


Illegally Sweet

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Drama & Romance, Dry Orgasm, Endgame, Epilogue tags, Getting Together, Hyung Kink, Just Jongdae and his two loving dicks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, OT3, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Power Dynamics, Relationship Negotiation, Rimming, Slow Burn, Spitroasting, Sugar Daddy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 75,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: “It’s more like a sugar baby wants a sugar baby type of deal. Except, without the sex.”There is a ringing silence. Even Jongdae can’t believe he just fucking said that.~~~~Finding himself lonely, Jongdae asks Junmyeon for something he never would have otherwise: a sugar baby.The rules are simple. No sex. Don't fall in love.Which sounds incredibly easy, until Jongdae meets Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 331
Kudos: 299





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Welcome to the first chaptered fic I have had in a while! HunnieDae, my beautiful partner in crime, whispered the idea of a 'sugar baby wants a sugar baby' to me so many weeks ago, and this is the end result. 
> 
> The fic is almost done but I'll be posting in increments to give myself time to finish and edit. 
> 
> If you notice any tags that I am missing, please don't hesitate to let me know. I did my best to research luxury brands but if I get anything wrong, I'm happy to fix it. 
> 
> For clarity, Jongdae and Junmyeon are in their mid thirties and Baekhyun is in his late twenties. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LkSK_BuBhfw)

“What do you want?”

Jongdae smothers a giggle, arching a blonde eyebrow instead. He lets his arm trail up the door frame, jutting his hip out. It accentuates his lower half, draws attention to his cock, clad only in a pair of black lace Versace panties. Overtop is a sheer pink robe with faux fur trim of the same brand. He’s got a Tiffany bracelet on his wrist and Swarovski crystal earring in his left earlobe. He had also gone to the spa, hairless skin glowing with a faint seductive scent emitting from the expensive perfumes he’d spritzed himself with. To finish the look off, Jongdae’s hair is done in a fluffy perm and his face painted with smoky makeup for an alluring look.

Right now, Jongdae looks like an expensive trophy husband.

The opposite of how he normally looks. Jongdae only ever does this when he wants to either spoil Junmyeon or wheedle something out of him.

“Hyung,” Jongdae purrs, walking towards Junmyeon when the other male doesn’t make moves to come near, staring at Jongdae like he isn’t sure if he wants to jump him or run away.

“Baby,” Junmyeon finally sighs, wrapping his arms around Jongdae and bringing him close. He leans in for a kiss Jongdae happily grants, turning it from chaste to filthy with a prod of his tongue. With satisfaction he watches Junmyeon lick his lips, chasing after the sweet YSL strawberry gloss Jongdae has on. “Come on, tell me what you want.”

Jongdae grins, not unlike a cat as he leads Junmyeon to their bedroom. He’s got the automatic blinds drawn up, windows dimmed, Seoul night skyline in full view just how Junmyeon likes it. He’s set up the entire room with candles to fill it with a homier scent.

“For now,” Jongdae answers, kissing behind Junmyeon’s ear before he pushes him on the bed, “just you.”

Junmyeon whimpers, looking up wide eyed at Jongdae, bulge already growing in his pants. Jongdae smirks before he drops to his knees.

Taking care of Junmyeon is easy. It’s been days since they’ve seen each other and Junmyeon’s pent up, which Jongdae shamelessly takes advantage of.

Jongdae spends just a few minutes teasing, mouthing over Junmyeon’s bulge until his grey slacks are wet with Jongdae’s salvia and lip stain marks. He’s probably ruined a pair of pants of 1,500,000₩ pants but neither could care, not when Jongdae’s tongue licks up the seam, mouth catching on the zipper clasp and pulls down.

Junmyeon’s hands pet around him, one hand fisted in Jongdae’s hair the other thumbing his earring with a moan of appreciation. His hips come off the bed to let the pants drag down mid-thigh, all Jongdae needs to pay attention to the thick cock standing at attention. He doesn’t tease any more than a kitten lick over Junmyeon’s leaking cock head, a wink thrown to Junmyeon when his husband tightens his hand in warning.

He deep throats Junmyeon without any issue, maintaining eye contact as he sinks down until he can’t anymore. He moans whorishly, arms wrapped around Junmyeon’s waist as he encourages the older to thrust.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon gasps, hands pulling Jongdae’s blonde hair before he loses the last thread of control, rutting into Jongdae’s mouth like a teenager. He cums embarrassingly fast, and Jongdae nearly doesn’t swallow in time.

Jongdae would comment on it except he’s not that cruel. He pulls off before his husband can get too sensitive, kissing Junmyeon’s cock lightly before he gets up, pushing Junmyeon back against the mattress.

“Gimme a second,” Junmyeon murmurs, dazed.

“No need to rush,” Jongdae assures, setting them up until they’re both lounged against a mound of pillows, Jongdae against Junmyeon’s now naked chest.

“Have you been eating?” Jongdae asks, frowning as he lightly traces over the ridges of Junmyeon’s rib cage. He’s as ripped as ever, but that isn’t as comforting as it had been years ago when Jongdae knew Junmyeon had time for the gym.

“Yes, love,” Junmyeon promises, arm snaking around Jongdae’s waist and encouraging him to straddle Junmyeon’s hips until they’re laid chest to chest. “Now, tell me what you’re scheming.”

Jongdae laughs, kissing Junmyeon before leaning back so he’s upright and Junmyeon can get the full view. He lets the robe slip off one shoulder with a seductive smile, laughing as Junmyeon’s cock twitches with interest under Jongdae’s ass.

“I,” Jongdae starts, taking advantage of his husky voice raw from the throat fucking, “want to ask you for something. Big.”

Junmyeon’s brows furrow, his hands stroking over Jongdae’s hip bone with a pensive frown. “You know you can have anything in the world, baby. I’ll bring the moon to you, if you want it.”

Jongdae ducks his head, smiling shyly. “Sap. You should have gotten over the honeymoon phase by now. We’ve been together for nearly 20 years, idiot.”  
  
Junmyeon grabs Jongdae’s hand, kissing over the wedding band with a dopey grin. “Never. I love you more than there are stars in the sky, Jongdae. Now, tell hyung what you really want.”

Jongdae sighs. “Promise you won’t get mad?”

Junmyeon frowns, scooting up against the pillows so they can be on more even height. “I promise to hear you out. What has you so secretive, Jongdae?”

Jongdae fiddles with Junmyeon’s fingers a pout forming on his lips. “You’ve been busy,” Jongdae starts softly, quickly pressing a finger to Junmyeon’s lips when he opens his mouth. “I know, don’t worry, hyung. We’ve already had this discussion, and you’ve been doing your best for me,” Jongdae smiles, kissing Junmyeon’s palm, “but I’m lonely.”

Jongdae looks out at the skyline, shoulders slumping. Junmyeon and Jongdae met in middle school, Jongdae, the new student, bumping into Junmyeon the senior class president who was kind enough to take Jongdae under his wing. Wherever Junmyeon went, Jongdae followed, through high school and university where they finally started dating.

Junmyeon already came from money, but he was blessed with a beautiful brain to go with the rest of his character. His business acumen was practically a god-given talent and with a few smart investments and deals, Junmyeon had become the CEO of Suho, the fastest growing music streaming site of the last decade; now an entertainment company housing the most popular idols in Asia.

Jongdae and Junmyeon have had their rough spots, mainly when Junmyeon became too busy for him. They’ve worked past that history, Jongdae has the ring on his finger to prove it, but it doesn’t mean that the problem is resolved.

“Do you remember,” Jongdae broaches, thumbing over Junmyeon’s palm, “a few weeks ago when Chanyeol and Sehun were over?”

Junmyeon nods, face pensive as he tries to guess where Jongdae is going with this. It’s a sharp look, one that has Jongdae squirming, reminded of his own arousal.

“We were laughing at how all Chanyeollie needed to be happier was someone to take control of his purse and dick,” Jongdae continues.

Junmyeon nods again, biting his lip. He’s probably catching on, and Jongdae smiles, a little guarded.

“They spend a lot of time travelling,” Jongdae continues, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible. “Which Chanyeol never used to do before. Now his insta is full of parties, fashion stores, art galleries, beaches – you get the point.”

“Jongdae-”

Jongdae shakes his head, pressing a finger to Junmyeon’s lips. “I am jealous of the time they get together,” Jongdae admits readily, seeing the question in Junmyeon’s eyes, “but that’s not an issue. We spend a lot of time together too, but lately I’ve noticed most of our activities are high social functions.”

Junmyeon looks lost again and Jongdae takes pity on him, throwing him a bone.

“I miss having fun,” Jongdae says. “I have time. I have money. But I don’t have anyone to spend it on.”

Junmyeon’s face scrunches up adorably as he absorbs what Jongdae is saying.

“You won’t let me spend money on you,” Jongdae rubs his hands over Junmyeon’s chest, trying to will away the cold sweat. It’s not exactly easy to ask for this, showing himself as needy and vulnerable. “The time we spend together, you take care of me, and I’m happy, but there is this large chunk of time where I am hanging out with friends and I’m alone. And I saw what Sehun did for Chanyeol, what Lu Han does for Minseok.”

Realization dawns on Junmyeon’s face. “You want a sugar baby?”

“I want a companion,” Jongdae corrects. “I dunno what the correct term for it is, a friend? A partner for outdoor activities?”

Junmyeon gets a fretful look on his face. “Am I - is it not enough?”

Jongdae heart lurches to his throat and he doesn’t bother to hold back, throwing his arms around Junmyeon and holding tight.

“Silly,” Jongdae laughs as Junmyeon clutches him back like a lifeline. “You have my entire heart, that’s always enough. You are mine, completely, and I’m yours. But I’m bored and lonely.”

He pulls back so he can stare at Junmyeon’s face. “I’m not looking for love,” Jongdae assures. “I don’t need to pay someone to pretend to love me. I already have you, and that’s all I ever need. But we have the same friends and they’re busy too. I just feel bored and I want to try something new.”

Junmyeon sighs. “I mean, it’s not exactly something any man wants to hear,” Junmyeon jokes, “when their husband says that they want a boytoy.”

Jongdae pouts. “It’s not different than getting a pet,” Jongdae whines, shoulders slumping. He doesn’t mean it, would never think of a human life like that, but it’s the easiest way to keep the mood light and still try and press, however gently, for what he wants.

“It’s definitely different form getting a pet,” Junmyeon retorts, chuckling as he tips Jongdae’s head up.

He’s smiling, but Jongdae can see the hesitancy in Junmyeon’s eyes. He knows his husband best, after all. It makes his heart sink slightly in rejection. It hadn’t been easy to muster up the courage to ask. Jongdae hardly ever asks for anything and Junmyeon knows this, it’s probably why he hasn’t outright thrown the idea out the window.

Jongdae smiles ruefully. “Hey,” he says, softly. “I also don’t want to do anything that would make you hurt. Forget it, it was a dumb idea. Come on, I finally have you home and I’m dressed like a present. So, unwrap me.”

Junmyeon laughs, suddenly bucking up and grabbing Jongdae, rolling him under him. Jongdae oofs as he lands on his back, staring up at Junmyeon who crawls over him, one hand untying the belt holding the robe together. 

“I will,” Junmyeon promises, leaning down to kiss Jongdae’s nose, “but not until we’re done with this conversation. We agreed we’d always hear each other out, and I hear what you’re saying, Jongdae. Your happiness means everything to me, and if you are unsatisfied than I am too. Let me think on it, okay? It’s not a ‘no’.”

“Really?” Jongdae asks, hopeful.

Junmyeon kisses him, deep and intimate.

Jongdae’s left panting as Junmyeon leans up to say, “I’d give you anything and everything, Jongdae. Don’t ever doubt that.”

Jongdae beams, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon and carding his hands through his hair. “In that case,” he purrs, “I’m due for some orgasms.”

Junmyeon smirks, his geeky, cute husband gone in place of a sex god. “Anything you want, baby,” he repeats before he devours Jongdae.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Jongdae nearly jumps as two arms suddenly wrap around him. Junmyeon is incredibly lucky that Jongdae’s put the knife down or Junmyeon would be in the ER right now.

“Last I checked, I didn’t have an overgrown husband as a part of my body.” Jongdae giggles, turning around at Junmyeon’s prompting.

“If I could live on you,” Junmyeon says, kissing Jongdae in between words, “I would be the luckiest growth alive.”

“Gross,” Jongdae laughs, nipping Junmyeon’s lips. “You’re home early. Did the meeting go okay?”

Junmyeon nods, kissing Jongdae one more time before he steps back. “It went great, we were done in less than an hour. It gave me some free time, so I decided to bring my lovely wife a little present.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes fondly, drying his hands on a towel before he lets Junmyeon lead him to their couch.

“Close your eyes.”

Jongdae laughs, putting his hands over his eyes, kicking his feet in excitement. It’s not that Junmyeon doesn’t spoil him, but each gift is always something unique. Junmyeon will lavish him with the most expensive gifts money can buy but he is still the same kid that nearly broke his nose when he tripped over a chair to give Jongdae a napkin when he spilt his milk.

Something is placed on the glass table in front of Jongdae.

“Hey,” Jongdae whines when Junmyeon dares to steal a kiss with Jongdae’s eyes still closed.

“Sorry,” Junmyeon apologizes insincerely, “you look so cute, I couldn’t help myself.”

Jongdae huffs out a small laugh. “You’re forgiven since you look cute today too. Are those my favourite glasses?”

Junmyeon places his hands on Jongdae’s lowering them as he kisses the crown of Jongdae’s head. He tugs Jongdae’s hands down. “Maybe. I am angling for a reward after my thoughtful gift after all.”

“That’s not how it works-” Jongdae cuts himself off, eyes fluttering open to stare at the laptop booted in front of him.

It’s Jongdae’s laptop, thankfully. Jongdae’s already had a few stern words with Junmyeon about spending money superfluously. That’s not the surprise though.

Loaded up on the laptop is a soft pink webpage, the emboldened title ‘Candy Consort’ front and centre. There is almost nothing else there except a name and contact, a few links leading to information centres.

“Hyung?” Jongdae asks, unsure. Taped to the side of the laptop is a small ornamental pouch.

At Junmyeon’s prompting Jongdae takes it, turning the content over and gaping at a shiny black card with his name on it.

“I know it took me a while,” Junmyeon says softly, sitting down beside Jongdae and wrapping an arm around him, “but I didn’t stop thinking about what you asked me. As long as all you want is someone to have fun with, I’m happy to support you.”

Jongdae’s brain finally catches up with him and a brilliant smile graces his face.

“You mean it?” he asks, eagerly looking from the card to the screen back to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon laughs. “I told you all I want is for you to be happy. Apparently so does Minseok hyung. He nearly ripped my dick off when I asked him where he found Lu Han. Said if I thought about cheating on you, he’d tear my empire down and take you for himself.”

Jongdae finds himself laughing too, leaning into Junmyeon’s space to kiss him. “Minseok hyung is definitely tempting,” he teases, biting Junmyeon’s jaw playfully.

“He is,” Junmyeon agrees, whining. “I’d jump on him too.”

Jongdae goes when Junmyeon tugs him into his lap, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon fondly.

“You sure you’re okay with this?” Jongdae asks, biting his bottom lip.

“I am,” Junmyeon assures. “We’ll discuss the rules in greater detail later, but I don’t see a loss in this. You get to have someone who spends their entire time on you, and I get to see you happier. I’m sorry it took me so long to notice how lonely you were.”

Jongdae flushes, ducking his head. “It’s not that bad.”

Junmyeon shakes his head, a sorrowful look in his eyes. “I saw your lyrics, Jongdae. They’re full of longing.”

Jongdae sighs, slumping into Junmyeon and just hugging his husband. “I miss you. I have my hours set with you, but it’s been so long since we could just spontaneously date, where I could tug you out of the house without worrying about making you late for your next appointment, or if you were getting enough sleep, or if you might make the wrong impression by being in the wrong place.”

“I’m-”

“Don’t apologize,” Jongdae says firmly. “You’re living your dream, hyung. I would never think to take that from you.”

“You’re not taking anything, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, eyes welled with concern. “But this, at least, makes me more confident in my decision. I haven’t been around to spoil you with the love you deserve.”

“You’ve done plenty-”

“I’ve done the bare minimum,” Junmyeon cuts off. “I’ll do better, I promise. For now, take this time to have fun. The contact info on this website it’s for a matchmaker that specializes in this kind of…industry. She’s agreed to a meeting with us so we can find a few profiles for you. We’ll go over them together and then we’ll find you someone that can give you all their time and attention.”

“But-”

Jongdae has nothing more to say – well, can’t say much else, because Junmyeon takes that opportunity to push him down on the couch, climbing over him and kissing him so deep his glasses leave an imprint on Jongdae’s nose.

“Now,” Junmyeon says, with finality, “where is my reward?”

Jongdae finally just accepts the gift for what it is. With a grin he wraps his arms and legs around Junmyeon.

“Right here, hyung,” Jongdae croons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tryna chase that feeling, replace bad feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite beagle boy arrives!
> 
> Thank you all for your positive support, I loved reading your comments! I might take a while to respond but I absolutely will. 
> 
> Have a nice, long chapter - it's a roller coaster! It's literally so agonizing trying to figure out where to break chapters. If I had broken this where I wanted to, you'd be getting only 2.5k but that seems a bit cruel :'D 
> 
> So far I am estimating this fic will be done in about 8 to 10 chapters. Chapter length will vary but I'll try for longer chapters. In turn, it might be a while in between chapter updates. 
> 
> Chapter title from SuperM's With You.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It figures it’d be raining.

Jongdae decides to partake in the mood, the heavy weight of defeat still on his shoulders. He waves away his driver and picks up his umbrella, walking down the mostly empty streets of Seoul.

Listening to the sound of the rain pelting down on his umbrella, Jongdae can’t help but zone out and just let his mind wander.

Another failure. Today had been the fourth date Jongdae had been on in as many weeks to find a candidate for his so called sugar baby. It was beginning to wear on Jongdae, the repeated failure to find a ‘click’. Jongdae isn’t a social person and he’s been spoiled by Junmyeon, his friends, his family. He expects a certain way of behaviour when talking to people, and the entitled attitude of the last few candidates had been off-putting.

Jongdae walks until his fingers start to hurt from the biting autumn chill. His pants are soaked through at the bottom and Jongdae knows he could just turn around and get in the car that has been dutifully following him, but he wants some more time to himself. If he’s out, he might as well do something.

He’s not sure what catches his eye – the warm, amber light? The cheerful peeling color of the tri-colored door? Either way, when Jongdae’s eyes roam on what is on the street he had been aimlessly walking through, the slightly worn sign for ‘EXODUS’ catches his attention.

A smile reluctantly pulls onto his face at the welcoming character board outside the café, protected by the rain by a pretty awning. It’s small but cute, resembling a corgi, and Jongdae steps under it to close up his umbrella and walk in.

“Welcome!”

Jongdae smiles at the café worker that forces his cheerful greeting. He’s reading through a textbook. Jongdae remembers those days.

He orders a hot milk tea with extra sugar, eyes roaming around. It is a small place but whoever designed really must have a free spirit. There are rustic tables mixed with modern seats, a line up of popular characters on one side of the wall, with a little rose backdrop that invites Instagram pictures of all things. It’s adorable.

Jongdae sits at the end table, finding he has a really good view of a small park across. He watches the rain and wind move leaves off of trees, finds himself lost in contemplation, a few lyrics of lost love floating through his head. He loses track of time, trying to sort through his complicated feelings. Of what he should do now.

Eventually he sighs, slumping against the window of the café. He isn’t sure how long he’s been here, but his tea is no longer warm, feeling as lukewarm as his heart.

He’d figured getting a sugar baby would be easier than this. Yet, each date has ended on a sour note and Jongdae is feeling really disheartened.

It’s taken time for Junmyeon and Jongdae to parse through the profiles their matchmaker – Choi Sooyoung – had found for them.

Between Junmyeon and Jongdae they had built up criteria for their potential companion. With both of them in their 30s, they weren’t really comfortable with the idea of spending time with anyone younger than 25. Jongdae had ticked off a preference for males as he has a habit of sister-zoning most females. And the type of affection Jongdae wants doesn’t have room for that type of familiarity.

Junmyeon’s rules were fairly simple and self-explanatory. Their chosen companion could flirt and tease, could hug and keep close, but they could not kiss and nothing sexual was to come out of the relationship. Junmyeon didn’t really care to meet the new companion beyond an inspection that he would be up to Jongdae’s standards.

And so, it went. Nearly a month after Junmyeon had given Jongdae this gift, and he’s no closer to finding what he is looking for.

Jongdae jumps as a coffee mug suddenly is placed in front of him. It breaks him out of his revere, and he whips his head from the window to look up to the hand that placed it there.

His breath catches.

The boy – man – is beautiful, hair combed with honey brown highlights in an artful disarray that frames his forehead, perfectly. Soft brown droopy eyes that are crinkled with the force of his box smile, a small tick of nervousness coming through.

“I usually don’t do this,” the stranger says, “but you looked so sad.”

“And cute!” someone shouts.

The stranger and Jongdae turn as one to stare at a pair behind the counter. The kid from before has a scowl on his face as his partner giggles into his shoulder. Jongdae’s cheeks begin to heat up as he realizes what is happening.

Feeling flattered, Jongdae curls his hands around the mug, sweater paws allowing only the tips of his fingers to peek through.

“Thank you,” Jongdae says softly, sincerely.

The stranger beams, his face growing more handsome under the force of his smile.

“No mentions it!” the stranger says hurriedly, only to pause, a look of horror dawning on his face as he realizes his slip up. “Enjoy!” he squeaks before he rushes off, behind the counter.

Jongdae finds himself smiling, endeared by the way the stranger collapses against his co-worker. His co-worker must make the comment that Jongdae is still watching because he locks eyes with Jongdae before his face grows mortified again and he books it to the back.

Mood completely uplifted, Jongdae smiles into his – he takes a sip – hot chocolate. It’s incredibly good. The studious worker must have noticed Jongdae’s milk tea order and correctly assumed he had a sweet tooth.

When he finishes, he carefully packs up and heads to the counter.

The boy who called him cute meets him there.

“Anything I can help you with, sir?” he asks. Jongdae’s eyes flit down, seeing the name ‘Tao’ written.

“I’d like to pay for the hot chocolate,” Jongdae answers.

Tao’s eyebrows raise. “No need. Baekhyunnie hyung made it for you, on the house.”

“Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae repeats, eyes flitting to the staff door the other had yet to come out from.

Tao grins. “His name is Baekhyun. He’ll be hiding back there for a bit longer. You want to wait him out?”

Jongdae pouts. “I’ve actually got to run. But please tell Baekhyun I appreciate it. It’s the best hot chocolate I’ve had in a while.” He takes out his wallet, slipping out a 50,000 won bank note.

Tao watches with wide eyes as Jongdae tucks the note into the ‘Iron Man’ jar where they have an adorable tip fight between him and the Hulk.

With a wink, Jongdae turns around and leaves.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Jongdae’s not sure why he comes back the next day. He’d woken up alone, a lingering sense of disappointment filling him at the thought of yet another boring day. When he had been preparing his morning coffee he remembered the café, the kind, handsome worker. Jongdae’s seen a ton of cute men before, but there is something about Baekhyun’s deep voice, his soft smile, that has Jongdae intrigued.

He pops in on a Wednesday morning, but neither Baekhyun or Tao are working. The worker that took his order the last time Jongdae was there, is in.

“He works the weekends,” the barista – Doyoung, explains.

“Is he a student?” Jongdae asks, as he orders a brown sugar milk tea.

Doyoung eyes him up and down suspiciously. Whatever the one-sided stare down brings, Doyoung says, “You should ask him yourself. We’re almost always empty Sunday after 7.”

Jongdae thanks him with another tip, watching Doyoung nearly trip as he brings Jongdae his milk tea. Jongdae decides to stay, tucking himself at the corner of a café where there is a charming display of chibi Avengers figures. He brings out his lyric notebook and tablet, playing the demo track Chanyeol had sent him last week. The day passes in a blur like that.

“You’re in a good mood,” Junmyeon comments as he rolls into bed with Jongdae that night. The poor man already sounds half asleep, clinging like a koala to Jongdae. “Did yesterday’s date go well?”

“Nope!” Jongdae answers cheerfully, hand carding through Junmyeon’s hair.

Junmyeon huffs a laugh into Jongdae’s neck. “That’s a big smile for something that didn’t work out.”

“You know what they say, when one door closes another door opens.”

“Oh really?” Junmyeon mumbles sleepily. “Found another candidate?”

“I dunno yet,” Jongdae whispers, humming slightly until Junmyeon’s eyes flutter shut. “But I’ll find out soon.”

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Sunday at 7:30 p.m., Jongdae walks through the door of Café Exodus.

“Welcome!” calls a familiar deep voice.

Jongdae takes off his beanie, smiling wide when [Baekhyun](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1a5d880914cf812f8ec4e01e8340d05a/tumblr_odhwe9P3xA1v8km4lo1_400.gifv) nearly drops his broom, recognition flitting through his eyes. He’s wearing a billowy white shirt under his brown apron, accessories covering his forearm and necklace. Jongdae has never seen a café worker put so much effort into their appearance before but it’s completely worth it. Jongdae’s hard pressed to think of many men more handsome than Baekhyun and he’s married to Asia’s prince.

“Oh you – you’re back! What can I get for you? Did you get a chance to look at the menu? Did you want to take a seat? I can bring you a menu if you want - ”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae cuts off, a giggling as he approaches, “breathe.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen at Jongdae’s casual address, mouth forming a confused moe before something clicks and he looks down at the nametag on his apron. It’s stupidly adorable, especially when Baekhyun flushes, face handsomely ducking down bashfully.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun chuckles, a hand rubbing behind his head, “I’m normally better than this.”

“This?” Jongdae teases.

Baekhyun seems to gain a bit of confidence, leaning on his broom as he grins. “You know, talking to cute boys.”

“Cute, huh?” Jongdae says, shrugging his jacket off and setting it against the back of a chair that Baekhyun rushes to pull out. “Thank you.”

“No worries,” Baekhyun assures, sounding the words out to painfully obvious. Jongdae smiles, charmed.

“I’m not monopolizing your time, am I?” Jongdae asks, looking around. True to what Doyoung said, the café is almost empty, just a couple tucked in the far corner who seem to be lost in their own world.

“Pftt,” Baekhyun scoffs. “I’ve just been practicing my dance skills with the broom before you walked in.”

Jongdae laughs, can’t remember how easily it’s been since someone has been able to make him giggle like a teenager before. “I should have come in a few minutes earlier then. I’m sure you’re a really good dancer.”

“The best broom dancer this side of Seoul,” Baekhyun says proudly, twirling with the broom. “I am happy to show off for my favourite customers.”  
  


“Am I your favourite?” Jongdae asks, leaning forward, head propped on his hand. “You don’t even know my name.”

“Well we can fix that right now,” Baekhyun flirts, putting the broom off the side and bowing with one arm across the chest like a character from a manhwa. “I’m Byun Baekhyun. May I have the pleasure of your name?”

Jongdae can feel his cheeks turning sore from how much he’s smiling. “Kim Jongdae.”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun sounds out. “And, am I your hyung - ”

“Boss, shipment order is waiting!”

Baekhyun startles, whipping around to look over at a new face Jongdae doesn’t know.

Boss? Jongdae’s eyebrows raise. It didn’t even cross his mind that Baekhyun was the owner of the café, not with how young he looks.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says, truly looking upset as he sighs, gathering the broom. “Duty calls. Tell Yeri what you’d like, it’s on the house.”

Jongdae waves goodbye as Baekhyun reluctantly walks away, meeting a young girl behind the counter. He exchanges a few words, gesturing to Jongdae before he heads to the back.

“He’ll be back.”

Jongdae jumps, hand over his chest in fright as he looks behind him. It’s the couple Jongdae had noticed earlier. They invite themselves to sit beside Jongdae, a knowing grin on one of their faces. Holy fuck, what was with this part of the city and these handsome strangers?

“I’m Kim Jongin,” Jongin, the smiling one, introduces, arm around his lover. “This is Kyungsoo, my boyfriend. We’re Baekhyunnie hyung’s best friends.”

Jongdae flusters at the bold introduction. “I’m Kim Jongdae,” Jongdae introduces, bowing slightly.

Kyungsoo returns the bow but doesn’t say anything. It’s Jongin that comments, “I haven’t seen Baekhyunnie hyung crush that hard in a while.”

“More like crashed and burned,” Kyungsoo snorts, finally speaking. His voice is so deep it catches Jongdae completely off guard on such a cute face as Kyungsoo’s.

“It wasn’t bad,” Jongdae can’t help but defend. “He was cute.”

“You’re just his type,” Kyungsoo comments, looking Jongdae up and down. Jongdae can’t help but duck into himself at the hard scrutiny. Were you supposed to meet friends this soon?

“Baekhyun oppa will cry,” a new voice chimes in, “if you scare away his crush.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow as the girl from behind the counter, Yeri, drops off a mug for him, filled with the same brown sugar milk tea he had before.

“We’re in the know,” Yeri says mysteriously at Jongdae’s confused expression before she walks away.

“We don’t mean to scare you off,” Jongin says, a pout on his lips. “Sorry, it probably wasn’t cool of us to spring right on you.”

Jongdae waves his hand. “Don’t worry about it. I lost my conversation partner and you seem to know a lot about him.”

“What do you want to know?” Kyungsoo asks, almost harshly. Jongdae almost shrinks back before he realizes Kyungsoo seems to just have a default resting scary face and isn’t actually going to fight him.

Jongdae shrugs. “I just wanted to make sure I wasn’t flirting with a kid.”  
  


Jongin giggles, smothering his handsome face with a hand as his body shakes. “Definitely not a kid,” he answers when he gets his features under control. “I’m sure you’d enjoy learning about him on your own, though.”

“Yah!”

Jongdae is starting to get used to jumping around like a cat in this café. Baekhyun returns in a flurry, looking almost comically offended to see his friends chatting with Jongdae.

“That’s our cue,” Jongin says, winking at Jongdae following Kyungsoo’s tugging arm. They escape just as Baekhyun reaches the table, waving their goodbyes.

“Whatever they said it’s not true,” Baekhyun hurriedly says, looking torn between throwing his abandoned broom like a javelin through the window or grabbing Jongdae’s shoulders and shaking sense into him.

Jongdae hides his smile into his milk tea. “Oh? So you mean you aren’t a werewolf masquerading as a human ready to take me to the back alley to have your wicked way with me?”

Baekhyun stares boggle-eyed at Jongdae. “They said that? I mean part of that is true, but I’ll leave you to figure out which part.”

Jongdae laughs as Baekhyun’s careless wink, feeling lighter already in Baekhyun’s presence. He radiates an addictiveness Jongdae so rarely sees in people.

“Come sit down,” Jongdae invites.

Baekhyun’s barely sat down before Yeri summons him again, this time with a frown on her face. Jongdae can tell this time Baekhyun probably won’t be coming back so soon.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun sighs, getting up again. He looks frustrated and Jongdae finds himself wanting to ask what’s wrong. But that seems a bit too intrusive for a man Jongdae barely knows.

“Don’t worry about it, I should be heading back too,” Jongdae says, shrugging his jacket on.

Baekhyun fidgets looking like he’s going to ask Jongdae something but Yeri calls his name again, tone a bit more urgent and Baekhyun just releases a frustrated sigh instead.

“I’m here on the weekends,” Baekhyun rushes to says. “If you’re ever around, swing by. I’ll treat you.”

“You’ve treated me enough,” Jongdae protests.

Baekhyun gives him an unimpressed look. “Tipping more than five times the price of a drink isn’t exactly treating. Scurry out of here, if I see you by the tip jar-,” Baekhyun cuts himself off, an endearing blush overtaking his cheeks.

“You’ll spank me?” Jongdae finishes, feeling emboldened. He grins as Baekhyun splutters, purposefully brushing past Baekhyun.

“Take me out on a date first!” Baekhyun retorts, walking backwards but grinning wide.

“I’d need your number for that,” Jongdae says easily, handing out his phone. Baekhyun nearly trips over himself running over. This close Jongdae can smell the strong coffee smell that seems to be a permanent feature of Baekhyun’s scent. He likes it, likes it more when Baekhyun catches him staring, giving him a cheesy grin.

“You should take a picture,” Baekhyun teases, handing the phone back. “It would last longer.”

“But then what excuse would I have to come see you?” Jongdae retorts easily.

Baekhyun laughs, walking backwards at Yeri’s instant call of his name. “You don’t need an excuse to see me, you’re welcome anytime.”

“In that case, see you soon, Baek-hyun-nie.”

Baekhyun crashes into the counter and Jongdae laughs loud and heartfelt.

Jongdae takes his own exit, phone out and thumb immediately pressing over Junmyeon’s name.

Jongdae knows that he really doesn’t know much about Baekhyun, yet. But right now, he feels a spark, a desire, that makes him want to do his best to find out. And that alone is a reason to bring Junmyeon into this.

Afterall, if this goes well, Junmyeon and Baekhyun will eventually meet. The thought makes Jongdae feel giddy with excitement.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“This for me?” Junmyeon purrs, kissing over Jongdae’s neck where he has a pretty velvet collar on.

Jongdae giggles, turning around to kiss Junmyeon fondly. “Down, boy. Your driver is going to be here any minute.”

Junmyeon makes a sad face, more effective with the huge glasses he has on. Jongdae has a fondness for Junmyeon’s geeky look, fully in effect with argyle sweaters and pressed black slacks. Of course, this geeky look probably costs more than what some people make in a month, coupled with a body of a Men’s Health magazine model underneath, which still blows Jongdae’s mind.

“Here,” Jongdae offers, kissing Junmyeon fondly as he plays with his hair, bringing a stray strand down to curl over his forehead. “Cute.”

“You’re cuter,” Junmyeon whines, looking back to the mirror, no doubt checking out Jongdae’s ass which has found its way into a pair of jeans. “How come you never dress up for me?”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, lightly biting Junmyeon’s ear just to hear Junmyeon gasp. “Because,” he purrs, “you either have me naked or in a suit. Make some more time for casual dates and I’ll be your pretty little doll.”  
  


Junmyeon whines, hands pawing at Jongdae’s ass while he kisses him hot and deep. They’re just getting into their make out when Junmyeon’s cell rings and they both groan as Junmyeon detaches himself.

“I’ll set aside a date for the three of us,” Junmyeon says, pecking Jongdae as he gathers his bag. “So we can go over the contract.”

_“If_ things go well,” Jongdae mumbles, shuffling back to the mirror and running a hand through his hair.

“ _When_ things go well,” Junmyeon corrects, back hugging Jongdae. “No one can resist you, love.”

“You’re biased,” Jongdae pouts.

“Always,” Junmyeon beams, kissing Jongdae’s cheek before he reluctantly let’s go. “I’ll call you later, tell me all about it.”

Jongdae sees Junmyeon to the door.

“Oh, and wear the silver earrings and chain set I got you last month,” Junmyeon says, winking as he steals one last goodbye kiss. “It’ll complete your rich twink [look](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/616235033/images/15496518979a5ddd53995869416.jpg).”

Jongdae gasps, affronted. “Control your kink, sir!”

“Sir,” Junmyeon mocks, waggling his eyebrow. Jongdae gets a swipe at Junmyeon before his husband ducks out the door.

Jongdae trails back to their walk in closet. Well, room, really. The floor length mirror and lighting does justice to Jongdae’s body, the black ripped jeans giving him a sexy appeal, offset by his white oversized button up with an asymmetric cut that shows off the skin of his slim waist if he bends just right. They’re both brand names Jongdae couldn’t be bothered to remember. He already looks sexy-cute, his sleeves pulled over his hands to give him a sweater paw look while the jeans cinch in right at his waist. The choker feels a bit much, but he likes the visual. Taking Junmyeon’s advice, Jongdae pulls out the jewellery set.

  
  
“I do look like a rich twink,” Jongdae admits, smiling at the way the chain only highlights the choker, the earrings drawing attention to his face. He hadn’t bothered with too much makeup just a basic cover up, a brush of eyeshadow and some lip gloss. He hopes Baekhyun likes the look, a bit understated, but still dressed up.

The nerves are seeping back in now that Junmyeon is gone. Jongdae’s never had to date before, he’s only ever known Junmyeon. This entire experience is relatively new but still exciting.

“I can do this,” Jongdae whispers to himself looking over his reflection trying to muster up confidence. “Hwaiting!”

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“So, you do have a body.”

Jongdae turns around, smiling as Baekhyun stands there, a rose in his hand, looking Jongdae up and down appreciatively. He sees Baekhyun’s eyes linger on his throat and it makes him smirk.

“I occasionally air it out,” Jongdae says, teasingly stepping closer to wrap a hand around Baekhyun’s bomber [jacket](https://pm1.narvii.com/7308/1b352c96454ea46662e313beafb516e3ae883682r1-720-1280v2_hq.jpg). “You look really good.”

“Not as good as you,” Baekhyun quips, leaning in to hug Jongdae. “I shouldn’t have bothered with the flower, everything’s going to pale in comparison to your beauty.”

Jongdae finds a shocked laugh tumbling out of him. “Yah!” he whines, still giggling, hitting Baekhyun’s arm. “Don’t say cheesy things like that.”

“It’s the truth,” Baekhyun insists, smirking as he hands the rose over. “A rose for a beauty.”

Jongdae takes the flower, smiling so hard he is sure Baekhyun can count all his teeth. “You shouldn’t have.”

“The least I could do,” Baekhyun insists, gently taking Jongdae’s arm and leading him towards the subway station doors. “You had to rearrange your schedule for me.”

“It’s not a problem,” Jongdae insists. Baekhyun had been so apologetic when Jongdae had asked him out on a date, unable to have any free time until the next weekend. “You work really hard.”

Jongdae’s learned through texts that Baekhyun works two jobs, nearly three jobs if you count the café. A full 9 to 5 as a phone operator for a marketing company and then a part time job as a bartender for a hotel every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night from 6 to 10.

Jongdae barely remembers those days, when he had to work for his paycheck. His parents took care of him while he was in university, leaving Jongdae with picking up a part time job as an admin assistant to the Faculty of Music just to have something for his resume. Once they graduated university, Junmyeon was already making money and there was no need for Jongdae to work.

Jongdae’s own job as a lyricist could hardly be called a job. He enjoys what he does, loves pouring his all into writing music and working with Chanyeol on his projects. But he doesn’t look at the money, barely even thinks on it.

It reminds him all over again, what a different world he lives in.

“So where are we heading?” Jongdae asks, letting Baekhyun lead him. The other had insisted on it being a surprise.

Baekhyun smiles. “It’s a secret.”

They chat while they wait for their stop, Baekhyun just as handsy as Jongdae expected him to be. When they give up their seats for some older aunties, Baekhyun crowds him against the glass doors, protectively boxing him in.

Baekhyun can’t be more than an inch or so taller than him, but he knows how to work his body to make himself look bigger.

When they exit out of the subway, Baekhyun continues to lead the way. Jongdae realizes they’re close to Seoul University.

When they finally reach their destination Jongdae nearly bursts out laughing. “You brought us all the way here for mini golf?”

“Not just mini golf,” Baekhyun corrects, grinning. “Glow in the dark mini golf.”

“Well,” Jongdae drawls. “That changes everything.” They hang up their jackets, Jongdae carefully tucking his flower in Baekhyun’s as they head towards the front desk.

Through the game Jongdae realizes something. Baekhyun is insanely competitive. It makes him laugh out loud when Baekhyun stomps his feet as Jongdae lands another hole.

“You should have told me you were a pro!”

Junmyeon often has meetings with partners and acquaintances at golf courses. Jongdae has picked a few things up from going there as Junmyeon’s husband.

“You should have told me where we were going so I could warn you,” Jongdae taunts.

Baekhyun gets an even more determined expression on his face. When he faces a crushing defeat, Jongdae slips a hand into his wallet. “Round two?”

It takes four rounds for Baekhyun to admit defeat, and that’s him just protesting when Jongdae goes for his wallet again.

“We’ve spent enough money,” Baekhyun pouts, looking like an adorable baby as he kicks his feet from where he sits on the bench. “Don’t worry, I’ll come here to practice so I can kick your ass next time.”

Jongdae snorts, leaning comfortably into Baekhyun’s shoulder. “That’s not the type of ass action you’re supposed to be gunning for on the first date.”

Baekhyun chokes on nothing and Jongdae erupts into peals of laughter.

This time Jongdae takes Baekhyun’s arm as they exit the golf arena. “Come on, I know a place where we can grab food.”

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow. “You’re familiar with the area?”

“Alumnus,” Jongdae explains, grinning. “You too?”

He regrets his words as Baekhyun’s smile takes on a strained edge. “Kinda? I went here for a year before dropping out.” 

Jongdae nods, feeling a bit guilty for making Baekhyun uncomfortable. 

Baekhyun must notice because he waves his hand. “Jongin told me about this place! He took Kyungsoo here a few times. I thought it would be a good way to get to know you. You know, when I’m not distracted by your smile.”

Jongdae doesn’t know how Baekhyun does it, flirts so easily, changes the mood like it’s nothing. When Baekhyun looks at him, Jongdae feels like he’s the only person on the Earth Baekhyun is seeing.

“You’re good,” Jongdae concedes. “As a reward, let me treat you to food.”

He takes Baekhyun to a Thai-Korean fusion restaurant Jongdae used to frequent all the time when he was studying here. He’s happy the place is still up and running. It looks a bit different, more spruced up and Jongdae smiles happily, glad to see it doing well. Memories assault him, back when he and Junmyeon used to come here near midnight textbooks under one arm as they ate like zombies.

They’ve evolved to have waiters and waitresses. Jongdae happily rattles off his order, turning to face Baekhyun expectantly.

Except Baekhyun is staring at the menu brows furrowed in concentration.

“Um, just some shrimp cold rolls please,” Baekhyun says, flushing when he realizes both Jongdae and the waitress are staring at him.

Jongdae frowns, noting that the dish is one of the appetizers on the menu.

“Can you give us a minute?” Jongdae asks the waitress politely.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae says when she walks away, looking at Baekhyun who is fidgeting.

“Nothing’s wrong,” Baekhyun says, but he doesn’t meet Jongdae’s eyes. “Um, did you send her away because you changed your mind? There are a lot of cool options here.”

“You looked like you needed more time to decide,” Jongdae probes gently. “The barbeque eel and veggie skewers are really good! It goes great with the prawn rice.”

Baekhyun tries to hide his wince but Jongdae sees it. “That sounds really great,” Baekhyun says, sincerely. “I just am not that hungry.”

On cue, Baekhyun’s stomach rumbles.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Jongdae asks worriedly. “Do you not want to eat here? If you don’t want seafood, they have a great spicy beef peanut salad.”

Baekhyun really looks uncomfortable now. He takes a deep breath and plasters a smile on his face. “Right. Right, I should get that instead.”

Jongdae places a hand over Baekhyun’s to stop him from buzzing the call bell.

“You don’t have to order on my account,” Jongdae says, feeling some of the unease seep in. What had he done wrong? Baekhyun looks like he wants to be anywhere but here. “I’m sorry, if I did - ”

“Don’t apologize,” Baekhyun cuts in, grabbing Jongdae’s hand before he can retreat. “It’s not you. Fuck, that’s a line. It’s _really_ not you.”

“Then?” Jongdae prompts, gently. He doesn’t move to take his hand away. “Please tell me. I don’t want you so uncomfortable around me.”

Baekhyun runs a frustrated hand through his hair before his shoulders slump. “It’s stupid.”

“It’s clearly not if it’s bothering you,” Jongdae argues.

Baekhyun makes another complicated face but finally sighs in defeat. “The price.”

Jongdae really can’t say he saw that coming. His eyes dart down to the menu, worriedly looking over the suggestions he gave Baekhyun. They’re not as cheap as he remembers them being, but they aren’t five-star prices either.

“I told you it’s stupid. It’s just 20,000₩,” Baekhyun laughs, weakly, self-deprecatingly. “It’s just a bad habit of mine.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, keeping hold when Baekhyun tries to pull away. “I wasn’t going to let you pay for this meal anyway.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow but this time he looks angry. Jongdae nearly shrinks back but just as soon as the expression is there, it’s gone. “You’ve already spent a lot on me,” Baekhyun protests. “The mini game rounds aren’t cheap, and you bought the KTX tickets too. I wanted to treat you to dinner, I was gonna make this grand sweeping gesture and pay while I ‘went to the bathroom’.”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae calls gently when Baekhyun completely seems to lose his wind. He looks like a shadow of himself, hunched defensively.

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun says, miserable. “I’m ruining this date with a stupid habit I told myself to get rid of.”

Jongdae takes a moment to calm his breathing, work through his own uncomfortableness. He asks himself, what would Junmyeon do? But knowing his husband he’d wave for the waiter to bring one of everything in a mad panic rush to make amends.

So instead he asks himself what Minseok hyung would do.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae says, voice soft, “you have probably noticed by now, but I am not hurting for money. I don’t want to trample on your feelings, but I like spoiling you. I’m privileged enough to say there isn’t much I wouldn’t spend to see you smile.”

He wonders if this is how Junmyeon feels when he is trying to convince Jongdae to enjoy himself without worrying about a price tag.

The thought that Baekhyun might be averse to spending money never even crossed Jongdae’s mind and now he feels like a prick for not considering it. If Baekhyun is anything like Junmyeon, he’ll pride himself on taking care of those around him. And if he doesn’t have the means to, it’ll make him feel awful.

“I know,” Baekhyun responds, a smile without happiness on his face. “You’re so far out of my league, it hurts. That day I saw you, you looked like an angel. You’re beautiful, kind and fucking rich. I thought – I thought I could convince myself I had a chance.”

“Baekhyun, please,” Jongdae cuts in, letting emotion waver his voice. Baekhyun looks like he’s ready to leave. “Who said you don’t have a chance?”

Baekhyun laughs, self-deprecatingly. “That ring on your finger.”

Jongdae freezes. He directs his gaze to his left hand, holding Baekhyun’s loosely. Fuck. He probably should have led with that.

“I didn’t see it at first. And after, I thought it was just a piece of jewellery. But it’s not, is it?”

Jongdae exhales shakily. “No.”

Baekhyun smiles bitterly. “I get it. I don’t know your story, maybe you just want to have some fun. But, Jongdae, I don’t want to be anyone’s dirty secret.”

Fuck, fuck. Jongdae is fast loosing control of the situation. Baekhyun looks upset and resigned and Jongdae knows if he lets Baekhyun leave, he probably won’t see him again.

“It’s not like that,” Jongdae rushes to get out, hand desperately clutching Baekhyun’s. But when Baekhyun firmly tugs his hand back, Jongdae lets it go, curling into himself. “Junmyeonnie knows.”

Baekhyun pauses from where he had been pushing his seat back. “Your partner?”

“Husband,” Jongdae nods, seeing the opportunity for what it is. “I swear, Baekhyun. I wasn’t trying to lead you on or deceive you.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “It’s incredibly dumb of me, but I believe you, Jongdae. But it doesn’t change the fact that we’re from two different worlds. This isn’t going to end well, even if your husband is into some sort of open relationship type deal.”

“It’s not,” Jongdae explains, hurriedly. “It’s more like a sugar baby wants a sugar baby type of deal. Except, without the sex.”

There is a ringing silence. Even Jongdae can’t believe he just fucking said that.

“What?” Baekhyun says, confused.

Jongdae sighs, hand covering his face as embarrassment rushes over him. It figures he’d make a fool out of himself.

“I’ll explain, over food. Please, order whatever you want Baekhyun. At least, even if you never want to see me again, I can apologize for wasting your time this way.” Jongdae pushes the menu back to Baekhyun, trying to put on a brave face.

Baekhyun looks torn, looking from the menu to the exit. When Baekhyun’s eyes catch his, he goes for the soft round kitty eyes that Junmyeon absolutely cannot resist, a hint of a pout on his lips. He’s not above playing dirty to keep Baekhyun here. He wants him, a lot. The thought of Baekhyun leaving, of never seeing him again, it hurts.

“Okay,” Baekhyun sighs, looking like he isn’t sure what he even is doing. “Put those away, I’ll listen to your story.”

Jongdae gives him a quirk of the lips, too nervous to really smile. “Anything you want, Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae reminds.

Whether it’s revenge or Baekhyun is taking Jongdae’s words to heart, he orders nearly half the menu. “Oh, and a Sprite,” he adds as an afterthought. He looks to Jongdae, eyebrow quirked.

Jongdae can’t help but smile, head on his hand as he stares at Baekhyun self-indulgently. “Same as before, please,” Jongdae says, feeling bad but not even looking at their waitress. He’ll make sure to tip her well.

“It’s no wonder you’re so tiny with how little you eat,” Baekhyun jokes, a bit awkward. It could have passed off as a flirty comment if Baekhyun wanted it to, but he lets the line fall flat and Jongdae wills away the sting.

“You’re going to be crying when you see how big the portion sizes are. Don’t worry, they’re happy to box up the leftovers for you,” Jongdae teases.

Baekhyun looks like he’s about to say something, eyes changing to his cocky demeanour or just a second before he visibly pulls himself back. “You were going to explain?”

Right.

Stifling a sigh, Jongdae takes a second to gather his thoughts. He needs to make sure he says this right, that he doesn’t blow his only chance. He doesn’t know what’s keeping Baekhyun here right now but he needs to make sure he _stays_.

“My husband is really busy,” Jongdae begins cautiously, looking at Baekhyun’s impassive face for any signs of discomfort, “and I get lonely. The short version of it is that we both agreed that I should find a companion. Someone I could hang around with, laugh, cuddle and give affection.”

“Like a pet,” Baekhyun interjects, joking weakly.

“That’s what I said!” Jongdae grins, hesitantly. He continues, “Junmyeonnie and I have loved each other for over half our lives. I have friends to fill the void but there is only so much they can do – they can’t drop their lives for me when I am in the mood to grab a bubble tea, or if I want to explore a new art gallery, or if I want to cuddle on the couch as we watch anime. But if I paid a companion – well, it’s almost like a job, isn’t it?”

Jongdae spot checks Baekhyun’s face but he doesn’t give anything away.

“That day we met, I was on my way back from another failed date,” Jongdae explains. “It’d been a few weeks since Junmyeon and I agreed to give it a chance and no one was ‘clicking’. Until you.”

“Me?” Baekhyun repeats, confused. “I barely said two words to you!”

“’No mentions’,” Jongdae echoes Baekhyun’s words, grinning more heartfelt when Baekhyun splutters, offended at the humiliating memory.

“You try keeping it together when a literal angel smiles at you!”

Jongdae beams, dropping his head on his hands as he stares at Baekhyun fondly. “And that’s why you caught my attention. You were kind enough to cheer a stranger up, beautiful enough to make my breath catch, and endearing enough that I wanted to know more. I came back on a whim and then you blew me away again. I like talking to you, Baekhyun. You make it so easy to laugh and smile. It’s addicting.”

Baekhyun shakes his hand, hands waving in front of him as if to physically deny Jongdae.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae repeats, smile faltering, “for leading you on. It was easy – exciting, to flirt. But Junmyeon’s only condition to whatever relationship I pursue is not to engage in any sexual activities.”

Baekhyun looks so gutted Jongdae doesn’t know whether to wince or laugh.

“You almost had me too,” Baekhyun weakly jokes, and it’s that same earnest expression, that non-judgmental face that has Jongdae trying to reach out again.

Their food arrives right that minute and Jongdae sighs, busying himself to try and gather his thoughts. Baekhyun remains silent, probably thinking over what Jongdae is saying.

“What would it take?” Jongdae asks after a few minutes, putting his chopsticks down. He’s really not feeling that hungry but Baekhyun is packing the food away like he’ll combust if he doesn’t.

“Erg?” Baekhyun asks, cutely chewing. His eyebrows are drawn up in confusion and he looks so adorable with how earnestly he is enjoying his food that Jongdae finds himself grinning all over again.

“I really like you,” Jongdae says, going for honesty. He hopes he isn’t about to make a bigger fool of himself. “I would be willing to do anything if it meant you’d give me a chance.”

Baekhyun swallows, drinking his water and fidgeting all over again. He opens and closes his mouth a few times but Jongdae is patient.

“You said it would be like a job,” Baekhyun asks hesitantly. “What – er – how – fuck, um, okay-”

Jongdae giggles as Baekhyun stumbles over his words. He takes out his phone, bringing up the invoice Sooyoung had drawn up of how much a companion from her company would be expected to be paid for each hour they spend. He shows it to Baekhyun.

Who nearly chokes on his food.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae exclaims, jumping out of his seat to thump Baekhyun on the back.

A half chewed prawn flies out of Baekhyun’s mouth, which, gross, but Jongdae can’t be concerned hurriedly giving Baekhyun some water to wash down whatever’s left while trying not to laugh.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun gasps. “Fuck, I’m glad this isn’t a date anymore or I would have to go jump off a bridge.”

The way Baekhyun brushes off what this could be makes something sting inside Jongdae’s chest, but he pushes it away.

“Are you okay now?” Jongdae asks worriedly when Baekhyun coughs, rubbing his hand in small circles on Baekhyun’s back to help him get his breathing back.

“I’ll probably never live down this moment,” Baekhyun squeaks, hand over his face, “but yes, okay. I wasn’t expecting to see so many zeros.”

Jongdae sits back down, reluctantly. Baekhyun has a really broad back.

“It’s negotiable,” Jongdae assures, trying to sweeten the deal. “If - if you agree to keep seeing me, if we hit it off, I’m happy to raise it to whatever you name. Of course, anytime you’re with me you wouldn’t be paying for anything and I’d like to buy you things and spoil you.”

Baekhyun puts a hand up, slowing Jongdae’s rushed words. “That’s a lot to take in after a near death experience. Jongdae those numbers aren’t something I see a lot.”

Jongdae bites his lip, trying his hardest not to ask. Baekhyun has two jobs and owns his café.

Baekhyun must see the question in Jongdae’s eyes.

“You’ve been honest with me,” Baekhyun says, sighing softly, “I should be honest with you. My family has never been well off. Dad was the primary money maker, so growing up money was tight.”

For a moment Jongdae thinks Baekhyun is going to leave it there.

“I got a scholarship for University,” Baekhyun continues, after a moment of nothing but the city life noise in between them, hands fidgeting. “But it couldn’t cover the cost of living, even working part time. So, after a year, I dropped out. Went straight into the military.”

Baekhyun sighs. “But I loved Seoul, you know? So, when my aunt and uncle said they were thinking of opening a café, I decided to use the savings I got from service into investing with them.”

Jongdae nods, carefully keeping his face as neutral as possible. There is a sadness in Baekhyun’s voice.

“That’s how Exodus was born,” Baekhyun says, lips quirking into a half smile as he meets Jongdae’s eyes. “It was good, for a while.”

“What happened?” Jongdae gently prods, when Baekhyun takes a few minutes to gather his thoughts.

Baekhyun ducks his head, rubbing a hand over his face. “Competition? I guess? New business started coming in and the price of property skyrocketed. We were still paying off the loan, but Auntie and Uncle, they had their daughter to support. They couldn’t afford to put too much in, so I took up another job to help offset the cost.”

Jongdae wants to reach out, lift the heavy weight off Baekhyun’s shoulders.

“It was the first time I had something to work towards, you know?” Baekhyun explains, voice tight. “They let me have a lot of creative control over our image and our marketing. I felt like I was accomplishing something, watching customer’s faces become familiar as they came back. It was rewarding and I enjoyed it. And then Auntie and Uncle said they couldn’t support the business anymore.”

Jongdae inhales sharply. He can’t imagine how much of a strain that must have been on young Baekhyun.

“What did you do?” Jongdae asks softly.

Baekhyun sighs. “Got a loan, there wasn’t much else I could do. We were doing okay, not great but not in the red. So, when they left, I bought out their share with the loan, even though they insisted I shouldn’t. I worked so hard for the café, I didn’t want it to be a failure.”

“Is that why you work so much?” Jongdae asks, trying to fill in the blanks.

Baekhyun nods, switching the grip over their hands so he’s the one holding Jongdae’s as if he is the one providing comfort. Jongdae doesn’t protest, squeezing hard.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun laughs, self-deprecatingly. “Fuck, sorry. I unloaded my entire life story on you at once. I must sound like a pathetic loser and whatever good impression you had of me must be gone.”

“Hey,” Jongdae tugs on Baekhyun’s hand, leaning over the table to get it to stop shielding Baekhyun’s face, “you don’t get to decide what kind of impression I have of you.”

Baekhyun makes another satirical noise. “I can see it in your eyes already, Jongdae. I went from the hot young thing you wanted to pick up to your new puppy, huh?”

Jongdae reels back, stung. Is that what Baekhyun thinks of him? Of himself?

“I’m sorry,” Baekhyun immediately apologizes, gaze repentant. “I’m not used to talking about this and I’m lashing out. Fuck.”

“I-” Jongdae swallows hard. He feels like he is only proving Baekhyun right when he says, “I can help.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says, shuddering as he breathes out a few forced laughs. “It’s funny, you know? I feel like I’m being pranked or that some magical fairy has turned my life into a K-Drama. A beautiful man walks through the doors of the café, sweeps me off my feet, and then says he’ll pay for me to be his.”

Jongdae feels a hope stirring in his chest.

“Except,” Baekhyun continues staring straight into Jongdae’s eyes, “I can’t fall in love with him.”

Jongdae winces. There is a thick roiling in his gut something akin to regret and longing. He doesn’t know Baekhyun, can’t say this is anything more than a helpless infatuation, but it hurts knowing he is the one who has put the conflicted look on his face.

“I – love comes with time,” Jongdae tries, searching for footing. “We can make a deal. Be mine for as long as you can, Baekhyun. I’ll take care of you. If it gets too much,” Jongdae refuses to say the words ‘if you fall in love’, “you can back away. I’ll include a severance deal too.”

Baekhyun flinches and leans back.

Jongdae lets him, hand falling to his lap and curling there so he doesn’t feel tempted to bring Baekhyun back by force.

“Give me time to think about it?” Baekhyun asks, looking at Jongdae with cloudy eyes.

Jongdae takes a deep breath. For some reason he feels like he already lost Baekhyun.

“It’s all I could ask for.”

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Junmyeon finds him underneath a pillow fort, huddled between the floor to ceiling windows and the backrest of their bed.

“Knock, knock,” Junmyeon sings, in tune with the Twice song.

Reluctantly it does bring a smile to Jongdae’s face.

“Come in,” Jongdae invites, laughing softly as Junmyeon army crawls into the small space.

Jongdae had just meant to write some lyrics while looking at the Seoul night sky, a pillow or two to support him. For some reason, his restless hands had abandoned his pen and paper and instead grabbed all the pillows he could find, which were a lot, to make a small little nest.

“I like what you’ve done with the place,” Junmyeon compliments, as if he didn’t catch his grown ass husband staring morosely out the window in a misshapen pillow fort.

“Thanks,” Jongdae snuggles in by Junmyeon’s side, their legs entangling together. He’s really thankful Junmyeon convinced him to go for the luxury carpet they are laying on, it’s incredibly soft.

Junmyeon gives him a few minutes, both of them just laying together. Junmyeon is still in his geeky chic look from this morning. Stupidly, that gets Jongdae feeling emotional all over again. He buries his face in Junmyeon’s neck.

Junmyeon doesn’t hesitate to hold him, lips pressed fondly to Jongdae’s head. “You wanna talk about it?”

Jongdae takes a shuddery breath. He thinks about keeping it to himself for a moment. What did he truly lose? He barely knows Baekhyun.

But.

It also feels wrong to let Baekhyun go. A missed opportunity, one Jongdae would be writing love songs about for a while.

So Jongdae grabs Junmyeon’s hand, holding tight as he explains what happened.

“He didn’t say no,” Junmyeon gently reminds, tipping Jongdae’s downtrodden face up with a finger.

“It felt like it,” Jongdae whispers. “Something about it – I did something wrong. I know - ”

“You did nothing wrong,” Junmyeon interrupts, voice devoid of the gentleness, grabbing Jongdae’s chin firmly and forcing Jongdae to meet his eyes. “Look at me, Jongdae. You are the kindest person on this planet. You gave him a chance and he will take it. I won’t have you hurting yourself on what ifs.”

Jongdae whimpers, following when Junmyeon stands, destroying the pillow fort. Junmyeon leads Jongdae to their bed, pushing him down and crawling on top of him until all Jongdae can see is Junmyeon.

Like that, Jongdae feels the pressure of today melt. Just seeing Junmyeon’s perfect face over his, looking at him that intensely, it takes Jongdae’s breath away.

“How can you be so sure he’ll take it?” Jongdae asks, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s broad shoulders.

Junmyeon smiles, just a half quirk of his lips. “Because it would mean he would get to be around you. And that is a priceless feeling.”

Jongdae’s heart flutters like he’s fifteen all over again. A flush rises to his cheeks and he whines, “Hyung!”

Junmyeon ducks down, kissing Jongdae’s pout away. “It’s true,” Junmyeon says, peppering kisses all over Jongdae’s face. “I spent so long trying to monopolize you for myself, I know more than anyone the desire to have you.”

The mood shifts from sweet and romantic to something heavier, more possessive. Jongdae moans, high and sharp, when Junmyeon bites his neck, right over the collar he still has on.

“Hyung,” Jongdae whimpers, legs coming apart easily to let Junmyeon kneel between them.

“I’ve got you,” Junmyeon promises.

He strips Jongdae down completely between hot and heavy kisses, trailing his lips and teeth down Jongdae’s torso and hips until he’s naked. When Junmyeon takes his own clothes off, Jongdae moans all over again, erection hardening as Junmyeon’s abs come into view, hair mused and glasses askew.

“Need you,” Jongdae begs, leaning up to push Junmyeon back into the mattress, grinding desperately on Junmyeon’s groin, still clothed in his briefs.

Without breaking their kiss, Junmyeon flips them back to their original position. Jongdae can’t stop his mewls, panting as Junmyeon tongues filthily into his mouth before breaking away.

“I got you,” Junmyeon repeats, leaning over Jongdae to grab the bottle of lube. “I’ll make it so you can’t think of anything but me.”

As if Junmyeon doesn’t already take up the biggest part of his mind, his heart.

It’s so easy for him to reduce Jongdae to a pathetic mess. Junmyeon rolls them until they’re on their side, Jongdae higher up, leg hitched over Junmyeon’s hip.

“Ahn!” Jongdae cries when Junmyeon wraps his lips around Jongdae’s nipple, sucking hard. His cock jerks, trying to grind down, but Junmyeon’s hand is like an iron band keeping him still.

“Stay,” Junmyeon orders, head tilted up to kiss Jongdae’s throat which still has the choker on it.

Jongdae nods, trembling as Junmyeon’s hand trails over his thighs until it can grab Jongdae’s ass, spreading his cheek and fingers brushing over his hole.

He does his best to be good, nothing but loud sounds of pleasure escaping his lips as Junmyeon tortures his nipples, sucking and biting on them until they’re aching. His fingers take their time spreading Jongdae, one becoming two and then three.

“Please,” Jongdae cries, voice wrecked. “Please, please, fuck me, hyung!”

Junmyeon angles his fingers, thrusting lightly but firmly as he rubs right over Jongdae’s prostate. He doesn’t stop biting Jongdae’s nipples, alternating between sucking and nipping until Jongdae’s moans change to frantic, needy pitches.

Jongdae’s cock is a drooling mess, precum streaked all over Junmyeon’s abs. He can feel his husband’s clothed erection on his thigh, tried to grind against it to entice Junmyeon to hurry up a while ago and only got spanked for the trouble.

“Shh, almost there, baby,” Junmyeon coos before using his teeth to pull Jongdae’s abused tit as far as it can go, sucking over the sting when Jongdae makes a broken sound of pleasure and pain.

“Please, need you,” Jongdae cries. “Need your cock, please, hyung! Fuck me!”

Mercifully Junmyeon seems to finally give in, taking his fingers out and placing one last kiss on Jongdae’s nipple before he switches their positions so Jongdae’s on his back, legs over Junmyeon’s shoulders.

“It’s been a while since I had you like this,” Junmyeon says, smirking as he bites Jongdae’s calf. He pushes his briefs down just enough to let his cock and balls spring free. “Have you missed it? When hyung does what he wants?”

“Yes,” Jongdae sobs, hands desperately running up and down Junmyeon’s back, scratching as he tries to get Junmyeon to move. “Hyung, yes, please take me!”  
  


Junmyeon moans, hands grabbing Jongdae’s hips in a bruising grip as he positions himself. With a deep exhale he thrusts in.

Jongdae wails, nails wracking down Junmyeon’s back as he’s penetrated perfectly.

“Oh! Please!”

Junmyeon shakes minutely, struggling to stay still to give Jongdae a minute to adjust even though Jongdae doesn’t want it.

“Roughly, please, hyung,” Jongdae gasps into Junmyeon’s ear, voice breathless exactly how Junmyeon loves it. “I want to forget everything but you.”

Junmyeon groans, biting Jongdae’s neck again before his hips jerk, slowly stuttering into a rhythm and then picking up speed.

Jongdae is left a mess, hands abandoning Junmyeon’s back to scramble in the sheets, fists gripping tight and pulling as he thrashes, Junmyeon’s cock perfectly fucking into him. His legs slip off Junmyeon’s shoulders but Junmyeon takes the cue to shift, lifting Jongdae’s hips up until Jongdae can wrap his legs around Junmyeon’s back as he pounds into him.

“Touch yourself,” Junmyeon orders. “Cum for hyung.”

Jongdae moans, one hand over his mouth to keep the embarrassing sounds in, the other reaching for his cock.

Junmyeon stops fucking him. “Jongdae,” he warns, panting. “Let me hear you.”

Sobbing Jongdae drops his hand, fisting it over his head to stop himself from trying to disobey again. Junmyeon rewards him by picking up the pace, relentlessly drilling into him.

Jongdae grips his cock, immediately overwhelmed by the new pleasure. He’s leaking so much he doesn’t need lube, jerking himself off at a frantic pace. It’s almost embarrassing how fast he reaches his peak.

“Hyung,” Jongdae moans, head thrashing back and forth.

“Cum for me,” Junmyeon croons and Jongdae does.

White pleasure blankets over him, body tensing, gut swooping as he cums all over his hand, cocking pulsing frantically. Instantly he feels all the tension sweep out of him.

“Good boy,” Junmyeon praises, pulling out of Jongdae.

Jongdae makes a sound of loss but is instantly soothed as Junmyeon crawls over his chest, rapidly stroking his cock, pointed at Jongdae’s abused tits. Jongdae watches with hazy eyes as Junmyeon’s beautiful face twists in pleasure, cumming hard all over Jongdae.

When it’s done, Junmyeon slumps over him, arm heavy on Jongdae’s chest as they both pant, trying to catch their breaths.

“I ripped my underwear,” Junmyeon informs him sadly.

Jongdae sleepily giggles at Junmyeon.

“My strong, manly, hyung,” Jongdae rasps, head tilted to the side to beg for a kiss. Junmyeon gives it to him easily.

And then he gets up, dragging Jongdae by the legs to the edge of the mattress. “That’s right,” he purrs, easily lifting Jongdae into his arms. “Now, let hyung pamper you.”

Jongdae whines, legs tightening around Junmyeon as he carries them to the bathroom. Their luxury shower has a built in bench which Junmyeon drops him down on as he fiddles with the knobs.

Junmyeon takes care of him, washing him, drying him and then tucking him back into bed. When they’re cuddled close together, Jongdae seriously nearly asleep, when Junmyeon whispers into his neck, “Give it another try, Jongdae. When you want something, don’t give up on it until you’ve given it a second chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share your thoughts with me! Anything in particular catch your eye? Anything you're looking forward to? :D


	3. One way, we going up, no decline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! ;D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and that it clears up some of the logistics and amps up your expectations >:3
> 
> Thank you, as always, to every kind commentor, I appreciate your support! It's incredibly fun to engage with you in this little universe! 
> 
> Chapter title from SuperM's One because apparently this album is my new ear-addiction :'D

  
  
  
Jongdae gives Baekhyun space. Their text messages have stopped completely since that disastrous date and Jongdae doesn’t know when it’s acceptable to talk to him again.

Nervousness makes him hide at home, shamefully ducking his head when Junmyeon arches an eyebrow at him and asks if he went anywhere today.

The last straw comes when Junmyeon orders them Thai food for dinner. It’s been nearly a week and Jongdae can’t get Baekhyun out of his head. If the thought of Thai food triggers the bad aftertaste that date left, he needs to resolve this.

So come Sunday evening, Jongdae puts on jeans that mould to his thighs and ass and a simple black button up shirt. Both are from Tom Ford, the shiny belt from Gucci. He chooses an onyx Patek Philippe watch that Junmyeon has bought him, fit for his slim wrists. Seeing the diamond studs on the outer rim he decides to wear a pair of diamond earrings to match. To complete the look, he throws on a grey Gucci peacoat a pair of Louboutin leather ankle boots. He runs a hand through his now black hair, making sure his bangs fall just right. 

He looks good. Expensive. Powerful.

Before he leaves, he snaps a picture for Junmyeon, a teasing finger pressing on the faded bite mark on his neck.

There isn’t a response right away, but Jongdae wasn’t expecting it. Junmyeon is often so busy he has no idea how he still thinks straight when he has so much information thrown at him on a daily basis.

Not for the first time, Jongdae wishes he had the foresight to get his license. Junmyeon loves to drive and they have multiple drivers so Jongdae’s never needed it, but he mourns the impact loss of not being able to step out of the driver’s seat in their sleek black Mercedes car.

Idly, while he waits for his driver at the front of the building, he wonders if Baekhyun drives.

Arriving at the café, Jongdae kindly asks his driver to wait for his call before returning. The café, once again, is nearly empty. Save for one familiar face.

Jongin sits on the table, jaw dropping when he sees Jongdae.

“I was going to send you really uncomfortable glares the next time I saw you,” Jongin confesses when Jongdae takes the initiative to approach him, “but it’s kinda hard to do when you look like that.”

Jongdae can’t help but smile, trying his best to ignore the nervous butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

“Not going to punch me?”

Jongin pouts, reminding Jongdae all over again how ridiculously handsome he is. He could easily be an idol, an actor, an influencer. “I’m not the violent type. I’m sure Taeminnie is trying to figure out how to poison you and get away with it though.”

Jongdae’s shoulders slump, eyes trailing to the empty front counter. “I didn’t mean to lead him on.”

“Kyungsoo said the same thing,” Jongin reluctantly admits, running a hand through his hair. “It was our fault for assuming. It’s not like you were hiding the ring.”

Jongdae sighs, fingers twisting around his gold wedding band. “Did he tell you what I offered?”

“The sugar baby thing?” Jongin clarifies, breaking out into endearing giggles as he says the words. “Yeah he did. I told him to go for it and milk you for all your worth.”

Jongdae smiles sardonically. “He’s welcome to try. Seriously.”

Jongin blinks looking at Jongdae again, probably seeing what Jongdae isn’t saying. Jongdae can already tell Jongin is a very empathetic person with how his eyes soften.

“Soo thinks it’s a bad idea,” Jongin offers reluctantly. “Baekhyun, he has a big heart. You’ll probably end up breaking it.”

Jongdae winces, reeling back as if physically struck because it reminds him of what Baekhyun had said. He tries to gather his thoughts to think of a way to come back to that, but the words won’t come.

He’s had plenty of time to think over how that first conversation could have gone. The only thing he’s drawn from that is the willingness to try. Jongdae’s only met Baekhyun a handful of times. They get along great but there are bound to be things that Baekhyun won’t like about Jongdae the more they get to know each other. It won’t be love.

Or, if it is, it could be a platonic type of love. All Jongdae wants is the easiness of being with someone and enjoying life’s moments with them. Surely there won’t be much to fall for, with that?

But, he reminds himself, he can’t be selfish.

“If Baekhyun starts to get attached,” Jongdae says, steeling himself, “then we will stop this. I just want to take care of him, Jongin. I don’t want to hurt him.”

Jongin plays with the straw in his drink, eyes contemplative as he says. “And you?”

“Me?”

“Baekhyun hyung is addictive,” Jongin explains. “Have you considered what would happen if you’re the one to fall in love? To get hurt?”

Jongdae sits there, stunned. The possibility hadn’t even crossed his mind. Reassured by that, he smiles. “I love my husband a lot, Jongin. I know it may seem strange to you, why I am looking for another man when I have an amazing one already.” It really does make him feel selfish, but he pushes that dark cloud away. “But I just want to have a companion that enjoys the small things with me when Junmyeonnie can’t. Baekhyun, as you said, is addicting. We had a lot of fun and I think this arrangement can be beneficial to both of us. I’ll take care of him financially and he can support me emotionally. That’s all.”

Jongin nods, still looking skeptical. But he puts on a half smile. “It’s not me you need to convince, though.”

Jongdae nods, feeling a bit more secure now that he’s talked it out, found the direction he wants to go in. “You’re right. Thank you,” he smiles, “for helping me work this out.”

Jongin shrugs, a shy smile of his own appearing. “You’re not a bad person,” Jongin says. “I don’t know what the future will bring but you have the ability to help Baekhyun hyung and I don’t want to see him hurting anymore. So please,” he asks, beautiful eyes imploring, “help him.”

Jongdae nods, determined. “I will. Where is he?”

As if fate has decided to step in, Yeri suddenly runs through the staff door, looking close to tears.

Jongin reacts before Jongdae can, on his feet and asking in concern, “Yeri? What’s wrong?”

“I messed up,” she replies, words choked on sobs. Jongdae meets Jongin at the counter, worriedly taking in how her eyes are red with unshed tears. “Baekhyun oppa trusted me with the supply list and – and I messed up the coffee bean order. They’re already here with the delivery and it’s too much!”

Jongin takes Yeri’s hand when she starts crying in earnest. Jongdae nods to Jongin seeing she is taken care of. Following his instincts, he slides behind the counter. He doesn’t take a second to notice any of the details, rushing to the staff door and going through.

The staff room is small but tidy, a small break table laid out amidst supplies tucked away in bins. On the left is what must be Baekhyun’s office, door slightly ajar. Jongdae opens it up but no one is inside.

But he can hear voices.

Eyes trained on the exit door, Jongdae opens it up, arriving in what must be the back alley for the supply truck. Sure enough, Baekhyun is by an irate truck driver who holds a tablet in his hand. Jongdae walks over, trying not to look rushed. He remembers what Junmyeon’s always told him – the power of appearance.

“I’ve waited long enough,” the driver says, sounding exasperated. He’s an older male, a stiff upper lip that already tells Jongdae he isn’t going to negotiate. “If you can’t pay, I am taking these back. No refunds.”

“I know,” Baekhyun says, voice hitched as he clearly is trying to hide his own frustration or emotions. “But my card isn’t going through, I can’t do anything-”

“Then call your bank!” the driver snaps, agitation at the forefront. “It’s not my-”

“Is there a problem?” Jongdae interjects, coming to stand beside Baekhyun. Jongdae reaches for his cool tone, looking over at the driver with hyper attention that clearly unnerves the man.

Baekhyun startles, whipping around to Jongdae in surprise. “Jongdae! I – no – I’ve got this under control - ”

“Yeah, right,” the driver snorts, disdainfully. “Three cards and all of them have been rejected. Stop wasting my time and either call your bank or I’m returning-”

Jongdae reaches into his wallet. “Give me the machine.”

This time it’s the driver that startles. He reacts quicker than Baekhyun does though, something akin to a sneer on his face. “A personal credit card isn’t going-”

“Did I ask for your opinion?” Jongdae cuts him off, raising an eyebrow the way he has seen Junmyeon do a hundred times. “I’m paying, so kindly give me the machine so we can both be on our way.”

Baekhyun finally seems to snap out of his stupor, a panicked look crossing his features. “Jongdae – don’t-”

The driver thrusts the machine at Jongdae, a frown on his face.

Baekhyun curls his hands around Jongdae’s arm as if to physically stop Jongdae. Jongdae turns to him. “Baekhyun, relax. We can sort this out later.”

Baekhyun’s eyes are wet with frustrated tears and the way he chews his bottom lip in uncertainty makes Jongdae’s heart ache for him. He smiles gently at Baekhyun, carefully moving his arm away before he pays the invoice, not even looking at the total.

“Thank you, sir,” the driver acknowledges, tone changed as he stares in awe at the black card Jongdae puts away. “I’ll unpack these, right away.”

Jongdae nods, offering a polite smile. No need to berate the man who was just doing his job, even if Jongdae feels like sticking his tongue out at him.

They wait in silence as the boxes are unloaded. When the driver leaves and it’s just Baekhyun and Jongdae alone, Baekhyun whirls on him.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Baekhyun says in a burst, a wild look in his eyes. “That isn’t money I can pay back anytime soon. I will, I swear I will, but just give me some-”

Jongdae steps in, grabbing Baekhyun’s flailing hands with his own in a loose grip.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae says gently, feeling his chest cave at how miserable Baekhyun looks. “I didn’t do that so you would owe me. You were having trouble and I had the means to help.”

“You paid for an entire shipment of premium cocoa beans that could sustain my café’s property rent for the next three months!” Baekhyun cries. “I – that isn’t just _helping_ , Jongdae!”

Jongdae’s left feeling wrongfooted, especially when Baekhyun yanks his hands back. Did he do something wrong?

“You looked like you were going to cry,” Jongdae offers meekly, hands wringing together. “I didn’t like seeing you upset. Did I make you more upset?”

“Make me more upset,” Baekhyun parrots, a scoff of disbelief escaping his mouth. It stings.

“Sorry,” Jongdae says, miserable. “I keep messing up. I’m sorry.”

There is silence for a few moments. Just Baekhyun’s heavy breathing as he tries to get himself in control. Jongdae takes the time to swallow past the lump of emotion in his throat, prepared to take his leave.

“Thank you.”

Jongdae’s head whips up in surprise.

Baekhyun moves in, suddenly hugging Jongdae. “I didn’t know what to do. My cards kept being rejected and I know there is nothing my bank could have done on such short notice. If he took the supply back, I’d have nothing for the next month. I – I didn’t know what to do and you showed up like an angel and I’m yelling at you for helping.”

Hesitantly, Jongdae wraps his arms back around Baekhyun, reminded again how broad Baekhyun’s back is.

“You’re welcome,” Jongdae says in lieu of anything else.

“But,” Baekhyun says, drawing away. Jongdae has a split second where he tights his arms, unwilling to let go, but does so because Baekhyun wants the space. Baekhyun doesn’t go far, hands on Jongdae’s shoulder. “That doesn’t change the fact that I need to pay you back.”

“You don’t,” Jongdae says hastily, searching Baekhyun’s eyes and trying to make them see. “Please, Baekhyun. I’m not lying when I say that it’s nothing. Don’t stress yourself over this. And before you get any ideas – this isn’t a bribe or a coercion or anything related to what we talked about,” Jongdae explains in a rush.

Baekhyun flinches, eyes turned away.

Ah, so he had thought that. The same hurt wells again and Jongdae’s left wondering when he became so vulnerable to Baekhyun.

When did he become this pathetic? Dressed to the nines to impress a man that has made it clear he doesn’t want what Jongdae has to offer. He’s inconveniencing Baekhyun and leaving himself an emotional mess with each rejection. This entire idea was stupid from the start.

“I am going to go,” Jongdae whispers, trying to stop his voice from breaking. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, after – well, after. Take care, Baekhyun.” He turns around, ready to take his leave.

“Wait!” A hand grabs his arm, spinning him around. Jongdae gasps, crashing into Baekhyun’s chest, their faces too close.

Baekhyun blushes, startling back but he doesn’t let go of Jongdae’s arms. When his back crashes against the wall, Jongdae’s own palms come up to stop himself from smashing into Baekhyun. It leaves them in a compromising position with Baekhyun nearly pinned to the wall by Jongdae.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun offers, a sheepish smile on his face. It’s a much better look than the troubled one from a few minutes ago. “I didn’t mean to grab you so hard. You okay?”

“Fine,” Jongdae squeaks because this close he can’t stop staring at Baekhyun’s handsome face, his plump bottom lip.

Shaking himself out of it, he hesitantly moves back. Baekhyun lets him go, but not too far.

“I’m the one that keeps hurting you,” Baekhyun suddenly says, in a rush. “Since I’ve met you, you’ve been nothing but kind. I’m sorry that you keep seeing me at my worst.”

Jongdae shakes his head, words of denial flowing from his mouth. “It’s because I keep putting you in these awkward positions. I’m sorry that I am so bad at this.”

Baekhyun’s lips quirk, a familiar smile back on his face. “At this rate we’ll be apologizing to each other all night. Come on, let me move these boxes inside and then we can talk. Properly.”

Jongdae nods, trying to squash that familiar blooming hope in his chest. He helps Baekhyun move the boxes inside, the top one open to display the packages of beans.

“Oh,” Jongdae says in recognition, a smile on his face. “Junmyeonnie hyung likes this brand!”

Instantly, he wants to shove his foot in his mouth.

Baekhyun tenses, shoulders hunched up, but to his credit he relaxes only a nano second later.

“It’s a great brand,” Baekhyun praises. “But, as you saw, it comes with a pretty price tag. I am going to have to increase the price at this rate, to make up the cost,” Baekhyun mumbles the last part, a fretful tone to his voice.

There is always a bit of foolishness in bravery, so Jongdae tells himself. It’s why he finds himself saying, again, “You don’t have to. I – just think of it as a gift for a friend, Baekhyun. Or a payback for the time you wasted on me.”

Jongdae drops the box as Baekhyun whirls on him, a fire in his eyes.

“Jongdae,” he says, voice lower, dangerous. “Don’t put yourself down like that. I enjoyed every moment I have gotten to spend with you.”

Jongdae’s hands curl into his shirt, unsure. “I am…glad. But it doesn’t change the fact that even if you think you have to ‘pay me back’ I won’t accept it.” Stubbornly he lifts his head, challenging Baekhyun this time.

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything right away, staring at Jongdae for a long, long time. The lightbulb of the staff room casts an eerie shadow on Baekhyun’s face, drawing more attention to his handsome features and equally showing off the way he holds himself with power.

“I want to earn this,” Baekhyun finally says, moments later. Jongdae blinks, having lost track of the conversation. He plays back where they left off, before nodding.

“I won’t accept money back,” Jongdae says sternly, even wagging his finger with a pout on his lip to add some cuteness.

“But what about time?” Baekhyun says, staring intently at Jongdae.

Jongdae blinks, caught off guard.

“No,” he says slowly, unsure if Baekhyun is going where he thinks he is going. “I mean it, Baekhyun. This was a gift. I am not expecting anything.”

“Then is your offer off the table?”

The sentence kickstarts Jongdae’s heart, sending it into overdrive. His palms get sweaty and he swallows hard before he says, with a hesitant tone, “Um, the sugar baby one?”

Baekhyun nods, moving slowly forward. Jongdae takes an instinctive step back, all he needed to become flush with the storage shelves. Baekhyun doesn’t stop advancing until this time it’s Jongdae pinned to the wall.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you,” Baekhyun admits, one hand pressed over Jongdae’s shoulder, trapping him in. “Everything from never wanting to see you again to plotting how I could steal you away from your husband. You’re not someone I could easily forget, Jongdae.”

Jongdae’s breath hitches. He can’t find the words to respond, mesmerized by Baekhyun’s handsome features, his low voice.

“You ignored me for a week,” Jongdae protests, trying to keep some of his pride. He lifts his head defiantly. He doesn’t like confrontation, but he also isn’t going to let himself get hurt, not when it could potentially impact Junmyeon.

Baekhyun meets Jongdae’s gaze head on. “I needed time. You’re married Jongdae, I’ve never even dreamed of dating a man who has another. Once I put that into perspective, I had to figure out what you were offering me. It’s not exactly a simple, snap decision when someone comes into your life offering the kind of money you’re ready to give for the reason you have. Besides,” he tilts Jongdae’s chin up with the tips of his fingers, “I needed to know if you were serious. If you want me enough to come back to me.”

Jongdae swallows, watching Baekhyun’s lidded eyes trace the movement of his throat. “I’m here.”

Jongdae’s traitorous heart won’t stop beating and the stray thought of what it would take to lean forward and kiss Baekhyun runs through his mind. The shock of it has Jongdae’s hands coming up, pressed against Baekhyun’s chest. He doesn’t push away, not yet.

“I’m – I would love to discuss it,” Jongdae says. “I just want to remind you – it can’t be sexual.”

Jongdae would have to be an idiot not to notice the charged sexual tension between them. And for a split second it’s so tempting to give in. But Junmyeon is at the forefront of his mind and Jongdae would never think to hurt his husband, especially not since he was the one to offer his trust when he helped Jongdae down this path.

“I know,” Baekhyun says, one last heavy look exchanged between them before he backs away, expression completely changing. It’s friendly, almost customer service-y, but with a mischievous undercurrent to it. “Let’s talk more about it with some coffee. I might even spring for the good stuff, with you.” Baekhyun winks.

Jongdae takes a moment to just breathe. The tension is still there, thick with something lingering between. He can’t afford to pay it any attention though, so he giggles softly at Baekhyun’s out.

He feels light and floaty, like a great weight has been lifted off his shoulders. “Right, lead the way,” Jongdae says.

Baekhyun is interested. Jongdae didn’t set out today with that expectation in mind but the results now have him nearly giddy with desire.

Now, how to explain to Junmyeon that his first purchase for his new sugar baby was nearly 20,000,000₩ in coffee beans?

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Junmyeon’s face is infuriatingly smug when Jongdae tells him that Baekhyun has agreed to at least hear the offer out.

“I’m sure that’s what he was most interested in,” Junmyeon placates with a fake tone, eyebrow arched. “The contract. Not you looking like a snack to unwrap.”

Jongdae’s nose wrinkles at Junmyeon’s tone but doesn’t struggle as Junmyeon wraps his arms around him, backing him against the floor to ceiling windows and kissing him deep and hard. He strips Jongdae slowly, taking his time, before he picks him up and fucks him against the window.

He wakes up the next morning with a handwritten note on a little chibi bunny paper, Junmyeon’s messy scrawl saying he needed to leave first. Not even waking up alone can make Jongdae’s mood sour.

Jongdae lounges for most of the morning basking in his good mood. That’s how Chanyeol finds him later that afternoon, still in his pyjamas, lyric notebook in hand as he hums the tune Chanyeol had produced.

“I didn’t think Minseok hyung was serious,” is the first thing Chanyeol says, inviting himself in.

“Hello to you too,” Jongdae says, waving his feet. “I thought gossiping was more up Sehunnie’s alley than yours.”

Chanyeol makes a face, shoving Jongdae over as if there isn’t enough space on their massive bed.

“Sehunnie was the one to tell me but he couldn’t be here to jump on you. He’s in New York for the next week for some fashion event.”

“He called you all the way from America just to come get gossip?” Jongdae asks, closing the notebook. It’s not like he can write with Chanyeol looming over him.

He makes an indignant squawk when Chanyeol easily grabs the notebook, flipping to the page Jongdae was working on. He springs to his feet, using his height to stop Jongdae’s mad scramble to get his notebook back.

“It was important,” Chanyeol says, distracted, eyes skimming over the words. “We needed to know if Junmyeon lost his touch in bed and that’s why you were looking for a younger man.”

Jongdae snorts. “Want me to pull down my pants and show you what Junmyeon hyung does to me? I think I still have cum inside-”

“TMI!” Chanyeol shouts, hands over his ears. It gives Jongdae a chance to snatch his notebook back.

“You started it,” Jongdae retorts, tongue sticking out. He met Chanyeol back in university and they’ve been best friends for so long that neither bat an eyelash at the vulgar talk.

“Those are good,” Chanyeol says, nodding to the notebook. He flops back on the bed, wiggling to get comfortable. “Tell me you didn’t fuck on the bed before the cleaners could get here.”

“Against the window,” Jongdae corrects, putting his feet up on Chanyeol’s back as he lounges. “Now why are you here?”

Chanyeol makes a face but doesn’t move. “Didn’t you miss me? It’s been over a month since we saw each other,” he says, dramatically.

Jongdae lifts an unimpressed eyebrow. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, caving. “Fine, I was bored and decided to check in on the truth behind the gossip. Now you’re stuck entertaining me.”

Jongdae groans.

“You got somewhere to be?” Chanyeol asks. He has a nosy grin on and Jongdae realizes he probably gave himself away.

“No,” Jongdae reluctantly admits. “It’s not as interesting as you think,” Jongdae warns.

Chanyeol shrugs. “I got nothing else to entertain me. Shoot.”

So, Jongdae tells him. Chanyeol is an expressive listener, nodding and gasping at all the right moments. Jongdae ends up having to literally kick his ass when Chanyeol starts waggling his eyebrows when he gets to the point about paying for the coffee supply.

“That’s one way to ask someone out for a coffee date,” Chanyeol laughs, loud and gruff. It’s irritating on principle and Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to pinch him with his toes.

“Ouch!” Chanyeol yelps, rubbing his side with a glare at Jongdae. “Come on, now tell your best friend how you’re feeling.”

Jongdae pauses, off guard by Chanyeol’s sincere question.

“Good, I guess?” Jongdae admits. “He’s nice.”

“Nice,” Chanyeol parrots. “I feel for this dude. He’s got it bad for you and you call him ‘nice’.”

“You don’t know that!” Jongdae retorts, pouting. “He is nice! And cute, charming, makes me laugh, a gentleman and a dork all in one. I want to know more about him.”

“Just like Junmyeonnie hyung then.” Chanyeol nods, more satisfied with that answer. He dodges Jongdae’s punch, hands up in surrender as he says, “You’re meeting him soon?”

Jongdae nods. “Wednesday night. I want to give him the full picture before he agrees to meet Junmyeon.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Chanyeol asks slowly. “Your boytoy – Baekhyun, meeting Junmyeon hyung?”

Jongdae can’t deny it makes him nervous, for various different reasons. But Junmyeon is the most important person in Jongdae’s life, he wants Junmyeon’s opinion, his blessing, before he continues with this.

“I want them to like each other,” Jongdae admits. “It’d be easiest if they saw what I see in them.”

“It’s not a level playing field,” Chanyeol points out, twirling the pen Jongdae had been writing with in between his fingers. “Junmyeon holds a lot of power and Baekhyun’s at the mercy of it. You should definitely make that clear to him when you meet him.”

Jongdae pauses, brows furrowing as he wonders what Chanyeol means by that.

Chanyeol must see it because he sighs. “You’re on Junmyeon’s side, Jongdae. If you had to choose between them, you’d pick Junmyeon hyung, right? Even if he doesn’t like Baekhyun?”

Jongdae bristles at the question, something about it rubbing him the wrong way. “Yes,” he says slowly because Chanyeol isn’t one for callous comments. “I’d pick Junmyeon hyung. But he won’t make me give Baekhyun up. He’s been supporting me, these past few weeks.”

Chanyeol opens his mouth, looking like he wants to make another comment but then he closes it, a troubled look flitting across his face. Jongdae waits but the words never come, only Chanyeol shrugging.

“It’s your business,” he finally says at Jongdae’s expectant look. “If you think you can handle it, I believe in you.”

“What’s there to handle?” Jongdae asks, a bit too defensively. “You and Sehun, Minseok hyung and Lu Han hyung, you all handled it fine.”

Chanyeol arches a blonde eyebrow. “And we’re both in committed relationships with our ‘babies’, Jongdae. It’s not as black and white as you seem to think. You don’t invest all that time into someone without getting emotionally attached.”

“I know that!” Jongdae retorts, struggling to keep his voice level. For some reason he feels like he’s playing defensively. “I am expecting it. But it can be platonic. We’re establishing boundaries for this reason – there isn’t any expectations of this going further than friends.”

“I’m your friend,” Chanyeol points out, sighing as he leans up, bringing a friendly arm around Jongdae’s shoulder. “What you want with Baekhyun, it’s not friendship, Jongdae.”

“Fine, wrong label,” Jongdae says, shrugging out from Chanyeol’s arm. “But it doesn’t change the fact that there isn’t any danger of anyone getting hurt. We agreed, if feelings get involved, we’ll go our separate ways. But they won’t,” Jongdae says, finding assurance in himself. “He’ll realize I’m just a lazy housewife, there isn’t much appeal in that.”

Chanyeol grabs him, ruffling Jongdae’s hair with an exasperated sound.

“Fifteen years later and you still have the insecurity of a teenager,” Chanyeol says, shoving Jongdae into the mound of pillows. “But whatever. I meant what I said, it’s your business. But Jongdae,” Chanyeol says, uncharacteristically serious, “be careful. It’s not just him falling in love with you that you have to watch out for.”

Jongdae opens his mouth, but Chanyeol is already getting up stretching. “Come on, let’s get some food. I’m starving.”

Jongdae gets up slowly, playing Chanyeol’s words again back in his head. It sounds similar to what Jongin said. But, Jongdae doesn’t want to pay this conversation anymore mind. This thing with Baekhyun hasn’t even begun, what’s there to worry about at this stage? He knows where it should go and he knows where it could end. As Junmyeon said, there is no use worrying about the what-ifs.

“Make me tteokbokki!” Jongdae calls, springing off the bed and padding after Chanyeol.

Right now, Jongdae just needs to focus on the present.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Baekhyun looks unfairly cute, still dressed in his bartender attire complete with a red waist coat tucked neatly into black slacks. The sleeves of his white button up are already rolled up to his forearm, jacket clutched in hand as he nervously looks around for Jongdae’s car.

Jongdae directs his driver over to where Baekhyun stands, taking a weird satisfaction as Baekhyun’s jaw drops. The Lincoln is an older car, more classic, but it gives a nice image.

Too bad Jongdae isn’t dressed up to par.

“I’m going to get whiplash,” Baekhyun moans as he comes over, hesitantly hugging Jongdae who is in comfortable sweats, letting himself be ushered into the car.

Jongdae shrugs, laughing. “I wanted to bring a sports car but all of them are two seaters and I can’t drive.” It reminds him of his earlier thought. “Can you?”

Baekhyun nods, half distracted as he takes in the spacious interior. “I got my license, but I don’t have a car. I miss driving.”

Jongdae grins, making sure Baekhyun’s face is focused on him before he says, “If this goes well, you could always take me for a ride.”

Baekhyun spluttering on nothing makes Jongdae break into peals of laughter.

“You’re awful!” Baekhyun whines, pouting.

“Sorry,” Jongdae replies, wiping a tear from his eyes. “I promise, I mean it though. In the normal way. You can drive our cars if you want.”  
  


That brings the seriousness back to Baekhyun’s face as he nods. “If this goes well.”

Jongdae swallows, heart thumping nervously. It’s no worse than their first date, but almost is at the same time. This is akin to an interview. For both of them. “If this goes well,” he repeats, agreeing.

Jongdae directs their driver to a late night diner. Baekhyun gets rid of his waist coat and unbuttons his dress shirt, looking far more casual now.

“Eat up,” Jongdae says, warmly, thrusting a menu into Baekhyun’s hands. “We can talk over food.”

They make small talk at first, getting to the questions that they never got around to.

“You’re 34!?” Baekhyun nearly yells, choking hard on a piece of galbi. Jongdae thumps his back until he can cough it up, laughing all over again at the miserable face Baekhyun makes staring at the food. “Why am I always looking like an idiot around you?”

Jongdae smiles, charmed. “You probably get too distracted to chew.”

“You’re bad for my health,” Baekhyun agrees, embarrassment short lived as he continues scarfing the food down. “I honestly thought you were my age.”

“And how old is that?” Jongdae asks, curious. He figured Baekhyun was younger than him, estimating him to be around 26, maybe 28 at the oldest.

“I just turned 27,” Baekhyun replies.

“Guess I’m your hyung,” Jongdae teases, face cupped in his hand as he watches Baekhyun eat.

“Do I have to call you that?” Baekhyun asks, pouting. “You don’t feel like a hyung.”

“Should I be offended?” Jongdae asks, laughing as he hands Baekhyun more rice.

Baekhyun shakes his head, adorable with the way his cheeks are puffed out, bottom lip covered with a few stray rice pieces. “It’s a good thing. You feel familiar. If you want, I can call you that.”

Jongdae shrugs. “I am not one to stand on ceremony. I want you to feel comfortable around me.”  
  


Baekhyun pauses, eyeing Jongdae suspiciously before his eyes widen.

“Baekhyun?”

“Fuck,” Baekhyun exhales, running a shaky hand through his hair. “You could be some shady gang member-”

Jongdae snorts with laughter because out of everything he expected Baekhyun to say, that wasn’t it. “This just crossed your mind? What would you do if I was?”

“I thought I could take you on, if you were too good to be true,” Baekhyun defends, kicking Jongdae lightly, a hesitant smile on his face. “I’m a dan four black belt in hapkido you know!”

Jongdae raises an appreciative eyebrow, eyeing Baekhyun’s broad chest. “Is that supposed to scare me off?” he purrs.

Baekhyun crosses his arms over his chest, shrinking away with a, “Hentai!”

Jongdae bursts out laughing, hand cupping his face as he smiles, completely endeared by Baekhyun.

“Well, all I know is your name and you’re rich!” Baekhyun defends.

Jongdae nods, quickly pulling out his phone and searching up Junmyeon’s name on Naver, adding his name next to Junmyeon’s as an afterthought.

“My husband and I,” Jongdae says, turning the phone around and sliding it to Baekhyun.

Hesitantly, Baekhyun picks it up. He nearly drops the phone, eyes comically bugging out.

“Your husband created Suho!?” he cries, far too loudly.

Jongdae laughs, cradling his stomach as Baekhyun furiously scrolls through all the pictures of Junmyeon and Jongdae together, attending various events.

“Now do you believe me?” Jongdae asks, grinning proudly.

“I’d have to question your sanity,” Baekhyun retorts, handing the phone back. “Why would you look for anyone else married to what has to be the most perfect man in existence.”

Faltering, Jongdae lets the phone drop with a clatter. Baekhyun’s comment is harmless teasing but it reminds Jongdae all over again of how weird what he is doing is. Minseok and Chanyeol, neither were in a relationship before they got their sugar babies. Jongdae is outright looking for someone while selfishly keeping Junmyeon by his side.

“Oh, fuck,” Baekhyun swears, hands coming to gently cradle Jongdae’s hands. His hands are a touch too warm, shocking Jongdae as he stares at Baekhyun in surprise. He never thought Baekhyun would initiate contact first, not with how their conversation has been going. “I fucked up again - shit, I’m sorry, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says earnestly, ducking his head down to meet Jongdae’s eyes, leaning over the table. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sure you have your own reasons.”

Jongdae smiles, but it feels fake on his face. “Don’t apologize, you have the right to ask. It is weird, isn’t it? I have everything anyone could ask for and I’m still looking for more.”

He tugs his hands out of Baekhyun’s, clasping them together and squeezing them between his legs as he tries to laugh off the awkward tension. “I’m pretty selfish, huh?”

Baekhyun suddenly gets up, chair screeching. Jongdae flinches, eyes widening as Baekhyun suddenly arrives on his side of the table, taking Jongdae’s hands back and holding them tight between his own.

“I’ve only known you for a little while, but selfish is not a word that would ever cross my mind when it comes to you,” Baekhyun says fiercely, letting go of one hand to cup Jongdae’s face gently. “You tend to take the blame for any little inconvenience on yourself, don’t you?”

Jongdae stares at Baekhyun like a deer in headlights. The conversation is fast getting out of hand and Jongdae wonders what he is supposed to say.

“It’s – I – you weren’t wrong and your comment is valid,” Jongdae argues an angry pout unconsciously forming on his lips. “Junmyeon deserves the world.”

“And he chose you,” Baekhyun reminds, fingertip tapping the gold ring on Jongdae’s finger. “And he agreed to go through with this…arrangement. That sounds like a man that either doesn’t care what his husband gets up to or is prepared to give him whatever he wants. That isn’t selfish, Jongdae.”  
  


“Pretty sure that is the literal definition of selfish,” Jongdae jokes weakly. It’s a bit intimidating how similar Baekhyun and Junmyeon are when they approach Jongdae’s bout of insecurity.

“Don’t argue with me,” Baekhyun cuts him off, a pout on his lip. “Come on, we’ve already messed up enough dates together. Isn’t this supposed to be about the fun?”

Jongdae smiles, emboldened by Baekhyun’s light, jokey tone. “Yeah,” he says softly, “it is. Finish eating, I’ll tell you the details.”

Baekhyun listens attentively as Jongdae lays out his terms and conditions. He’d had to do this part himself, Junmyeon too busy for Jongdae to really double check with him.

He doesn’t think it’s demanding too much. Baekhyun would quit his two jobs to give him the availability to meet whenever Jongdae asks. Jongdae would compensate him for the money he would have earned there as a daily allowance on top of a new rate for each hour they would meet, together.

Baekhyun nearly chokes on his food again before he wisely sets his chopsticks down, mouth closed as he listens to Jongdae.

Jongdae wants to meet Baekhyun, at least three times a week. Junmyeon’s schedule is mostly sporadic so Jongdae makes sure to let Baekhyun know that they might not meet up on those set times, all the time. But the idea of structure is needed, for both of them, at least in the beginning.

When Jongdae finishes, Baekhyun is quiet, absorbing the information.

“That’s…a lot,” Baekhyun admits, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “Jongdae, I’m really not worth-”

“That’s for me to decide,” Jongdae interrupts, firmly.

He softens his stance at Baekhyun’s unsure look, reaching over, palm out. Baekhyun hesitates for a second before he lets his hand drop, curling his fingers over Jongdae’s.

“We can go through a trial period,” Jongdae offers. “I won’t obligate you to stay with me, Baekhyun. If you feel uncomfortable, we can stop this. I don’t want you to feel pressured, either. I know I’m titling it as a job, but I just want to have fun with you. You’re not under any obligation to entertain me.”

Baekhyun fidgets with his chopsticks, staring at Jongdae and then back down at his food. Jongdae gives him time to absorb the information.

“And nothing…sexual,” Baekhyun repeats, staring at Jongdae with an impassive face.

Jongdae nods, and now he’s the one fidgeting, fingers twisted together inside his oversized hoodie sleeves. “I like physical contact,” Jongdae admits readily, “I’m pretty clingy and affectionate. But it’d be platonic. Of course,” Jongdae hurries to add on as a sudden thought comes to his mind, “you’re welcome to date while you work for me. If you give me advanced warning, I can make sure not to schedule anything when you’re busy.”

Baekhyun makes a small sardonic sound but before Jongdae can comment on it, Baekhyun is moving on. “And your husband? What are my boundaries around him?”

“You’d meet him,” Jongdae informs, pulling up his phone that has Junmyeon’s schedule synced in courtesy of Yifan, Junmyeon’s PA. “Would a Friday lunch work for you? We can meet at my home or outside, whatever you prefer.”  
  


“I’m work – oh, wait, I guess I’m not.” Baekhyun laughs, running a hand through his hair. “Give me a week to tie up loose ends? Could we meet next week?”

Jongdae nods, scrolling through Junmyeon’s schedule. “We could do dinner at my house at 9pm if that’s good for you?”

Baekhyun takes a few deep breaths before he nods, making Jongdae’s heart flutter, elation coursing through his veins.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun confirms. “I feel like I’m going to face off with a tiger, but hey, the reward is worth it, right?”

Jongdae beams. “It is! I promise I’ll make it worth your while, Baekhyunnie! I’ll get the contract drafted out – wait, do you have a lawyer? I can give you the fees for one if you don’t have one and don’t trust me to provide one. I want to make sure you know what you’re getting into – it won’t be anything scary just some NDA stuff and personal information stuff – oh I’d need your bank account information-”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun interrupts, bemused, “breathe. We got time.”

Jongdae’s mouth clacks shut but he can’t stop the grin from overtaking his features.

“Yeah, we do.”

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“Is this the part where your husband comes out with a gun?” Baekhyun jokes, nervously standing outside of Jongdae’s door, a bouquet of flowers in his hand. “You look [gorgeous](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/e8/a1/cf/e8a1cf378a4cdb1c941282d56d2c12af.jpg), definitely worth walking to death for.”

Jongdae beams. “Hello to you too,” he purrs, hugging [Baekhyun](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/53/95/96/5395966215f991acc44c7cf3c3131315.jpg) tight.

He might have spent a little extra time dressing himself today, even going to the makeup salon and calling Junmyeon’s stylist to prepare both himself and his husband. “Junmyeonnie couldn’t hurt a fly, and he got abysmal marks in the military because of his eyesight. You’re safe with me.”

Tonight was finally the night. Jongdae and Baekhyun had been in contact with each other for nearly a week now, just hashing the boundaries of the deal out. Jongdae has their contract drawn up, courtesy of Junmyeon’s lawyer team – which, it was telling they didn’t even bat an eyelash at Jongdae’s request – waiting to be signed.

The last hurdle came with Junmyeon. Before Jongdae could offer the contract, Baekhyun had to pass Junmyeon’s bar.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Baekhyun whispers to Jongdae as he carefully toes off his shoes and accepts the house slippers. He stares around the penthouse with wide eyes, flitting so much it’s obvious he can’t absorb much of what he is seeing. “I didn’t think penthouses actually existed,” Baekhyun continues, voice getting weaker as he looks around and about.

“Jongdae?” Junmyeon calls. “Is our guest here?”

Jongdae and Baekhyun both snap to attention, looking at each other. Baekhyun with wide, terrified eyes, and Jongdae with nervous reassuring ones.

“Come on,” Jongdae says, grabbing Baekhyun’s hand with his own. “Come meet Junmyeon.”

Jongdae tugs Baekhyun forward, switching his grip from holding Baekhyun’s palm to linking their fingers. Baekhyun squeezes his hand with a desperation that makes Jongdae’s own nerves skyrocket.

“We’d be hitting a wall in my apartment by now,” Baekhyun jokes, voice quiet as they pass the living room. His eyes keep flitting to the skyline view, awed.

“Junmyeonnie helped design it,” Jongdae tells, proud. “We bought it almost ten years ago when the building was still being plotted. It’s our home, from top to bottom.”

“It’s really nice,” Baekhyun compliments, so busy looking around his leg crashes into an end table. He lets out an unmanly shriek, breaking his hand away from Jongdae to support the vase that barely moved a centimetre. “Oh my fucking god, I nearly Ouran High School’d myself.”

Jongdae’s eyes light up in recognition “I watched that one!”

Baekhyun turns to him and whatever he must see makes him break out into a grin, one hand coming up to pat Jongdae’s head. It must be an instinctive move because Baekhyun instantly freezes, snatching his hand back. Jongdae pouts at the loss, but makes up for it by holding his hand out. Baekhyun stares at it before hesitantly taking it.

“We need a car to get to your kitchen,” Baekhyun jokes, as they turn a corner, finally in view of the grand kitchen.

Where Junmyeon stands, towelling off his hands.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon both pause at the same time, eyes landing on each other for the first time. Jongdae takes a second to appreciate the picture [Junmyeon](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/9f/5f/15/9f5f1541dd75e8d8cc58dbf1e93793ef.jpg) makes. It had taken nearly fifteen minutes of Jongdae on his knees to convince Junmyeon to wear a simple t-shirt instead of the indoor suit he was contemplating. Jongdae’s well aware of how nervous Baekhyun already is, he desperately wants Baekhyun to see Junmyeon as Jongdae sees him.

Junmyeon’s got an apron tied around his waist, leaving his torso exposed, broad chest on display. He looks gorgeous, hair swept back and a blooming smile on his face.

“You must be Baekhyun,” Junmyeon speaks first, stepping forward, hand outstretched.

Baekhyun stands still. Dumbstruck. Jongdae elbows him.

“Ow – I mean, yes!” Baekhyun yelps, hurrying forward to take Junmyeon’s hand.

Jongdae watches, heart fluttering wildly in his chest as Baekhyun and Junmyeon stand next to each other.

Something tense is in the air, Baekhyun’s previous flustering suddenly gone as he stares at Junmyeon. Similarly, Junmyeon’s welcoming smile is fixed in place but there is something heavy behind his eyes as he stares Baekhyun down. Their hands are clasped too tightly.

“Hyung?” Jongdae asks, unsure as they stare at each other a moment too long.

Junmyeon steps away first, other hand up and friendly patting Baekhyun on the back. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Baekhyunnie.”

“Hyung!” Jongdae whines, walking over to tug on Junmyeon’s arm, dragging him away from Baekhyun before he embarrasses him further. “Baekhyun, he’s exaggerating.”

“I hope not!” Baekhyun chirps. “It’s really flattering knowing you were talking about me to your husband.”

“You’re just as cute as Jongdae said.” Junmyeon’s sharp smile is in place.

Jongdae stares in confusion as Junmyeon and Baekhyun engage in a staring battle, again. Maybe he’s reading the room wrong, but there is something…off.

“Um, the food is going to get cold,” Jongdae interjects, standing between the two of them. “We should eat.”

Jongdae had convinced Junmyeon to set them up by their den area where they have a smaller glass circle table, more intimate than their dining set monstrosity. Jongdae leads them around the kitchen, Junmyeon grabbing a wine bottle from their cellar wall.

Like a gentleman, Jongdae pulls out Baekhyun’s chair, smiling as Baekhyun grins at him.

Junmyeon holds a bottle up. “Do you drink, Baekhyun-ah? I’ve got some aperitifs we can start with.”

Baekhyun’s brows furrow in confusion and Jongdae hurriedly jumps in. “They’re like pre-drinks.”

“Ah,” Baekhyun says, staring at the food spread out in front of him and then up to Junmyeon. “No, thank you. I’m sure I will be indulging enough tonight.”

Junmyeon nods, wordlessly opening the bottle in his hand and filling Jongdae’s glass. The scent of sugared apricots wafts up and Jongdae smiles appreciatively, not even thinking about it when he puckers his lips, letting Junmyeon steal an appreciative kiss.

And then he freezes. He breaks off hastily, eyes meeting Baekhyun’s. Fuck, he hadn’t even thought about it. He’s so used to PDA, both Junmyeon and he are very affectionate people.

Baekhyun smiles. “You two look good together. How long have you been with each other?”

Junmyeon settles himself in, nodding to Baekhyun to help himself to the food as he sets up Jongdae’s plate. “We met back in middle school but started dating in university. I married Jongdae almost ten years ago.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “Jongdae would have been 24? 25? Wasn’t that a bit young?”

Jongdae giggles about to answer but Junmyeon cuts him off, one hand cupping his face as he stares at Baekhyun and says, “I wanted him for myself, in every way. I’m a very selfish person, Baekhyun-ah.”

Jongdae flusters, heart leaping and then sinking the bottom of his stomach as the words and tone bring out different reactions. “Hyung,” Jongdae settles, voice exasperated, “you’re not selfish.”

“I understand,” Baekhyun says, nodding as he helps himself to a piece of sashimi that Junmyeon had ordered. “I would do what it takes to lock down someone like Jongdae too.”

Jongdae nearly drops his glass, staring at Baekhyun wide-eyed. He wasn’t expecting Baekhyun to say that. He wasn’t expecting this challenging side of Baekhyun at all.

Junmyeon nods, a shark-like grin on his face. “But you know that what we’re discussing here tonight has boundaries, right?”

Jongdae takes a swig of his drink, gulping it down and letting the fine crystal slam on the table. “Okay, let’s eat first before we get to the heavy stuff. Baekhyun, how was your day?” Jongdae asks desperately, hating the prickly feeling tension in the room. Jongdae hates confrontation.

Junmyeon reads Jongdae better but Baekhyun still must pick up on the uncomfortable undertone in Jongdae’s voice. They switch over their topics of discussion, Baekhyun filling Junmyeon in about the few titbits Jongdae knows about Baekhyun.

“You got into the KGSP?” Junmyeon asks, eyebrows raised in surprise. Jongdae also makes an impressed sound. Only 40 students in the entire country were selected to be a part of the Korean Government Scholarship Program each year.

Baekhyun ducks his head down, shy. “It’s not that impressive,” Baekhyun deflects.

“It’s amazing!” Jongdae argues. “When you said you were on a scholarship, I didn’t think you meant something as amazing as the KGSP!”

Baekhyun shrugs, shoving food in his face, probably so he can avoid talking. It makes Jongdae look at Junmyeon in confusion. The KGSP, admittedly, wasn’t striking gold, but it should have been enough money to sustain Baekhyun.

“I couldn’t meet the requirements for the next year,” Baekhyun informs, not looking at either of them but probably reading the question in the room. “Dad – he got sick around the time I entered university. I needed to send money home and so I picked up a job. My grades slipped and without the scholarship I couldn’t afford to stay at SNU.”

Jongdae’s heart squeezes, feeling a dark churning of the unfairness well in his gut. Baekhyun must have worked his ass off to get accepted and he had it all snatched away from him due to one unfortunate circumstance after another.

“It’s no big deal,” Baekhyun hurries to say, hand covering Jongdae’s reassuringly. “I wouldn’t have made it very far, anyway. I hated studying. I got to have a lot more life experiences that students don’t normally have, in the meantime! I mean, I have my own business! How many other 20somethings can say that?”

“Not a lot,” Junmyeon says, raising a glass to Baekhyun. “That is amazing, Baekhyun. You’re clearly a hard worker and a man of character.”

“You sound like an old man,” Jongdae teases, trying to get his mind off of Baekhyun’s story. He doesn’t need to look like a pitying owner that Baekhyun accused him of during their first date.

Baekhyun smiles, the first sincere one Jongdae has seen since their greeting at the door. “I don’t like failing,” he informs, an eyebrow arched.

Something unspoken passes between Baekhyun and Junmyeon. It frustrates Jongdae that he can sense it but has no idea what the context is behind it.

They continue talking, Baekhyun slowly becoming more and more animated. Junmyeon relaxes from his business persona, more to the dork Jongdae knows and loves as Baekhyun and Junmyeon realize they share a common hobby in baseball teams. Jongdae, clueless about sports, ends up somehow in a supporting housewife role as he keeps both the men at the table full of food and drink, cleaning up when Junmyeon invites Baekhyun to their indoor bar.

Jongdae brings out dessert, grabbing both Baekhyun and Junmyeon’s hands and dragging them mid-conversation about whether or not some baseball player will continue on in the Triple A league instead of retiring. 

“Eat before it melts,” Jongdae orders, handing a strawberry panna cotta to Baekhyun and a peach to Junmyeon. He keeps the mango, happily humming as he scoops up the whip cream and licks it up. His eyes flutter closed, making a small sound of delight at the sweet taste.

When he opens his eyes both Baekhyun and Junmyeon are staring at him.

“What?” Jongdae asks, self conscious. “Do I have something on my face?”

Baekhyun laughs. “A whole lot of cute,” he says, teasing.

Junmyeon joins in but his grin is more of a smirk. “And sexy,” he purrs.

Jongdae flushes at the dual attack, whining as he kicks his legs in protest. “Stop making fun of me. Eat so we can get down to business.”

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow but Jongdae catches the innuendo in time, kicking him to stop him from saying anything.

“Ow!” Baekhyun fake cries. “Where is HR? How do I report abuse?”

Jongdae sticks his tongue out. “You’re lucky I was kind enough to add that in the contract, Baekhyunnie.”

Taking the cue for what it is, Junmyeon gets up. “I’ll go bring it. I left it in my office upstairs, I’ll be right back.”

Jongdae nods, understanding Junmyeon is giving Jongdae a moment.

Baekhyun watches him go, absolutely awed when Junmyeon disappears from sight. “Your home is freaking gigantic. Kyungsoo would probably murder to have your kitchen.”  
  


Jongdae smiles, remembering Baekhyun’s friends. “He likes cooking?”

“He’s a chef,” Baekhyun informs. “A really good one. He recently got promoted. He actually makes some decent money,” Baekhyun sighs, running a hand through his hair. “I think the only reason he is still rooming with me is to help cover rent. Soo is a mother hen like that.”

“I’d take care of that,” Jongdae says, gently. “Or if you wanted a new space, I can arrange for that too.”

Baekhyun smiles, tight. “One thing at a time, Jongdae. Before you sweep me off to a new castle, I need to know the lay of the land.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “You sound like a narrator.”

Baekhyun laughs. “I’m a bit of a geek,” he informs. “I really like stories in movies, anime, games. You name it.”

“I wouldn’t have pegged you for that,” Jongdae admits, getting up to sit next to Baekhyun, knocking his knee against Baekhyun’s. “You seem too cool for that.”  
  


“Me? Cool?” Baekhyun gasps, hand over his heart. “You sure know how to flatter a guy.”

Jongdae smiles, leaning into Baekhyun’s space. “I want to know more about you. I want to see what kind of person you can be when you’re not shouldering all this burden, Baekhyun.”  
  


The smile slips off Baekhyun’s face slowly as he stares at Jongdae with an intense look. “Yeah,” he says softly. “Me too. Thank you, Jongdae. For this chance.”

Jongdae shakes his head. “It’s nothing, really! You’re doing most of the work, putting up with me.”

Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s hand. “What did I tell you about putting yourself down?”

“Good luck, I’ve been trying to get him to stop that for the past fifteen years.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun jump as Junmyeon comes back down. Jongdae pouts up at Junmyeon to distract himself from the fluttering feeling in his gut. “I am not~”

“You are~” Junmyeon says back, sticking his tongue out for good measure as if he isn’t a grown ass man. “Right, Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun startles at the familiar address but he nods. “Don’t worry, Junmyeon hyung,” Jongdae likes how Baekhyun says Junmyeon’s name, “I’ll make sure he understands how special he is.”  
  


Jongdae feels a blush rise to his cheek. To stop the embarrassment, he punches Baekhyun’s arm, lightly.

“Do you want me to take the job?” Baekhyun whines, rubbing his arm. “I can’t believe you’re the abusive type, Jongdae!”

Jongdae pouts harder, looking to Junmyeon for support.

“Your outs are in here,” Junmyeon reassures Baekhyun, patting his arm. “If Jongdae becomes too overbearing, you have the clauses to escape. Now,” he switches gear, teasing voice gone, “take the contract home with you and give it a read over. If you need a lawyer to look through it, I’ll pay for the fees. It’s a three month contract for now, a four week trial date stipulated in the beginning to make sure neither you or Jongdae are uncomfortable. Of course, you can back out at any time. There are a few privacy conditions in the contract, including permission to do a background check and a non-disclosure agreement. This contract is to protect all three of us, so read it over carefully.”

Baekhyun nods, face serious as he absorbs everything Junmyeon is saying. Junmyeon continues to explain the finer details, pointing out the sections they are in as Jongdae listens closely to make sure nothing is missed.

“And, finally,” Junmyeon adds, taking a deep breath to look at Baekhyun’s face with a seriousness that makes Jongdae freeze up in intimidation, “it goes without saying, but don’t fall in love. Jongdae is mine. You’re here to keep him entertained.”

“Junmyeon!” Jongdae snaps, leaping to his feet, absolutely floored by Junmyeon’s rudeness.

But Baekhyun nods, but he doesn’t break eye contact, not backing down. “I understand.”

Jongdae doesn’t know what to say, hot anger at Junmyeon’s brashness and Baekhyun’s acceptance leaving him wrong footed.

“Good. Then, when you sign, we’ll begin.” Junmyeon smiles, hand outstretched. Baekhyun grasps it, shaking it firmly.

There isn’t much else to say after that. Junmyeon and Jongdae see Baekhyun to the door, Junmyeon calling for their driver to drop Baekhyun home.

“I can’t believe you!” Jongdae whirls on Junmyeon when they’re alone, getting into Junmyeon’s space. “You didn’t have to make him uncomfortable, hyung! There was no point in saying that.”  
  


Jongdae gasps as Junmyeon grabs him, backing him against the wall, both hands slamming over Jongdae’s head, boxing him in.

“You’re mine,” Junmyeon repeats, voice low and firm. “You don’t see what I see, Jongdae, because you’re a sweet, kind, person. But I see greed, I see it every day. And I see it in Baekhyun.”

Jongdae refuses to back down, hands fisted in Junmyeon’s shirt, anger dotting his features as he stares at Junmyeon head on. “Greed or not, trust Baekhyun – fuck, trust _me_ , that it won’t ever get that far. You’re mine too, hyung.”

And then they’re kissing, mouth’s clashing hot and painfully. Jongdae’s hands fist in Junmyeon’s hair, doing his best to devour Junmyeon’s moans. Junmyeon’s touches are frantic and possessive as he unclothes Jongdae, moving them back over to the couch. He bends Jongdae over the arm, grabbing a tube of lube they keep in every drawer in the house and pulling Jongdae’s pants down.

Their pace is desperate and fast, Jongdae moaning without abandon as Junmyeon fucks in two fingers, stretching it to three quicker than he normally would. Junmyeon leaves bite marks and hickies all over Jongdae’s back while he preps Jongdae. Finally, he slicks himself up, grabbing Jongdae’s waist as he sinks in one go.

“Hyung!” Jongdae screams, hands scrambling against the sofa as Junmyeon immediately establishes a pounding pace. Jongdae’s cock rubs against the supple leather of the couch, arousal from Junmyeon’s passion, the pleasure of being fucked, and the tease of the pressure against his cock too much.

He cums embarrassingly fast but Junmyeon isn’t far behind him, pumping him full of cum with a loud grunt. He collapses over Jongdae’s back for a moment, both of them taking just a second to breathe.

Junmyeon finds his composure first, always does. He gathers Jongdae into his arms, kissing him sweetly, tenderly, wiping away the stray tears from Jongdae’s eyes before he picks him up and takes him to the bathroom.

Junmyeon takes him again on their bed, slower, sweeter. Jongdae clutches at him desperately, giving himself over to Junmyeon completely because he knows his husband needs it.

“I love you,” Jongdae gasps as he cums.

Junmyeon kisses him deeply as he cums a second time, gathering Jongdae in his arms immediately. “I love you more than there are stars in the sky,” he whispers, kissing Jongdae over and over again until Jongdae’s on the verge of sleep.

“And I won’t ever let you go.”  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FWHAHAHAHA I hope you guys liked that subaek dynamic >:3 Jongdae is such a fun POV to write as the drama unfolds around him. Please do come talk to me about the parts you liked, I am always happy to converse back! <3 
> 
> Chapter pacing isn't my forte, but I hope it's going well so far! Next chapter will be a small time skip. I'm going to attempt weekly updates, let's hope that it works well! >.<


	4. I want a little bit more than nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Here is the latest chapter! Just a few left! Hope you're enjoying so far :D
> 
> Please note that in this chapter each scene is a leap forward in time. If at any point you're confused or if you notice I made a mistake, just let me know ^^
> 
> Thank you to HunnieDae for helping me with this chapter, I was struggling hard with the narrative and pacing >.< but then she came to the rescue! <3 
> 
> Chapter title from SuperM's 'Big Chance'

“I’m sorry about the mess,” Baekhyun says, laughing nervously as he kicks a box out of the way of the door. “Kyungsoo and Jongin will be back tomorrow to pick up the rest of their stuff.”

Jongdae shrugs, grinning as he’s invited in. Baekhyun shuffles beside him, a sheepish hand over the back of his head.

“I don’t mind,” Jongdae insists. “I’m just happy to see where you live.”

Baekhyun snorts, grabbing Jongdae’s hand and tugging him with him to the small living room area and setting him down on the couch. “It’s not impressive, especially compared to your home. God, I want a home entertainment room,” Baekhyun whines, slumping next to Jongdae and kicking his feet.

It’s been just over a month now of Jongdae and Baekhyun meeting up, past the trial date of their original contract. Despite Jongdae’s worry of how Baekhyun would take that night meeting Junmyeon, Baekhyun had hardly been fazed. At least on the outside.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun barely meet outside the handful of minutes it takes from Jongdae to go from one man to the other. If Junmyeon is there when Baekhyun comes to pick Jongdae up, he’s out the door after a hot and heavy kiss given to Jongdae. If Junmyeon comes back early while Baekhyun and Jongdae are chilling, Baekhyun will give Jongdae a lingering kiss on the cheek before he makes his way out.

Jongdae doesn’t think his sex life with Junmyeon has ever been so active.

But Jongdae is happy. And he thinks Junmyeon and Baekhyun are too. Baekhyun and Jongdae are fast becoming inseparable, their original three dates a week naturally increasing to more and more time spent together. Jongdae’s learned a lot about Baekhyun in the past few weeks, especially that Baekhyun is every bit as clingy as Jongdae is.

Junmyeon has been reaping the benefits of Jongdae’s upbeat mood both in sex and in their designated social events where Jongdae’s bright smile has managed to earn media attention and once again shine light on Suho’s darling husband.

Overall, Jongdae has only patted himself on the back for taking the steps to approach Junmyeon all those weeks ago and for finding Baekhyun. Each day just makes him want to spoil both his boys more.

“Now that Kyungsoo’s moved out, we can arrange for that,” Jongdae hums, taking the invitation and kicking his legs over Baekhyun’s lap, leaning back against the couch’s arm. It’s a lot older than the furniture Jongdae and Junmyeon have, well used, with a noticeable dent in the centre. It’s comfy and Jongdae smiles, using the new vantage point to look around.

It is a mess, but is also beautiful. There are pictures everywhere, small trinkets and colourful statement pieces decorating the apartment. Everything screams it has a story, from the off-coloured paint clearly covering up a hole in the wall, to the lines of paper cranes circling the ceiling like streamers. Jongdae is pleased to see a small collection of the dates Baekhyun and Jongdae have been on around the house, from the stuffed Hello Kitty Jongdae won for Baekhyun to a neon pink wristbands of the Converse Open House they went to last week.

“I’d never leave my house,” Baekhyun warns, hands falling on Jongdae’s calves and massaging them. “And then where would you be? You’d abandon me for a new sugar baby!”

Jongdae laughs, kicking out at the ticklish sensation but pleased at the level of closeness Baekhyun is embracing.

“You’re too social to stay locked up!” Jongdae denies, stretching out and sinking deeper into the couch. “You’d be bored out of your mind in two days.”

“Depends on if I’m the only one locked in,” Baekhyun teases, tickling the back of Jongdae’s kneecap.

“Hey!” Jongdae whines, legs flailing as Baekhyun doesn’t let up. “No, Baekhyunnie, I’m too sensitive!”

“Um-”

Jongdae and Baekhyun both freeze at the sudden voice.

“Are we interrupting?” Kyungsoo says, cutting past Jongin and looking like he has no care at all.

“No!” Both Jongdae and Baekhyun say at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun asks, recovering first.

“Soo forgot his keys,” Jongin explains, sheepishly waving to Jongdae. “Hi, hyung.”

“Hi, Jonginnie,” Jongdae greets warmly. “Are you guys settling in okay?”

Jongin beams, nodding vigorously. “It’s great, hyung! Thanks for the suggestion, the location is perfect. My morning commute has gone down by nearly half and Kyungsoo practically lives at the farmer’s market now.”

Jongdae smiles, happy to see both Kyungsoo and Jongin so radiant.

“Do you need a ride home?” Jongdae asks, an idea coming to mind.

“I thought you didn’t drive?” Baekhyun looks to Jongdae, a question in his eyes.

“But you do.”

And that’s how they find themselves at a luxury car rental shop, having been dropped here by Jongdae’s driver. Jongin is practically hugging a beautiful BMW that looks like an accessory next to Jongin’s handsome face. The kid really could be a model. But Jongdae had already asked if Jongin was interested, learning Jongin has something of a social phobia and wouldn’t do well with having ‘fans’.

“Can we really keep it for the whole day, hyung?” Jongin asks, bouncing up and down as he circles the car and looks between the sales manager and Jongdae.

“Of course,” Jongdae laughs, ruffling Jongin’s head fondly. “Go enjoy your date with Kyungsoo.” Kyungsoo has a look that Jongdae now recognizes as awed, but to anyone else could be considered impassive.

“Thank you, hyung!”

Jongdae wanders over to Baekhyun who stands a few cars down, eyes practically making love to the car of his choice.

“I would have thought you’d want a sports car,” Jongdae comments, looking over the Audi R8. “Like a Lamborghini or Ferrari or something.”

“Maybe one day,” Baekhyun grins, turning to Jongdae and wrapping an arm around his waist. “I need to build myself up to that kind of thrill. Besides, I’ve always wanted an Audi.”

Jongdae files that away for later. “Come on,” he says, waving the sales manager over. “Take me for a ride.”

It’s a testament to how engrossed Baekhyun is in the car, he doesn’t even try to flirt with Jongdae.

It was relieving when Jongdae first met Baekhyun after handing him the contract, that Baekhyun had taken everything in stride. If he was bothered by Junmyeon’s comments, he didn’t show it, acting the same as before. He flirts with Jongdae easily, as affectionate as the puppy Jongdae can’t help but think of him as. Jongdae enjoys it, a lot.

When Baekhyun turns to him, car keys in hand, and a huge grin on his face, Jongdae’s heart flutters, a pleased, happy thrill over taking him. He likes seeing Baekhyun happy and the more they hang out the more Jongdae is convinced that chance meeting at the café was one of the luckiest breaks in Jongdae’s life.

“Where do you want to go?” Baekhyun asks, eagerly setting up the car, connecting the Bluetooth to his phone and putting on a familiar playlist. Lay’s voice booms through the audio, the funky beat pleasing to Jongdae’s ears. He wonders how soon would be too soon to introduce Baekhyun to Yixing.

“Anywhere,” Jongdae answers. “Take me where you want to go.”

“That’s a dangerous invitation,” Baekhyun teases, pulling out of the garage and onto the road. “I might just kidnap you. Though I’m sure Junmyeonnie hyung has a tracking chip on you.”

Jongdae makes a small sound.

Baekhyun nearly crashes the car.

“For real!?” he yells, eyes wide as he flits between the road and Jongdae.

“Look at the road!” Jongdae yells.

When Baekhyun calms down, they both laugh, easily falling back into pace. They drive for a while, leaving Seoul and then onto a highway east. Jongdae doesn’t know where they are going but keeps quiet, just enjoying singing along with Baekhyun as they drive.

If Jongdae had met Baekhyun earlier, he would have done what he could to make Baekhyun an idol. Baekhyun is born to be an entertainer. He has beauty, wit and a personality that is addictive all rolled into one. Selfishly, Jongdae is glad that he can keep Baekhyun to himself. Especially when their voices harmonize over a ballad. Baekhyun’s clearly not taking it seriously, voice going in and out of pitch, but he still hits all the notes.

At some point Jongdae’s energy starts to wane and drifts off. He only wakes up when Baekhyun shakes him gently.

“We’re here,” Baekhyun says, unbuckling Jongdae’s seatbelt for him.

“Are we at the beach?” Jongdae asks, eyes wide. The smell hits him first, the open air carrying the scent of salt. It’s cold, they’re in the thick of autumn, but there are a few people walking around the beach in their jackets.

“Naksan Beach,” Baekhyun informs.

“We’ve been driving for two hours!?” Jongdae exclaims, surprised. He hadn’t even noticed how the time flew by. But he often doesn’t, with Baekhyun.

“I’ve been driving for two hours,” Baekhyun corrects, poking Jongdae’s forehead. “You, mister sleepyhead, were asleep for half that. I decided to kidnap you since your evil husband kept you all to himself for your birthday. Or the evil _you_ for not even telling me your birthday!”

Jongdae pouts, letting Baekhyun take his hand and walk them down the steps to the sand. Neither of them are really dressed appropriately, but Baekhyun is a warm body by his side, so Jongdae doesn’t feel the chill too much.

It’s nearing the evening, the sun already starting to set. Jongdae doesn’t think he’s ever been to the beach when it wasn’t summer, finds himself breathing in the new experience with a smile.

“Like it?” Baekhyun asks, tugging Jongdae along closer to the waves.

“It’s a beautiful view,” Jongdae says happily, cuddling in closer to Baekhyun. There is pink and orange dotting the ocean, bathing it in an ethereal glow.

Baekhyun grins, boxy and wide. “Yeah, it is.”

Jongdae doesn’t catch on until he turns his face to ask Baekhyun a question. Caught off guard, Jongdae blushes as he realizes Baekhyun had been staring at him the entire time.

“You’re awful!” he whines, stomping his feet as embarrassment takes over him.

Baekhyun’s grin turns mischievous. “I can show you awful.”  
  


Jongdae shrieks as Baekhyun takes off in a run, tugging Jongdae with him, hand bruising tight. He doesn’t stop until their sinking in the muddy sand.

“Fuck, Baekhyun – ah!”

The rolling wave crashes into their feet, the cold biting water making both of them yell, scurrying back to the shore and hopping to dislodge the water.

“Yah! Byun Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun takes one look at Jongdae and books it, running down the shore like a mad man. Jongdae doesn’t think, instinctively chasing him until his lungs burn from the strenuous exercise. Baekhyun is fast but so is Jongdae, deceptively so. Baekhyun clearly wasn’t expecting Jongdae to keep up, yelps like a puppy when Jongdae grabs his hood, ducking out of the way.

Jongdae barely keeps his hold but when Baekhyun pivots, it sets him off balance. Baekhyun falls and Jongdae’s dragged down with him, landing on Baekhyun with a groan.

For a moment they both just pant heavily, laying there.

“I’m going to kill you,” Jongdae groans, feeling sand in his pants, toes scrunching in his now sopping wet, cold shoes. It’s autumn now and colder than it normally is, so why did Baekhyun think this was a good idea?

“It would be a glorious way to go,” Baekhyun wheezes, trying to push Jongdae off him, hand patting Jongdae’s ass. “But I’ve finally got a life worth living. Get off.”

“But I’m comfortable,” Jongdae whines, kicking his feet in the air, fully aware that he rests more of his weight on Baekhyun’s torso.

“At least let me see the sunset!” Baekhyun says, making an exaggerated coughing sound, hand up and trembling as if he is drawing his last breath, puffs of air dramatically and visibly hitting Jongdae in the face. 

“Fine,” Jongdae agrees, rolling off Baekhyun. He doesn’t get far, Baekhyun wrapping his arms around Jongdae and dragging him back.

They sit, side by side, taking in the view.

“Take a picture with me?” Baekhyun asks, drawing his phone out. It’s the latest model, one of the first things Jongdae had given Baekhyun under the guise of it being a ‘work’ phone.

“Yeah,” Jongdae agrees, shuffling as they switch so their backs are to the setting sun. Jongdae leans his head against Baekhyun’s shoulder, smiling, hands up in a ‘v’ as Baekhyun snaps the photo.

“It came out really well,” Jongdae praises, looking at the photo but unmoving his head from Baekhyun’s shoulder. It’s really comfortable.

“Of course it did, I’m beautiful,” Baekhyun informs, shaking his head at Jongdae in chastisement. Jongdae laughs, easy and loud. It’s so nice, perfect, with Baekhyun.

“Let’s see how beautiful you are with a cold,” Jongdae scolds, knocking his shoe against Baekhyun’s. It’s still wet and frigid. “We might as well check into a hotel, it’s getting dark. I’m freezing, hungry and tired.”

Baekhyun arches a surprised brow. “It’s barely night!”

Jongdae shakes his head firmly. “We’re already here, we might as well enjoy it. Come on, I’ll search for a hotel.”

“This isn’t a hotel…” Baekhyun comments weakly as they drive through the gates of Black Pearl Resort. Jongdae pats Baekhyun’s leg comfortingly, watching with amused eyes as Baekhyun dazedly hands the valet the car keys.

“Please take it to get cleaned,” Jongdae tells the valet, “we were by the beach.”

The valet nods, giving Jongdae his ticket number as they walk into the lobby.

Jongdae smiles as Baekhyun goggles at the ostentatious decorations.

“Welcome!” the receptionist greets, not batting an eyelash at their dishevelled appearance.

A thought occurs to Jongdae. “Do you want separate rooms?” he asks Baekhyun.

Truthfully, he feels a bit reluctant to leave Baekhyun, but he also doesn’t want to press Baekhyun to stay with him.

“I-” Baekhyun begins before he cuts himself off. “Um, could we get a room with two beds?”

Jongdae beams, turning the receptionist. She looks up the available rooms, giving Jongdae the different packages.

“The premium suite and package, please,” Jongdae asks, ignoring Baekhyun’s hitched breath at the price tag. “I’ve sent my car in for cleaning, add that to the tally. Oh, and please provide us with an overnight set.”

The receptionist beams. “Right away, sir. We will need a few minutes to prepare the room, in the meantime, our spa, restaurant and lounge are open.”

“Let’s get washed up first,” Jongdae says, half asking Baekhyun and half taking control.

Baekhyun nods, wordlessly following Jongdae’s lead. Jongdae buys them a lounge wear set to change into after they’ve washed up. Whatever hesitancy Baekhyun had is gone after they wash up and get a massage.

By the time dinner has rolled around, Jongdae is happy and satisfied, kicking Baekhyun’s legs under the table as they eat out on a heated patio that looks over sees the water, a buffet of food set up on their table with a chef cooking for seafood on site. Baekhyun at least has gotten used to the quality food, Jongdae happily thinks, watching Baekhyun tear into his lobster with happy noises.

Time flies by. Jongdae and Baekhyun explore what else the resort has to offer, playing a competitive game of billiards before they finally head to bed.

It’s a gorgeous view and Jongdae convinces Baekhyun to take more pictures as they sit on the balcony’s love seat, sharing a heated blanket and nursing a bottle of soju between them.

“Sometimes,” Baekhyun says, softly, the cold autumn air ruffling his honey hair, “I forget we live in different worlds. I never imagined I could drop everything and just drive to the beach and relax in a five-star hotel, without a care in the world.”

Jongdae keeps quiet, unsure what to say to that. He doesn’t want to risk upsetting the good mood with a careless remark.

“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says, looking at Jongdae with heavy eyes. Jongdae’s struck by how beautiful Baekhyun looks, robe parted to reveal a bare chest, perfect sharp jawline highlighting Baekhyun’s beauty as he stares at Jongdae with his head titled.

Emotion wells thick in Jongdae’s throat. He’s really happy he could do this for Baekhyun, to ease the tension of Baekhyun’s young shoulders. It never ceases to amaze him, how well Baekhyun and Jongdae click – like their age difference doesn’t even matter, like they were destined to be friends. Is it too soon to think he doesn’t ever want to let Baekhyun go?

“I’m really glad I met you too,” Jongdae whispers, smiling hesitantly. He fiddles with the label of his drink. “Contrary to what you might think, I’ve never done this either. It’s nice, being able to enjoy life’s moments with someone.”

Jongdae jumps when Baekhyun’s arm comes up around his shoulder. He’s only startled because of the suddenness, but once Baekhyun is settled Jongdae nuzzles back. This is what Jongdae likes best about Baekhyun, how affectionate he is, how he puts all of himself into his gaze as he looks at Jongdae.

“I’m glad I get to enjoy them with you,” Baekhyun says, the tips of his fingers gently brushing Jongdae’s jaw, just barely there.

It makes Jongdae tilt his head, rested on Baekhyun’s shoulder. They’re so close, Jongdae can see the moisture on Baekhyun’s top lip. He forces himself not to stare, eyes meeting Baekhyun’s. Confusion sits heavy in his stomach – he likes this intimate bubble. But something tells him he shouldn’t, that this is too close, too dangerous.

But Jongdae is hypnotized by Baekhyun’s intense eyes. He can’t pull away. Baekhyun’s sincerity has Jongdae automatically answering back, a soft, “Me too,” a breathless response. And that – that is too intimate. So he hurriedly follows with, “Thank you, for making it a perfect day.”

Baekhyun nods, slowly. There is something charged in between them but Jongdae doesn’t know what it is.

“Almost perfect.”

Jongdae’s brows furrow. Almost? “What do you-”

For a second Jongdae sits frozen as Baekhyun’s fingers caress over the back of his neck. The heated touch sends tingles of pleasure down his spine, makes him gasp, eyes fluttering at how nice the intimate touch feels.

But just as soon as the touch is there, it’s gone.

“Ah, I’m tired!” Baekhyun pulls away, stretching wide and giving Jongdae a smile. “Come on, Your Majesty. You need your beauty rest.”

For a second Jongdae can only blink at having their cozy bubble popped so suddenly. He blinks the confusion away, taking Baekhyun’s hand and letting himself be led inside.

Baekhyun’s bed is on the other side of the wall, the artful wooden partition providing a bit of privacy despite the fact there is no door.

“Sweet dreams, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says. For a second it looks like he might step in to hug Jongdae, but he decides against it, smiling wide as he walks backwards.

“Good night, Baekhyun. See you tomorrow.” Jongdae gives him his own smile.

Baekhyun waves, heading off.

Before Jongdae goes to sleep he messages Junmyeon, giving him the details of today and where he is. Junmyeon is off on a business trip in Singapore, probably won’t be able to message right away. Jongdae sends him a picture of himself and Baekhyun with the ocean behind him.

To his surprise, Junmyeon responds immediately.

_I’m glad you had fun. The sunset is a beautiful look on you, Jongdae. Next time, I’ll be the one to put that smile on your face._

Jongdae’s cheeks heat and he finds himself drawing up the hood on his bought sweater up, turning the nightlight on and sending Junmyeon a barefaced selca with the shade casting a cute look.

_Miss you. Love you._

To be able to come here again with Junmyeon? It makes Jongdae smile even bigger. Next time it can be the three of them.

Jongdae puts his phone down and settles in before a random thought suddenly occurs to him. He wonders if Baekhyun is texting anyone before he goes to bed. For some stupid reason, Jongdae stays still as if he can hear Baekhyun tapping away. But even straining his ears he can’t hear anything. Deciding he’s being ridiculous, he turns himself into bed and tries not to question why the thought of Baekhyun texting someone else makes his heart sting.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Jongdae has a dilemma.

Baekhyun and Jongdae have tickets to see the Nexus Lions at homefield today. Jongdae has no care at all for baseball, but Baekhyun had been going on and on about it for weeks, how well the team is doing. Jongdae is well aware this is a Big Thing for Baekhyun. Baekhyun, who after nearly three months into their…partnership, has barely asked for anything.

Jongdae wants to indulge him. Wants to spoil Baekhyun after a stressful period where he’d been busy running his café and then off for a few days visiting his family since he missed Chuseok.

The game had been a surprise, and the brilliant smile and hug Baekhyun had given him after, well – Jongdae’s really invested in making sure the day is perfect for Baekhyun.

Except his plans now have a wrench in them because Junmyeon is home. Junmyeon who was supposed to be in China is now pressing Jongdae against their window and kissing him with every intention of fucking him.

“You know how much I like your twinky baseball [caps](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/423479171210970652/), Dae,” Junmyeon moans, nibbling on Jongdae’s lips.

Jongdae needs to stop this, explain the situation – Baekhyun must be on his way here, Jongdae needs to be responsible. But it’s really hard to be responsible when he’s melting into his husband’s arms, whimpering needily as he lifts his leg to curl around Junmyeon’s hips to draw him closer.

“So fucking cute, turn around for me, baby,” Junmyeon praises, kissing hot and hard down Jongdae’s cheek and his neck.

Jongdae can’t stop his tiny breathless sounds of pleasure, but he tries. “Hyung – Hyung, can’t – _oh!”_

Junmyeon has his hands up Jongdae’s hoodie, thumbing over Jongdae’s nipple in a way that really has Jongdae’s thoughts flying out the window.

It figures that’s when Baekhyun walks in.

“Jongdae! Are you ready for - ”

Jongdae finally gets some space as Junmyeon instinctively turns around as [Baekhyun](https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/265360603022778704/) bounds inside their home, now standing frozen as he stares at the two of them.

Jongdae thinks he might sink through the floor in embarrassment. “Fuck,” he whispers to himself.

Junmyeon turns back to him, dawning understanding in his eyes. “Did you two have a date?”

Jongdae nods, Baekhyun clearly still not over his shock. “We’re watching the last game of the season.”

Junmyeon arches an eyebrow at Jongdae. “You don’t even like baseball.”

Jongdae shrugs, laughing a bit sheepishly. “Baekhyunnie really wanted to go.”

Junmyeon bites his bottom lip, and Jongdae suddenly feels a bit ashamed. Junmyeon has invited Jongdae to baseball dates early on in their relationship but Jongdae never really had a taste for the long games.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’d be home, or I would have gotten you a ticket too,” Jongdae says, feeling earnestly bad.

Jongdae is wondering how he can swing this new development when Baekhyun’s honey voice suddenly pipes in, “Um, Junmyeon hyung can go with you, I don’t mind. You can have my ticket!”

Jongdae blinks as Baekhyun is suddenly there, taking Jongdae’s hand and placing the ticket into the palm. This close Jongdae can see how Baekhyun’s smile seems a bit too fake.

“What? No!” Jongdae protests, shoving the ticket back. “If anything, Junmyeon hyung can take _my_ ticket – I don’t even care for baseball. The two of you can go-”

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun cuts in, his smile straining harder, “the clause in our contract says I defer to Junmyeon hyung. If he’s here and he wants to spend time with you, I can get lost.”  
  


Jongdae’s heart clenches painfully as Baekhyun pulls away. This hasn’t happened before. They’ve always had a clear schedule for when Jongdae would be with Baekhyun or with Junmyeon. He’s never had to choose –

“Yah, brats, stop talking on my behalf!”

Jongdae startles out of his musings with a whine as his head is lightly rapped by Junmyeon’s knuckles. Baekhyun gets the same treatment, yelping a lot louder.

“Ow! Abuse! I’m trying to not cock block you, hyung, why are you attacking me?” Baekhyun accuses, looking absolutely adorable with his jutting pout and baseball cap askew. 

Junmyeon gives Baekhyun a shrewd look. “I can seduce my husband anytime I want, Baekhyun-ah. Now – this is an easy fix. You want to see the game, Jongdae wants to see you, and I want to see Jongdae. Thus, we’ll all just go together.”  
  


Jongdae’s heart starts to thud faster and faster. Together? It would be the first time the three of them would have hung out since the night Baekhyun signed the contract.

“I – yes,” Jongdae stutters. “Can we really, hyung?”

Junmyeon smiles indulgently. “Of course we can.”

Baekhyun butts in. “All the good tickets are sold out! We’d have to get the nosebleed section if we want to sit together. If you’re going to third wheel, we can wave at you. If we can see you.”

Jongdae turns to smother his giggle at Baekhyun’s antics. The younger man makes to grab Jongdae but his husband steps between them.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, flicking Baekhyun on the forehead. Baekhyun yelps all over again, a hand covering his forehead as he stares at Junmyeon completely wide-eyed with betrayal. Jongdae knows even Junmyeon is melting at Baekhyun’s cuteness when Baekhyun gets to (loudly) whinging all over again. 

For Jongdae, it’s filling something deep in his stomach to see Junmyeon treat Baekhyun so familiarly.

“Baekhyun, stop acting like a brat.” Junmyeon admonishes.

“Or what, you’ll spank me?” Baekhyun retorts.

Oh. Jongdae tries to hide his sharp inhale at the sudden image. Fuck, fuck. It is just residual arousal from their makeout session, Jongdae tells himself.

Junmyeon doesn’t miss a beat and spanks Baekhyun. Jongdae chokes on his spit at the same time Baekhyun yelps, nearly tumbling to his knees in surprise.

“I – you,” Baekhyun splutters, turning to Jongdae as if to get support. Jongdae is completely useless, eyes firmly fixed on where Baekhyun is cupping his ass. Jongdae knows from experience that Junmyeon has a heavy hand.

“Behave, Baekhyun. Jongdae, love, control your baby.”

Jongdae and Baekhyun both gawk at Junmyeon as he pulls out his phone and presses it to his ear. “Hey– well, and yourself? That’s good. Listen, I need a favour.”

Jongdae watches as Junmyeon walks off, talking to his contact.

“What was that about?” Baekhyun asks, coming up beside Jongdae. His hand is still rubbing his ass.

Jongdae swallows. Fuck, it always got him so hot when Junmyeon acted like some sort of dom. Taking a deep breath he addresses Baekhyun, giving him a big smile. “That was him being friendly.”

“Friendly?” Baekhyun protests, pulling a funny face. “Jongdae, he was either flirting with me or actually treating me like a pet. It’s disturbing that it’s hot on either level. You look pretty sexy too, by the way. It’s literally not fair that you can look like a twink at your age.”

There is a lot to unpack in there. Like a coward, Jongdae takes the easy way out.

“Yah! Are you calling me old?” Jongdae pinches Baekhyun’s cheeks in retaliation.

“Swaorry,” Baekhyun muffles out, hands now on Jongdae’s wrists to pull them away. “Just saying I totally get why hyung-nim wanted to have his wicked way with you,” Baekhyun purrs, collecting Jongdae in his arms and waddling over to Junmyeon who is now chatting away in a friendly manner to his contact.

It’s endearing, seeing Junmyeon in his element, laughing as he plays along to the push and pull of the other contact. Jongdae can’t really describe the happiness that bubbles forward, the anticipation that builds.

“Are you sure?”

Jongdae startles, jerking in Baekhyun’s arms because the words are low, carried on a breath that tickles his ears. Baekhyun’s hold only tightens. Unable to move much, Jongdae asks, “Am I sure of what?”

Baekhyun is quiet. The only sound is Junmyeon’s chatter. Feeling a bit uneasy, Jongdae puts more strength in breaking free. This time, Baekhyun lets him go. Jongdae doesn’t go far, only enough to turn and see Baekhyun’s face. Who won’t meet his eyes. “Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun chews on his bottom lip. “Me, third wheeling your date. I bet it’s not every day your husband’s trips are cancelled. We can always catch up some other time, you should-”

“Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae interrupts, taking Baekhyun’s slender hand and squeezing reassuringly, “it’s not a big of a deal as you’re making it. Junmyeon hyung really likes baseball too. This can be a nice date night for all of us, I’m really excited for it.”

There – again – is that hint of something uneasy in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“The contract,” Baekhyun tries but Jongdae isn’t hearing any of it. If anything, there is a part of him that is frustrated hearing Baekhyun bring the contract up again and again. He knows Baekhyun is bought. He knows that is the root cause, the reason Baekhyun is with him. But it hurts to hear him use it like a defence mechanism.

“The contract doesn’t say that Junmyeon wins every time,” Jongdae clarifies, feeling a bit petulant as he glares at Baekhyun. “I get to decide who I want to spend my time with. The contract is there to make sure I don’t overstep with you, Baekhyun. If you don’t want to go, I – I won’t force you. But I’d really like it if you stayed, Baekhyunnie.” For added effect, Jongdae gives him his puppy eyes, wide and a bit watery to sweeten the plead.

“Fuck, put those away,” Baekhyun groans, shielding his eyes. “I get it, I do – I’m game, Jongdae. I just wanted to make sure.”

“I’m sure,” Jongdae stresses. “I want you there.”

That has Baekhyun uncovering his eyes, a teasing glint back in his eyes which is way better than the hesitant one from a while ago. “Oh? Looking for me to steal you right underneath your husband’s nose?”

Jongdae laughs, delighted that Baekhyun is back to his normal confident self.

“The only one stealing anything outside of those bases is me stealing Jongdae’s heart,” Junmyeon declares, sidling back to Jongdae to press a kiss to his cheek.

Jongdae and Baekhyun cringe at the same time.

“That was terrible,” Baekhyun accuses, and like the mature adult he is, Junmyeon sticks his tongue out back.

“Terrible? Guess I should call Jonghyun back and say we’ll take the bleachers over the executive suite on top of the dugout.”

Jongdae isn’t sure what that is supposed to mean but Baekhyun’s jaw is dropping.

Jongdae and Junmyeon both yelp when Baekhyun’s knees soon follow. “Fuck me, having a sugar daddy is amazing.”

Junmyeon laughs that ugly laugh that means he’s actually amused. Jongdae joins in, but his laugh is more hesitant. Because Baekhyun looks distractingly good on his knees with his jersey pulled tight over his thighs and shoulders.

“Come on,” Jongdae says, picking Baekhyun up as fast as he can so he doesn’t have to linger on the suddenly lustful thought. “Let’s go enjoy our first threesome!”

Baekhyun and Junmyeon both turn to him with raised eyebrows. Catching himself, Jongdae blushes, punching them both in the shoulder with a, “Yah!”

The date goes as well as Jongdae hoped – even better, in his opinion. Which is a funny thing to say considering his husband and Baekhyun soon forget Jongdae even exists as they watch the game.

Jongdae, doesn’t mind, ends up watching them more than the game because it is infinitely more amusing. Baekhyun has a mouth that just doesn’t know when to stop and Junmyeon has never been one to sit back when pushed. One moment they can be hunched together, looking over the field and commenting on a play, the next Baekhyun is doing an annoying dance as he tries to rib Junmyeon about some other team he likes that Junmyeon doesn’t.

It all goes over Jongdae’s head. In any other instance, Jongdae would have pleaded to go home or just fallen asleep in his chair at the prospect of spending three hours watching a live sports game. But Junmyeon and Baekhyun keep it entertaining.

Jongdae can’t explain the warmth that seeps into his very bones seeing them interact. He sees a side of Baekhyun he hasn’t before. Baekhyun who has always acted so mature with Jongdae, often taking the lead in their dates, is this cute little brat in front of Junmyeon. He probably doesn’t even realize he is falling into Junmyeon’s pace, happily accepting the food catered to them. He goes star-eyed when he meets the Nexus Lions coach, nearly clutching on to Junmyeon when he gets his shirt signed by Kang Junho.

But it’s not just Baekhyun that Jongdae sees a different side of. Junmyeon who is normally unflappable when it comes to Jongdae, ends up flustered and easily rising to Baekhyun’s bait. He talks more than Jongdae has heard him talk about non-business related things in a long time, getting into an argument that Baekhyun is leading only to be contrary.

Jongdae thinks it’s safer to say that by the end of the night Junmyeon and Baekhyun seem closer to being frenemies. There is still a tenseness under their interaction, especially when they both seem to remember Jongdae exists at the same time. It’s amusing as they scramble for his attention, getting in each other’s way.

But it’s way better than the way they acted like strangers, avoiding each other, before.

When they walk to the car, Jongdae’s hands are held by both Junmyeon and Baekhyun who continue to bicker with each other right up until they reach the Bentley. 

“If you’re dropping me home, I want to cuddle Jongdae in the backseat,” Baekhyun declares childishly, tugging Jongdae into his arms.

To Jongdae’s immense surprise, Junmyeon actually lets him go.

“Fine,” Junmyeon accedes, rolling his eyes, “but only because we neglected Jongdae. Give him extra hugs.”

Baekhyun salutes before Jongdae can even splutter a reply. “Aye, Captain!”

True to form, Baekhyun is a koala, clinging to Jongdae as he scrolls through his phone with this other hand, showing off the pictures from Chuseok.

When they roll up to Baekhyun’s apartment, Junmyeon even gets out of the car to wish Baekhyun a goodnight. He’s not sure if he’s more surprised or if Baekhyun is.

“I’ll add you to the betting pool for the next draft selection,” Junmyeon says, waving his phone. He collects Jongdae, an arm around him as he leans back against his car.

“Only if you’re sponsoring me,” Baekhyun sing songs back, entirely smug and confident that Junmyeon will.

There is a competitiveness in Junmyeon’s eyes that Jongdae can see from the flash of the streetlamp. “Of course, only so I can outdo you. Now go to bed, it’s cold outside.”

“Of course, hyung~” Baekhyun croons. It’s almost unfair how easily he can fall into pace with Junmyeon.

Thinking the night is going to end there, Jongdae gives Baekhyun a smile and a small wave. “Good night, Baekhyunnie.”

Despite being pushed to the side this evening, Jongdae honestly can say he has enjoyed himself. It’s incredibly nice to see his two favourite people have fun together. Hopefully, Jongdae can find something they all have in common so Jongdae can join in.

Baekhyun turns to him. Assuming he’s going in for a hug, Jongdae leans up to open his arms.

The gasp he lets out is entirely too erotic to his own ears as Baekhyun pushes him back against the car, bullying his way right into Jongdae’s personal space. Stunned, Jongdae freezes as Baekhyun leans in fast, body a solid length of heat against Jongdae’s front as his warm lips settle over the flesh of Jongdae’s cheeks. “I’ll make sure to give you extra special attention next time, Jongdae. Thank you for tonight.”

Before Jongdae can even process what has happened, Baekhyun is bouncing back. There are goosebumps trailing over Jongdae’s arms, reeling from Baekhyun’s sweet seductive voice crooning in his ear. None of that man remains, now acting like a naughty puppy as Junmyeon cries out, “Yah! Baekhyun!”

“Goodnight, hyung-deul!” Baekhyun bids, as he cheerfully heads inside, smug smirk in place.

Still leaning against the car, Jongdae can only watch him retreat. Then his vision is cut off as Junmyeon stands in front of him, cupping his cheek and thumbing furiously at the area Baekhyun kissed.

“Cheeky brat,” Junmyeon hisses, frowning but it’s more a petulant pout than anything truly upset. “This is the thanks I get for spoiling _your_ baby.”

Blinking Jongdae automatically wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders. “Thank you, hyung,” Jongdae says sincerely, laughing because the situation is sinking in. Trust Baekhyun to always keep Jongdae entertained. “I really enjoyed today.”

Junmyeon pouts harder. “You weren’t even paying attention to the game. You only had eyes for Baekhyun. Do you like him more than me?”

Jongdae laughs, pinching Junmyeon’s cheeks fondly. “Idiot, I was looking at both of you. I haven’t seen you smile that much in a while. It was nice, seeing you both happy.” To soothe Junmyeon’s ruffled feathers, Jongdae lightly pecks his mouth, happy when his husband tries to chance after his lips.

“I was happy until he pulled that,” Junmyeon whines, clearly looking for more attention. Jongdae gives it to him, peppering kisses all over Junmyeon’s face.

“He likes to rile you up. I am not sure why, but I don’t mind if it makes you this cute,” Jongdae cooes, kissing the tip of Junmyeon’s nose.

Junmyeon huffs. “I’m not cute! You’re cute. Besides, he only likes to rile me up because he wants to show off in front of you.”

Jongdae gasps a second time as he’s pressed back against the car door. Junmyeon follows, a leg wedged between Jongdae’s and a hand curled in his hair to pull. Jongdae’s mouth falls slack and Junmyeon is there, licking into Jongdae’s mouth in a dominating kiss that leaves Jongdae weak-kneed.

Junmyeon pulls away just a tiny bit, enough to move his lips but still have them brush against Jongdae’s. “He’s testing me, see how much he can get away with undermining my authority.”

Jongdae doesn’t really understand, eyelashes fluttering as he tries to seek Junmyeon’s hot mouth. “Hyung,” he whimpers, hands clenching in Junmyeon’s shirt.

“He wants you, so bad. Do you want him too, Jongdae?”

Jongdae doesn’t think on the question, instinctively trying to jerk his head in a ‘no’, but Junmyeon doesn’t let up. “I-I –”

Junmyeon doesn’t let him respond, kissing him again until Jongdae’s rutting his hips into Junmyeon’s thigh, arousal climbing fast and hard. He doesn’t care that they’re out in public, that anyone could walk by and see them like this.

“Let’s go home,” Junmyeon whispers against his lips when he pulls away. “I’ll finish what I started. I’ll make it so you can’t think of anything but me, Jongdae. Until you’re screaming _my_ name.”

Jongdae does, that night. Junmyeon fucks him so hard Jongdae cries, unable to form much of a thought by the time a third orgasm is pulled out of him.

“Promise,” Junmyeon whispers into his neck when they’re clean and spooned together. Jongdae is already fighting the black tendrils of sleep, can only make a soft, broken, inquisitive noise from how sore his throat is.

“Promise me, if you start to fall for him, that you’ll end it with him.”

Not even the sweet exhaustion of sleep after amazing orgasms can stop Jongdae from feeling the _chill_ of fear that runs up his spine. All of a sudden, he is wide awake and heart beating nearly triple time in his chest.

“What?” Jongdae rasps, flipping around as fast as his tired body will allow.

Junmyeon, bathed in the moonlight and semi darkness, looks vulnerable in a way Jongdae has not seen him in so, so long. Jongdae’s heart cracks, feeling hurt stab through it at the thought that he was the one to put that look there.

“I can see why you like him,” Junmyeon explains, softly thumbing Jongdae’s cheek. He holds Jongdae close but there is this distinct feeling that they are far apart. “He’s addictive. Even I forgot who he is to you, tonight. I resolved to keep a distance, you know?”

Jongdae shakes at the openness in Junmyeon’s voice. “Why?”

“Because I thought I would hate him,” Junmyeon admits. “That I would ruin this for you, by being as selfish as I am. And tonight, I was proven right. Seeing you with him, I want to rip you away and hold you to myself. And I hate that I think like that.”

Jongdae can’t take how Junmyeon touches him so fragilely, nothing like the firm, grounding grip he used to pound into Jongdae possessively not an hour before. It makes him feel like a string is fast falling out of his grip and Jongdae can’t close his hand tight enough to prevent it from disappearing.

He cups Junmyeon’s face, pressed as close as he can get, until their naked chests are touching, legs entwined and arms around each other. “Kim Junmyeon,” Jongdae says, sweet but soft with a steely undercurrent of firmness Jongdae rarely has to use, “I love you more than anyone else in this world. You’re _mine_ and I’m yours. Baekhyun isn’t going to change that.”

These are the words he’s echoed to Junmyeon before. What would it take for Junmyeon to believe him?

“He’s respecting all our rules,” Jongdae tells, hating how desperate his reasoning sounds.

Junmyeon shushes him, gathering Jongdae close when it was Jongdae who was trying to console Junmyeon. “Hush, love. You’re making yourself upset. I trust you.”

Does he?

Jongdae burrows his face into Junmyeon’s shoulder, trying to calm his breathing.

“I promise.”

The words are muffled into Junmyeon’s skin, but he’s close enough to Junmyeon’s ear that his husband must hear him clearly.

Junmyeon holds him tighter.

From the start, Jongdae had sworn that if either of them develop feelings that they would break things off cleanly and go their separate ways. At the time, the decision came easy, logically. Because Jongdae had nothing to lose.

But now, Jongdae realizes the depth of that agreement. It’s only been a few months, and Jongdae’s heart already feels like an icicle is stabbing through it at the idea of saying goodbye to Baekhyun.

However, nothing would be worse than hurting Junmyeon, Jongdae reasons to himself.

“I love you,” Jongdae whispers to Junmyeon.

His husband pulls away just enough to kiss him with all of himself. It leaves Jongdae breathless, loved and treasured.

“I love you more,” Junmyeon responds back.

Sleep doesn’t come easy. Junmyeon drops off first but Jongdae is left staring at the night sky with Junmyeon’s arm heavy across his waist.

He would eventually say goodbye to Baekhyun. That was inevitable. Baekhyun would find someone else, or Junmyeon’s patience would wear thin. Either way, Baekhyun isn’t going to be forever.

But for long as he is Jongdae’s right now, Jongdae will savour each moment.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“Grey!”

“Pink!”

Jongdae sips his milk tea, chewing on a tapioca ball as Baekhyun goes toe to toe with Tao.

“Got a 5?”

“Go fish,” he tells Yeri, watching her angrily draw from the deck.

“Are they going to be finished anytime soon? I want to go home,” Doyoung complains, glaring at the two bickering adults.

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun suddenly calls. “Decide!”

“You can’t ask him!” Tao screeches. “Look at what he’s wearing! You can’t trust that taste!”

Jongdae nearly chokes, reeling comically as he wonders if he should be laughing or offended.

“I guess that’s true,” Baekhyun admits. “Yeri!”

“Yah!” Jongdae whines, putting his cards down and magnanimously ignoring when Yeri rifles through them shamelessly. “I can dress nice when I want to!”

“Of course, dear,” Baekhyun placates meaninglessly. “You’re beautiful. Now, Tao, as I was saying-”

“Why don’t you just flip a coin?” Jongdae says, exhausted.

With his free time and padded bank account, Baekhyun has thrown himself whole-heartedly into investing into his café. What started out as just a patch job to fix the loose ends in the café has turned into a full scale renovation.

“No!” Tao protests. “How could you ever think that yellow would match the hardwood!?”

“How would pink be any better!?” Baekhyun yells back. “Pink isn’t what you would expect if you were to walk into Café Exodus!”

“That’s it,” Jongdae intervenes, grabbing Baekhyun by the collar of his shirt. “We’re going home. The interior designer will be in tomorrow, she’ll give you a colour scheme to choose from. Those that want an opinion, come tomorrow.”

“Pass,” Yeri and Doyoung say at the same time.

Tao glares at Baekhyun and Jongdae. “I’ll be here, I can’t let you choose something ugly.”  
  


Baekhyun sticks out his tongue. Jongdae rolls his eyes at the display of maturity, making sure the workers are all sent home safely and properly.

“Now you,” Jongdae says, grabbing Baekhyun in a back hug and waddling him over to the table they’d been sitting at. “Tell me why you’re so on edge.”

Baekhyun clams up, as Jongdae expected. In retaliation, Jongdae tugs a few strands of Baekhyun’s now silver hair, not letting up until Baekhyun unclenches his jaw.

“It’s a big change,” Baekhyun finally admits, pouting. He crosses his arms over his chest, leaning away from Jongdae, leaving Jongdae’s hand empty in the air. He lets it drop to his lap.

“The renovation?” Jongdae asks gently.

Five months into their…companionship, Baekhyun had finally set aside enough money to invest into his café like he had planned. Jongdae had offered to field the cost of the renovation completely, but Baekhyun had refused.

“I can’t say it’s been hard work,” Baekhyun had admitted, “but it was still my work, my earnings. I want to be the one to shape this café how I want it to be.”

Jongdae had respected the decision but he can’t help but think that Baekhyun is really going overboard with his detailing.

“It’s a part of me,” Baekhyun finally explains, sighing. He slumps into Jongdae’s side, carelessly picking up Jongdae’s hand to play with it. “I still remember what it looked like as an empty shell.”

“Do you think changing it means changing yourself?” Jongdae asks, holding Baekhyun’s hand tight. He tries to read Baekhyun’s face, wants to know if the troubled look is because of doubt or melancholy.

“As expected,” Baekhyun teases, smiling at Jongdae. He tilts his head, looking up at Jongdae through his lashes, “of a talented lyricist.”

Jongdae’s breath hitches, almost not hearing Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s face is so close, he can feel Baekhyun’s breath fanning against his cheek. If he tilted his own head, they could be kissing.

“Don’t change the subject,” Jongdae whines, both to deflect the praise and to give him an excuse to shrug, dislodging Baekhyun and putting space in between them. “Come on, tell hyung what’s wrong.”

Baekhyun makes a face at the formality. “Jongdae _hyung_ ,” Baekhyun says, grimacing, “there is nothing wrong. I’m excited. But also scared. I want to see what I can do, but I also don’t want to forget where I came from.”

Jongdae nods. This at least he can understand.

“No matter what happens to you outside,” Jongdae whispers, leaning into Baekhyun’s space like a glutton for punishment, “what matters is that in here,” he taps Baekhyun’s chest, “that is all you. No matter what you visually change, or where you go, or how much you spend, you are still you. You control your decisions. And you’re allowed to improve yourself, Baekhyun. You’re allowed to want.”

Baekhyun sits there, stunned. Jongdae allows himself a smug grin. Despite acting like a kid with Baekhyun, Jongdae is several years older than him. He’s learned his own philosophies of life.

Jongdae waits for Baekhyun to tease, to break the tension, as he often does.

Instead Baekhyun closes the gap between them, suddenly hugging Jongdae tight.

Jongdae freezes, comically just sitting there as Baekhyun holds him. “Thank you,” Baekhyun whispers.

It’s the hitch in Baekhyun’s voice that has Jongdae acting, easily returning the hug and gathering Baekhyun into his arms.

“You’ve worked hard all your life, Baekhyunnie. It’s because you’re you that this can happen. It’s all the product of your efforts. There is nothing to thank me for.”

“I have everything to thank you for,” Baekhyun whispers, voice so low, it resonates in Jongdae’s ears. “You changed my entire life.”

Jongdae squirms, wiggling away because praise like that makes him blush. “I didn’t,” he insists, kicking his legs as Baekhyun refuses to let him go. “Yah! Byun Baekhyun, are you an octopus?”

“If I had tentacles, would you consider lifting the no sex rule?” Baekhyun asks, whinging as he pushes Jongdae down on the bench booth, flopping over him with dead weight.

“Eww,” Jongdae hisses, feebly struggling to get Baekhyun off him. “I don’t want your slimy tentacles near me!”

Baekhyun, the mature adult he is, licks up Jongdae’s cheek.

“Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun laughs, loud and easy. It’s the only reason Jongdae only lightly retaliates, pulling Baekhyun’s hair until the younger is begging for mercy, apologizing meaninglessly.

Jongdae lets him go, ordering him to pack up so they can get home. It’s late and they’ll have to be back tomorrow to meet the renovation team.

When Baekhyun closes up, the uneasy look is back on his face. Jongdae hates that. Baekhyun looks better when his eyes are crinkled happily, mouth shaped in a boxy smile.

“I’m cold,” Jongdae declares, thrusting his hand out.

Baekhyun startles, looking from the closed gate to Jongdae’s bare hand. He arches an eyebrow. “And I need to hold your hand for you to feel warm?”

“Exactly,” Jongdae nods, not waiting for Baekhyun. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand, pulling him away from the door and towards their car. It’s a customized Audi R8, black on the outside with red leather details inside. He bought it for Baekhyun after Baekhyun agreed to sign a new one year contract. “I’m hungry, take me to get ramen.”

“His Majesty is being so demanding,” Baekhyun whines, but despite his tone, he opens the passenger door for Jongdae and shuffles him inside. 

When Baekhyun is in the driver’s seat, Jongdae holds his hand out again.

Baekhyun pauses, looking from Jongdae to his hand. There is no reason for Baekhyun to hold his hand in the car. In fact, there are more reasons why he _shouldn’t_ hold his hand while driving.

But Baekhyun takes Jongdae’s hand and squeezes it tight, a shy smile on his lips. He starts the car and drives off with one hand, loudly singing ‘Honey’ at the top of his lungs.

And Jongdae can feel the bubbling pit of happiness in his stomach overflow. He squeezes his own hand back and tries not to notice how nice it feels to have Baekhyun’s hand in his hand. Tries not to dwell on how far he would go to keep that upset look off of Baekhyun’s face.

Tries to push away the fluttering feeling in his chest he only gets when he looks at Junmyeon.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae hisses at Baekhyun. The younger has Jongdae’s wrist in a firm grip as he marches through Junmyeon’s company.

“You’re literally his husband. Half of this is yours. Why are you being so shy?”  
  


Jongdae can only duck his head in a blush as one of the security guards nervously looks between Baekhyun and Jongdae. Jongdae shakes his head and the security guard hastens to open the door for them, and then they’re on the elevator.

“Junmyeon hyung is really busy,” Jongdae explains, a bit anxious and trying not to show it. He rarely interrupts Junmyeon’s work while he is on hours. “He might not even be here!”

“Where else would he be?” Baekhyun retorts, a furrow on his face. Jongdae feels worse because he was the one to put that frustrated look there.

Jongdae hasn’t seen Junmyeon in a few days. With the end of the year fast approaching, Junmyeon has been swamped with work, tying up loose ends and preparing for projects in the new year. It happens every year, and though Junmyeon always makes sure to take Christmas and New Year’s off, most of December, Jongdae barely sees him.

Baekhyun being in Jongdae’s life has helped immensely to combat the seasonal loneliness. Jongdae is sure he should be more wary of how dependant he is becoming on Baekhyun. Probably in over-compensation from missing Junmyeon, Jongdae had been incredibly clingy. Jongdae normally sees Baekhyun about every other day, but this past week he’s been asking Baekhyun to come over every day, asking him not to leave until late at night. The only reason Jongdae does let Baekhyun go is because Baekhyun refuses to spend the night in their guest bedroom. Sleeping by himself most nights is something Jongdae is used to but it stings worse without Baekhyun or Junmyeon in those hours of need.

And so, without meaning to, Jongdae has managed to sigh with enough pining for Baekhyun to snap and loudly declare, “That’s it!” in the middle of their game of Mario Kart and drive Jongdae all the way to Junmyeon’s office. 

“Baekhyun, please,” Jongdae begs, tugging lightly so he can get his wrist free. Baekhyun doesn’t let go. “We should go back, this isn’t-”

“Jongdae?”  
  


Jongdae’s mouth clacks shut, a sheepish aura overcoming him as Yifan stands from his desk, making his way over to them. There are two other admin assistants that look up before quickly going back to their work, letting Yifan take care of it.

“Wow,” Baekhyun whistles and Jongdae’s shoulders rise up unconsciously ready to see Baekhyun eyeing Yifan. But when he looks over, Baekhyun isn’t looking at Junmyeon’s gorgeous EA.

Jongdae is momentarily distracted by seeing the complete awe on Baekhyun’s face as he takes in Junmyeon’s private office. It makes him brim with pride on Junmyeon’s behalf. It’s a beautiful workspace, more reminiscent of an elite showroom than a reception area.

“Jongdae, what are you doing here? Did I miss an appointment?”

Jongdae quickly shakes his head as Yifan pulls out his phone as if to check. “No – no, this is, um, a spontaneous visit.”

Yifan arches an eyebrow, beautiful face coloured in disbelief. He looks from Jongdae to Baekhyun, who is still gawking. “This is unusual.”  
  


Jongdae winces. “I know.” He finally puts strength into pulling his wrist from Baekhyun, whose grip has gone lax, breaking it free. That seems to snap Baekhyun out of his daze, as he switches gear to looking at Yifan.

“Is everyone in your life obscenely hot?” Baekhyun whines. But while the tone is appreciative, Jongdae doesn’t sense any real interest. It makes him relax.

Yifan doesn’t even bat an eyelash.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae rushes to apologize, but isn’t sure what he is apologizing for. He grabs Baekhyun like a puppy, clamping a hand over his mouth. “I’m still training him.”

Baekhyun, the mature adult he is, licks Jongdae’s palm. With a disgusted huff, Jongdae pushes Baekhyun away.

“I’m Baekhyun,” Baekhyun outstretches his hand which Yifan gracefully takes. Jongdae tries not to notice how Baekhyun’s hand is nearly the same size as Yifan’s despite their height difference. “I’ve convinced Jongdae to be a naughty wife and go see his husband. He’s been moping around at home.”  
  


Yifan’s face goes through a complicated mix of emotions, too smart not to notice the inference, but it eventually settles on sympathy.

“It’s been incredibly busy,” Yifan acknowledges, leading Baekhyun and Jongdae over to the back room where a kitchenette is concealed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t free him up more.”

Jongdae shakes his head, patting Yifan’s arm. “Don’t apologize, I know you are doing your best. And that you’re probably working more hours than Junmyeonnie hyung.”

“Why does this machine have so many buttons?”

Jongdae sighs, resisting the urge to put his head in his hand as he looks over to Baekhyun who has his metaphorical tail wagging as he eyes the espresso machine. Without prompting, Baekhyun starts hitting all the buttons at once. He barely manages to muffle his shriek when unfiltered coffee suddenly begins to pour out, making a mad dash to get a cup as a mess is made.

Jongdae is laughing before he even realizes it, a hand thrown over his mouth as he watches Baekhyun frantically scramble to stop the machine and grab a towel at the same time. “Jongdae! Jongdae, help!”

“I thought you were the coffee bean whisperer?” Jongdae teases through giggles.

Baekhyun throws him a piteous look, but it’s his exaggerated wince and dance as a stray hot drop lands on his hand that has Jongdae moving forward. He holds the power button down until the machine stops, just before the coffee in the cup spills over too.

“You really like to make an impression, don’t you?” Jongdae teases, holding Baekhyun’s hand to assess the damage.

“Kiss it better,” Baekhyun implores, leaning in to bat his eyelashes. He lifts his hand to Jongdae’s mouth, but Jongdae bites instead. “Mean!”

Baekhyun stomps off to clean his mess in a huff and Jongdae is left standing there, an indulgent smile on his face that he doesn’t even realize until Yifan suddenly speaks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen that side of you before.”

Jongdae startles, having forgotten Yifan was there. “What side?”

Yifan smiles, a gummy thing that makes him look like a teenager. “Teasing? Flirty? I dunno. You’re always so serious or polite. Cute when you want to be, but never as mischievous as,” he waves his hand to where Baekhyun is scrubbing the counter top down, “that.”  
  


Jongdae’s cheeks colour. “That’s because you mostly see me at work events. I have to be Junmyeon’s perfect partner then.”

Yifan shrugs. “I mean, I like you either way, Jongdae. But that was a pretty big smile, I just saw. Who is he?”  
  


Jongdae panics. They haven’t exactly discussed who or what Baekhyun is supposed to be introduced as.

“A friend,” Jongdae rushes to explain, not sounding convincing to his own ears.

Yifan winces, looking over Jongdae’s shoulder. Jongdae turns too and sees Baekhyun staring at Jongdae, an unreadable look on his face. It makes something twist inside Jongdae’s gut, hating how tight Baekhyun’s eyes look.

“A friend,” Baekhyun confirms, all smiles as he dumps the coffee into the sink. “Let’s go see the husband, shall we?”

Jongdae feels like there is a two ton anvil in the pit of his gut. “Baekhyun-”

“I thought I heard the bark of a loud puppy.”

Jongdae turns around, surprise and a familiar wash of love rushing over him when he sees Junmyeon’s tired face.

“I can sue you for negligence, it’s in my contract,” Baekhyun retorts coming up behind Jongdae and pushing him into Junmyeon’s arms. “Special delivery. Now go have some office sex while Mr. Secretary shows me to the cafeteria.”

Without waiting for anyone to talk, Baekhyun is already grabbing Yifan’s hand and tugging him away.

Junmyeon squeezes Jongdae into a hug. He’s so strong and warm, but Jongdae can’t even sink into his embrace as he normally does. “What was that all about?”

“Surprise?” Jongdae says, still feeling off-put from Baekhyun’s abrupt departure.

Junmyeon smiles, indulgently. “It’s a very welcome surprise. I missed you.”

Jongdae’s eyes flutter close as Junmyeon kisses him, soft and sweet. He doesn’t stop at just one kiss, continuing until Jongdae is panting, arms around Junmyeon’s neck and fighting the urge to back his husband into the wall and interrupt the languid pace. At this rate, they’ll probably end up having office sex like Baekhyun –

“What’s wrong?” Junmyeon murmurs against Jongdae’s lips when they become too unresponsive.

“I feel bad,” Jongdae admits, burying his face in Junmyeon’s neck to hide his pout. “Baekhyun dragged me here despite how much I have been annoying him, and I kind of left him out to dry.”

Junmyeon huffs into Jongdae’s ear. “Of course you do. You know, I was really hoping I could squeeze in some office sex. It’s been a while since you were here.”

Jongdae vividly remembers what they got into the last time he was over.

“Hyung,” he whines, leaning back enough to give Junmyeon his puppy eyes, using his kiss swollen lips to their full advantage. “I want affection, not dick.”

Junmyeon retaliates with his own puppy eyes, only ruined by the dark eye circles.

Jongdae thumbs them gently. “When was the last time you got some proper sleep?”

Junmyeon sighs, leaning into Jongdae’s touch. “The last time I was in bed with you.”

Instantly, Jongdae begins to fret. Whether to cut Jongdae’s predictable lecture on taking care of yourself or because Junmyeon is pressed for time, he cuts Jongdae off with a quick kiss. “Come on, let’s go collect the puppy. I’m almost done for the day.”

Hope blooms in Jongdae’s chest, excited at the idea of being able to go home with Junmyeon and Baekhyun. He leads Junmyeon down to the cafeteria, shyly bowing back when employees bow towards them.

Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun is surrounded by two lunch ladies who are probably on their break, Yifan slack jawed as they pile more food on Baekhyun’s already full plate.

“You’re too skinny!” Jongdae overhears one of the ladies scold.

Baekhyun looks up at the right time and makes eye contact with Junmyeon, an evil smirk on his face as he whines, “It’s because hyung doesn’t feed me!”

Junmyeon may be the CEO of a billion-dollar enterprise but he is nothing in the face of two elderly women.

Junmyeon graciously accepts the scolding with smiles and laughter, deflecting it until they are trying to feed _him_ with more food. Jongdae gets roped in too, and soon all of them are being forced to eat food that is magic-ed out of nowhere. Eventually they head back to work and Junmyeon asks Yifan to order the kitchen staff a five course sushi dinner on his card.

“You’re a menace, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon finally sighs, putting his chopsticks down and groaning heartily. At least he had cleared most of his food, just half the rice left over. “Trying to turn my staff against me?”

Baekhyun grins, unrepentant. “I can’t help that I’m more likeable than you,” he sing songs. He sends a meaningful wink to Jongdae. “I bet Jongdae wouldn’t have said no to office sex with me.”

“Yah! Byun Baekhyun!” Junmyeon admonishes, chucking a chunk of rice at Baekhyun.

Jongdae drops his head into his hands. But he can’t stop the smile on his lips.

“You know how to keep us on our toes,” Jongdae teases to Baekhyun, hoping he sounds light enough to hide his awkwardness. He can’t stop thinking about Baekhyun’s face when Jongdae called him a ‘friend’.

An apology wants to bubble to the tip of his tongue – but it feels insincere. What he had said – it is true. But even then, it feels like a lie. Jongdae doesn’t know if he can truly call Baekhyun a friend, not when he is paying for Baekhyun’s time and attention. The thought makes him anxious.

Something must show on his face because Baekhyun suddenly pauses his reply to Junmyeon to turn to Jongdae. “Are you okay?”

Jongdae nods instinctively.

Baekhyun doesn’t look convinced, and worse, Junmyeon is catching on.

“Jongdae?” Junmyeon cups Jongdae’s chin, bringing him close.

“I’m fine,” Jongdae repeats, carefully tugging Junmyeon’s hands down. For a moment, he thought Junmyeon was going to kiss him. And while he _wants_ it, he’s also incredibly self-conscious of what Baekhyun would think. “Just a bit overwhelmed. The day didn’t go how I thought it would.”

“Well, we can fix that.” Junmyeon kisses Jongdae soft and sweet. “Take my car and head over to Golden Deer. I was supposed to meet Minseokkie hyung for a business dinner, but I am sure he wouldn’t mind switching it to a double date. Or a double date plus one.”

Jongdae blooms, a smile growing on his face at the thought of meeting Minseok.

Baekhyun hisses, making to throw the rice back at Junmyeon. He only stops because the lunch ladies begin to cheer loudly. In his periphery, Jongdae sees Yifan get taken down in a tsunami of hugs.

“I can take the hint,” Baekhyun sniffs. “Go on, meet your friends. I can entertain myself.”

Jongdae freezes, hands clenched over his thigh. He had wanted Baekhyun to come with him. Stupidly, he wanted to show Baekhyun off to Minseok.

A hand lands on his thigh, gently prying Jongdae’s clenched fingers apart so Junmyeon can thread their fingers together instead.

“Nope, you’re on the clock, brat. Keep Jongdae company until I get there. Once you’re there, you should stay. It’ll make me look more mature, having a twink on my arm.”

The rice lands square in between Junmyeon’s eyebrows. Jongdae loses his battle with a giggle.

“You already have Jongdae to be your twink, but I suppose I can pretend you have any influence over me since you did score me that ad space for Christmas.”

Jongdae beams as Baekhyun gets up and crowds into Jongdae’s space, pulling him away from Junmyeon. “Now go earn us that money that keeps us entertained with you.”

Jongdae is outright laughing now as Junmyeon splutters, playing a weak game of tug-of-war as he tries to get Jongdae back into his arms.

Eventually Junmyeon goes back upstairs, though not without a kiss that is completely for show. When Jongdae sways back, weak-kneed at Junmyeon’s kiss, it’s Baekhyun who catches him, making a gagging sound as he asks if Junmyeon thinks he’s going to get some office sex after all.

Before Junmyeon can action on that calculated look in his eye, Yifan comes to the rescue looking frazzled as he ushers Junmyeon back.

Baekhyun catches the car keys Junmyeon throws at them before he disappears around the corner.

“I will never get over how many fucking cars you own,” Baekhyun tells Jongdae, looking dazed at the key fob for the import car Junmyeon bought last year. Jongdae can’t remember the name but knows it’s ostentatious as fuck.

Naturally, Baekhyun loves it.

On the way to their destination, Jongdae gets a call.

“I’m not sure what you did,” Luhan’s voice greets him, incredibly cheery, “but I owe you one. Minseok finally acknowledged my existence – ah! Baby, not there,” Jongdae pulls the phone away from him as Luhan moans through the speaker.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at him but Jongdae has a sneaking suspicion that Luhan and Baekhyun are going to get along really well.

“Jongdae,” Minseok’s voice says, “I already let the front desk know to expect you. If you’re hungry, order something, okay?”

“Yes, hyung-nim,” Jongdae replies dutifully. Now Baekhyun is laughing, at the note of deference in Jongdae’s voice.

“See you soon, Jongdae-yah.”

Jongdae bids goodbye before looking over at Baekhyun who can’t keep the grin off his face.

“What?” Jongdae asks defensively.

Baekhyun snorts. “Just realizing it seems like everyone in your life likes to baby you.”

Jongdae whines. “They do not! I am a mature adult who doesn’t need anyone to look after me!”

Baekhyun pointedly does not parrot the words back to him when Jongdae clutches his hand as they go up the elevator. Just because they saw Junmyeon doesn’t mean Jongdae was ready to stop being clingy.

They play around for nearly an hour before Luhan finds them.

“Fucking beautiful,” Baekhyun whispers, almost angrily. Jongdae just laughs.

Unsurprisingly, Baekhyun and Luhan do hit it off, in an incredibly bemusing frenemies-with-respect way. Jongdae would feel more threatened at how they flirt if he didn’t know Luhan was incredibly whipped for Minseok.

Junmyeon and Minseok arrive together and the evening really gets underway. Halfway through, Jongdae ends up on Minseok’s lap.

“Exactly how poly are you?” Jongdae overhears Baekhyun hiss to Junmyeon.

“We’re _not_ ,” Junmyeon replies, but sounds petulant and pouty as he often is. Half of that could be jealousy but probably because Jongdae is the one basking in Minseok’s affections.

“We’re pretty poly, right babe?” Luhan says, flirting. But that tone isn’t directed at Jongdae like it normally is. It’s directed at Baekhyun.

Jongdae lifts his head from where he had been nuzzling Minseok’s neck. Baekhyun splutters in embarrassment as Luhan, teasingly lifts up a morsel to eat off his fork to Baekhyun’s lips. “Come on, the dessert here is fantastic.”

Jongdae watches, something hot and angry churning in his gut as Baekhyun’s pride refuses to let him back down. With a smirk, Baekhyun opens his mouth to eat the cake, having the audacity to like the cream off his lips while maintaining eye contact with Luhan.

“Delicious.”

Luhan doesn’t back down. “It tastes better on me.”

Baekhyun chokes.

“What is with that pout?” Jongdae startles as Minseok taps the bottom of his chin, turning his head so he’s facing the older again.

Jongdae shifts his eyes between watching Junmyeon furiously thump Baekhyun’s back and Minseok’s knowing eyes.

“I’m not pouting,” he retorts, pouting. So he may be a little tipsy.

Minseok only smiles indulgently. “No? Then you want a kiss?”  
  


Jongdae laughs, leaning up to kiss Minseok’s cheek.

“How many men do I have to compete with?” Baekhyun’s whines, voice hoarse from coughing.

“Just me,” Junmyeon singsongs. “And you’re not really competition, Baek-hyun-ie.”

Baekhyun swats at Junmyeon and Luhan cheers on their little slap fight.

“You really like him,” Minseok observes. It’s said quietly, just between the two of them.

Jongdae blinks. “Like him? Who? Jun – oh, you mean Baekhyunnie? Yeah,” Jongdae shrugs, turning to look at Baekhyun who is now standing up, a glass of red wine held threateningly over Junmyeon. “He’s amazing.”

“I have to admit, when Junmyeonnie came to me for advice, I almost tried to talk him out of it,” Minseok says softly.

Jongdae looks up at Minseok in surprise. He opens his mouth, but then closes it with a clack. There isn’t much to say to that. Anyone with a rational mind would try and convince their friend that letting their partner get a sugar baby is a bad idea. Jongdae shrinks into himself, tries to slide off of Minseok’s lap, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of shame from before.

Minseok doesn’t let him move. “I was wrong, Jongdae.” Minseok rubs his hands up and down Jongdae’s back, soothing him. “It’s not just how much Baekhyun impacts you. I never would have thought that he would have positively changed Junmyeon too.”

“Changed hyung?” Jongdae repeats, confused.

Minseok nods his head over to where Junmyeon has Baekhyun in a headlock. “I haven’t seen him smile this much in a while. When he meets with me now, it’s always stories of ‘Jongdae and Baekhyun’. He rants about how much Baekhyun is a pain in the ass, but how he makes you happy. He says he doesn’t see the kid as a rival, but he’s been home more often before the end of year crunch, right?”  
  


Jongdae nods dumbly, thoughts whirling. Now that Minseok has said it, the pieces more or less slot into place. Jongdae had been so caught up in the excitement and energy of being able to spend time with Baekhyun and Junmyeon that he hadn’t really thought of how much more time Junmyeon was taking off. In a weird way, it just felt like Junmyeon was replacing the time where it was Jongdae&Junmyeon to include Baekhyun as well. But that isn’t it. Jongdae still had time with Junmyeon, even after Baekhyun left.

It probably explains why Jongdae was hurting more than normal, this December. He’d gotten used it, and then it was taken away.

“But,” Jongdae tries to scramble his thoughts together, “Junmyeonnie hyung – he says he doesn’t like Baekhyun.”

Minseok laughs, gummy and wide. It’s so cheerful that it draws the attention of the other three men, the comical scene of Junmyeon threateningly holding a cucumber to Baekhyun’s lips while he’s locked in a chokehold, Baekhyun trying to run away, and Luhan recording it all – it makes a laugh bubble inside Jongdae too.

The other three dismiss them to go back to fighting and Minseok takes the distraction to say, “Does that look like he doesn’t like Baekhyun? I can’t remember the last time he has ruined his perfect image for anyone other than our handful of friends.”

Jongdae grins, an elated feeling blooming inside his chest like flowers in the spring. Yes, he sees it now. He can’t believe he had been so hesitant in keeping his balance between Baekhyun and Junmyeon he hadn’t noticed how the two of them have come so far beyond their initial meeting months ago.

“Yeah,” Jongdae happily confirms, emotions welling inside him. “You’re right, hyung.”

Minseok taps his cheek, getting Jongdae to look at him again. “So let me ask this again, Jongdae. Do you like Baekhyun?”

Jongdae freezes. He can hear the real question. Minseok is being kind, not spelling it out for him. And shamefully, Jongdae takes the out. “Yeah, hyung. I really like Baekhyun.”

Minseok’s lips purse, and Jongdae ducks his head.

Jongdae’s mind flashes back to calling Baekhyun a friend in front of Yifan. It didn’t sit right, _doesn’t_ sit right. But what else is Baekhyun? He’s more than just an employed sugar baby. Jongdae likes him much more than that. He likes Baekhyun so much – his laughter, his sense and wit, his compassion and care, the way he dotes on Jongdae as if there isn’t a power difference between them but will struggle if Jongdae tries to do the same for him. He sees the Baekhyun that always has a smile on his face, even when things are tough, and he wants to protect him. He wants Baekhyun to be happy, and it’s been such a long time since Jongdae has felt like this with a new person.

But that could be friendship, couldn’t it?

Jongdae flinches when Minseok gently takes his chin and draws Jongdae’s eyes up. “You don’t need to give me any answers, Jongdae. But you owe it to them, and to yourself, to figure out what you feel.”

Jongdae swallows, unable to answer. Thoughts swirl around in his head and Jongdae nearly blurts out, “Tell me what to do,” because Minseok always has the answers. But he keeps the words back because it isn’t fair to dump that on someone else. Minseok is right, Jongdae needs to figure this out. But did it have to be now? What if –

Jongdae yelps as he’s heaved off of Minseok’s lap and into Junmyeon’s.

“I want my husband back,” Junmyeon whines, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s stomach tightly.

Minseok laughs, hands up in the air and surrendering. Not even a second goes by before Luhan happily leaps into the vacated spot. The two share a disgustingly loving kiss.

“Me too!”

Jongdae gasps when Junmyeon’s lips press over his. He melts immediately, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle as Junmyeon sucks softly only his bottom lip. His eyes flutter open just enough to try and grab the back of the chair so he can straighten himself up, when he catches Baekhyun’s eye.

Immediately, Jongdae freezes. Baekhyun is looking at them, but there is something so painful in his eyes that Jongdae cannot move, worry overtakes him. But Junmyeon isn’t seeing it, so he just presses his kiss firmer into Jongdae’s unresponsive lips, tiling Jongdae’s head back. When Jongdae breaks the kiss, face whipping around to Baekhyun, the younger’s expression has already changed.

“Get a room!” Baekhyun gags, throwing a leftover piece of carrot at Junmyeon.

“Minseok hyung owns the hotel, I can definitely get a room,” Junmyeon says, smugly. He sticks his tongue out at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon bicker, Baekhyun poking fun like nothing is wrong at all. Did Jongdae imagine it? Not even Baekhyun can be this good of an actor surely?  
  


Minseok settles the bill after bidding them a goodnight. Junmyeon’s driver takes them back to Baekhyun’s house since they all had something to drink, Minseok promising a valet would drop their car off tomorrow.

Jongdae sits in the backseat with Baekhyun, hand slipping into Baekhyun’s instinctively. “Are you okay?” he whispers when Junmyeon takes a call on his cell phone.

Baekhyun who had been playing with Jongdae’s fingers, pauses. His lovely eyes fill with confusion, brows drawn together and a small pout on his lips as he says, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

He looks so cute, Jongdae almost forgets to say anything. But there are only so many escapes he will give himself in one night, and this, when it comes to Baekhyun’s happiness, isn’t one of them. “Earlier, did I make you uncomfortable? I know Junmyeon hyung and I are pretty free with our PDA.”

Baekhyun stills. He looks at Jongdae with surprise before his eyes flicker to Junmyeon who is still unaware of their hushed conversation. “Trust me, I am not uncomfortable seeing two hot men make out in front of me,” Baekhyun teases, a lofty grin on his face.

Jongdae is still unsure. Nothing on Baekhyun’s face, or anything about his body language gives him away, but Jongdae is getting the sense that Baekhyun is lying to him.

“I – just let me know, okay?” Jongdae breathes out, clutching Baekhyun’s hand tightly. “I don’t ever want to make you feel uncomfortable around us.”

This time, something in Baekhyun’s expression does slip. But before Jongdae can say anything, Baekhyun is already laughing it off. “As if I could ever not be comfortable around you, pretty kitty.”

Jongdae jumps when Baekhyun takes the opportunity to lean in to nuzzles Jongdae’s neck like Jongdae had done to Minseok.

In his periphery, Jongdae sees Junmyeon watching them. It makes him embarrassed – but he doesn’t want to move. He likes Baekhyun this close. He meets Junmyeon’s eyes in the mirror but Junmyeon only smiles, turning away to finish his conversation.

“See, I know how to get my revenge,” Baekhyun whispers into Jongdae’s ear.

Stomach sinking, Jongdae forces himself to laugh and nod. Right, revenge. A good of a reason as any to let Baekhyun close.

Baekhyun happily settles in, eyes fluttering shut as he announces he is going to take a nap. Jongdae lets him, leaning his head on the car window to give himself time to think.

Minseok’s words echo in his head, swirling around with Chanyeol and Jongin’s own comments. He can’t deny he doesn’t have a label for what Baekhyun means to him. But he knows it can’t be anything more than a friend.

Jongdae watches Junmyeon’s profile from the reflection of the side view mirror. Junmyeon’s beautiful face, fully at ease. Relaxed and happy in a way Jongdae hasn’t seen all month. It makes love swell inside his entire being all over again, filling him up from the top of his to the tips of his toes.

Baekhyun can’t be anything more than a friend, even if he already _is_ because then Jongdae would have to let him go. And the thought alone makes his heart clench so viciously, it’s like a vine of thorns have chained it up.

No, Baekhyun can’t be anything more than a friend. Jongdae will make sure that nothing more changes between them.

Jongdae can control this. He will make sure he can keep both Junmyeon and Baekhyun, without anyone getting hurt.

And if Jongdae ends up hurting a little during the process, it will be worth it to have both of them in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Drop by in the comment sections if you wanna talk, I'm always happy to engage with my readers! 
> 
> Just a quick shout out wishing Kim Jongdae a safe and healthy time during his service! I look forward to seeing you in 2022 <3 <3 <3


	5. But it's you I'm tired of craving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a toughie to write, I had an initial draft that didn't fit the pace any more so it took a bit to brush it up.
> 
> For the sake of this fic, please just accept Jun's birthday is at the end of March instead of May :'D 
> 
> Please let me know if you find any inconsistencies or glaring grammar errors, it's getting to the point where I am wondering what my fingers are doing :'D
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

“Tokyo?” Baekhyun parrots, awe in his voice.

Jongdae hides his smile by ducking his head into the pillow, humming lazily.

“Hey,” Baekhyun whines, arm around Jongdae tightening as he tries to peer over Jongdae’s shoulder, “don’t hide from me! You can’t just throw stuff like a trip out of the country for a weekend at me and not expect me to question it!”

Jongdae giggles, still hiding away. Baekhyun seems to think this needs to resort to drastic measures. All of a sudden Jongdae is being pushed onto his front on the couch, Baekhyun straddling his back and launching an all out tickle assault on Jongdae.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae shrieks in between helpless bursts of giggles. “I give, I give!”

“No mercy!” Baekhyun roars back, hands managing to get under Jongdae’s shirt. Jongdae flinches for a completely different reason as Baekhyun’s soft finger brush over his ribs. It’s hard to concentrate on the feeling when he is desperately kicking for Baekhyun to get off.

Jongdae bucks too hard and his torso arches back. Baekhyun’s hands slip up at the same time and they both freeze when Baekhyun’s fingers roll over Jongdae’s nipple.

It’s absolutely instinctive, the way Jongdae gasps. He’s always been so sensitive there.

Baekhyun snatches his hand back like he’s been burned and Jongdae similarly gets to his knees, shuffling to the other end of the couch. A fierce blush decorates his face that has nothing to do with laughing or exertion.

“So, um, Tokyo?” Baekhyun says awkwardly, gathering his knees to his chest and peering over them to stare at Jongdae expectantly.

“Right,” Jongdae coughs, clearing his throat. “Chanyeol and I have been invited to Beat Dropz – it’s a music producer convention - for this year. Last year, it was in Paris and Chanyeol took Sehunnie with him. Since it’s relatively close this year, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

Baekhyun’s mouth opens and closes before a brilliant grin overtakes his face. He launches himself at Jongdae. “Are you kidding? Of course, I want to go! The furthest I ever travelled was Jeju-do!”

Jongdae’s own smile blooms at Baekhyun’s excitement. “It’s around the cherry blossom season,” Jongdae says, ideas flitting through his mind. “The convention is only three days but we could go there earlier and travel around! Oh!” he suddenly says, a lightbulb going off in his hand, “it’d be near our 300-day anniversary, we can celebrate it there!”

Baekhyun nods eagerly, practically on top of Jongdae now as he proclaims his excitement.

That’s how Junmyeon finds them.

It’s a testament to the months of hanging out with each other and building their own relationship, that Junmyeon walks by and spanks Baekhyun’s ass. “Off my husband. Bad puppy.”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at Junmyeon, wagging his ass up. “Harder, daddy.”

“Eww,” Jongdae groans, pushing Baekhyun off of him with a firm shove. He gets up and walks to Junmyeon, kissing him on the cheek. “Welcome home.”

Junmyeon, because he is petty, grabs Jongdae’s face and kisses him, square on the lips. Jongdae nips him in retaliation.

Over the months, he’s gotten used to Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s faux-rivalry. It’s cute, mostly harmless. If in view of Junmyeon, Baekhyun will engage his cling mode, crawling all over Jongdae and showering him in hugs or kisses on the cheek. In retaliation, Junmyeon will start with his own PDA, kissing or groping Jongdae and arching a smug eyebrow at Baekhyun. Jongdae gets his own revenge but for the most part he lets it be because it’s amusing.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon are now on the more frenemies side of the spectrum than dislike, which Jongdae is grateful for. He isn’t sure if they could actually be called friends, but they seem to have fallen into a banter where they can take their shots without the other being offended. Jongdae knows there is also a deeper sense of trust now established – Junmyeon in knowing Baekhyun won’t go too far, and Baekhyun in knowing Junmyeon isn’t going to abuse his power. Jongdae selfishly wishes they would be closer. He knows if they just gave each other a proper chance they would like each other.

But he doesn’t want to push. They’re both already doing so much for Jongdae. 

“What’s this about Japan?” Junmyeon asks, back hugging Jongdae and falling onto the couch with him in his lap.

Jongdae squirms, switching so he’s side ways on Junmyeon’s lap, feet over Baekhyun’s. “Chanyeol and I are going to Beat Dropz in Japan, and I was asking if Baekhyun wanted to come. It’ll be ten months since we’ve known each other, it will be a nice way to celebrate!”

“I’m so excited,” Baekhyun says, in that familiar challenging tone that has Jongdae bracing himself, “a whole different country. All the food, activities, and fashion Jongdae and I can check out. Alone. Just the two of us.”

Jongdae resists the urge to put his head in his hands.

As expected, Junmyeon bristles. Jongdae braces himself but instead of being terse, Junmyeon’s voice is sickly sweet when he says, “Your convention is at the beginning of April, right baby? You know, I’ve been meaning to take some vacation days, why don’t I join you?”

The smug grin slips off Baekhyun’s face. Jongdae resists the urge to snort.

“It’s the end of your fiscal quarter, right?” Baekhyun says, leaning over Jongdae’s legs to catch Junmyeon’s amused eyes. “You will be so busy. Trust me, hyung. I’ll take good care of Jongdae while you go earn money for us.”

Junmyeon bursts into laughter and Jongdae grins. Baekhyun looks completely nonplussed, a straight face on.

“It’s okay,” Junmyeon assures, “I regularly have time off. After all, my birthday is around then.”

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. “I thought you said you would be in America on your birthday weekend.”

Baekhyun grins, wolf like. “Oh no, sounds like you’re busy, hyung.”

Junmyeon shuffles Jongdae on his lap, taking his phone out and opening up his schedule.

“It’s just a networking event,” Junmyeon explains, smirking. “I can send one of my directors in place. Let me see what Yifan can pull, but I can probably get a week off.”

Junmyeon crows at Baekhyun’s groan of defeat, but Jongdae doesn’t take part in it. Part of him wants to turn to Junmyeon with a judgemental look. Junmyeon’s never blown off and event before, unless it was for another more important one. A few times, he’s even had to skip out on family get togethers or their friend’s parties because he needed to be somewhere. He’s a lot better at setting time aside for his loved ones now, but Jongdae can’t remember a time Junmyeon has blatantly decided to skip a work event before.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun whines, “say something. Your husband is third wheeling our vacation.”

Jongdae smiles, feeling warm from the inside out. “I’m biased,” Jongdae teases, “there is nothing I want more than to be around both of you having fun.”

“Besides,” Junmyeon says, “you’re welcome to stay here. Jongdae and I haven’t had a vacation alone in a while.”

Baekhyun makes a sound similar to a growl before he launches himself at Jongdae. All three of them topple over on the massive couch. “Jongdae invited me first! I’m not giving up.”

Jongdae wheezes, Baekhyun is laid almost completely on his diaphragm. Junmyeon, underneath him, has his arms around Jongdae’s chest in a vice like back hug. Between the two of them, Jongdae can’t breathe.

“Well, I’m coming,” Junmyeon declares, sticking his tongue out at Baekhyun as if he isn’t nearly ten years his senior, “so suck it up or I won’t book your flight.”

Despite not being able to get a word out, Jongdae is happy. Both of them with Jongdae on a vacation? He can’t wait.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“You’re asking for disaster,” Sehun informs Jongdae, sipping his bubble tea casually, eyeglasses slipped to the bridge of his nose in a judgemental stare.

“You’re being dramatic,” Jongdae protests, but his voice is unsure. He’s staring at Baekhyun and Junmyeon, both fighting over picking up Jongdae’s luggage.

Chanyeol, clearly enjoying this, adds in, “No, Sehunnie is right. You’re all going to end up in a giant poly pile by the end of this or you’re all going to have your hearts broken.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes. “This isn’t a k-drama, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol looks over to where Baekhyun is on top of Junmyeon, creating a scene as he refuses to let go of the handle of the suitcase, Junmyeon ineffectively trying to buck him off. “Isn’t it?”

Jongdae sighs and goes to collect his children.

Their hotel is in the heart of Tokyo, near Shibuya and the business district. Baekhyun is adorable, nose pressed to the window as he takes in all the sights as they drive by, listing off all the places he wants to see and go.

Jongdae finds that refreshing, excitement catching. The last time he was here with Junmyeon, his husband had spent it all locked up in an office or out to dinner with his associates.

“I’m hungry,” Baekhyun whines, clinging to Sehun’s back as they get off the elevator. Over the months they’d become great friends, much to Jongdae’s pleasure and annoyance. Together they could out whine a classroom full of children.

Junmyeon had booked in the premium floor for them. Chanyeol drags Sehun off to their room – apartment, more like – down the hall.

Baekhyun pouts when Jongdae drops him off in front of his door. “Just let me live in your room,” Baekhyun pouts, slumped over Jongdae now, “it’s not like you’ll even notice I am there.”

“You’re welcome to stay with us,” Junmyeon says magnanimously, an evil smirk on his face. “If you won’t mind how noisy it gets, that is.”

Jongdae blushes immediately, both Baekhyun and Jongdae hitting Junmyeon at the same time with identical ‘Yah’s’ yelled out, though for different reasons.

“Sorry,” he murmurs, embarrassed, to Baekhyun. Baekhyun has a weird look on his face and Jongdae feels bad.

Baekhyun’s nose wrinkles before he says, “He can have you at night.” He wraps his arms around Jongdae’s neck. “I’ll make sure to have you in the morning. The old man won’t be able to keep up.”

“Hey!” Junmyeon cries, whether at the contact or the comment, Jongdae doesn’t know.

He giggles nonetheless, bidding goodbye to Baekhyun temporarily as he and Junmyeon settle in.

“Thanks again,” Jongdae says, hugging Junmyeon’s back as they look over the impressive view of Tokyo from their room. They can see Tokyo Tower in all it’s glory. Jongdae’s sure it’s going to look amazing at night. “For coming.”

“I promised I would be better.” Junmyeon turns, holding Jongdae’s waist as he kisses him slowly. “I’m sorry it always takes me so long, but I promise, these next few days, it’s just going to be you and me.”

Jongdae laughs, bopping Junmyeon’s nose. “And Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun. If you want it to be the two of us, you’ll have to sweep me off to another destination, babe.”

Junmyeon grins, tenderly kissing Jongdae again. “Anywhere you want to be, I’ll take you there.”

Jongdae’s stomach erupts into butterflies, love swelling so much in his chest he feels full with it. He hugs Junmyeon, both swaying to an imaginary beat for a second, just holding each other.

Jongdae loves Junmyeon down to his very bones. Junmyeon could lose everything to his name tomorrow and Jongdae would make sure that he would spend the rest of his life supporting his husband. He never wants to see Junmyeon sad or upset, would dedicate everything of himself to seeing the smile that makes Jongdae fall a thousand times over each time he sees it.

Which is resolutely why he pushes the thought of how nice it would be to do exactly what he’s doing with Junmyeon with Baekhyun. Chanyeol’s words ring in Jongdae’s ear, like a mocking echo of the feeling of longing in Jongdae’s heart. This, he can control. Jongdae won’t let it come to the disaster scenario.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“Your boy is really cute,” Yixing says, curling his arm around Jongdae’s waist tighter.

“Which one?” Jongdae asks, smiling and pleased. He has to raise his voice to be heard over the music but Yixing has no issue hearing him as close as he is.

His tinkering laugh tickles Jongdae’s ear as he says, “Good point. They’re both cute. But I meant Baekhyun.”

Jongdae’s eyes naturally flit over to Baekhyun, who is carefully heading back to them with drinks cradled in his hand. He has an adorable look of concentration on his face, but what makes him cuter is how he looks up from his drinks to look straight at Yixing, as if he can’t believe he’s there.

“Hey! I’m cuter,” Junmyeon whines, nudging against Yixing for his attention.

Yixing pats his head as Baekhyun arrives back at their table, sliding their drinks over. The little menace manages to accidentally spill some of Junmyeon’s drink on the table, a fake smile plastered on his face as he says, “Sorry, hyung.”

Yixing laughs into Jongdae’s neck and Jongdae can’t quite keep his own smile hidden at Junmyeon’s shriek.

“You nearly destroyed my Prada!” Junmyeon cries, frantically dabbing his napkin over the spill that hasn’t even come near the edge of the table.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I’m so sorry, oh dear, your precious Prada. Oh no.”  
  


Yixing laughs harder. “You’re so funny, Baekhyunnie.”

Like a flip being switched, Baekhyun is back on his best behaviour, ignoring Junmyeon and leaning close to Yixing. “You think so? You’re too kind. I like seeing you smile, wow, your dimples are so pretty.”

It amuses Jongdae on a deep level how wrong-footed Baekhyun can get once you introduce him to someone or something he respects. It’s ridiculously endearing.

As Baekhyun and Yixing talk, Jongdae gradually untangles himself to attend to his still pouting husband.

“You’re fine,” Jongdae consoles, daringly patting Junmyeon’s thigh high up to check for any drops.

Junmyeon shoots him a look but doesn’t remove his hand. “What if it did spill? I’d look like an idiot in front of all your colleagues. Like I pissed myself or something.”

Jongdae can’t help it, he leans forward to kiss Junmyeon’s pout away. “Junmyeon, absolutely no one here would suspect it’s anything other than a fashion statement.”

The convention often changes theme and venue, but one thing remains the same, there is always a statement to be made. Chanyeol and Sehun are making one now, co-opting an impromptu DJ battle and drawing the crowd’s attention. Their own group had retired to the side to grab some time to sit down after a day of exploring.

Jongdae’s cheeks are going to be sore from how hard he is grinning. Junmyeon has always been supportive of Jongdae’s career but he hasn’t been to Jongdae’s music-related events in a while. Jongdae has no doubt if anyone realized they had the CEO of Suho in presence, that they’d be swarmed around like prey for a pack of hyenas.

As it is, the only unexpectedly happy thing to happen was bumping into Lay, aka Zhang Yixing. Who also seems to be Baekhyun’s not so secret crush.

When Jongdae gets up to grab more napkins, Baekhyun seamlessly sidles up beside him. “Look, we all get that one celebrity pass right? It doesn’t count as cheating if we both agree? And like come on, it’s _Lay_.”

It’s not like jealousy is unfamiliar to Jongdae but it always catches him off guard with how heavy it hits with Baekhyun.

“I would give you the green light,” Jongdae teases, twining his hand with Baekhyun’s, “if I didn’t know he was already in a committed relationship. I’m sure you could convince him otherwise.”  
  


Baekhyun’s face falls and he pouts. “I’m already homewrecking one relationship, I don’t think I’ve got another one in me.”

Jongdae chokes, turn between the need to reassure Baekhyun and the laughter trapped in the back of his throat. “I’ll make sure to put in a good word for you, if they decide they have an opening.”

Baekhyun pinches his side and they laugh like a pair of school children as they grab more drinks.

It’s nearly midnight when they finally make their way back to the hotel, caught up in the after party Chanyeol and Sehun insisted they go to. At one point, Junmyeon looked like he was going to beg off, but then Baekhyun got Jongdae in a back hug and put on _that_ smirk and Junmyeon followed along. The club was full of music fanatics, including dancers. Jongdae had gotten to watch Baekhyun and Yixing dance together, and he’s positive that Junmyeon realized he was watching with too heavy of an eye for just appreciation.

Which is how he ends up pressed face down into the bed, getting fucked until he is screaming.

“Hyung!” Jongdae cries. Junmyeon’s thrusts are rubbing maddeningly over his prostate but they’re so slow that Jongdae can’t get that itch scratched.

“Need something, baby?”

Jongdae fists his hands into the sheet and bucks back. Junmyeon is caught off guard that Jongdae can take advantage of the situation and get his husband under him, repositioning himself so he’s riding Junmyeon.

Junmyeon swallows, eyes hungry as he takes in Jongdae’s form. “That’s a surprise.”

Jongdae might be something of a pillow princess but it’s not like he doesn’t know how to give it to Junmyeon. And Junmyeon had been just as much of a tease all day with all his fleeting touches and beautiful smiles.

Jongdae rides Junmyeon with a fervour, thighs and hips aching with how fast he fucks himself. Junmyeon’s cock feels amazing, pressing right where Jongdae needs it to, making the thick glide of his cock in and out more pleasurable.

“Touch me,” Jongdae demands. He needs to brace himself on Junmyeon’s strong chest to keep his pace up, doesn’t want to sacrifice the pounding to get a hand on himself.

Luckily Junmyeon seems to be in a pliable mood, easily wrapping his hand around Jongdae’s cock and jerking him off fast and hard.

“Yes!” Jongdae moans, loud and wanton. “I’m cum-”

A loud smack reverberates through the air. Jongdae instinctively stills and Junmyeon pauses as the smacking continues.

Jongdae realizes it’s Baekhyun just as Junmyeon does. And Jongdae’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest as he sees the smirk on Junmyeon’s face.

“Hyung – don’t - ”

“Scream my name,” Junmyeon purrs. He abandons Jongdae’s cock to grab Jongdae’s hips, feet planted on the mattress and then he bucks up.

Jongdae couldn’t keep his moan in if he wanted to, white dancing over his eye as Junmyeon fucks into him with powerful thrusts.

“H-Hyung – ah, hyung!” Jongdae keeps moaning, all thoughts escaping from his head as he chases over the unbelievable pleasure building inside him. His dick pulses, precum spurting as his prostate is pounded.

Jongdae can’t hear anymore thumping over the blood rushing over his head but he does hear Junmyeon coo, “My name, baby.”

Jongdae’s tongue feels heavy in his mouth. It’s hard to get anything out other than moans and whimpers.

Then Junmyeon stops.

Jongdae’s eyes fly open from where they had squeezed closed, looking down at Junmyeon in pleading askance.

“Say my name,” Junmyeon whispers. And then he flips them over, pushing Jongdae’s legs up so his knees are nearly by Jongdae’s ears and starts fucking him in earnest all over again.

“Hyung! Junmyeon hyung, oh please, hyung!” Jongdae screams. He feels so good, he can’t even think straight.

Junmyeon snaps his hips hard and fast, letting one leg drop to grab Jongdae’s cock. And Jongdae can’t last.

“Junmyeon!” With a few more well placed thrusts, Jongdae spills over Junmyeon’s hand. His clenching brings Junmyeon over the edge and he can feel the condom filling up as he slumps over Jongdae.

It’s only as the white noise from his climax recedes that Jongdae’s realization comes back to him. The entire room is suspiciously silent. Mortification settles over Jongdae.

“You – hyung, you didn’t!”

Junmyeon looks incredibly smug, peeling off the condom and tossing it in the trash bin before he gathers Jongdae close. “What did I do, other than give my beautiful husband a good orgasm?”

Jongdae can’t believe Junmyeon, but at the same time, he’s too satiated to care. His ass feels empty and loose and the exhaustion of the day is pulling at him. He’ll make it up to Baekhyun tomorrow, spoil him for having to listen to Jongdae’s embarrassing moans.

“I’m taking your card to treat him tomorrow,” Jongdae grumbles, turning his back on Junmyeon with a pout.

Junmyeon only spoons him, peppering kisses over Jongdae’s neck. “It’s all yours, baby. You can buy him earplugs, but I am sure he doesn’t want them.”

Jongdae smacks Junmyeon’s thigh at his husband’s childish snicker. “Make sure you apologize to him tomorrow.”

“Promise,” Junmyeon says, too innocent to be true.

Jongdae lets it go, sighing as he lets sleep overcome him.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“You should really put a ring on that,” Jongdae comments, snorting into Junmyeon’s bare shoulder as Chanyeol makes another huffing sigh.

There are two beautiful women in front of Sehun, blatantly flirting. One even dares laying a manicured hand against Sehun’s bicep, clearly complimenting him. Sehun is being his normal shy self, ducking his head in an endearing way.

It’s always the same. Sehun is gorgeous, and standing by the pool in his bathing suit, he looks expensive and sexy. A hot young thing ready to be snatched up.

Chanyeol groans. “I’m working on it.” He hands his half drank margarita to Jongdae, standing up. “How about you? Your pretty boy’s got eyes on him too.”

Jongdae’s teasing smirk slips off his face. He turns his head around, looking for Baekhyun. He’d just seen him a minute ago playing by the diving board –

Baekhyun stands by the cocktail bar, an older man with silver in his hair but a body of a 30 year old, leaning beside him, clearly flirting.

“He has sugar baby practically written on his perky ass,” Junmyeon comments, amused. The light tone isn’t something that Jongdae can share, not when he feels like there are rocks settling at the bottom of his stomach. “I think that’s Henry Chu from the Taiwanese hotel empire. Your baby might just get stolen from you, Jongdae,” Junmyeon teases, hugging Jongdae as he snickers into Jongdae’s shoulder.

Jongdae tenses, staring between Junmyeon and Baekhyun. Baekhyun isn’t moving away, is smiling wide and nodding. Chu waves a hand to the bartender, clearly getting Baekhyun a drink.

“He – He’s just having fun,” Jongdae stutters, laughing nervously. “Besides, he’s not Baekhyun’s type.”

“Older, rich, handsome?” Junmyeon ticks off his fingers, smirking at Jongdae. “You’ve got competition, baby.”

Jongdae whines, more upset than he shows. “I’ll go rescue him.”

Junmyeon squeezes Jongdae’s bicep, kissing his cheek. “I’ll go. He might just snatch you up too while you’re there.”

Jongdae smacks Junmyeon’s pec, laughing. “I’ve got nothing on Baekhyunnie.”

Junmyeon bites Jongdae’s shoulder. “You’ve got everything,” he assures, licking the wound and making Jongdae squirm. “Now, watch me play a knight in shining armour.”

Jongdae does watch, attentively flicking his eyes back from Junmyeon to Baekhyun. Baekhyun isn’t putting space between himself and Chu and that makes Jongdae anxious. He isn’t sure what has him so upset – a possessiveness over Baekhyun?

From the beginning, Jongdae had said Baekhyun would be allowed to date other people. As far as Jongdae knows, Baekhyun hasn’t – probably too busy. But what about one night stands? Baekhyun is young and beautiful, now he has the riches to complete the image. Is Jongdae getting in the way of that? Is he _jealous_? Of someone else touching Baekhyun?

Junmyeon approaches and Jongdae’s heart nearly leaps out of his chest as Junmyeon slides an arm around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him close like a lover.

Jongdae’s swears a jolt of arousal travels straight to his gut. Apparently, that jealousy doesn’t extend to Junmyeon.

With his mouth agape, Jongdae watches and Baekhyun and Junmyeon flirt openly in front of Chu. When Junmyeon first approached, Chu looked irritated but now he has an amused look on his face. He takes Junmyeon’s clasped hand firmly, looking between Baekhyun and Junmyeon before he makes a quick glance over at Jongdae’s direction.

Whatever they’re talking about, it must move to business. Junmyeon slaps Baekhyun’s ass, nodding to Jongdae and Baekhyun scurries over with a giggle.

Jongdae welcomes him with open arms, blatantly bringing Baekhyun’s body close for a snuggle. He’s cool, still wet from the pool, and Jongdae shivers, nipples perking. Baekhyun gives him a naughty grin.

“I think Junmyeonnie hyung likes it when I call him ‘daddy’,” Baekhyun purrs, one arm wrapped around Jongdae’s shoulders to bring him closer.

Jongdae’s now lounging against Baekhyun’s chest, similar to how he was with Junmyeon a moment ago. “Oh?” he asks, still feeling that same possessive undercurrent in his veins. “Is that your type, Baekhyunnie? Men you can call daddy?”

“My type,” Baekhyun stresses the word ‘type’, “are cute angels that shouldn’t have so many twink-like qualities around them at their age.”

Jongdae blinks. “Huh, I wonder how many of those men exist in the world.”

Baekhyun laughs, clear and crisp. It’s the sound Jongdae is absolutely addicted to.

“Just one, as far as I know,” Baekhyun agrees. “Hard to keep my eyes off him.”

Jongdae blushes, ducking his head. He breaks eye contact to check on Junmyeon, unsurprised to see him and Chu in an animated conversation. He’s sure at the end of this, Junmyeon will have a business meeting lined up for himself in Taipei.

By looking up, he also noticed something else. There are a lot of eyes locked in their direction.

“You’re popular,” Jongdae comments.

Baekhyun looks up from where he was playing with Jongdae’s hair, trying to style it in a mohawk with his damp hands. “Maybe they’re staring at you.”

Jongdae snorts. “I’m wearing a large Hawaiian shirt and knee length shorts. I don’t think there is much attractiveness to be compared to the twink in the tiny trunks.”  
  


“Excuse you, I’m a twunk,” Baekhyun preens, distractingly putting one leg over the other, displaying his thighs. It takes a lot of Jongdae’s will power not to look down. It’s been incredibly hard not to notice how perfect Baekhyun’s body is.

“Besides, you’re still my number one,” Baekhyun sings, snuggling in close, lips distractingly close to Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae fights not to gasp, but he does shudder, keenly aware of Baekhyun’s breath on the nape of his neck. “You know, from here, Junmyeon kinda looks like a sugar baby too.”

Jongdae bites his lip, forcing himself to look away from Baekhyun’s sharp jaw and to stare back at his husband. Baekhyun’s words are true and it makes Jongdae giggle. Junmyeon’s always been incredibly handsome and he ages like fine wine. With the top of the line beauty technology, fitness, cuisine, and health practitioners at his fingertips, Junmyeon looks like he is in his mid 20s instead of late 30s.

In fact, Junmyeon’s abs look delicious as he stretches out by the part, open shirt framing the cut of his pelvis in a mouthwatering way.

“If you guys are going to fuck,” Baekhyun warns, suddenly pulling away from Jongdae, “let me know now. I’ll have to decide if I want to press my ear to the wall or if I am going to get lost in the streets of Tokyo.”

Jongdae shakes himself out of his revere, pulling Baekhyun back down with a laugh. “I’m sorry for the other night, I thought you’d forgiven me?”

“Oh?” Baekhyun says, poking Jongdae’s stomach. “Forgiveness is for the weak. I want revenge. What if I invited Henry back with me?”

Jongdae freezes. Wide eyed, he turns to face Baekhyun, looking for any signs of teasing in his face.

But Baekhyun’s face is impassive, a cool arch of his eyebrow as he waits for Jongdae’s verdict.

Jongdae swallows trying to figure out what to say. But when Baekhyun breaks eye contact, looking back at Chu, Jongdae loses his composure.

“Don’t,” he finds himself saying, too honestly.

Baekhyun turns back to him. He looks expectant, something flashing through his eyes.

“Why not?” he asks, fingers curled around the nape of Jongdae’s neck. They make sure Jongdae can’t turn his head, break away and avoid Baekhyun’s eyes.

Jongdae chews on his cheek, flustered in the worst way. He doesn’t know what to say without sounding like a possessive and jealous lover. He doesn’t own Baekhyun, not in that way. He has no reason to ask Baekhyun to stay alone.

Heart squeezed too tight in his chest, Jongdae forces a smile on his face. “I’ll get jealous,” he says weakly. Baekhyun’s mouth drops open, surprise in his eyes. Jongdae continues, “You shouldn’t go for anyone older and more handsome than me. Go for the cuter ones, I’ll feel less threatened.”

Baekhyun’s expression crumples. Jongdae catches the look of frustration before Baekhyun turns his own head away.

“So, you’re fine with me picking up any pretty, young thing and taking them to my bed?” Baekhyun asks, not looking at Jongdae. His eyes are towards the pool, probably searching for someone that fits that criteria.

Jongdae almost can’t find his voice. He nods first before swallowing a few times and saying, “Anyone you want, Baekhyun. You deserve it.”

And that’s the crux of it. Jongdae wants to see Baekhyun happy. If that happiness comes from a beautiful body in his bed, Jongdae will accept that.

“Right,” Baekhyun says, voice flat. “Right,” he repeats before he takes a deep breath and stands up.

Jongdae can’t meet his eyes, head ducked down as something cold and awful washes over him. He doesn’t want to watch this. Doesn’t want to see everyone flock to Baekhyun, for Baekhyun to look at one of them and give them the same eyes he gives to Jongdae –

A hand grabs his wrist and pulls him up. Jongdae yelps, crashing into Baekhyun’s chest.

“Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun leads him over to the pool, a grandiose thing that is flush with the glass walls of the hotel’s rooftop, overlooking the city. Jongdae sees where this is going.

“Baekhyunnie,” Jongdae says nervously. “Baekhyun-ah, you know I can’t swim.”

“Don’t worry,” Baekhyun reassures. “I’ve got you.”

Jongdae wonders what he means but Baekhyun suddenly jumps in, hand around Jongdae’s wrist forcibly pulling him along too.

Jongdae shrieks as he’s forced in, water rushing into his open mouth uncomfortably. His legs kick trying to find ground and failing. Suddenly two strong arms wrap around his waist, keeping him high up. Jongdae doesn’t think, wraps his legs and arms around Baekhyun, clinging desperately.

When the panic fades away he hears Baekhyun laughing.

“Yah!” Jongdae cries, hand in Baekhyun’s hair and tugging until Baekhyun’s yelping, begging for forgiveness. “I can’t believe you did that!”

“How else was I supposed to get you to cling to me?” Baekhyun retorts, his pained pout transforming into an infuriating smirk.

Jongdae blushes, admitting defeat. “You have to carry me like this.” He attempts to sound stern, but even to his own ears, he sounds too lenient.

It probably has to do with the grin Baekhyun is giving him as he wades around the pool gently. They don’t get very far, but it’s kind of nice.

“I’m but your horse, my King,” Baekhyun teases. “My heavy King,” he amends, voice gurgling as his lips duck under the water as he tries to put on some speed.

Jongdae laughs, feeling lighter, the tension from a moment ago disappearing. Baekhyun’s eyes are on him, his arms around him, his attention is on _him_. Like this, everyone can see Baekhyun is with him.

The possessiveness has a bad aftertaste, but Jongdae can put up with it. It’s better than the cruel feeling of loneliness.

Something makes him look up, eyes drawn to where Junmyeon is.

His husband is looking right at them. He’s a bit too far for Jongdae to see, but he thinks Junmyeon is frowning.

Hesitantly, Jongdae waves. After a moment, Junmyeon waves back. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to turn around.

“Come join us, daddy!” Baekhyun shouts, far too loudly.

Jongdae startles first at the volume and then at the word. Hot embarrassment curls in Jongdae’s gut.

“Baekhyun!” he whines, face tucked into Baekhyun’s neck because he can’t look up and see how many people heard that, are looking at him now. “If you weren’t keeping me up, I would drown you!”

“In your love?” Baekhyun leers, playfully jostling Jongdae.

The sound of splashing makes Jongdae look up, smirk growing as Junmyeon swims over to them.

“In your dreams!” he crows, leaping from Baekhyun to Junmyeon. Junmyeon catches him easily, and Jongdae happily wraps himself around his husband. “So,” he purrs, waiting until Baekhyun is next to them, “a little birdie told me that a certain hyung likes being called daddy?”

Junmyeon blushes bright red. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Like this, Jongdae can forget the feeling of his heart nearly breaking a few moments ago. He has his husband and he has Baekhyun. And that’s all he needs.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“Happy birthday!”

Jongdae laughs as Junmyeon yells, jumping up and knocking into the chaise lounge chair. He regains his balance before he can sprawl all over it but Jongdae will forever treasure the image.

Chanyeol’s got his camera on so at least he can remember the comical look on Junmyeon’s face.

“Every year,” Junmyeon moans in defeat.

Jongdae walks over and wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s naked shoulders. Junmyeon’s towel had been thrown when he was startled and Jongdae pouts that he had bothered to come out of the shower in his pyjama bottoms instead of his naked self.

“And yet you never put your guard up,” Jongdae teases, leaning in for a kiss. “Happy birthday, hyung.”

Junmyeon kisses him readily, tongue licking over his bottom lip, teeth nipping it as he pulls back. “I never seem to remember how devious my friends are. Did you have to do it at midnight?” he whines.

“That was Baekhyunnie’s idea,” Chanyeol rats out.

“Narc,” Baekhyun hisses, walking forward, a cake in his hand. It’s already lit up with a cute ‘3’ and ‘?’ kindly put there. Jongdae doesn’t want a pouty Junmyeon tonight. “Come on, hyung. Blow it out!”

Junmyeon wraps an arm around Jongdae, tugging him with him as he leans forward. Jongdae half expects Baekhyun to shove the cake in Junmyeon’s face but he seems to contain himself.

They sing a quick birthday song as Junmyeon blows out the candles, Jongdae kissing Junmyeon all over again as Chanyeol snaps pictures.

“We brought everything,” Sehun shares, two plastic bags filled with junk food. Chanyeol’s got a foil bag on his person, filled with alcohol that probably totals the GDP of a small country. “Let’s celebrate.”

“This is why you didn’t let me schedule anything tomorrow – or today, now,” Junmyeon accuses, kissing up Jongdae’s throat. “I thought you just wanted some alone time. Instead you’re trying to make me hungover and bloated?”

Jongdae giggles at Junmyeon’s stern tone, tugging Junmyeon over to the lounge area and beckoning everyone else over. Chanyeol goes to set up some Bluetooth speakers and Sehun busies himself setting up the drinks.

In Jongdae’s periphery he sees Baekhyun awkwardly hovering, cake still in hand.

“Baekhyun come sit by me!” Jongdae motions over, scooting over on the couch to make room.

Baekhyun hesitates, indecision plain to see on his face. “I – I don’t want to impose when you guys are going to hang out.”

“What are you talking about?” Sehun says for Jongdae. “I need you here, you’re a hilarious drunk. I don’t want to be stuck with a giggly Jongdae hyung, a lecturing Junmyeon hyung and a horny Chanyeol hyung.”

Jongdae nods. “Exactly!”

“Stay,” Junmyeon adds, beckoning with his hand. “The more the merrier, Baekhyun. Besides, someone needs to pour the drinks, _maknae_.”

Sehun smirks. He’s never let Baekhyun live down that he’s a year older than him.

“Well, when you put it that way.” Baekhyun sets aside the cake and joins in.

Jongdae’s positively buzzing with energy, happiness bubbling deep in his gut. The people he cares about the most in one room, just enjoying themselves and getting along. It’s everything Jongdae had wanted.

He watches fondly as the social drinking turns into drinking games, Chanyeol’s competitive spirit coming out as Jongdae naturally begins to win at some games. Baekhyun is also competitive, but is a lightweight, and had gotten drunk a few games back and now he sticks to the junk food and cola.

But that’s not the cutest part. A drunk Baekhyun is a clingy Baekhyun.

Jongdae giggles as Baekhyun winds his arms around Jongdae’s waist, leaning into his back as Jongdae rolls the dice. He beats Chanyeol’s three and Chanyeol groans as Sehun hands him another glass of Nolet’s gin.

“Hyung~” Baekhyun cooes, hand up and patting over Junmyeon’s chest. “It’s your turn.”

Junmyeon isn’t quite drunk, having chosen to pace himself, but he is tipsy. He hadn’t bothered putting on a shirt and Jongdae catches the way Junmyeon blatantly flexes under Baekhyun’s hand.

“We agreed to play a different game to close up the night,” Junmyeon reminds.

Baekhyun and Sehun groan at the same time.

“It’s not even two!” Baekhyun protests.

“And I’m closing in on 40,” Junmyeon cuts through. “Come on, Sehunnie you pick.”

“Truth or dare,” Sehun declares, getting up and sitting on Chanyeol’s lap. “Spin for me, hyung!”

“As my prince wishes,” Chanyeol concedes with a dramatic voice, leaning forward and taking the empty bottle of Nolet as their curser.

“They’re cute,” Baekhyun whispers into Jongdae’s ear.

Jongdae giggles, a free thing fuelled by the alcohol. “They are, but they throw out nasty questions, so be careful.”

Baekhyun laughs before snuggling in closer, head on Jongdae’s shoulder. “It’s so weird,” he says, as chatty as ever.   
  
The bottle lands on Junmyeon and Chanyeol and Sehun both start in with a question. They stop, looking at each other and practically fighting for the right to ask.

“What is?” Jongdae asks absentmindedly as Chanyeol wins their game of rock-paper-scissors.

“Truth or dare?” Chanyeol triumphantly crows, a lively grin on his face. It’s dashed when Junmyeon answers with a simple, “Truth.”

“You’re no fun, hyung,” Sehun whines, kicking his feet. But Jongdae knows that Junmyeon won’t budge, not unless he’s drunker than this.

“We’re in a hotel room that rents for over a million won per night,” Baekhyun answers, seemingly oblivious the bigger conversation, “but we’re playing a schoolkid’s game. It’s always so…weird, with you.”

Jongdae pays a bit more attention to Baekhyun, half an ear catching Chanyeol asking what the most recent freaky sexcapade Junmyeon’s been involved in.

“Is that bad?” Jongdae asks softly, turning so Baekhyun is leaned against his chest than back. “You’re enjoying yourself, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Who wouldn’t?” He gestures to the entire room. “Last year, I would have punched any asshole that said I’d be sitting on the literal lap of luxury. But you guys aren’t pretentious rich bitches. Nothing like the dramas show.”

Jongdae snorts into his drink as Junmyeon tells Chanyeol how he and Jongdae had fucked in the backseat of their limo on the way to the Golden Disk Awards back in January.

“You picked such a boring question!” Sehun whines, glaring at both Chanyeol and Junmyeon as he takes a swig of his drink. “Why are you all disgusted when you asked?”

“I’m drunk,” Chanyeol retorts. “Hurry up, hyung.”

“Then,” Jongdae says as he turns back to Baekhyun, “it’s a good weird, right? You’re happy.”

“Happy,” Baekhyun echoes, a strange look on his face. He stares at Jongdae for a heavy second before he shoulders him. “It landed on you.”

Jongdae’s brows furrow. He wants to follow up but there are expectant eyes on him, and he can practically feel Baekhyun giving up on their quiet conversation.

“Truth or dare, baby?” Junmyeon asks.

“Dare,” Jongdae answers, laughing as Junmyeon dares him to kiss him.

“You guys suck!” Sehun wails, unhappiness radiating off of him. “Play properly or we’re leaving! We’re still young.”

Jongdae snorts helplessly laughing into Junmyeon’s bare shoulder as Sehun throws his fit. “Fine, fine,” Jongdae concedes. “Give me a different dare, then.”

Sehun looks pleased, staring over at their couch. “I’ll give the penalty to Junmyeon hyung for having no jam on his birthday.”

“Okay,” Junmyeon concedes with an indulgent smile.

“Kiss Baekhyun.”

Jongdae freezes. Beside him Junmyeon tenses. Baekhyun pushes off his lean, now ramrod straight.

“Sehun…” Junmyeon looks at the younger, warning in his eyes.

“You promised to play!” Sehun retorts. “It’s just a game and you’ve kissed me and Chanyeol hundreds of times!”

Jongdae swallows because Junmyeon is pretty free with his affection with those he is close with. But Baekhyun? Junmyeon and Baekhyun have a relationship that is too hard to define, and Jongdae has no idea how kissing will tip the balance. 

Hesitantly, he looks over at Baekhyun trying to gauge the other’s expression.

To his surprise, Baekhyun is looking at Junmyeon with consideration clear on his face.

“You don’t even know if Baekhyun is comfortable with that,” Junmyeon insists.

“Oh,” Baekhyun jumps in, something taunting in his voice. “I’m comfortable. Come on, hyung. It’s just a harmless kiss. Or are you scared of my technique?” Baekhyun puckers in his lips in a taunt that’s equal parts endearing and irritating.

Clearly, Junmyeon thinks so too.

“You’re ten years too young to try and intimidate me, brat,” Junmyeon retaliates, a fire in his eyes.

Caught in between, Jongdae’s left wondering with the feeling in his stomach is. He feels so high, like he could float right out of this room with balloons attached to his waist. But the same time there is a deep apprehension because there is a free fall waiting for him.

It’s just a kiss. It could mean nothing.

But it could also mean everything.

Because suddenly, there is nothing Jongdae wants more in his life than to see Baekhyun in Junmyeon’s lap, kissing.

Baekhyun seems to have the same idea.

“Is the wife okay with it?” Baekhyun asks, tapping Jongdae’s chin to tip his face so they make eye contact. There is a seductive gleam in Baekhyun’s eyes, coupled with his flushed face and dishevelled hair, it’s a dangerous combination.

“Yes,” Jongdae answers, a bit too breathless. “Kiss him.”

“Jongdae-”

Whatever Junmyeon meant to say is cut off, Baekhyun taking the permission to literally crawl over Jongdae so he can get to Junmyeon. It’s ridiculously sensual, the way Baekhyun’s body stretches over Jongdae’s and into Junmyeon’s. Junmyeon instinctively reaching out to steady Baekhyun.

Junmyeon’s muscles flex and relax as he and Baekhyun work out a position that ends up with Baekhyun on Junmyeon’s lap straddling him.

“A peck won’t do,” Sehun warns, giggling madly. “Make it hot enough for Jongdae hyung to swoon.”

“Why would I swoon?” Jongdae whines, trying to distract himself from the lust simmering in his belly. Baekhyun’s hands are splayed over Junmyeon’s shoulders and the picture is entirely too erotic, cute Baekhyun seducing Junmyeon whose bedroom eyes are now on. Junmyeon’s hands are on Baekhyun’s hips, grip firm and clearly ready to control the pace.

“Give me your best, brat,” Junmyeon challenges.

“Anything daddy wants,” Baekhyun croons.

Jongdae thinks he’s in danger of getting hard.

In punishment, Junmyeon makes the move before Baekhyun can, one hand trailing over Baekhyun’s side and neck until he can grab Baekhyun’s hair. With a firm tug, he pulls Baekhyun down, easily taking his lips in a kiss that is filthy from the start.

Jongdae watches, mouth open in awe, as Baekhyun and Junmyeon fight for dominance, their tongues slipping out and into each other’s mouths, heads moving this way and that as they try and devour each other. Baekhyun is giving as good as he is getting and Jongdae knows how bone-meltingly good Junmyeon’s kisses are.

At some point, it clearly becomes a make out session, but no one interrupts. Baekhyun’s hands are now fisted in Junmyeon’s hair trying to push him back so he’s flush with the couch’s back, but Junmyeon isn’t giving an inch. Instead his hands wander, the one at his hip tightening so Jongdae can see the indents of his fingers at the top of Baekhyun’s plush thighs.

It’s Baekhyun who moans first, a sexy noise that has Jongdae nearly whimpering himself. The sound rings through his ears just as much as the wet sound of their messy kiss. Apparently, that was also the cue Junmyeon was waiting for because he finally breaks off.

Baekhyun and Junmyeon are both panting, mouths swollen and red. Junmyeon has a flush on his face, a tell-tale sign of arousal, but Jongdae isn’t sure if Baekhyun’s is the same. Either way, there is a charged sexual tension that Jongdae doesn’t have a single clue how to break.

He just watched his husband and his sugar baby make out. Jongdae has no clue how that is supposed to make him feel. He’d respected Junmyeon’s rules for _months_ and his husband is the first to kiss Baekhyun. The irony in that makes Jongdae want to laugh and cry. But it’s just a game, he reminds himself. There is no reason to take it too seriously otherwise there is a chance someone might get hurt.

And despite the momentary warped feeling of possessiveness over _both_ of them, a larger share of his heart blooms in happiness. And arousal. A lot of that.

The picture Baekhyun and Junmyeon make is perfect. Jongdae wants to snap a photo to remember this.

So of course, the moment is ruined.

“I was going to tell you to get a room,” Chanyeol says, voice low and husky. Jongdae’s glad he wasn’t the only one affected. “But we’re in yours. Just say the words and we’ll leave you three at it.”

“Oh no,” Sehun protests, throwing a peanut at Baekhyun’s head. “I’ve got more meddling to do. Baekhyun, down.”

“What am I, a dog?”

Jongdae tries not to make it obvious how hard he swallows at Baekhyun’s aroused, breathless voice.

“Duh,” Sehun answers. “You’re Jongdae hyung’s pet. So go back to your owner’s lap, pretty boy.”

Baekhyun smirks at Junmyeon and then Jongdae. “Sure.”

Jongdae gasps as Baekhyun suddenly lands on him, heavy and warm. Junmyeon doesn’t protest. In fact, Jongdae realizes, he hasn’t heard Junmyeon say a word.

Turning his head, he sees that Junmyeon is starting intently. At them.

“Hyung?” Jongdae asks, a bit off guard with the intensity of Junmyeon’s stare.

Junmyeon startles, racking a hand through his messy hair courtesy of Baekhyun’s fingers. “Nothing. I think it’s your turn, Jongdae.”  
  
Okay, so they’re not going to talk about how Junmyeon and Baekhyun were devouring each other’s faces. Cool. Still reeling, he reaches for the bottle and spins it around, hoping for something easy so he can take a moment to figure out why there are butterflies mating in his stomach.

Thankfully, it lands on Chanyeol. Jongdae makes Chanyeol write his name with his bare butt outside the balcony.

“Truth,” Junmyeon answers when Chanyeol’s bottle lands on him again.

Instead of looking put out, Chanyeol grins evilly. “On a scale of one to ten, how hot did that kiss with Baekhyun make you?”

Jongdae is going to kill Chanyeol. He has his fun, why is he pushing so hard?

Junmyeon’s face sours and Baekhyun cackles, leaning into Jongdae heavily as he kicks Junmyeon’s thigh. “Was that your cell phone poking my butt earlier, hyung?”

“Brat,” Junmyeon retorts, no heat in his voice. Instead there is a smirk growing. “Not bad, 8 out of 10.”

“8?” Baekhyun screeches leaning up so fast Jongdae wheezes as he gets an elbow to the gut. “Please, you were feeling it! That’s a 10 out of 10.”

“I felt something,” Junmyeon confirms, pleased face dropping to Baekhyun’s crotch. “You were trying to grind on me.”

“I – you,” Baekhyun splutters, clearly taken off guard. Jongdae doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or the kiss that leaves Baekhyun tongue tied. “I’m a better kisser than you!”

“You’re okay,” Junmyeon shrugs, and Jongdae has to hide his smile as Baekhyun becomes angrier, “but you’ve got nothing on an experienced man.”

God his husband and his sugar baby are comparing tongue techniques while Jongdae sits in the middle. Most of him is amused, but there is a bruised corner in his heart that feels left out.

“You know,” Sehun suddenly chimes in. “This can easily be solved.”

Jongdae, probably the most sober in the room, finds his stomach flipping at the mischievous look in Sehun’s eyes.

“How?” Baekhyun demands.

“Kiss Jongdae,” Sehun answers, smug. “He can evaluate you both.”

Jongdae finds himself freezing for a second time. The blood in his body fights to rush to this face or his lower regions as suddenly he is keenly aware that his husband is half naked beside him and his alleged boy toy is in his lap.

But.

This may be a game but Jongdae remembers Junmyeon’s face clearly, all those months ago. Remembers how he looked when he established the rules that allowed Jongdae to have Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s silent, mouth gaping as the words process. Jongdae turns his head to the side hesitantly, meeting Junmyeon’s eyes. Once more, he sees something in them, something he can’t name. Jongdae wouldn’t be so cold as to say the look is calculating, but it does make him shiver as Junmyeon continues to stare.

“Jongdae’s biased,” Baekhyun says, voice thin as he tries to laugh it off. “We’d be better off kissing you!”

“No kissing my boyfriend!” Chanyeol adamantly refuses. “We’re going to fuck later and I don’t want to remember your mouth on his!”

“TMI!” Baekhyun and Jongdae yell at the same time.

“Besides,” Chanyeol continues as if he didn’t hear, “Jongdae is too goody-goody to lie. I say give it a shot.”

“Don’t I get a say?” Jongdae protests, weakly. “Hyung?” he asks, turning to Junmyeon.

Junmyeon gazes goes from Baekhyun to Jongdae before a grin slowly grows on his face. “I trust you, baby,” he croons, arm going around Jongdae’s shoulder. “The brat needs to learn that your hyung takes care of you better.”

Baekhyun is suddenly up in Jongdae’s face, face turned just enough that Jongdae’s lips are nearly by his jawline. “ _Hyung_ ,” Baekhyun stresses, tone competitively derisive, “needs to learn that fresh blood is better. Come here, Jongdae.”

Before Jongdae can prepare himself, Baekhyun is suddenly shifting positions, straddling him like he had Junmyeon. The difference is Baekhyun cups Jongdae’s face with both hands before he dives in, beautiful face disappearing from view as Jongdae’s eyes flutter shut as warm lips meet his.

It’s been months since Jongdae had the first thought of what it would be like to kiss Baekhyun. In his weakest moments, he’s let himself imagine how it would go. Nothing can compare to how it feels, the real thing.

Baekhyun’s swollen lips coax Jongdae’s to part, but he doesn’t take the opening to dive in. He traps Jongdae’s bottom lip between his, sucking hard in a way that sends a jolt straight to Jongdae’s gut. He gasps, head tilting back and Baekhyun follows, this time his tongue tracing the seam of Jongdae’s lips.

Jongdae gives him a clearer invitation this time, a moan slipping out too easily when Baekhyun’s tongue slides into his mouth. No one but Junmyeon has ever deep kissed him and the shocking newness of it has Jongdae already melting, unable to keep up or discern Baekhyun’s pace.

When Baekhyun pulls back, Jongdae’s panting for breath, dazed from the sensual pleasure coursing through his veins. Baekhyun kissed him like he was trying to make Jongdae melt into his hands and Jongdae thinks he’s very well succeeded.

“My turn.”

Jongdae doesn’t get a chance to catch his breath.

Junmyeon uses the hand on his shoulder, never displaced, to tilt Jongdae’s head to the side. Jongdae doesn’t even need to think, his eyes flutter shut instinctively. For Junmyeon and Jongdae, kissing is as natural as breathing.

Jongdae knows exactly what Junmyeon is going for as soon as their mouths meet. Junmyeon pushes forward, his hand trapping Jongdae’s face in place as he tongues in deep and sure, mapping Jongdae’s favourite spots easily.

The roof of his mouth is especially sensitive and apparently Junmyeon isn’t ashamed to use this knowledge to his advantage. As soon as Junmyeon flicks his tongue over the sensitive skin, Jongdae is whimpering, squirming as Junmyeon continues, small breaks in between that push Jongdae’s neck back into Junmyeon’s arm, until he’s practically leaning sideways, Junmyeon almost over him.

If Baekhyun wasn’t on Jongdae’s lap, he’d be on his back on the couch, hands carding through Junmyeon’s hair to press him closer for more. But Baekhyun is on his lap and can probably feel Jongdae hardening.

Junmyeon’s kiss is _almost_ enough to make Jongdae forget his morals. Almost. Jongdae pushes against Junmyeon’s tongue and his husband takes the hint, easily pulling away until Jongdae can breathe again.

He can’t meet either Baekhyun or Junmyeon’s eyes, head turned away and facing the other wall. He tries not to think of how close Baekhyun’s face is. That he just saw Junmyeon and Jongdae make out in front of him.

“We’ve suddenly got somewhere to be. I think we left our pizza in the bathroom or something,” Chanyeol rushes to say. He grabs Sehun, ignoring his whinging and pulls him out the door. Within moments, it’s just the three of them.

Chanyeol’s abrupt departure is the switch to remind Jongdae what he’d just done. He’d kissed Baekhyun.

Baekhyun wordlessly moves off his lap, standing up.

“I think I should go too,” he says quietly. Jongdae finally looks up, hating to see the conflict in Baekhyun’s eyes. With so much drinking, he can’t hide his expression and Jongdae can’t figure out the complicated mess, not when his own head is spinning.

Wordlessly, he nods.

Baekhyun leaves and the resounding silence is, contrarily, almost deafening.

  
“So?” Junmyeon asks, moving so they’re completely pressed flush together. “Who was the better kisser?”

The suddenness of the question has Jongdae rasping out a bark of laughter, a shaky hand coming to his face to try and control his expression. “Way to read the mood, hyung.”

“It’s a fair question.”

Jongdae cries out as he’s suddenly manhandled into Junmyeon’s lap. His eyes grow wide as he realizes he can feel Junmyeon’s erection pressed against his thigh. The shock has him searching Junmyeon’s eyes for an answer.

“Did you enjoy it?” Junmyeon asks, thumb tracing Jongdae’s swollen bottom lip. “You moaned so easily for him.”

“I-” Jongdae can’t find his words. “Hyung,” he whimpers, the simmering lust in his veins turning needy and desperate. He surges forward but Junmyeon gets a hand in his hair, holding him back.

“Tell me,” Junmyeon croons, other hand slipping under Jongdae’s shirt to caress his waist. “I can feel how much you liked that. Was it from him? Did you get hard for him, baby?”  
  


Jongdae shakes, wordlessly whining. This tone Junmyeon gets when he wants to dominate Jongdae, it never fails to make him weak. He is fully hard in his pants, knows Junmyeon can feel it against his abs.

“Did we kiss you speechless? Come on, baby. Tell me.”

Jongdae makes a sound that sounds close to a sob. “Please! Hyung, I can’t – I liked it! Both!”

Junmyeon’s lips fall on Jongdae’s throat, kissing languidly as if Jongdae’s skin isn’t on fire from how badly he needs Junmyeon’s touch. “Both? Greedy boy. You liked Baekhyunnie’s kiss that much? What would you do if I let him touch you?”  
  


Jongdae cries out, heart thumping wildly in his chest as arousal sucker punches him. He can imagine it so easily now that he knows Baekhyun’s weight on him, knows the feeling of Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun would be competing with Junmyeon right now, would be kissing up Jongdae’s neck, hands under his shirt to tease him.

“Please,” Jongdae whimpers again, eyes begging Junmyeon. “Don’t tease, hyung. Need you.”

Something flashes in Junmyeon’s eyes. “Need me? I know baby.”

Jongdae’s moan is muffled as Junmyeon surges up to kiss Jongdae. It’s nothing like the kiss he gave moments ago, this is devouring. Jongdae can’t escape, melts into Junmyeon’s hold, unable to do anything but grind as the hot pressure collates in his groin.

Junmyeon strips him as they kiss, never letting Jongdae get too far from his lap. Somewhere along he manages to pull lube out, fingers teasing as they caress up and down the cleft of Jongdae’s ass, pushing against his hole but not breaching. He pulls away and then does it all over again.

But Jongdae doesn’t push, doesn’t do anything but whine and beg Junmyeon. He doesn’t fight Junmyeon’s pace, submits as Junmyeon dominates.

Jongdae is sure he has tears on his face. Junmyeon has spent agonizing moments sucking on Jongdae’s nipples, biting and tugging cruelly in a way that sends zings of pure pleasure to Jongdae’s untouched cock. He’s sore now, but Junmyeon won’t stop, lets his hands wander to keep Jongdae distracted.

“Oh, please,” Jongdae begs again, the same pleas he’s been repeating over and over again. “Hyung, please, no more teasing. Please, fuck me!”

Junmyeon ignores him, teeth catching Jongdae’s right nipple and biting down in a way that makes Jongdae nearly scream. His cock is leaking all over Junmyeon’s abs, Junmyeon had threatened to leave him hard and needy if Jongdae tried to rut against Junmyeon.

It’s so cruel, how Junmyeon languidly plays with Jongdae despite how desperate he is. It’s that neediness that fuels his foolishness, has a stupid idea coming to Jongdae’s mind and vocalizing it before he can stop to even spare a thought –

“If you won’t fuck me, I’ll ask Baekhyun.”

Junmyeon freezes, and so does Jongdae. He hadn’t – did he just –

Before Jongdae can even think to apologize, Junmyeon is grabbing Jongdae’s chin, bringing them so close together they could be kissing. But instead, Junmyeon holds him there, eyes searching.

“Do you want him to fuck you?”

The question isn’t accusatory or upset. Junmyeon’s never like that with Jongdae. So it makes Jongdae feel awful with the answer comes immediately to the tip of his tongue and he just barely manages to swallow it back.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon repeats, not letting Jongdae’s eyes break contact. “Do you want Baekhyun to fuck you?”

Jongdae releases a shaky breath. He can’t lie to Junmyeon. Not like this, vulnerable, needy, so confused and only grounded by Junmyeon’s touch. It makes him feel awful, but sobs out a, “Yes,” against Junmyeon’s lips. Immediately he says, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry – I won’t, I promise-”

The gasped words die in his throat, his entire body freezing as the bottom of his stomach drops from under him.

Baekhyun is standing right there, his cell phone tightly clenched in his hand.

“Do you want Baekhyun?” Junmyeon’s voice is soft and quiet, but there is a steel underneath it just like that night so many months ago when Junmyeon told him to end things with Baekhyun if he fell in love. 

Jongdae can’t describe how it feels like shards of glass have racked over his skin as his anxiety starts to bubble. His erection flags as something akin to fear pools in his gut.

Jongdae can’t find his words. He is staring at Baekhyun’s unreadable eyes, heart pounding furiously against his chest, threatening to break his rib cage as Junmyeon’s grip tightens on his hips.

“Baek-” Jongdae starts to rasp because Junmyeon doesn’t know, can’t see Baekhyun from how he sits on the couch, back to the door. But he needs to call to Baekhyun because he’s just said something out loud that he shouldn’t have any Baekhyun looks like a stranger staring at Jongdae with impassive eyes.

“Jongdae, answer me. Do you want Baekhyun?” Junmyeon repeats, tugging Jongdae down and forcing him to break eye contact with Baekhyun. But Jongdae can see him in his periphery, knows Baekhyun is waiting for his answer too.

“Junmyeon, please,” Jongdae says desperately, trying to get Junmyeon to see they aren’t alone, “Baek-”

Junmyeon kisses him, hard and awful. It makes Jongdae squeal, rearing back as Junmyeon pushes so hard his bottom threatens to split.

“Please,” Junmyeon says, voice so raw, eyes so pained, that Jongdae feels like a knife is going through his heart, “just be honest with me.”

Jongdae feels like time has slowed down, brain firing a thousand mixed messages at him at once. Baekhyun and Junmyeon are waiting for his answer, and like the coward that he is, he doesn’t have one – not one that will let him keep both of them.

“No,” he sobs, turning his head so he isn’t looking at Baekhyun anymore, “no, I don’t want him.” The lie burns the back of his throat but this – this is his only option.

When the door slams shut and Junmyeon jumps, Jongdae crumples, crying into Junmyeon’s shoulder.

“Jongdae – was Baekhyun here?”  
  


Jongdae can’t bring himself to answer, the wretched feeling of guilt and helplessness overtaking him as he cries as he hasn’t ever. He just lost Baekhyun.

And no matter how tightly Junmyeon holds him and rocks him, Jongdae knows he has hurt Junmyeon too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the pacing worked out~ I gave you the smooch and then went for a gut punch, hope it worked ;D Just a few more chapters!


	6. Can't remember anything before ya'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait, hopefully the chapter is worth it! As you may notice, I bumped up the chapter count because I wanted to break this chapter into two for better pacing. It won't be a long wait this time for the next part ;D 
> 
> As always, please ignore and spelling/grammar mistakes unless they're glaring. Thanks!
> 
> *hands everyone some tissues* Remember the happy ending tag!
> 
> Quick warning: there are very briefly touched upon symptoms of depression in this chapter such as low energy, inability to get out of bed, loss of appetite, and self-isolation. Please proceed cautiously!

Junmyeon isn’t in bed the next morning when Jongdae wakes up sluggishly. It had been a restless night and Jongdae only got fits of sleep before succumbing to exhaustion when the sun rose. The curtains are drawn, filtering out the sunlight so perfectly that Jongdae wouldn’t even know it’s the afternoon if the alarm clock on his bedside table didn’t tell him.

He doesn’t want to get out of bed. It’s not like he can magically forget the events of last night, no matter how badly he wants to. He didn’t catch the final look of hurt on Baekhyun’s face and it’s almost worse not knowing.

Jongdae draws his knees up to his chest and tries to breathe through the stinging pain of his lungs seizing up. It’s not like he can forget how distant Junmyeon was last night either. He held Jongdae while he broke down, but Jongdae had woken up halfway through the night to see Junmyeon’s broad back hunched over as his husband held his head in his hands.

It’s absolutely wretched the way he understands how badly he has hurt the two people he cares about the most. He should have ended things with Baekhyun earlier – no, he shouldn’t have even brought up this stupid idea in the first place.

But there is nothing he can do about past regrets. And the bottom line is, Jongdae can’t bring himself to look back on these past 10 months with anything other than a soft feeling of happiness.

And now it’s ruined. Jongdae doesn’t know where this leaves them, but he knows what he has to do. Baekhyun and Junmyeon both deserve better than this.

He doesn’t want to get up and face them, but he owes it to them. They deserve more than just apologies but that is where Jongdae can start.

He showers slowly, knowing he is dawdling with his time but he can’t help it. He dresses in his oversized clothes, the ones that Baekhyun and Junmyeon abhor but the ones that give him the most comfort. By the time he’s ready, Junmyeon still hasn’t come back. Jongdae shuffles out of the room, seeing that the living area had been cleaned up. Jongdae’s cell phone sits on the table.

It prompts Jongdae to remember last night all over again. Baekhyun must have returned to grab his phone which he probably left in the kitchen when he was prepping Junmyeon’s cake. 

There is a part of his mind that wants to blame Baekhyun. That Baekhyun should have known better than to come into their room when he saw what was clearly going to happen. It’s not like he hasn’t noticed, how far Baekhyun and Junmyeon had been blurring the boundaries of intimate space. Junmyeon with showing off and weaponizing intimacy with Jongdae again Baekhyun, and Baekhyun continuously encroaching the line of what used to be Junmyeon&Jongdae.

Jongdae could also blame Junmyeon for putting him in that situation, for trying to get an answer out of Jongdae when in a charged atmosphere. For trying to corral the answer he wanted to hear because he knows Jongdae would never hurt him. For allowing Baekhyun to be a carrot he could dangle on a string when he had no intention of ever letting Jongdae have a taste.

But those thoughts are fleeting and shallow.

Because it doesn’t matter. Why Baekhyun came in when he did – Jongdae can’t hold that against Baekhyun because they never should have been using him in the way that they were, even behind closed doors. And Junmyeon – he shouldn’t have pressed Jongdae when he was vulnerable like that, but Jongdae should have been clearer about what was happening. Not just with how he saw Baekhyun in the room, but from the beginning, when his heart started to beat faster when Baekhyun was around. He shouldn’t have let it get to the point Junmyeon even has to question who Jongdae wants.

Ultimately, Jongdae has no one to blame but himself.

Jongdae opens his phone, wincing as he sees the missed calls from Chanyeol and Sehun. Underneath the plethora, Junmyeon had sent him a text explaining he is on a lunch meeting with Henry Chu.

That stings. Jongdae doesn’t know why, but he thought that they’d talk about this. But Junmyeon is running away even after he promised he was all Jongdae’s for the vacation. Jongdae sighs, rubbing a hand over his eyes to ease the tension. He understands, Junmyeon probably wants space.

He continues scrolling. Unsurprisingly, there is nothing from Baekhyun. That is a whole different hurt. But that’s more self-directed, the shame and frustration of having to deal with the consequences of his own actions. 

Jongdae hovers over Baekhyun’s name, saved as ‘Baby Kyoongie’ at Baekhyun’s insistence, but he can’t bring himself to call.

_Coward_ , he whispers to himself. But he can’t. Not yet. Not until he can pick up the pieces of himself first and face both Baekhyun and Junmyeon as a whole.

Biting his lip, he thumbs away from the screen to call Chanyeol.

Chanyeol picks up on the second ring, voice uncharacteristically sombre. “You should have gone for the poly pile.”

It startles a bark of laughter that is so pained, he feels tears prickle his eyes. “I wish it were an option,” he says, sincerely.

Chanyeol sighs. “I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

Jongdae acknowledges him settling back on the couch with a sigh. But the couch brings back memories and Jongdae winces, standing up and heading to the balcony instead. It’s a crisp afternoon, early April still chilly in Japan. Jongdae sits outside to breathe in the air and the view, and upon catching sight of a park, realizes he hasn’t taken Baekhyun to see the cherry blossoms yet.

Chanyeol enters the room while Jongdae is still musing on how he can apologize to Baekhyun. The call of his name startles Jongdae and he calls, “Over here!”

Chanyeol steps outside and Jongdae notices there are dark eye circles displayed under his friend’s eyes.

“Rough night?”

Chanyeol laughs, deep and booming. “Nothing compared to yours. But I guess there was spill over.”

Jongdae winces, turning back to face the skyline to escape the visceral hurt at the reminder. “Is Sehunnie okay?”

There is a long enough pause that Jongdae turns his head over his shoulder to check on Chanyeol. His best friend stands, uncharacteristically quiet, and Jongdae feels his stomach drop from under him.

“Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol runs a hand through his hear, a frustrated look on his face. “Sehun is fine. He’s on his way back from the airport.”

Silence strains between them. Jongdae swallows hard.

“Oh?” he asks, lightly, despite how his heart thuds hard against his chest. A sinking feeling overcomes him. “What was he there for?”

Chanyeol’s eyes close for a moment before they flutter open to give Jongdae a pitying look. “Baekhyun wanted to head back home.”  
  


Jongdae feels as if the ground is shaking. Heavily he sits back onto a veranda chair, arms wrapped tight around himself as he tries to breathe through the thick well of emotion clogging the back of his throat.

Chanyeol kneels in front of him, a hand on his shoulder. “I’m sorry. We tried to convince him to stay, but – he was crying Jongdae. It felt wrong to stop him.”

Jongdae feels the tell-tale tears prickle his eyes but he angrily brushes them away. He has no right to cry over this.

“Thank you,” he whispers, voice wrecked with how badly it stings trying to choke down his tears, “for being there for him.”

Chanyeol nods. “Sehun – he was really upset too. He might say some things to you and Junmyeon. I’ll try to stop-”

Jongdae pats Chanyeol’s shoulder, a wry smile on his face. “It’s well deserved, Chanyeol. I fucked up and a lot of people are going to pay for my mistake.”  
  


Chanyeol makes an angry sound, glaring at Jongdae. “It’s not all on you, you idiot! You’re not the only one with feelings involved in this fucked up the situation.”

“But I’m the one that started this,” Jongdae cuts off, “and I’m the one that ended this. Badly. That’s on me.”

“Junmyeon hyung was trapping you!” Chanyeol finally explodes. “He had the power in this entire exchange and instead of talking about it he was acting selfish-”

“Enough,” Jongdae cuts Chanyeol off firmly and with a barely there steel in his voice. Jongdae rarely got angry but when he does, it has its desired effect. “Junmyeon hyung told me clearly what the boundaries of this were from the beginning. I broke them and then lied to him about it. I’ve been lying a lot, Chanyeol. That’s definitely my fault.”  
  


Chanyeol stands up and walks away from Jongdae, gripping the rail of the balcony tight. “You always take on too much,” his best friend whispers angrily. “You blame yourself and make it seem like you can control the entire situation. You can’t be responsible for other people’s feelings, Jongdae. Junmyeon is an idiot for pushing you into that corner but teasing you by allowing the boundaries to blur when Baekhyun started pushing and didn’t stop even though that idiot knew it wasn’t going to end well. I’m not saying you’re not an idiot too, but it’s not all on you!”

Jongdae walks towards Chanyeol, gently taking his best friend’s hand off the rail and coaxing him into a hug. Chanyeol eagerly engulfs Jongdae, practically burying Jongdae to his chest.

“Thank you,” Jongdae whispers, a stray tear falling from his squeezed eyes. He basks in Chanyeol’s comforting warmth for a moment before he takes a deep breath and steps back. “You’re too kind, Chanyeol.” He smiles and hopes it reaches his eyes.

Chanyeol sighs, rubbing another stray tear from under Jongdae’s eye with his thumb. “No, stupid. That’s you.”

Chanyeol stays with Jongdae until Sehun comes back and nothing can brace him for the way his stomach falls at Sehun’s red eyes.

Sehun marches up to him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt. “Why? Why did you play with him like this, hyung?”

“Sehun!” Chanyeol says sharply, wrestling his boyfriend back, but Jongdae shakes his head at Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, helplessly staring at how hurt Sehun is. He wants to fix it, but he doesn’t even know where to begin.

“Don’t apologize to me!” Sehun shakes his arm away from Chanyeol. “Apologize to Baekhyun. He doesn’t deserve this shit. Fuck, I’m going to punch Junmyeon hyung.”  
  


Jongdae squares his shoulders. “It isn’t his fault-”

“I asked,” Sehun says, seething, glaring at Jongdae. “I asked hyung to stop Baekhyun. To at least tell Baekhyun to wait so you three can fucking talk this out. But Junmyeon hyung walked away. So yes, Jongdae hyung, it is his fault. He’s a bigger coward than you for not even admitting that he likes Baekhyun.”

Jongdae can feel the blow of Sehun’s words like a punch straight to his gut. He struggles between anger on behalf of Junmyeon and wretched disappointment.

Left unable to respond, Chanyeol sighs, wrangling Sehun towards the door. “We’ll be here, Jongdae.”

Their presence lingers, compounding onto Jongdae’s jumbled thoughts. Left alone, he finds himself unable to stare at the outdoors, of the promises of the adventures he’d given to Baekhyun.

“Fuck,” he whispers, pressing a curled fist into his eye, begging himself not to cry. The swell of emotion is almost impossible to control but crying isn’t going to solve anything. He needs to figure out what he can fix, what he can control.

He opens his phone and hovers uncertainly over Baekhyun’s number, once more. But there is no point of calling now, not if Baekhyun is still in transit. There isn’t much he can say other than apologize and that is probably not what Baekhyun wants to hear right now.

Jongdae thumbs away from Baekhyun’s name with a shuddering sigh. Instead, he finds Kyungsoo’s number.

[14:02]

_Baekhyun is on his way back. I fucked up. Please take care of him. I’m sorry._

The sense of shame nearly knocks him over. Jongin had warned him – Chanyeol had warned him, fuck Minseok had warned him. So many people could see what Jongdae was too much of a coward to confront.

Is there anything he can do to make this right? Part of him wants to get on a plane and go after Baekhyun and get on his knees to beg for forgiveness. A deeper, darker, part of him wants to admit it was a lie. That Jongdae wants Baekhyun, has wanted him for a long, long time.

There is clarity in that thought. On a whim, Jongdae opens his Photos app, scrolling down to that picture they took down at the beach half a year ago. He looks at their smiles, at the happiness shining through both their eyes. It could be a friendly photo if not for the way Baekhyun holds Jongdae close to him, everything about his body language showcasing how he is cherishing Jongdae and the moment.

Jongdae closes his eyes and breathes through another tsunami of emotion.

He loves Baekhyun. He loves Baekhyun in a way that makes his heart flutter in his chest, that pulls a smile on his face any time he thinks of Baekhyun. He loves Baekhyun’s smile, his eyes, his hands and his moles. He loves Baekhyun’s hilarity and compassion, his vulnerability and his determination.

Jongdae runs a hand through his hair, lower lip wobbling as he tries to stifle a sob.

Jongdae loves Baekhyun so much it feels like there is a vice around his heart slowly crushing it at the thought of letting him go.

His phone dings at Jongdae looks down, eyesight watery.

[14:14]

_I have him._

Jongdae takes in a shaky breath, about to reply when he sees three dots pop up indicating Kyungsoo is still typing.

[14:15]

_Give him space._

Jongdae spends another minute watching the dots dance across the bottom of the screen, but Kyungsoo must decide against sending what he typed up. Another wave of failure tugs at Jongdae and it makes him finally respond.

[14:17]

 _I_ _will. Thank you, for taking care of him._

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply and Jongdae leaves it at that. He stares blankly at his screen for a few more minutes, gathering himself. His background stares up at him, a picture of Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Jongdae at the Chinese New Year festival, all three of them beaming at the camera.

He traces over Junmyeon’s face and then Baekhyun’s, smiling down as he gathers his resolve quietly to himself.

Jongdae opens up Baekhyun’s messenger box.

[14:29]

_Please let Kyungsoo and Jongin take care of you._

_When you’re ready to see me, I will be there._

Jongdae doesn’t expect a response, at least not anytime soon. He exits out and goes through his contact list. Without giving himself any time to second guess, he presses the call button for his lawyer.

By the time the conversation ends and Jongdae has made several more phone calls, it’s already nearing the evening.

Junmyeon finally comes back.

“Hi,” Junmyeon greets, voice low and quiet. His eyes are searching, probably taking in Jongdae’s red rimmed eyes and blotchy cheeks.

“Hi,” Jongdae rasps back, offering Junmyeon a brittle smile.

Junmyeon slowly walks towards him. Jongdae stands up, arms extended out, asking for a hug.

Junmyeon hesitates, and that is like a knife through Jongdae’s heart. He falters, lowering his arms. “Are you still mad?”

“Mad?” Junmyeon parrots, voice confused. “I’m not mad. I thought you were mad – Sehun took a swing at me as soon as he saw me.”

Jongdae can’t help himself, laughing dryly. Sehun is probably the most loyal human being on this planet.

“Why would I be mad when I’m the one that fucked up?”

Junmyeon’s face crumples. He rubs a shaky hand over his face. “You didn’t. You didn’t, Jongdae. But please, can we not talk about this today?”

With a jolt, Jongdae realizes it’s still technically Junmyeon’s birthday.

“Of course,” Jongdae agrees. “I made a reservation with that sushi chef we loved last time. Black tie, night view, some good wine?”

Junmyeon is looking at Jongdae like Jongdae just started speaking Russian. “What?”

Jongdae steps forward, hesitantly offering his hand out. This time, Junmyeon takes it. “A nice birthday diner out, just you and me.”

Junmyeon swallows, breaking eye contact for a second. “Just us?”

Jongdae draws closer, cupping Junmyeon’s cheek and rubbing his thumb across Junmyeon’s jaw. “Just us.”

Just like how it should be. Jongdae just counts himself lucky that Junmyeon still will allow this, will still allow the ‘us’.

A host of emotions fly through Junmyeon’s eye before he closes them, pressing his lips into Jongdae’s palm. “I’d like that.”

Jongdae smiles, and carefully locks the last bit of hope inside of his heart and seals it grave-tight.

There isn’t many ways Jongdae can apologize to Junmyeon, but he can start here.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

They’ve been back in Korea for only four days, and already everything feels different. Junmyeon has picked work back up with nearly double the energy to catch up on what he’s missed. He’s gone before Jongdae wakes up, in bed when Jongdae’s already asleep.

It’s been nearly a week since the vacation disaster. Jongdae can still hear Yixing’s lilting voice asking where Baekhyun was and Junmyeon stiffening next to him. Jongdae had smiled and told him that Baekhyun needed to return back to Korea early.

Sehun won’t speak to Jongdae, Chanyeol awkwardly caught between them. Kyungsoo sent him only one text to say that Baekhyun is staying with them, and Jongin hasn’t talked to him at all. Minseok calls him twice, once Jongdae ignores, and the second time he dodges all questions and uses the excuse of work to end the call early.

The chasm Baekhyun left behind is made worse by the sudden cold connections of those around him, but Jongdae almost prefers the silence and time to himself. It gives him a chance to build himself up.

It’s just past the lunch hour when Jongdae’s phone rings. He looks down, surprised to see Junmyeon’s name flash across the screen. He reaches for the phone across the pillow. One of the pros of no one being around to see him is no one can comment on how Jongdae can’t really bring himself to get out of bed.

“Hello?”

There is a pause. “Did I wake you up, baby?”

Jongdae clears his throat, offering a dry chuckle. “No, I should have drank more water is all. What’s up? Did you need anything?”

There is yet another moment of silence drawn out. “Junmyeon?” Jongdae calls, soft, just in case Junmyeon got distracted by another call. But he doesn’t hear the sound of any other voices.

“I’m here,” Junmyeon assures, a strain in his voice, laughing. “I just – I missed you. I just wanted to hear your voice.”

Jongdae’s heart swells in his chest. “Romantic,” he teases.

Junmyeon huffs something akin to a chuckle. “The truth,” he replies back. “I just – Minseok hyung just called me and reminded me what an idiot I am being.”

This time it’s Jongdae’s turn to go quiet. His stomach twists and turns as he tries to find his ground.

“I just – can we talk? Tonight?”

Jongdae swallows thickly, feeling the dryness in his throat keenly. “Yeah, of course.”

“Good,” Junmyeon says, voice tapering off. “I’ll bring dinner, from the jjangmyeon place you love. You – you haven’t been eating.”

An uncharitable part of Jongdae wonders how Junmyeon could know that when he hasn’t been around Jongdae since Japan.

“Sounds good,” he says instead, injecting lightness in his voice because he already feels awful for the negative rush of emotion. “I’ll make some side dishes. I think we still have some kimchi mum made left.”

Junmyeon makes an eager sound and for a few moments it’s like they’ve fallen back into pace, talking back and forth light and easy. The fact that they can do so reminds Jongdae all over again of how awkward they had become since that night.

Junmyeon hangs up when he gets pulled into another meeting, apologizing to Jongdae and promising to see him this evening. Jongdae smiles, something unravelling, just a tiny bit, around his heart. They’ll be okay, Jongdae will make sure of it.

Jongdae puts his phone down to get out of bed to drink some water. On his feet, he feels wretched, nose wrinkling at the scent wafting of him. He needs a shower and then maybe a smoothie before he starts cooking –

His phone rings and Jongdae picks it up with an outstretched hand. “Did you forget something?” he teases, fully expecting Junmyeon’s cheesy voice to say something like ‘yeah, to tell you that I love you!’

Instead, he gets, “Now that’s a loaded question.”  
  


Jongdae feels the floor spin, gut punched at the sound of Baekhyun’s voice on the other end. He sits down on the bed, trying to get his rapid heart beat to calm down and his thoughts in order.

Stupidly, he says, “Baekhyun?”

“You were expecting someone else?” Baekhyun asks, lightly, voice almost teasing, but Jongdae can hear the strain in it.

“No!” Jongdae rushes to says, nearly tripping over himself as he tries to say as fast as he can, “I just didn’t check my caller ID. I – I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.”  
  


Baekhyun barks out a laugh and it’s awful, the way that hot curdling shame pokes at his gut at the insincerity of it. “I always told you I’m unexpected,” Baekhyun says, before his voice drops, flat. “You told me to reach out to you when I’m ready. Well, I’m ready. I want to talk face to face. Don’t run away.”

Jongdae curls into himself, as if the words are a physical blow. “I won’t, I promise.” He takes a deep breath and repeats, “I promise.”

Baekhyun makes a sound that cuts off before it can form. There is a moment’s pause before he says, “Can you meet me at my café around closing?”  
  


“Yes,” Jongdae rushes to say, not even taking a moment to think before his brain catches up to him and reminds him with a blaring horn that he already made plans with Junmyeon. “Um, wait – I can’t. I’m having diner with Junmyeon,” his voice weakens towards the end of it, almost a whisper.

Baekhyun makes a frustrated sound. “Of course you are.” Jongdae doesn’t know how to react to that other than to bite his lip and wait for Baekhyun to continue. “I’ll shift the schedule around and take a lunch break in an hour. Can you meet me then?”

“Yes,” Jongdae affirms quietly. “I’ll see you then, Baekhyun.”  
  


“Okay, bye.”

And then it’s just the dial tone. Jongdae lets the phone drop from his hands onto the bed, staring blankly at it as he tries to absorb what just happened and push down the hurtful unease. Baekhyun has never been so curt with him.

So this is what it feels like, to have your heart broken all over again.

Jongdae shakily stands and puts one foot in front of the other. He needs to get ready to see Baekhyun. There is no time to wallow in misery, not when Baekhyun’s attitude was rightfully deserved.

He showers fast, nerves making him jittery. He heads to the closet and spends a distressing amount of time deciding what he should wear. It’s not like there are many ways to great your ex-sugar baby.

Jongdae smiles wryly to himself. He wonders if that’s the proper term for it now. He settles on a black oversized jumper and simple pair of brown [slacks](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/4f/e0/c8/4fe0c8644360c90eb554a01b4bcc4dea.jpg). On his way out of the closet, he stops by his office where he works on his lyrics and freelance business.

He walks over to his filing cabinet, carefully retrieving the black folder. He checks its contents with emotionless eyes, carefully slipping it into his chosen leather bag.

On his way out, Jongdae stops by the bed to pick up the phone. He hesitates for only a fraction of a second before clicking Junmyeon’s name.

[13:34]

_Baekhyun called and wants to meet. I know I don’t have a lot of right to ask, but please trust me. I’ll make sure to clean up my mess._

He puts his phone on silent and tucks it away. If Junmyeon responds, Jongdae will lose his resolve and this is something that takes priority. Not just for Baekhyun, but for Jongdae.

It takes a bit longer than Jongdae expects to get there due to the afternoon traffic. But he left with plenty of time to spare and soon enough he stands outside of EXODUS and tries to push down the bubbling anxiety in the pit of his stomach.

“Welc-”

Tao stares at him, jaw dropped. He gathers himself quickly, finishing the greeting before turning back to the customer in front of him.

In the months since Baekhyun’s renovation, the café has only boomed. There are new employees behind the counter that Jongdae has never met before, busily running through orders. Every table is full, with a handful of people lingering at the back where Baekhyun had set up a display area that invited people to post to their SNS.

It’s nothing like the worn down but well loved café Jongdae had walked into just because of a cute corgi sticker.

The poet in him swallows hard, realizing how it represents Baekhyun growth over the past 10 months. If there is anything Jongdae will take away, it’s that Baekhyun doesn’t need him anymore.

“Your usual?” Tao asks, a pleasant smile on his face. “Though I might have forgotten it, since it’s been so long.”

Jongdae musters up his own smile, hand clutching the strap of his bag. “I couldn’t stay away from your milk tea, Taozi.”

Tao grins. “Well, so long as that keeps you coming back. Baekhyun-hyung’s face can get irritating, I know.”

“Never,” Jongdae responds, a huff of laughter following. “It’s harder to stay away from him.”

Tao’s smile wavers and he stares at Jongdae intensely for a long moment. “Then why are you?”

Jongdae swallows, unable to answer. Fortunately, he doesn’t have to, a co-worker bumping into Tao with a rushed apology. It snaps him out of his stare down. “Your order will be ready shortly. I’ll call your number.”

Jongdae nods, not even commenting when Tao doesn’t punch in the order and asks a co-worker to switch with him on cash.

It leaves Jongdae hovering awkwardly by the side. He isn’t sure if he should sit – if he can even find a place to sit – or just wait outside until Baekhyun calls him.

That problem is solved for him too when Tao hands him his drink and says, “He’s waiting in the back.”

Baekhyun’s office has also upgraded considerably from the storage closet Jongdae had rushed through to get to Baekhyun’s aide last year. It’s bigger and classier, rearranged alongside the supply closet so you can’t even see the extra goods. Jongdae remembers shopping with Baekhyun for the very desk he sits behind.

“Just a second,” Baekhyun says, distracted as he taps away at the computer. He’s wearing the Dior spectacles Jongdae had bought him, looking absolutely adorable as he bites his lip in concentration as he works on what he has in front of him.

Jongdae takes a seat, holding the drink Tao made for him carefully in between his hands. He doesn’t say anything, just drinking in Baekhyun’s side profile because he can’t bring himself to look away. It’s been almost two weeks since Jongdae saw Baekhyun last. That’s the longest stretch of time he’s gone without Baekhyun since he met him.

There are dark circles under Baekhyun’s eyes. His cheekbones look a bit sharper, his entire frame a bit smaller. He probably isn’t eating properly, but Jongdae knows Kyungsoo is probably taking care of Baekhyun where Jongdae can’t.

Finally, Baekhyun stops typing, taking a deep breath that automatically has Jongdae sitting up straighter in his seat. The tension in the room is thick in all the wrong ways. Jongdae feels nervous sweat pool behind his neck. He wishes Baekhyun would just yell at him. Curse him. Punch him. Wishes Baekhyun would lead because Jongdae has no idea how to get the apology out of his throat. Nothing in the world feels like it could right what he did.

“Thank you for meeting with me. I’m sure Junmyeon hyung must have been pissed.”

Jongdae winces at Baekhyun’s cool tone and then again at his only answer. “Junmyeon hyung is at work, I just texted him that I am meeting you.”

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow. “That would probably give the wrong message you know. You sneaking away to meet the homewrecker.”

Jongdae’s fingers dig into the plastic container of the bubble tea, pushing the liquid out of the lid and over Jongdae’s hand. It startles him and gets him to calm down, placing the drink on the floor alongside his bag and wiping himself clean on his needlessly expensive pants.

“I’ll deal with Junmyeon if he gets upset,” Jongdae says, “but please stop calling yourself a homewrecker, Baekhyun. You’re not.”

Baekhyun laughs, a dry and sharp thing. “What do you prefer? Your Mistress? But that would imply that we had something illicit going on, wouldn’t it? Or-”

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae cuts him off, voice tight. “Please. Don’t put yourself down. Please.”

Baekhyun stares at Jongdae for a long moment before breaking eye contact, eyes on his line of figurines from the original café model lining the wall.

“I’ve loved you for a long time, Jongdae,” Baekhyun says. Jongdae closes his eyes and feels his heart squeeze, grip so tight it feels like his chest is going to concave in. “Maybe even the day I met you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae whispers, the words falling from his shuddering lips before he can stop them.

It’s funny how time away from Baekhyun is what he needed to put his feelings for Baekhyun in perspective. It’s obvious, in hindsight, how far Baekhyun had gone for Jongdae. Jongdae had been fooling himself by saying it was part of the _job_ but no one can fake the level of bond that Baekhyun fostered between them.

It makes it hurt all the worse, realizing how cruel Jongdae has been to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun’s chair scraps back and he comes to walk around the desk. Jongdae keeps his eyes closed even as he senses Baekhyun leaning against the desk, facing Jongdae. “You’re sorry? For what, Jongdae? For making me love you?”

Jongdae opens his eyes to stare at Baekhyun’s challenging ones. “For hurting you. For knowing where this was going and letting it continue. For selfishly keeping you because I didn’t want to let you go. Because I didn’t want to choose between you two.”

Baekhyun scoffs, suddenly leaning forward so fast Jongdae jerks back in his chair, trapped as Baekhyun’s arms land on the handles. Baekhyun’s head ducks down, whispering low and almost callous, “But you did choose. You don’t want me.”

It’s not Baekhyun’s words that make Jongdae lose the battle with the emotion welling inside him, it’s the hurt in Baekhyun’s voice. He gathers every ounce of his will to supress the tears because Jongdae owes this to Baekhyun.

“I do want you,” Jongdae whispers. They’re so close, but they aren’t touching. Jongdae aches to hold Baekhyun’s face in his hands, to hug him and chase away the darkness in Baekhyun’s eyes.

Baekhyun’s head drops, hair curtaining his eyes as his shoulders shake. At first Jongdae thinks Baekhyun might be crying, but instead, it’s another dry laugh. “You expect me to believe that?”

“It’s true,” Jongdae urges, words tumbling forward without thought. He knows how desperate he must look but he needs Baekhyun to know this. “Please, Baekhyun, I - ”

Baekhyun whirls around, a hand carding through his hair in frustration. “Even if it’s the truth - Jongdae, fuck – Why can’t you just be honest? Why can I only see half your heart? I thought – I thought, I was okay with just that. But I’m not.”  
  


This time when Baekhyun’s body shakes, it’s definitely with tears.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae manages to gasp out, feeling air too hard to get into his lungs. “I’m sorry I hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you.”

“But you did.” Baekhyun rubs the heels of his palms into his eyes to wipe away the tears. “And I knew it was coming. I knew I was getting too close. I knew I was pushing too hard. But I thought – never mind.”

Jongdae swallows the words to ask Baekhyun to continue. He wants to be the ear to Baekhyun’s troubles, but the irony is that Jongdae is the source of Baekhyun’s pain. Baekhyun will heal better when Jongdae isn’t there.

The silence stretches between them, the tension only climbing until Jongdae feels like he is drowning with it, the bag pressed against his leg like an iron poker reminding him what he has to do. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to hug Baekhyun, kiss his tears away, hold him close and promise him he won’t ever break his heart again.

“When I agreed to be your sugar baby, I thought I knew what I was getting into,” Baekhyun finally says, voice raspy. “But I didn’t. You gave me happiness beyond anything in my life, Jongdae. You don’t know how many times I have dreamt about what would have happened if I were the one to have you first.”

Jongdae bites his lip to keep his sob at bay.

“And no matter how many times I knew your heart already belonged to Junmyeon hyung, that I told myself I could be happy if I could get a sliver of your attention, of your smile, of your affection,” Baekhyun’s voice cracks, “I was fooling myself. I took a lot from you, Jongdae, because I couldn’t get what it was that I wanted the most.”

Baekhyun turns around, the harsh sounds of his breathing as he tries to keep himself from crying filling the room.

Jongdae takes a moment to just stare down at his own hands, clenched tight and white knuckled. Another apology sits on the tip of his tongue and he forces it back. Baekhyun’s words are like a direct blow to his gut and there is no way to apologize for the level of hurt he’s caused Baekhyun.

Jongdae takes a forced breath, nearly choking at the way his chest feels like it is slowly compressing into itself. It hurts so much, knowing he did this to Baekhyun. It finalizes his resolve as the silence stretches between them.

Jongdae leans down and picks up his bag and carefully takes out the folder.

“You have it,” Jongdae whispers, sounding too loud with the sea of thick tense silence between them, ears still ringing from Baekhyun’s raw feelings. “You’ve had a part of my heart for yourself, but I never told you. And I hid it from Junmyeon. By lying to myself, I hurt you both. But you’ve suffered the most, Baekhyun.” Carefully, Jongdae stands up. “That night, I lied to you and told you I don’t want you. I’m sorry I keep _hurting_ you.”

Baekhyun’s back goes ramrod straight but he doesn’t turn around.

“You’re kind,” Jongdae continues, smiling to himself as he thinks of all Baekhyun has done. “You opened yourself to my stupid idea despite knowing it couldn’t end well. But you gave it your all, even when I couldn’t. You were there for me every single time I needed you.”

Baekhyun still won’t look at Jongdae.

“But I couldn’t do much for you,” Jongdae continues, hugging the folder to his chest. “All I could offer was money. I’m glad, at least, that you could use that. That you could build yourself to the amazingness I knew you could achieve, without anyone else.”

“Jongdae-” Baekhyun says, voice tight and strained. But Jongdae cuts over him. He needs to say this.

“I love you.”

The silence surrounding them is filled with the blood rushing through Jongdae’s ears as he finally says the forbidden words out loud.

Baekhyun whirls around, raw emotion in his eyes as surprise and anger war with each other. Jongdae feels regret that he took Baekhyun’s beautiful smile away, that the last memory they share with each other has to be as ugly as this.

“Jongdae-”

Jongdae holds up a hand to interrupt Baekhyun, for the first time taking the lead between them.

“I don’t know when I fell in love with you. If it was the first time I saw you, the first time you came over to meet Junmyeon, or maybe when we took that trip to the beach? Or when you stayed with me over Chuseok because Junmyeon was too busy and I already told our parents we weren’t coming, or when you decided to roll me into your car and serenade me in a karaoke room surrounded by drunk people. There are a million moments. You’ve always made me smile. Always. And I repaid your kindness with half-hearted emotion. I used you.”

Baekhyun moves, grabbing Jongdae and backing him into the desk. “You didn’t,” he hisses, eyes blazing with fury. “Jongdae, for fucks sake, stop blaming everything on yourself! It takes two – fuck, three! I pushed you – I pushed your boundaries since the day you laid them down. I knew what I was doing but I liked them, the stolen moments where you were _mine_.”

Jongdae watches Baekhyun’s face crumble and can’t stop himself from reaching out to cup Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun helplessly leans into the touch and it makes Jongdae just lament on the unfairness of it all.

“Thank you,” Jongdae whispers, realizing he’s lost his own battle his tears when he tastes them on his lips. “For being in my life, Baekhyun.”

“Stop,” Baekhyun hisses, hand clutching Jongdae’s tightly. “W-Why are you saying this like it’s goodbye?”

Jongdae gently presses Baekhyun back. Then he hands over the black folder.

Baekhyun takes it, brows furrowing in confusion. He opens it and then immediately slams it closed. “No.” He tries to give it back.  
  


Jongdae’s hand is shaking as he pushes it to Baekhyun again. Baekhyun resists and Jongdae finally takes the folder and places it on Baekhyun’s desk. “Don’t,” Baekhyun hisses, crying openly.

The last selfish part of Jongdae wins. He stands up and hugs Baekhyun, hating how stiff Baekhyun is in his arms. “I broke the terms of the contract, Baekhyun. I fell in love.”

“I don’t want your money!” Baekhyun shouts, shoving Jongdae back but still clutches his arms, not letting him get too far. His voice breaks when he says, “I want _you_.”

Jongdae’s has to bite his lower lip to stop the words that are trapped in the back of his throat. “I’m sorry,” he repeats.

Baekhyun crumples, pushing away from Jongdae to sit heavily in the abandoned chair, face in his hand. “Am I not good enough?”

Jongdae kneels down, pants stained with the spilled tea on the floor. He ignores it to hold Baekhyun’s wrists and pull his hands away from his face. “You’re perfect. You’re absolutely perfect, Baekhyun.”

“Then why?” Baekhyun sobs, searching Jongdae’s face for answers. “Why can’t I stay by your side? Junmyeon doesn’t have to know. I can be - ”

“You’re more than my dirty little secret,” Jongdae cuts him off, a bit of anger bleeding into his voice. “Baekhyun, please, you deserve more than this!”

“Then why won’t you let it be my choice?” Baekhyun demands.

Jongdae blinks the tears out of his eyes. “Isn’t that what this is? Why else would you call me here if not to break it off?”

Baekhyun opens his mouth, but the words die, and his mouth closes with a clack. He drops his eyes and Jongdae’s heart squeezes harder.

“It was going to be on my terms,” Baekhyun rasps, clutching Jongdae’s shirt like a lifeline. He’s shaking. “It wouldn’t leave me like garbage on the side street.”

Jongdae’s had enough. He grabs Baekhyun’s face and wrenches it to look up at him. “Never,” he says, voice terse and brittle with how he holds his anger back, “refer to yourself like that. Baekhyun, you’re precious. You deserve more than what I have been giving you. You deserve someone that will love you with all their being. That person will come, Baekhyun.”

“That person,” Baekhyun retorts, face a mess of tears, “is leaving me.”

Jongdae closes his eyes and wishes for the strength to walk away because God knows he wants nothing more than to gather Baekhyun into his arms and hold him tight and spare him from this heartbreak.

But Jongdae can’t do that. And the thought of hurting Baekhyun even further with his continued lead-on - Jongdae refuses to do that.

“Thank you,” he whispers, coming close enough to kiss Baekhyun’s forehead and to pet his hair back. Baekhyun’s hand tightens minutely when Jongdae stands up but he lets go. “Thank you for being in my life, Baekhyun.”

Jongdae grabs his bag and rushes out the door, not waiting for Baekhyun’s answer. The fact that Baekhyun doesn’t follow is answer enough.

He runs out the door, ignoring Tao’s call of his name. He doesn’t stop until he’s in the car, shakily asking his driver to go despite the concerned looks. He rolls up the partition and under the false security, Jongdae finally lets himself break down, knees drawn to his chest as he cries, the sound barely muffled by his arms.

Jongdae barely remembers getting back to his apartment. It’s a complete haze. He sits down on his couch and pulls out his phone, seeing the missed calls and texts from Junmyeon. He doesn’t have the energy to read them. But it would be wrong to keep Junmyeon worrying, so he sends a simple ‘I’m home’ to Junmyeon.

Jongdae takes a few minutes to gather himself, and then takes another shower to reduce the redness of his eyes. He heads to the kitchen, desperately needing to keep his mind occupied.

He’s halfway through preparing braised potatoes when he hears the door opening. His eyes dart up to the clock, surprised to see it’s already 5pm. Technically evening, but much earlier than Junmyeon ever comes home.

Jongdae washes his hands and heads to the front door. Before he rounds the living room, Junmyeon is there, looking winded.

“Jongdae! Are you okay?”

Jongdae almost can’t answer with how shocked he is. “Umm, yes?”

Junmyeon sceptically looks him over, finally tipping Jongdae’s chin up and thumbing under his eyes. “You’ve been crying.”

Jongdae blinks, suddenly overwhelmed all over again. There is suddenly nothing Jongdae wants more than to collapse against Junmyeon’s chest and just have his lover hold him and make the world right again, to lift the boulder that is weighing down Jongdae’s heart.

Instead, he smiles. It may be strained, but it’s the best he can do. “It – it’s been a tough day. I know you wanted to talk, but, could we - ” Jongdae cuts himself off, unable to make the request. He doesn’t really want to ask anything of anyone right now.

“Yes,” Junmyeon says, fortunately always understanding Jongdae best. “We can save it for a different day.”

Jongdae does finally lean into Junmyeon, desperately seeking his strength. Junmyeon wraps his arms around Jongdae and holds him tight. They don’t say a word as Jongdae trembles in his arms, nose pressed into Junmyeon’s neck as he releases shuddery breaths, trying not to cry.

It takes a few moments, but he pulls himself together. Junmyeon hesitantly lets go, a thousand questions in his eyes, but he keeps them at bay. Jongdae is so grateful for Junmyeon.

“I kinda left in a hurry, so I didn’t get a chance to bring takeout home,” Junmyeon says, sheepish. “Shall we go out?”

Jongdae shakes his head, hand clutching Junmyeon’s. “No, I can make us something simple. Why don’t you go take a bath and dress down? I’ll have dinner ready by the time you’re out.”

Junmyeon cups his cheek and brings Jongdae forward for a soft kiss. “Thank you,” he says, “but I’d rather be with you.”

Jongdae finds his first real smile of the day peek out. Junmyeon taps the curl of his lip fondly and then tugs Jongdae forward. Jongdae follows his lead and tries to remind himself that this is perfect. This is all he needs.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

If Jongdae could have had this pre-Baekhyun, he wonders if he ever would have had the audacious thought to ask for a sugar baby.

Junmyeon comes home every day on time. Some days a bit later than others, but he always has dinner with Jongdae. He’s turned down an overseas business meeting, delegating the task to his directors. He makes an effort to bring their parents over to their home.

On the days they both have more energy, they go on dates, to the art gallery or down to the park for a bike ride. Junmyeon surprises him with small gifts and trinkets from flowers to tiny chibi dolls of his favourite anime characters.

Life is almost…normal. Better, even. Before he knows it, it’s almost been a month since Jongdae broke things off with Baekhyun.

His day doesn’t stop feeling empty.

Junmyeon is trying, but Jongdae just feels apologetic that he even needs to put this much attention on Jongdae. He tries to get Junmyeon to go back to what he wants to do, but Junmyeon just tells him that he’s where he wants to be. Jongdae almost believes him. It’d be easier if Jongdae wasn’t such a light sleeper and wakes each time Junmyeon leaves their bed to take a late night meeting, or disappears into his office space and doesn’t return until the early hours of the morning.

It feels almost burdensome, Junmyeon’s attention. Adversely, it has Jongdae feeling more self conscious, like he has to be on his best behaviour, to prove to Junmyeon that he is still Jongdae’s everything. It’s slowly breaking him down and he hates it. Hates that he is so weak, that he keeps hurting the people he loves.

The mornings are the worst. Jongdae’s alone with this thoughts, mind still reeling because he’s awake when Junmyeon is. Sometimes he manages to get back to sleep and rest for a few precious hours, but most of the time his mind runs wild, waiting for Junmyeon to call so he doesn’t miss it – so he doesn’t take Junmyeon’s time for granted. 

It’s one of those early morning when Jongdae’s phone rings. He doesn’t hesitate, reaching over to grab his phone to answer it.

“You’ve got two minutes to let me in or I am breaking in,” Minseok threatens. Jongdae wonders if it’s too late to hang up. But that would mean more trouble and Jongdae doesn’t really like being on Minseok’s bad side.

“Hi, hyung,” he says, voice a bit raspy as he opens the door to let Minseok in.

Minseok wrinkles his nose. “When was the last time you took a shower?”

Jongdae stares at him, casting his mind back. “Um, last night? I think.”

“You think,” Minseok repeats, before he sighs. “Jongdae, come here.”  
  


Jongdae’s unprepared when Minseok pulls him into a fierce hug. He’s tense for all of a moment before he melts.

“You’ve lost weight,” Minseok mumbles, frowning as he pulls back.

Jongdae doesn’t know what to say to that. He looks down at himself, poking his stomach that is unseeable from his oversized shirt. “I don’t think so?”

Minseok sighs, a disappointed thing that makes Jongdae cringe. “Junmyeon told me you haven’t been eating.”

That makes Jongdae protest. “I have! There’s no need for him, or you, to worry.”

Minseok gives him an unimpressed look. “And yet you look thinner than the last time I saw you, a month ago.”

Jongdae bites his lip, he can’t exactly argue with Minseok.

Okay, so sometimes Jongdae skips meals to get some extra sleep in. Other days, he can’t muster the energy to eat. He really hadn’t even noticed the physical toll until Minseok mentioned it. So much for not making others worry about him.

Minseok continues. “You’ve been avoiding Chanyeol and Sehun too.”

That one is a bit harder to explain. “Sehun is still mad at me, I don’t want to make Chanyeol feel burdened,” he mumbles, looking away.

Minseok makes a tsking sound he must have picked up from Lu Han. “Jongdae, you’re a mess. What happened between you, Junmyeon and Baekhyun,” Jongdae flinches at the name, “isn’t any of my business, but I know you’re all miserable.”  
  


Jongdae arches an eyebrow. “You’d have to be able to see them to judge that, hyung.” It comes out a bit too curt, and he immediately feels apologetic, but Minseok ignores his tone.

“I just saw Junmyeon. He’s worried himself sick over you. He says you’re acting different.”  
  


Jongdae winces, feeling the words like a physical blow. He hadn’t realized Junmyeon noticed. But of course he would, Junmyeon knows Jongdae the best. Suddenly, Jongdae feels inexplicably stupid and overwhelmed.

“Hyung,” Jongdae says, voice cracking, trying to find the words so he doesn’t worry them further. He’ll get over this, he _will_. “I’m fine.”

“Jongdae,” Minseok calls, gently grabbing Jongdae’s arm, “No, you’re not. You’re not okay.”

Jongdae’s hunch in and he takes a sharp breath to keep his emotions welled down. But he’s so tired.

The words form in his mind. The repeated ‘I am fine, I am _fine_ ’ that play across his mind because he has to be fine. If he wants things to go back to normal, if he wants to stop feeling like he needs to earn Junmyeon’s love, if he wants to forget about Baekhyun and the way it feels like half of his heart is missing, if he wants his friends back – he has to be _fine_.

But he’s not.

It makes him feel more of a failure because he knows he’s crumbling. And he’s just so _tired_.

So tired of feeling like this.

“No,” Jongdae admits, the words coming out choked from his tight throat. “I’m not.”

It feels like a dam has burst. Everything he’s been holding back and dealing with on his own, the emotion breaks free and Jongdae trembles, sagging into Minseok and hoping against hope that his hyung can fix this, fix Jongdae.

Minseok leads Jongdae to the couch and sits him down. “You and Junmyeon need to talk, Jongdae. Like really have a heart to heart instead of avoiding this.”

Jongdae’s hands fist in his pants to get them to stop shaking. “There is nothing to talk about,” Jongdae says, voice small. “I took care of it.”  
  


Minseok grabs Jongdae’s hand. “No, you didn’t.”

Jongdae feels a surge of anger. He wants to lash out, to ask Minseok what exactly he would call breaking both his and Baekhyun’s hearts if it wasn’t _solving the issue_.

“You’re running away,” Minseok tells him, point blank. It makes Jongdae flinch. “That isn’t going to solve anything.”

“I’ll be fine, in time,” Jongdae says instead, swallowing hard.

Minseok levels him with a look that has always stripped away Jongdae’s layers. “I don’t know how long that will take, and in the meantime, I can’t stand to see you both suffering.”

Jongdae can’t respond to that, head ducked down. 

Minseok’s hand tightens around Jongdae’s. “Jongdae, I have known you a long time. I know what it looks like when you’re hurting. It’s why I convinced Junmyeon this sugar baby idea was a good idea – after threatening to castrate him, of course, for leading to this situation in the first place.”

That gets a weak but genuine smile from Jongdae. “It was my stupid idea in the first place.”

Minseok shakes his head. “Don’t try to take all of the blame on yourself. I can see it in your eyes, Jongdae. You’re drowning yourself trying to take it all on.”

Jongdae’s lips wobble and he bites down hard. “Hyung,” he whispers, suddenly overwhelmed to just _speak_. He’s been writing his feelings down thorough his lyrics when he can muster the energy, but it’s not the same.

“Talk to me,” Minseok demands. It’s silly. Minseok is dressed in his full suit and tie, probably should be on his way to work. And instead he’s here, listening to Jongdae’s stupid boy problems.

The shame is almost enough to force himself to piece himself back together so Minseok doesn’t have to waste his time on Jongdae - but Jongdae’s clearly reached the breaking point. What’s the point of prolonging the suffering when it’s obvious Jongdae is going shatter sooner or later?

“It hurts,” he admits, barely a whisper. “Hyung, it hurts so much.”

Minseok gathers him into another hug, holding Jongdae tight. Jongdae breathes in Minseok’s cologne to rid himself the overwhelming urge to cry.

“Tell me,” Minseok says, softly.

So Jongdae does. He explains how he didn’t notice at first, how important Baekhyun was becoming. How he promised Junmyeon to break things off if he fell in love, but didn’t. How Junmyeon and Baekhyun just made Jongdae so happy, he didn’t want to let either of them go. How it felt like he eviscerated himself when he told Junmyeon he didn’t want Baekhyun when he walked in on them. How bad it _hurt_ to break things off with Baekhyun for good.

At the end of it, he is crying. He can’t even find enough self-loathing to care for this weakness, just feeling so raw for laying himself bare.

Minseok listens and keeps Jongdae together enough to get to the end. And then he raps Jongdae’s head and says, “You’re an idiot.”

Miserably, Jongdae nods.

Minseok sighs, cleaning up Jongdae’s face with his handkerchief. “This all could have been resolved if the three of you would just _talk_.”

Jongdae immediately shakes his head. “Hyung, there is no point of talking. I’m just lucky that Junmyeon hasn’t filed for a divorce.”  
  


Minseok scoffs, glaring at Jongdae. “Junmyeon thinks you’re the sun, moon and stars. It’d take a lot more than some petty jealousy for him to leave you.”

Which just makes Jongdae feel worse. “I took advantage of that. Of both of them.”

Minseok dabs a bit too hard, an angry furrow on his brow. “You did not, Jongdae. Do not argue with me, I’m a fucking lawyer. Listen, no,” he grabs Jongdae’s chin and forces him to maintain eye contact, “Listen to me Jongdae. All parties knew what they were getting into. All three of you had the same contract and knew the same rules and boundaries. And both of them are just as guilty for pushing them.”

Jongdae struggles ineffectively. Minseok has that glint in his eyes that means he’s going to take apart the person in front of him.

“Junmyeon knew you were falling. And he didn’t stop you.”

“Because he expected me to tell-”

“Because he liked how happy you looked,” Minseok cuts him off, firmly. “Junmyeon is not the saint you make him out to be. Isn’t that right, Junmyeon?”  
  


Jongdae makes a noise of confusion before his heart leaps up to his throat as Junmyeon steps from behind the wall of their foyer. He looks awful, tear tracks and red blotches on his face, suit a crumbled mess.

Everything in Jongdae sinks. He looks to Minseok in betrayal.

Minseok looks at him evenly. “Would you have told him all of that yourself?”

No. Jongdae was prepared to take it all to the grave. But it doesn’t make this right.

“Minseok hyung isn’t at fault,” Junmyeon says, slowly approaching Jongdae who has ended up on his feet. “I asked him to talk to you. You were withering away in my arms, Jongdae.”

Jongdae shakes, arms wrapped around himself to stop the trembling. “I’ll be okay, I promise,” Jongdae says, voice breaking. Then he’s sobbing. “I promise.”

Junmyeon rushes to Jongdae and pulls him into a tight embrace. Jongdae sinks into him like his strings have been cut, weeping openly. They descend to the floor, Jongdae in Junmyeon’s lap and just unable to stop himself from crying as rawly as he did the night Baekhyun ran out the door.

Junmyeon holds him tight, crying just as hard but refusing to let Jongdae go. Minseok takes care of them until the tears have dried and they can both speak.

“I’ll get you guys water,” Minseok says, softly patting both their heads. “So take the time to actually talk or I’ll show you how I make the big bucks.”

Junmyeon snorts softly, a funny sound with how congested he is. Minseok rolls his eyes, giving an extra pat to Jongdae before he leaves.

Then it’s just Junmyeon and Jongdae.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae says when the silence goes on a beat too long. It feels like the right place to start. “I’m sorry that I lied.”

Junmyeon’s hands cup Jongdae’s face, thumbing under Jongdae’s swollen eyes. “Don’t be sorry, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says. “You’re a terrible liar.”

Jongdae closes his eyes, head hanging.

Junmyeon sighs. “It was obvious,” Junmyeon admits, “that you loved him. I knew but I didn’t step in because I liked how happy you were. That’s the excuse I gave myself. But, truthfully, I liked it too. How Baekhyun made me feel, how he breathed a new life into me.”  
  


This is the first time Jongdae’s hearing this and it has him whipping his head up, staring at Junmyeon in surprise. “What?” he croaks.

“Baekhyun is addicting,” Junmyeon says, thumb dragging down Jongdae’s throat. “I don’t even know when I stopped feeling jealous about how he made you smiled. When he started to get me to smile too.”

Jongdae feels like his world has titled on its axis. “I thought you hated him.”

Junmyeon arches his eyebrow. “I never hated him. I was jealous, mostly. It was frustrating, seeing him do so easily what I couldn’t.”

Jongdae’s rendered speechless. “I – he-”

“He made you smile,” Junmyeon explains, thumbing over the curl of Jongdae’s lips.

“You always make me smile,” Jongdae defends, voice hitching in distress. “Junmyeon, please, you have to know how much I love you.”

“I know,” Junmyeon says, soothing Jongdae instantly. Already, he’s back to his composed self. “Jongdae, trust me, this entire ordeal has shown me how much you love me. How much you’ll destroy yourself for me. And that’s the worst thing.”  
  


Jongdae makes a wounded noise, crumpling into himself. Junmyeon holds him.

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says. Jongdae moves to try and stop Junmyeon from needlessly apologizing but Junmyeon holds him tighter. “I’m sorry I put those constrictions on you when I knew they would only hurt you. I’m sorry for pressing you, that night. It’s not an excuse but I was drunk and insecure. Because how much I liked kissing Baekhyun. And how much I liked seeing you kiss him. I couldn’t stand the thought and I pushed because I wanted to hear you’re mine. And I hurt you both.”  
  


Jongdae shakes, head in his hands as he presses the tears back. “You weren’t wrong,” Jongdae says, voice wobbly. “It shouldn’t have come to it, hyung. I shouldn’t have fallen in love.”

“Love is natural.” Junmyeon holds Jongdae’s hands from his face. “And Baekhyun is an easy man to love, Jongdae. I don’t blame you. You did everything you could to keep me happy. Even breaking off the contract with Baekhyun.”  
  


Jongdae flinches, reminded again of Baekhyun’s face as he asked Jongdae if he wasn’t good enough. It was a pretty obvious conclusion Junmyeon had come to, but Jongdae still hasn’t come to terms with it himself.

“I hurt him,” Jongdae whispers, desperately clutching Junmyeon’s shirt. “I hurt him so bad.”

Junmyeon’s hand cards through Jongdae’s hair, holding him close. “I did too, Jongdae. I should have stopped him in Japan. Sehun practically begged me too, but I thought – I selfishly thought it would be better if he left. Because then I could have you all to myself and stop feeling confused about how my heart felt when I looked at him.”

Again, Jongdae is shocked into stillness. He looks up at Junmyeon with imploring eyes. “You like him?”

Junmyeon nods. “A lot, Jongdae. And it made me run away. The night I mustered up enough courage to talk to you, but then you saw him – it made me insecure all over again. And when you told me didn’t want to talk, I thought that was my sign, that I could put this behind. But I was just being a coward. You were hurting and I let you. And I don’t want that, ever.” Junmyeon tenderly kisses Jongdae’s forehead. “I miss him too. Enough to talk to you about this – because, there is no point in all of us hurting. Not when there is a simple solution.”  
  


No – Junmyeon couldn’t be talking about…

“Don’t,” Jongdae begs, “please don’t give me hope.”

Junmyeon cups Jongdae’s face. “Why not, Jongdae?”

“He might not feel the same,” Jongdae rushes to say. “He might change his mind, he might get hurt again because of our existing relationship. I can’t – I can’t go through this again, hyung.”

Junmyeon pauses, head cocked to the side in consideration. “Did he not tell you?” Junmyeon asks. “He loves you, Jongdae. I don’t think that’s something someone can easily change their mind on.”  
  


Baekhyun did tell Jongdae. And the words haunt Jongdae. “His feelings can change-”

Junmyeon’s face hardens. “Jongdae, you’re the love of my life, but this is where I am stopping you. Most of your pain comes from presupposing how others feel. Don’t think for him.”

Jongdae reels back, as if struck. But Junmyeon’s words only ring with truth. That is what he had been doing, hasn’t it?

“Besides,” Junmyeon continues, “all we can do right now is talk to him and see how he feels. We’ll go from there.”

Junmyeon makes it sound so easy, but stupidly, Jongdae feels his heart filling with the dreaded hope again. There is nothing Jongdae wants in the world than to make things right.

“F-first,” Jongdae says, stuttering with how tight his throat feels, “we need to talk more. I need to know how you feel, hyung. Tell me it all.”

Junmyeon brings Jongdae down so they can share a tender kiss. Jongdae can taste the salt of their tears and finds himself emotional all over again.

“Only if you tell me how you are too,” Junmyeon barters. Jongdae weakly smiles and nods.

“Finally.”

They both jump as Minseok comes back, two glasses of water in his hands and a bottle of aspirin tucked under his arm.

Jongdae offers a watery smile. “Thank you, hyung.”

Minseok smiles, knowing Jongdae means more than just the water.

Jongdae feels so blessed with all the people in his life that genuinely care about him. He’ll need to find his backbone and apologize to Sehun and Chanyeol too. But for now, he’s going to take the day to just be with his husband. Together, they’re going to figure out how to make things right. And get Baekhyun back where he belongs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed that and it was the angst you all wanted! >:D As you can guess, we're already towards the resolution, which I mostly have written. 
> 
> Does anyone have suggestions of things they'd like to see? Date ideas or conversations lingering you think need to be addressed? The epilogue is going to be straight smut so let me know what will help soothe your heart!
> 
> P.S. thank you everyone, I have over 100 unique comments for this fic, I'm so glad you are all happy to scream with me! <3


	7. We ride or die, until the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Gosh so this is it, the last 'real' chapter until this project comes to a close! It's so surreal! Thank you to everyone that supported me, I adore all of you who left comments and encouraged me along the way!
> 
> This chapter is the long overdue talk - it's part of the delay because nothing felt quite right. I hope I do the tension justice. If not, I layered this with smut so you can enjoy one way or another :'D
> 
> Huge thank you to all the commenters that provided suggestions of what they would like to see! ;D 
> 
> Title of the chapter from Kai's 'Ride or Die'

Junmyeon takes a call in the early morning, but this time Jongdae doesn’t worry about him leaving. After their long talk, Junmyeon had made it abundantly clear where his priorities lie. So Jongdae just rolls into the warm spot to try and fall asleep again.

Only to be shook awake by Junmyeon. His face is pinched in a frown, a few odd shadows cast by the early morning sun across it.

“Hyung?

Junmyeon sighs. “That was the bank. Apparently, the accountant realized there were suspiciously large sums of money being transferred into our account over the past month.”

Jongdae goes from asleep to awake in a nanosecond. “Baekhyun,” he breathes.

Junmyeon nods. “I’ve settled the investigation, but I guess we found our opening to talk to him.”

It’s been the hardest part of the past few days. Part of Jongdae wanted to rush over to Baekhyun and explain the entire thing. But, Junmyeon had kept a cool head and told him they needed to sort themselves out before they approach Baekhyun.

Jongdae looks over at the clock. It’s not even six a.m.

“I can leave him a text message to call us?” Jongdae offers. He tries to keep his voice strong.

Junmyeon rucks a hand through his hair and Jongdae’s struck by a wave of love, seeing Junmyeon sleep rumpled, chest bare, facial hair on his chin and a pair of glasses hastily shoved on his head. He looks adorable in his concentration, all for Jongdae.

There is really nothing Jongdae wants more than for Baekhyun to be by his side and seeing the same sight.

“I don’t want to put him on guard,” Junmyeon confesses. “It’s a bit of foul play, but he’ll be more honest if he doesn’t have time to shield himself. Should we just go to him?”

Jongdae doesn’t know if Baekhyun is still living with Kyungsoo or not. The only place Jongdae knows Baekhyun will be for sure is his work.

“I don’t want to pressure him,” Jongdae says.

Junmyeon nods. “We’ll ask him if he wants to speak with us. If he says no, we’ll just ask for a better time.”  
  


“And if he says he never wants to see us again?” Jongdae asks, voice wobbling.

Junmyeon leans down to kiss him, lips soft and sweet. “I don’t think he’d ever say that to you.”

Jongdae blushes. He never understands how Junmyeon has developed this absolute faith in Jongdae’s ability to charm people. Junmyeon’s sweet words don’t really lessen Jongdae’s anxiety, but it does make him feel better that this time Junmyeon will be by his side. Jongdae might not have faith in himself, but he does in Junmyeon.

“What about your work?” Jongdae asks, worried.

Junmyeon shrugs. “I’ll let Yifan know I’ll be starting late. I’ll be fine, baby. Come on, let’s get moving.”

No matter how sharply Junmyeon dresses, Jongdae can’t bring himself to do wear anything but his largest and comfiest clothes no matter how ugly they look. He needs the extra security, hands tightly clutching Junmyeon’s as they drive to Café Exodus. Jongdae feels nearly physically sick with how worried he is and it makes their trip there slower than it should be.

They get there pretty early, just a little past 6:30am. It’s too early for most workers or students, but the café is open.

Jongdae takes a moment to just stare at the doors. The first time he was here he found a treasure in Baekhyun. The last time he was here, he left Baekhyun with nothing.

“We should – we should call him,” Jongdae whispers, tugging Junmyeon’s hand. “He wouldn’t want us here and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”

Junmyeon pulls Jongdae to the side, gently cupping his face. “Hey. Breathe, sweetheart. It’s okay.”

Jongdae swallows hard, and despite Junmyeon’s words he can’t find himself to take in his breath any slower. His heart is like a hummingbird in his chest and he finds himself torn between wanting to burst through the doors and into Baekhyun’s arms and giving Baekhyun space.

“I don’t want to hurt him anymore,” Jongdae says, almost inaudible. He’s buries his face into Junmyeon’s neck, clutching him tight.

Junmyeon hugs him back just as hard. “I know, Jongdae. But if this works out, no one has to be hurt anymore. At the very least, if we can’t get a second chance, this can be closure. You can do this, baby.”

Jongdae takes in a deep breath, taking comfort in Junmyeon’s familiar cologne. Slowly, he extracts himself. He can do this. If nothing else, he owes Baekhyun.

“Okay.”

It doesn’t prepare him for when Junmyeon walks them to the entrance before Jongdae can stall. His heart leaps up to his throat as Junmyeon pushes the doors open.

An achingly familiar voice call, “Welcome!”

Jongdae tries to muster the strength to smile when Baekhyun turns around to look at them. But it’s brittle and strained, breaking completely when Baekhyun’s beautiful open face drops his sweet smile for an emotionless mask.

“What are you doing here?”

Jongdae jumps at the sharp words, but it’s not Baekhyun who speaks them. He looks to the side, immediately spotting the only other customers in the café. Like a parody of their early meetings, Jongin is staring at him. But this time, instead of a friendly smile, he is glaring. The animosity is like a punch to the gut. Jongin is intimidating but truly, Jongdae is more wary of what Kyungsoo might say.

But, to his surprise, it’s not Kyungsoo beside him, but Sehun.

“Sehunnie?” Junmyeon says, voice coloured with surprise.

Sehun arches an eyebrow. “Evil hyung.”

Junmyeon flinches before sighing. “I suppose I deserve that.”

Jongdae would laugh if he didn’t think his heart was going to give out from all the tension.

Fortunately, the café is empty. Jongdae would really pass away from mortification if a stranger was witness to this all.

“You didn’t answer the question,” Jongin says, a defensive scowl on his face.

“Jongin,” Baekhyun says sharply, “don’t be rude to customers.”

Jongdae really can’t mask the way that hits him in the chest. Right, to Baekhyun there would be no other reason to come here.

“Baekhyun hyung - ”

Sehun gets up, standing in front of Junmyeon and Jongdae. “Are you going to make this right?”

It’s Junmyeon that says, “We’re going to try,” with a resolute tone.

Sehun, as loyal as ever, only nods. He bends down quickly to give them both a brief hug, whispering, “Good luck,” in Jongdae’s ear before he goes back to grab Jongin’s hand and pull him away.

“Sehunnie, stop!” Jongin whines. “I’m not leaving Baekhyun hyung alone here!”

Sehun pats Jongin’s head and easily tugs Jongin to the back. “Trust me if you don’t trust them.”

That he says to Baekhyun. Jongin reluctantly lets himself be led off and then it’s just Baekhyun, Junmyeon and Jongdae. The tension is so thick, Jongdae feels he could choke on it.

“What can I get you?” Baekhyun says, voice painfully professional.

Jongdae can’t find any words, barely able to stop himself from trembling.

Junmyeon answers for him. “You.”

Baekhyun falters, fake smile slipping away. There is a painfully obvious moment when Baekhyun blanks before he constructs himself again. “I’m not on the menu,” Baekhyun teases, but it’s forced.

“Your time,” Junmyeon corrects. “I believe we have something of yours.”

That does it. The mask cracks and Jongdae finally gets a view of the real Baekhyun.

“If this is about the money-” Baekhyun begins, an angry furrow in his brow.

Jongdae yelps as Junmyeon suddenly pushes Jongdae forward, so fast Jongdae almost collides with the counter, face inches away from Baekhyun’s.

“It’s not,” Junmyeon says, pressing behind Jongdae until his hips are flush with the wood. “Sorry for the late delivery.”

Baekhyun gapes, confusion and a flurry of other emotions crossing his face. Jongdae can sense when Baekhyun defaults to defensive anger. “You -”

“Please,” Jongdae begs, cutting Baekhyun off. He’s not above stooping to using his pleading eyes. “Baekhyun. One conversation and then you never have to talk to us again if you don’t want to.”

Baekhyun’s eyes close as if he’s been punched, entire body taut with stressed tension. Jongdae waits with bated breath, can sense how tense Junmyeon is behind him. The silence stretches on for a beat too long and Jongdae’s heart nearly sinks, assuming this is Baekhyun’s rejection.

“Let me call someone to cover. We’re not doing this at work.”

Jongdae feels everything in him come alive like a livewire. Adrenaline rushes through him as he realizes Baekhyun is giving them a chance.

Jongdae nods rapidly. “We’ll wait.”

Out of respect for Baekhyun, they take a seat out of his eye to give him time to collect himself. Jongdae aches to go over behind the counter as he used to do, to wrap Baekhyun in a hug and soothe the dark circles from Baekhyun’s eyes, the massage his shoulders which look slumped. He looks so small and thin, so far away despite how close he is.

If Junmyeon wasn’t holding Jongdae, he isn’t sure he wouldn’t have just run from the café. He hates that he’s the one that took Baekhyun’s beautiful smile away.   
  


Luckily, they don’t wait too long. Two of Baekhyun’s regular staff come in and Baekhyun explains that he’ll be back. Jongdae and Junmyeon follow Baekhyun’s lead and head out the door.

Sehun and Jongin watch them leave, Jongin furiously texting on his phone – probably Kyungsoo. Jongdae winces, that’s another person to apologize to.

They head outside. “I can drive us,” Junmyeon offers.

“No thank you,” Baekhyun says, holding up his own keys. “I don’t want to be trapped. Not again.”

Junmyeon and Jongdae both flinch.

“Okay,” Jongdae whispers, soothing the sting by realizing those are the car keys to the Audi Jongdae bought Baekhyun. “Will you meet us at our home?”

It’s probably the best place to do this in case there is screaming.

Probably realizing the same thing, Baekhyun nods. He turns around but pauses, pivoting back to stare at Jongdae. “I’m doing this on my terms. Don’t take my choice from me again, okay?”

Jongdae swallows down the lump in his throat, nodding. Junmyeon curls a protective hand around Jongdae’s waist but remains quiet. Baekhyun levels him with a look next. “I’m doing this for him and us. Don’t – just don’t blame him.”

That makes Jongdae jerk his head up, staring at Baekhyun in surprise. But Baekhyun is already walking away.

“He really loves you,” Junmyeon says softly, leading Jongdae to the car.

Jongdae is still shaking. He doesn’t know how he is going to deal with a full heart to heart. But he will. He owes this to Baekhyun.

“I don’t know why,” Jongdae whispers. “But he does.”

Junmyeon holds his hand tight and drives them home.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

It’s awkward in a way it’s never been. Baekhyun sits stiffly on the couch, refusing offers of coffee or tea. He’s still in his brown work smock and somehow it makes Jongdae feel like they are on a time limit.

Junmyeon and Jongdae had discussed how they needed to go about this, but everything just falls from Jongdae’s mind now that he is sitting across Baekhyun. Every part of him wants to gather Baekhyun close but he has to hold himself back.

“What did you want to talk about?” Baekhyun asks, fiddling with the belt of his apron as he stares outside bay windows.

Junmyeon clears his throat, hand on Jongdae’s shoulder for support. “We owe you an apology.”

Baekhyun tenses, jerking his head away from the windows to stare at them. “You don’t,” he says resolutely. “I knew what I was doing. I knew what the rules were. I broke them.”  
  


“Not just you,” Jongdae denies, softly. He holds Junmyeon’s hand tighter. “I broke them, too.”

“And I blurred them,” Junmyeon speaks up. “I took advantage in the exact way I said I wouldn’t.”

Baekhyun scoffs, angrily. “You don’t need to treat me with kid gloves. This was a business deal. You paid me to keep Jongdae entertained.”

“I paid you to keep Jongdae happy,” Junmyeon counters. “And somewhere along the way, it stopped being a job, didn’t it?”

“It was never a job,” Baekhyun hisses. And Jongdae swallows hard, feeling wretched. “I liked him from the beginning. And that is the fucking problem. If the deal was not to fall in love, I fucking broke it in the first month. You know this.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Jongdae interjects, voice thick with emotion. “Baekhyun it doesn’t matter when you fell. I did too. But that isn’t why we’re here.”

Baekhyun stares hard at Jongdae, eyes boring so deep it feels like he is looking right into Jongdae’s soul. “You told me you loved me. And then you left me.”

Jongdae reels back, as if struck. Junmyeon is there, holding Jongdae tight.

“That was my fault,” Junmyeon says, meeting Baekhyun’s eyes evenly. “I told him that if he fell in love, he had to break things off.”

Baekhyun laughs sardonically. “And he did break it off. So why are you back? Whatever – look, there is no need to talk. I get it. If you’re trying to apologize to clear out your closet, you don’t need to bother. I don’t hold it against either of you. Like I said, it was my fault for putting myself in that situation.”

Jongdae can’t stand the haunted look in Baekhyun’s eyes. He looks worse than he did the day Jongdae visited him and it’s tearing him apart to see Baekhyun so fragile. Is this what Junmyeon had to see in Jongdae?

“Please,” he whispers, looking at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon only smiles softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Go.”

Jongdae is up and off the couch. Baekhyun watches with wide eyes as Jongdae approaches, completely speechless as Jongdae pushes Baekhyun back and stands in front of him.

“Please,” Jongdae says again, this time voice cracking. “Let me touch you.”

Baekhyun stares at him dumbly, probably too shocked by the bold words to think on them. He nods instinctively, and Jongdae shamelessly takes advantage.

Jongdae pushes Baekhyun back so he’s flush with the back of the couch and then he slides into Baekhyun’s lap.

Baekhyun is completely still, almost as if he’s frozen, when Jongdae wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s neck and hugs him tight. He hugs him with all his strength, trying to convey that this time, he won’t let Baekhyun go.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun wheezes into Jongdae’s neck.

He feels Junmyeon moving, knows his husband is standing behind him. He sees Junmyeon’s pale hand reaching out to pat over Baekhyun’s black hair.

“Being honest,” Junmyeon answers.

Baekhyun is still stiff in Jongdae’s arms, but now he trembles. Jongdae wants to cling tighter, until he can seep his warmth into Baekhyun’s very bones, but he knows more than ever how important patience is.

So he slowly lets go, but he does not move off of Baekhyun just yet.

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae starts but Baekhyun turns his head away.

“Enough with your apologies, Jongdae,” Baekhyun bites out. “I don’t need them, and I don’t want them. I’m not some charity case. Can’t you at least give me my dignity?”  
  


Jongdae lets the thorny words wash over him. He isn’t going to shrink back because of hurt. Instead, he gently cups Baekhyun’s face and turns him so he can stare at Jongdae.

“There is nothing piteous about this, Baek,” Jongdae assures, taking confidence in the face Baekhyun hasn’t shrugged off his touch. “This is me being selfish, again.”

Baekhyun raises his eyes to meet Jongdae’s before they flicker to Junmyeon.

“Me as well,” Junmyeon echoes. His hand comes back to Baekhyun’s hair and Baekhyun looks adorably confused, staring at them both uncertainly.

“Junmyeon and I finally talked,” Jongdae confesses. He holds Baekhyun’s eyes as he says, “I told him I love you. How much I regret hurting you. How much I miss you.”

Baekhyun trembles, hands grabbing Jongdae’s wrist and tugging them down, shaking his head to dislodge Junmyeon’s hand. “What are you getting at, Jongdae?”

Jongdae still doesn’t know how to say this. No words seem eloquent to describe how the world just feels right when he has Baekhyun and Junmyeon beside him. How his heart can grow to fill his entire chest when Baekhyun smiles right or gets Junmyeon to laugh or how the three of them just sound beautiful together.

“Can you forgive us?” Jongdae asks, telegraphing his movement when he leans forward to rest his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and says nothing for a second. Then, “Please get off me.”

The sting of rejection is like visceral pain. Jongdae scrambles to get off of Baekhyun and Junmyeon is right there to hold Jongdae.

Baekhyun opens his eyes to stare at them. This time it’s with a painfully fake smile. “I already told you, you’re forgiven. You don’t have to go to these lengths to-”

“You’ve got a big heart, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon interrupts, “and you wear it on your sleeve just as obvious as Jongdae. Even if you’ve forgiven us, we haven’t forgiven ourselves. We are going to these ‘lengths’ to make things right.”

Baekhyun’s temper comes to the forefront. He leaps to his feet, glaring at them. “Right? If you want to make things right, then _leave me alone_. The contract is broken, I’ve given you back your money, we’re over and through. A clean slate for us both – right, Jongdae?”

Jongdae squeezes Junmyeon’s hand for strength. His voice wobbles when he says, “If that’s what you want.”

Baekhyun laughs, clear and sardonic. “What I want? Now you care about what I want?” Baekhyun’s voice breaks. “How many times do I have to tell you that all I wanted was _you_?”

Jongdae can’t speak past the lump in his throat, but fortunately Junmyeon has no issue. “And that’s why you’re here. You can have Jongdae, Baekhyun. So long as he can have you to.”

There is a ringing silence.

“What?” Baekhyun croaks out. His eyes are wild. “If this is another contract-”

“No contracts,” Junmyeon assures. “No rules, no hidden clauses, no boundaries.”

Baekhyun turns to stare at Jongdae. Jongdae nods, arms aching to hold them open and invite Baekhyun in.

“You’re fucking with me,” Baekhyun rasps, and to Jongdae’s horror, he sees tears well in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“ _No_ ,” Jongdae rushes to say, taking a step forward and only stopping himself from flinging his body into Baekhyun’s arms by Junmyeon. “No, Baekhyun – it’s – it’s complicated. Junmyeon and I finally talked and we both agreed. We can’t go back to a life without you in it.”

Junmyeon brings Jongdae close, hooking his chin over Jongdae’s shoulder. “I allowed you to get close because you made Jongdae happy. The happiest I had seen him in a long time Baekhyun. And it made me jealous. I’m not too proud to admit that. You know what it’s like, loving him and wanting him for yourself.”

Jongdae nudges his head against Junmyeon in a show of support, shivering at how much emotion overcomes him with Junmyeon’s devotion. He’ll spend the rest of his life wondering how he managed to have to wonderous men fall in love with him.

Baekhyun trembles. “Then it will – it’s going to be the same, he’s going to always choose _you -_ ”

“No,” Junmyeon cuts him off. “There will never be a situation where he has to choose again, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon takes a deep breath. “If it’s you, I can try.”

Baekhyun completely looks shell shocked, staring at them both. He swallows, adam’s apple bobbing up and down his throat. “What are you saying?”

Jongdae takes a deep breath. Summons the courage and determination by looking back on the resolve that took nearly a year to formulate. “That I love you. That Junmyeon likes you. That we want you to come back and date us. For real.”  
  


The tension in the room ratchets up higher and higher. Baekhyun doesn’t say anything but neither Jongdae or Junmyeon offer anything else.

Baekhyun collapses back down on the couch as if his strings have been cut. Again, he seems so far away.

“You’re lying.”  
  


Jongdae hands dig into Junmyeon’s, lower lip bitten by his teeth as he tries not to cry at how small Baekhyun’s voice sounds.

“We’re not,” Junmyeon tells him, with the same commanding tone that he leads his company with. He stands firm, confident and domineering, like anything Baekhyun says or does can’t touch him.

It is reassuring and he can see Baekhyun wavering.

“I was a mess, without you,” Jongdae explains, keeping his voice quiet. “I miss your presence. How you take up the space in the room as soon as you’re here. How you always have a story to tell. How you let me hold you and hold me back like nothing in the world can separate us. I miss your voice, and your smile and your laugh. I regret that I hurt you and that anytime I think of you it makes my heart feel like it’s being torn apart.”

Baekhyun hugs himself, staring at both of them with wide wet eyes. “You’ll get over it. You don’t need me. You have Junmyeon.”

“And he’ll always have me,” Junmyeon cuts in. “I’m not going anywhere, brat. But I don’t want you going anywhere either. I missed you too. Jongdae was miserable and I hated that, but it’s not like you didn’t impact my life too, Baekhyun.”

“I thought you hated me,” Baekhyun says, looking away.

Junmyeon sighs. “I was jealous, idiot.”

Baekhyun scoffs. “Insulting me isn’t the way to woo me, old man.”

Jongdae’s heart flutters in his chest, feeling the first blooming seeds of hope.

Junmyeon snorts. “Brat.” He clears his throat, sighing. “Look, Baekhyun. I may not have the same intensity of feelings as Jongdae does, but I’m willing to try. Or, if you want to keep this just to Jongdae-”

“Hyung, I’ve wanted to tap your ass since the night I saw you,” Baekhyun interrupts with a thin giggle. Then he drops his head into his hands. “You’re really serious?”

Jongdae takes another deep breath and gently asks Junmyeon to let go of him. Then he walks forward and sinks to his knees in front of Baekhyun. He holds Baekhyun’s wrists, tugging them gently so he can hold his hands and see up into Baekhyun’s face.

“We’re serious,” Jongdae says. “It’s about a year late, but how do you feel about Korean-Thai food? I know a pretty good first date spot.”

Baekhyun’s lips tremble before they burst into a brilliant smile. It’s a bit wet, but it’s as happy as Baekhyun had looked before, if not more.

“You sure you can woo me, pretty boy? I have pretty high standards you know.”

And like that, the world slots back into place. Colour seeps into the room and Jongdae can feel the sting of tears in his eyes, but this time from the overwhelming sense of _happiness_ that shines through every corner of his body.

This, this is all he has wanted.   
  


Jongdae finds himself grinning too, cheeks almost hurting with how hard he beams. “I’m – we’re up for the challenge.”

Baekhyun looks from Jongdae to Junmyeon. He tugs Jongdae up, holding his hand.

“You know this means I’m going to kiss him?” Baekhyun says, challenging Junmyeon.

Junmyeon smirks, reaching them both and wrapping an arm around Jongdae. And then, he cups Baekhyun’s cheek. “And what about me?”  
  


Baekhyun splutters and Jongdae feels like his heart is going to explode from how inflated it is, nothing like the sorry husk it was before.

“I g-guess. Someone has to show you what a good kisser is like.”

Jongdae can’t help it anymore. He leans forward and kisses Baekhyun.

His lips are dry, almost chapped. Baekhyun startles, head leaning back before he realizes Jongdae is kissing him and then he presses forward almost desperately. Jongdae slides his lips across Baekhyun’s softly so he can savour the feeling. And then he pulls back.

Keeping eye contact with Baekhyun, Jongdae tilts his head just enough to kiss Junmyeon. Junmyeon hums happily, none of the hesitance that Baekhyun displayed as he kisses Jongdae hard and with intent.

Jongdae pulls away when his lips sting to look at Baekhyun. Who looks completely dazed, following the way Jongdae’s tongue traces his bottom lip.

“Now you,” Jongdae orders.

Baekhyun squeaks when Junmyeon slides his hand under Baekhyun’s jaw again and tilts his head for a kiss. Jongdae’s heart kicks up a notch as he watches their mouths move against each other, both beautiful men quickly dissolving into a battle to lead. Baekhyun submits when Junmyeon takes his bottom lip into his mouth and sucks. The sound Baekhyun makes goes straight to his cock. But. They’re going to take this slow and explore this properly.

“Kyungsoo is going to kill me,” Baekhyun groans. “This is crazy. I wasn’t - I wasn’t expecting a second chance.”

“Thank you for giving me one,” Jongdae whispers, holding both Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s hands.

Junmyeon brings Jongdae’s hand up to his lips kissing his knuckles. “You’re my world, Jongdae. I’d give you anything you ever wanted.”

Baekhyun makes a huffing sound. “Don’t try to upstage me, hyung.” He leans forward and kisses Jongdae, long and sweet. Jongdae smiles into the kiss, elated that he can kiss Baekhyun as much and as many times as he wants now.

“Don’t break my heart again, please,” Baekhyun whispers against Jongdae’s lips.

“Never,” Jongdae promises. And this one, Jongdae will die trying to keep.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“I’m glad the poly pile has been achieved.”

Jongdae turns around at the teasing voice, launching himself without hesitation into Chanyeol’s chest. “Thank you.”

Chanyeol hugs him back, just as tight. “For my great advice? You should have taken it from the beginning.”

Jongdae pouts, turning his chin up to stare at his best friend. “Minseok hyung told me you were the one to get him involved. I really can’t thank you enough. I’m so lucky to have such amazing friends.”

“Don’t make me get emotional, hyung.”

“Sehunnie!” Jongdae wiggles out of Chanyeol’s grip to tackle Sehun. Sehun clings back just as tight. Jongdae even hears a few small sniffles. His heart twinges in fondness for their forever loyal maknae.

“Don’t make me get mad at you. It’s bad for my skin.”  
  


Jongdae pets Sehun’s hair. “You’re beautiful no matter what Sehunnie. Even with how much stress your dumb hyungs give you.”  
  


Chanyeol comes up behind Jongdae and they sandwich him in between a hug. “As long as you dummies are happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Yah!”

Jongdae wiggles his head to the side to see Baekhyun coming over with an indignant look on his face. “We haven’t even gotten to the threesome part yet, hands off my – our filling!”

Chanyeol makes a disgusted face and gleefully flings Jongdae into Baekhyun’s waiting arms.

Junmyeon appears from the back room, glasses knocked askew when he sweeps his hair off his head. He looks adorably frazzled. “Baby, can you check on the snack orders? They should have been here 10 minutes ago. What if we don’t have enough to feed our guests - ”

Baekhyun throws Jongdae – what is with his most important people manhandling him like a teddy bear? - into Junmyeon’s arms who immediately clings on to him. Jongdae pats his back with a roll of his eyes. “Baekhyunnie can you greet any guests? I’ll get him sorted before he has a melt down.”

“No sex!” Baekhyun warns and Chanyeol immediately makes a gagging noise.

Junmyeon huffs, hand coming down to grope Jongdae’s ass in full view of Baekhyun. Jongdae pinches Junmyeon’s in retaliation and then ushers him to their room to get changed before Baekhyun can think to get in on the challenge.

“Minseok and Luhan are running late because of traffic but Yifan should be here any minute. I don’t know what to wear!”

The door bell rings. Baekhyun’s loud voice exclaims. “Yixing!”

“Put on that Valentino sweater that clings to your shoulders,” Jongdae asserts. He walks into their designer closet and picks up a pair of pants that probably shouldn’t be paired with the patterned sweater, but Junmyeon thrives off of mismatched aesthetics.

Sure enough Junmyeon brightens and Jongdae has no issue pushing his husband into the shower. That done, Jongdae heads back into the living room, only to nearly duck back inside when he sees Kyungsoo and Jongin have arrived. Oh god, he is not ready.

Baekhyun spots him before he can retreat. And like the menace he is, he shouts, “Jongdae! Look, Kyungsoo brought food!”

Well now he has no choice but to interact. He puts on his bravest smile and walks over to greet Baekhyun’s best friends.

“Thank you for coming,” Jongdae says, trying to meet Kyungsoo’s eye. Over Baekhyun’s shoulder, which he is hiding behind. “You didn’t have to cook!”

“I didn’t even poison the food, even though I thought about it.” Kyungsoo looks straight at Jongdae as if Baekhyun isn’t even there.

Jongdae whimpers.

“Kyungsoo, acting all tough and scary for me,” Baekhyun gushes, wrapping his arms around Kyungsoo’s head and rubbing his cheek against it.

He lasts all of two seconds before Kyungsoo knees him in the groin and he goes falling, clutching his balls.

“Soo, Jongdae hyung probably needs those.” Jongin toes Baekhyun’s thigh.

“He should be happy he gets to keep his own,” Kyungsoo says nonchalantly, and that is probably the scariest thing Jongdae has ever heard in his life.

Baekhyun miserably gets up. “Relax, Jongdae.” He groans exaggeratedly while Jongin giggles. “Kyungsoo actually likes you. He doesn’t give second chances easily.”

“So don’t blow it,” Jongin says, but it’s said through his own pout. Then, he opens his arms and Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to rush in and be swept into a bear hug.

“I promise,” Jongdae says sincerely, voice muffled a bit in Jongin’s chest. Kyungsoo pats his back and Jongdae disentangles to give Kyungsoo a hug too.

Kyungsoo only stiffens for a second before he pats Jongdae’s back in forgiveness.

“I promise,” Jongdae repeats into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “I promise I will take care of him.”

Kyungsoo nods and Jongdae allows them both to head into the kitchen Kyungsoo is obsessed with.

“That went easier than I expected,” Jongdae admits when Baekhyun comes up behind him in a back hug.

Baekhyun is quiet for a second before he says, “They know how much I love you. And how much you lik – love me. I think that’s what frustrated Kyungsoo the most. Just the dancing around each other.”

Jongdae entangles his fingers with Baekhyun’s over his stomach. “It must be have been really annoying.” He feels his own cheeks in embarrassment.

“Definitely.”

Jongdae shuffles around, taking Baekhyun with him, “Taozi!”

Jongdae can’t decide if Tao looks like a fashion runway model or a deadly assassin. Either way he looks great and Jongdae says as much.

Tao wags his finger. “Nope. I’m still mad, hyung. I need more convincing than your cute kitty eyes.”

Baekhyun groans a hand over his eyes but Jongdae is mostly amused at Tao’s scheming.

“I’ll see if Myeonnie can grab you an invite to next year’s Gucci show.”

Tao grins but fights to keep it off. “I don’t know if that is enough - ” Tao cuts himself off, jaw dropping.

Jongdae’s head turns when he hears the door swing open, a smile blooming on his face as a frazzled Yifan shuffles through. He looks amazing as always, legs a mile long in his navy Armani suit. He’s back to black hair, pulled up in a half bun.

Jongdae’s eyes follow Tao’s line of sight and smirks a bit.

“I am positive I can figure out how to make it up to you,” Jongdae purrs.

Baekhyun buries his face into Jongdae’s shoulder, his giggles sounding too close as he says, “I like that devious look on you, babe.”

Jongdae preens, patting Baekhyun’s hand to ask him to let go. He takes a still shell-shocked Tao and walks over to Yifan who hastily puts a hand to his ear to hang up his call from his Bluetooth.

“Jongdae,” Yifan greets, bending down to hug him briefly. “I think I saw your food delivery on the way up.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Jongdae says. “Would you mind entertaining Tao for a second while I go sign?”

Yifan blinks, looking over Jongdae’s shoulder and seeing Tao for the first time. Jongdae is absurdly pleased when Yifan’s eyes widen.

“Hi there,” Tao says, all traces of his shyness gone. He prowls up to Yifan and Jongdae politely excuses himself to go and get the delivery.

By the time he’s signed and carted the food into the kitchen, Minseok and Luhan have arrived.

“Someone looks cute,” Luhan comments, happily plucking the oversized cardigan Jongdae has on. “Shouldn’t you be dressing sexier now that you have two men? Or, I guess, one man and a boy.”  
  


“I heard that!” Baekhyun yells, peeking through the foyer to glare at Luhan.

Minseok greets Jongdae with a kiss to the cheek. “I don’t think you’ll have any trouble keeping your men in line so long as you smile your happy smile at them.”

Jongdae instantly melts, hugging Minseok tight. “Thank you,” he says, feeling like there won’t ever come a time he can thank Minseok enough.

“Hush now,” Minseok scolds, amused. “Come on, I can feel Junmyeon’s distressed energy from here.”

Sure enough, while their friends are busy mingling in the living room, Junmyeon is frantically running around the kitchen, hair still damp. Yixing is ineffectively trying to pin Junmyeon down.

Minseok comes up behind Yixing and gives him a hug.

“Hyung!” Yixing says, turning around happily to return the affection.

“How are you? Yibo didn’t come?” Minseok asks.

Yixing laughs. “He’s coming in tomorrow morning. I’ll grab you and Han so we can get lunch.”

Jongdae leaves them to chat, coming up to Junmyeon and gently grabbing his hand.

“I’m not fussing,” Junmyeon immediately protests before Jongdae can say anything.

“Then what are you doing?”

Junmyeon bites his lip and the gesture is so adorable, Jongdae can’t help but lean in and steal a quick kiss.

“No fair! Me too!”

Jongdae ‘umphs’ as Baekhyun collides into him, turning Jongdae’s head for his own kiss.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes and flicks Baekhyun’s forehead while Jongdae rubs his upper lip where Baekhyun hit it.

“Yifan looks like he’s about to grab himself a whole ass sugar baby,” Luhan says, hip checking Baekhyun out of the way to drape himself over Jongdae. “What have you started?”

“Technically, Minseok hyung started it,” Junmyeon points out.

Minseok shrugs, curling his arm around Luhan’s waist and tugging to let a clingy Baekhyun take his place back. “I don’t see a problem. 100% success rate so far.”  
  


Baekhyun’s face goes through a complicated array of expressions as he looks like he is about to protest but has no ground to stand on.

Jongdae just smiles and grabs both Junmyeon and Baekhyun’s hands. They both squeeze back. Definitely a success.

The night progresses and Jongdae is left in awe at how naturally everything goes. Everyone gets some form of teasing in. Jongdae watches as his world collides with Baekhyun’s, their friends forming bonds that has Jongdae all night.

Jongin trips over himself for the better part of the evening whenever Yixing talks to him. Kyungsoo and Minseok immediately hit it off and begin discussing some nuanced way of towel folding of all things. Tao proceeds to wrap Yifan tighter around his finger. Sehun clings to Junmyeon all night while Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Luhan get fired up in some stupid game of rock, paper, scissors with drinks. And Jongdae shuffles in between them all, feeling as light as air with how happy he is.

Jongdae needs to rescue Baekhyun on early when he sees a red flush start to work its way up his neck. Junmyeon manages to deposit Sehun into Chanyeol’s lap and usher the three of them to the balcony for some fresh air as the party goes on behind him.

“I liked this,” Baekhyun confesses, arms around Jongdae’s shoulder but body listing into Junmyeon’s side. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy.”

Junmyeon wraps his arm around Jongdae’s waist, and subsequently squishes Baekhyun between them. “I feel like things have slotted into place. I’m happy too.”

Jongdae thinks his cheekbones might actually break from how hard he is smiling. “Thank you. Both of you.”

Junmyeon scoffs and Baekhyun makes a fake gagging sound. “We’re past the stage for thank yous,” Baekhyun scolds, ducking down to kiss Jongdae on the corner of his lip. Then he pauses. “So when do I get the hot threesome sex?”

Jongdae and Junmyeon groan in disbelief at the same time to Baekhyun’s cheeky laughter.

The moment is perfect. Jongdae leans forward to kiss both of them, one after another.

“Parties over, the poly pile are going to fuck!” Chanyeol’s voice booms through to the balcony.

There is a wave of noise from their friends ranging from cheering, catcalling to gagging noises.

Ever the good hosts, they bid their friends good night. When it’s finally the three of them, Jongdae grabs Baekhyun’s hand while Junmyeon wraps him in a hug.

“Stay the night?” Jongdae asks.

It’ll be the first time Baekhyun does.

Baekhyun nods, a beautiful sea of emotion in his eyes.

“Guess we will finally find out if Baekhyun snores,” Junmyeon says, teasing voice as he leads them both into the bedroom.

Despite all the jokes, there won’t be sex, not tonight. They’re going to take things slow, but Baekhyun staying the night will be a big step.

“I’m adorable,” Baekhyun insists. “Right, Jongdae?”

“The cutest,” Jongdae affirms, heart warm. It lasts as they clean up and don their pyjamas.

Jongdae gets pushed into the middle with Junmyeon and Baekhyun bracketing him like two warm walls. Baekhyun is tense for all of a moment before he melts into Jongdae, hanging on to him like a koala.

Junmyeon side eyes him. “Figures you’d be just as clingy in your sleep.”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at him. He’s too tired to say much else and Jongdae feels the same. It’s at odds with his desire to stay up the entire night and just bask in how good it feels to have his two lovers wrapped around him.

Because it is the most perfect feeling in the world. Jongdae finds himself thinking back to how much he has had to go through to have this sense of peace. Junmyeon at his back, solid, reliable and unrelenting as he holds Jongdae tight. Baekhyun in front of him, thigh in between Jongdae’s legs, unapologetically intrusive as he always is, consuming Jongdae until it feels like he has nothing of himself left.

Finally, Jongdae drifts off to the feeling of being swathed in love by the two men he would give the world to.

{Then waking up in the morning to see that somehow, Jongdae has rolled over Baekhyun and now the younger is in the middle, head cradled on Junmyeon’s chest with Junmyeon’s strong arm wrapped around him.

It’s with the greatest sense of love that Jongdae takes pictures and saves them as his background photo.}

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ {Junmyeon} ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

“This is awkward.”

Junmyeon sighs, refusing to admit that, yes, it is awkward. Baekhyun look sullen in the passenger seat of the car.

“It’s a necessity,” Junmyeon argues back.

They’re on a ‘date’, at Jongdae’s insistence. It’s been almost a month since they had reconciled and brought Baekhyun back into their lives. Junmyeon doesn’t regret the decision – how could he when Jongdae looks like new life has been breathed into him? But he also can’t deny that things are incredibly different.

For the most part, things haven’t changed pre-break up. Baekhyun slots into their lives as easily as he always has, if a bit cautious. And that’s where the differences lie. Baekhyun takes being a boyfriend much more seriously than being a sugar baby.

“I had a contract,” Baekhyun confesses, when Junmyeon asked why Baekhyun was being so hesitant. “I – I knew my limits. Now it feels like the floor can drop under me at any minute.”

Junmyeon knows that feeling, if only a sliver of it. When he first realized Jongdae was falling for Baekhyun and what it would mean if Jongdae chose him over Junmyeon.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Junmyeon says, firmly. “If you fall, we’ll catch you.”

“You too?” Baekhyun says, but it’s not a challenge, it’s said with a wary sort of hesitance.

And that was the reason Junmyeon agreed to a trip with just Baekhyun when Jongdae brought it up.

So now they are taking a weekend trip down to Chuncheon. It’d been a pain in the ass for them to settle on a date, Baekhyun caring nothing for the arts and Junmyeon hating fast entertainment. So they compromised on a nice nature healing trip.

“I guess,” Baekhyun says sullenly. “It _would_ make it easier to touch your dick.”

Junmyeon nearly chokes on air, turning his head to glare at Baekhyun. “Brat, why does it always come back to sex for you?”

Baekhyun meets his stare with a smug grin. Junmyeon has to break eye contact to look back at the road and can’t help but feel like he lost.

“Come on, hyung,” Baekhyun croons. “I know you’re pent up. Jongdae’s no-sex rule must be getting to you, huh?”

Frankly, yes. Junmyeon and Jongdae have always had a health sex life, but Junmyeon has barely had any since Japan.

Because Jongdae wants to take things slow. In his words, “This is a new relationship. It’s not Baekhyun being part of Jongdae&Junmyeon. This is us trying to find a way to be Jongdae&Baekhyun&Junmyeon.”

So with grudging admittance, Junmyeon follows along. Jongdae isn’t wrong. And, for the most part, Junmyeon is enjoying this new step.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun had even hung out a few times on their own. But it’s like Baekhyun is his natural enemy. His opposite. He’s loud, chaotic, and free with his passion. He jokes and laughs and flirts with his entire body. Nothing like the Junmyeon’s quiet, reserved affection.

It makes them banter, often. And Jongdae had picked up that they were both using him as a crutch, just like before. And thus he booked them a venue in Chuncheon and packed their bags and _ordered_ them to figure themselves out.

He didn’t lie to Jongdae – he does have feelings for Baekhyun. They may not be as intense as his love for Jongdae, but he doesn’t like to see the brat hurt or doubting. Junmyeon likes the life Baekhyun can breathe into them, likes how he smiles and laughs and teases and pushes in ways Jongdae never does. Junmyeon likes Baekhyun enough to try.

And now here they are.

“I’ve got more self control that that, brat,” Junmyeon answers Baekhyun.

“Are you saying I don’t have self control? I had to stare at Jongdae’s ass for a year without groping it. Get on my level.”  
  


Junmyeon’s eye twitches.

It continues like that as the city turns into forest and the road takes them to their hostel, overlooking the greenery.

Baekhyun whistles. “Wow, this is beautiful.”

Junmyeon nods, suddenly missing Jongdae. The summer sun would look gorgeous against his husband’s brown hair.

Sighing Junmyeon throws his phone at Baekhyun. “Take my picture.”  
  


“Insta whore,” Baekhyun sing songs, but obediently takes Junmyeon’s photos.

A notification pops up on Junmyeon’s phone as he scrolls through. It’s to their group chat, Jongdae asking if they got there okay with a cute worried cat emoji.

Taking a deep breath, Junmyeon grabs Baekhyun around his – broad – shoulders and tucks him close. Baekhyun yelps, falling into Junmyeon’s chest, staring at him in confusion until Junmyeon raises the phone in a selfie.

Junmyeon captures Baekhyun’s baffled look with Junmyeon’s own smile and then sends it to Jongdae.

“He’s going to make that his background photo,” Baekhyun snorts. “Take a better one.”

Junmyeon does, this time getting more of the view. It looks really good. Baekhyun is naturally photogenic, and his cute smile even makes Junmyeon feel endeared.

Sure enough Jongdae sends a ton of hearts – Junmyeon isn’t sure if he’s pleased or exhausted that Baekhyun taught Jongdae how to use his phone properly – and a message that he’s saving the picture as his background.

“Come on, let’s get settled in and figure out how we’re going to survive the next 40 hours.” Junmyeon grabs their bags, grunting a bit at how heavy Baekhyun’s is. “What did you pack in here? Weights?”

Baekhyun stares at Junmyeon – or more specifically, Junmyeon’s bulging biceps. Junmyeon is no stranger to that look and finds himself smirking, purposefully flexing.

“I – uh, gaming system,” Baekhyun stutters. He shakes himself out of his stupor to shrug. “Figured you’d be too boring to hang out with and I should find a way to keep myself entertained.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow at that challenge. He doesn’t hold the reluctant sentiment against Baekhyun. He knows Baekhyun still holds him up on a power pedestal, as the boyfriend that Jongdae would choose first.

And Junmyeon doesn’t want to foster that idea, not anymore.

“Well, there are plenty of things to do here. I heard there is an obstacle course race.”

That gets Baekhyun to perk up, almost like a puppy. “Are you challenging me?”

Junmyeon smirks. “You don’t seriously think you’ll win?”

And that gets Baekhyun’s eyes burning. “Come at me, old man.”

-

“I can’t believe I had fun,” Baekhyun whines, flopping onto his bed, wet hair making a mess of the pillows. The phone pressed to his ear nearly slips and Junmyeon hears Jongdae’s tinkering laughter loud and clear.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, approaching Baekhyun and nudging him to get up. Baekhyun whines but does. Junmyeon grabs a clean towel and starts aggressively drying Baekhyun’s hair.

“Hyung!” Baekhyun yelps, but he doesn’t move. He puts his phone on speaker and says, “Jongdae, your husband is attacking me!”

“Hi, sweetheart,” Junmyeon greets.

“Hello, love,” Jongdae answers. “Are you both alive? Baekhyun sounds like he won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”

“And not even an orgasm to show for it!” Baekhyun butts in.

Junmyeon ignores him. “He’ll be fine. Apparently, he can’t handle a bit of exercise.”

“A 10km hike, on top of an obstacle course, and then a fucking walk by the late isn’t exercise, it’s torture!” Baekhyun hisses.

Junmyeon pokes his belly. “You’re as bad as Jongdae when it comes to working out.”  
  


“Hey!” Jongdae whines. “You’re just too health conscious.” Junmyeon can hear the pout in his husband’s voice and it makes him smile.

“We need to live a long healthy life,” Junmyeon counters. “Especially if we need to keep up with this youngster.”  
  


Baekhyun splutters. “I’m 28! That’s not even that _young_.”

“A baby,” Junmyeon sighs.

“We’re such bad men,” Jongdae agrees.

Junmyeon picks up the stray towels and cleans up as he prepares for his own shower. Jongdae had been cheeky enough to book them one room with one bed. Junmyeon _could_ just buy another room, but he is curious to see how far he can take this with Baekhyun.

He luxuriates under the hot water and pressure, letting the aches and kinks of the day fall away. Not just for today, but also the week. He’s stopped working like a maniac, but there are weeks where his schedule picks up, where his evenings are filled with dinner parties or late night drinks with business partners. It’s nice, being able to just get away from it all. The only thing that would make this better would be if Jongdae were here.

Junmyeon gets out of the shower and turns on the blow dryer. He realizes that he’d forgotten to bring his skincare bag and meanders back to their room. He’s unsurprised to see Baekhyun and Jongdae still talking.

He must not hear Junmyeon come in, the dryer is still on, because he whines, “How do you stop yourself from rubbing your face on his abs? He lifted up his shirt and I nearly fell off a cliff. I want him to fuck me so bad.”

Well.

Junmyeon can’t hear Jongdae’s reply but Baekhyun agrees vigorously. He still hasn’t changed out of his robe, the cloth has slipped off his shoulder and his bare leg peaks through, foot wagging as he spares half his concentration on Jongdae and the other on the game on his Switch.

Junmyeon takes his pouch and quietly goes back to the bathroom. He goes through his routine and takes the time to collect himself.

It’s not like he hasn’t thought of fucking Baekhyun. Even back before the three of them weren’t dating, he’s had a spare thought of pushing Baekhyun up against a wall and kissing him into submission or spanking his ass until his smug smirk melted off. But that was more to tame the brat and humiliate him in from of Jongdae than the concentration of lust he feels now.

For the first time in a long time, Junmyeon wonders what it would be like to sleep with someone that isn’t Jongdae.

And it seems like a silly thought. The route their heading down, it will eventually lead to them touching. But it seemed like a far away thought and he figured any touching they did do would be concentrated on Jongdae.

But right now, Jongdae isn’t here. And Junmyeon really does want to touch Baekhyun. Baekhyun with his pretty lips, long neck and broad shoulders. Whose thighs look like they are begging to be worshipped and bitten. Junmyeon wants to know what it would feel like to have them tighten around his head as he eats Baekhyun out.

Junmyeon stares at himself in the mirror and comes to a decision. He puts everything away, clicking off the hair dryer and enters into the room again.

Baekhyun turns his head over his shoulder this time. “Yeah, yeah, he’s here. You want to say goodnight?”

Junmyeon hums, catching Baekhyun’s eye and holding it as he crawls on the bed.

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, jaw dropping as he stares like a helpless animal at Junmyeon’s prowl. When Junmyeon is over Baekhyun on all fours, he plucks the phone from Baekhyun’s fingers.

“Hey, baby,” Junmyeon purrs.

Jongdae takes a sharp breath. “Oh. I know that voice.”

Junmyeon hums. “Is that okay?”

Jongdae lets out a whoosh of air. “I was really hoping for it. I think you guys need to make moments that are just yours.”

Baekhyun is still looking at him in confusion, but he can probably hear Jongdae.

“It doesn’t feel right to do this without you,” Junmyeon admits. He puts Jongdae on speaker so Baekhyun can properly hear.

Jongdae croons, “I know, hyung. I miss you both so much. I wish I could see. But I still think this is something you should have for yourselves too.”

Junmyeon arches an eyebrow at Baekhyun.

“We’re gonna have sex?” Baekhyun clarifies, licking his dry lips as he stares up at Junmyeon.

Junmyeon replies, “Only if you want to. We can continue to take things slow, if you’re not ready.”

Baekhyun makes a scoffing sound. “What about you?” he challenges, tugging on Junmyeon’s robe, the back of his fingers brushing against a bare chest.

“Oh, believe me, brat. I’m more than ready to put you in your place.”

Baekhyun makes something akin to a whimper and Junmyeon feels his blood start to pump faster. Junmyeon catches Jongdae’s breath hitching too and smirks.

“Not all the way,” Baekhyun says, after a moment. “That we should do together. But you really have no issue with me touching your husband, Jongdae?”

“I have no issue with you touching _our_ boyfriend,” Jongdae corrects. “And I hope he touches you a lot too. If you want.”

“Oh, I want.”

“Then, it’s settled,” Junmyeon says, cringing a bit at how it sounds like a business deal. But Jongdae only laughs.

“Sounds like you landed yourself a good deal, hyung.”

Junmyeon looks down at Baekhyun, taken in again by his beauty. “A real steal.”

Baekhyun turns his face away, burying it in the pillow. “God, no more old man flirting!”

“I’ve got to up my game, love. Is it okay if I hang up?” Junmyeon asks.

Baekhyun turns around again. “Or, you could stay on the line for some hot phone sex.”

Jongdae giggles. “As tempting as it sounds – really tempting, I still think this should be private. Say to each other what you want to say. You’ll be too mindful of me.”

Junmyeon nods. Baekhyun hesitates but he says, “Yeah. Okay. I’ll call and tell you all about his dick game after.”

“I thought the etiquette was to _not_ kiss and tell?”

Baekhyun blows Junmyeon a kiss. “Doesn’t count when we share the same boyfriend. God, I can’t believe I’m touching your dick before Jongdae’s.”

“We’ll fix that eventually. Oh, and Baekhyun? Good luck.” Jongdae’s smug tone does a lot for Junmyeon’s ego.

“Call you later, love,” Junmyeon bids goodbye.

Baekhyun rolls so he’s fully on his back and staring up at Junmyeon. “You really want to do this?”

Junmyeon’s eyes hone in on Baekhyun’s chest, revealed by his robe. “Yes, I do. How about you?”

Baekhyun licks his lips. “Yeah. Can’t stop thinking of the night we kissed.”

Junmyeon drops down to his forearms, hovering over Baekhyun. “You want me to kiss you again?”

Baekhyun’s eyes are a deep brown, almost black as he looks up at Junmyeon with lust. Junmyeon again gets that tug in his heart, the one that reminds him of Jongdae. But he can’t deny his belly is simmering with lust.

“Round two,” Baekhyun agrees, arching a challengingly eyebrow. “Let me show you what I can do without being careful of Jongdae.” He doesn’t give Junmyeon a chance to respond, hand coming around Junmyeon’s head and tugging him down to press their lips together.

Junmyeon is reminded that the brat is a good kisser. He finds himself melting into the kiss surprisingly fast, enchanted by the soft way Baekhyun moves his lips over Junmyeon’s. His tongue traces over the seam of Junmyeon’s lips, hot and different from Jongdae’s.

And suddenly, he wants to explore everything about Baekhyun. Wants to stop comparing the two and see what he can _do_ to Baekhyun.

“Patience,” Junmyeon murmurs, nipping Baekhyun’s lips when the pace goes too fast and Baekhyun tries to slip his tongue inside. “Let me take you apart.”  
  


Baekhyun shivers, a delightful reaction that has Junmyeon’s lips trailing over Baekhyun’s jaw.

“You’re just saying that because it’s going to take you a while to get hard,” Baekhyun accuses, breath stuttering when Junmyeon gets under his ear.

Junmyeon only smirks. “You got somewhere else to be?”

Baekhyun whines, lets coming up around Junmyeon’s waist. Oh, this is going to be _fun_.

They kiss until Baekhyun is breathless and Junmyeon is worked up to a semi-hard erection. They switch when Baekhyun complains he wants to be on the top. Junmyeon’s first mistake is to assume Baekhyun won’t abuse the power and his second is being too weak to stop Baekhyun when he kisses down Junmyeon’s chest – stopping to worship his abs – until he can suck Junmyeon’s cock.

“You’re so good with your mouth.” Junmyeon’s hand fists in Baekhyun’s hair and guides him down on his cock. 

Baekhyun moans and starts sucking harder, working Junmyeon to full hardness. Junmyeon’s hips buck, a gasp escaping his lips. “You got a praise kink, Baekhyunnie?”  
  


Baekhyun blushes, eyes fluttering open to stare at Junmyeon in defiance. He looks too good with his lips wrapped around Junmyeon’s cock, cheek bulging as he tries to take Junmyeon in. Junmyeon feels Baekhyun try to pull up, probably to mouth off at him, and he fists his hand into Baekhyun’s hair and pushes down. Baekhyun doesn’t protest, shuddering instead, and Junmyeon’s breath hitches at how good it feels to have Baekhyun yield to him.

“Can you swallow me down, darling?” Junmyeon asks, taking note how Baekhyun makes a small sound of pleasure at the pet name.

In answer, Baekhyun repositions himself to open up his throat more, trying to take Junmyeon in deeper. Junmyeon praises him as Baekhyun slowly coaxes him down his throat. The sensation is amazing, hot and wet. Baekhyun’s tongue is more dexterous than Jongdae and he’s not afraid to be messy. He bobs his head up and down, a bit amateurish in his technique but more than makes up for it in his enthusiasm.

All too soon, Junmyeon finds himself worked up. He tugs Baekhyun off his cock pulling him up with his strength when Baekhyun protests.

“I want to make you cum,” Baekhyun whines, voice already hoarse.

Junmyeon smirks. “Well, I want to play with you longer.”  
  


Baekhyun stares at him in horror. “You’re a beast.”

Junmyeon only smiles, flipping them over and switching their position. Like this, he pays attention to Baekhyun’s thighs like he wanted to, leaving a cluster of love bites and relishing in Baekhyun’s whimpers and pleas. Junmyeon gets some lube and lazily jacks Baekhyun off while he works on a nice bite where Baekhyun’s thigh and ass meet.

“That’s enough,” Baekhyun growls, and Junmyeon is unprepared for when Baekhyun suddenly takes control. He yelps as Baekhyun flips them over until Junmyeon is on his back again and Baekhyun is crawling over him.

“That’s hot,” Junmyeon blurts out.

Baekhyun’s smug smirk is back. “Dan four in hapkido, _hyung_. Now, give me my orgasm.”

Junmyeon moans when Baekhyun grabs both of their cocks in his hands. The picture is so sexy, Junmyeon needs to get his legs under him so he can thrust up. Baekhyun yelps, one hand freeing up to balance him, but his hand is just large enough to rub them both at the head. Junmyeon fucks up and Baekhyun writhes down and they establish a rhythm that has them both moaning.

Baekhyun looses control first, moans taking on a frantic pitch. Junmyeon grabs his arms and tugs him down and then flips them over. Baekhyun cries out into Junmyeon’s mouth when he kisses him, spreading Baekhyun’s thigh wide and grinding down hard.

Baekhyun spills first, orgasming with a cry and Junmyeon’s name on his lips. It’s so fucking satisfying, stokes the hot coals in Junmyeon’s gut and has him jerking himself frantically with a hand covered in Baekhyun’s cum until he climaxes too. 

When the white noise subsides, Junmyeon tunes into the sound of them both panting. Baekhyun is a mess under him, a hazy look in his eye. Junmyeon takes deep satisfaction in it, surprised with how proud he feels.

“C’mere,” Baekhyun slurs and Junmyeon indulges him, kissing him softly while he gently cleans up their cum with the discarded robe. He doesn’t think either of them have energy for another shower.

They fight to be the big spoon briefly, Baekhyun only winning because his leg comes up and nearly nails Junmyeon’s balls. He turns around and lets Baekhyun crowd him and wonders where all the awkwardness went. He supposes it’s just another charm of Baekhyun, how everything just feels so _natural_.

It's Baekhyun that remembers to snap a picture for Jongdae. Both of them are tugged into sleep before they see his reply.

They wake up to a short video of Jongdae fucking himself with a dildo. Junmyeon fucks Baekhyun’s thighs in the shower like a mad men and then they both pack up, Baekhyun driving them home and doing nearly 30km/h over the speed limit.

It might take some time for Junmyeon and Baekhyun to discover their own pace, but for now, Junmyeon is content with how things are.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ {Baekhyun} ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

Baekhyun hisses, dipping his fingers into his glass of water and splashing it in Jongdae’s direction. “Begone!”

Jongdae makes that adorable pouty face that makes Baekhyun want to _bite_. “Why?” he whines.

Baekhyun’s eyes drop to the black folder in Jongdae’s arms. “I’m traumatized.”

Jongdae looks down, realization dawning. And this his face morphs, looking like a kicked kitten as his entire body slumps. Baekhyun instantly feels bad, Jongdae hasn’t stopped carrying the guilt of that day, even two months later.

“Hey, come here,” Baekhyun beckons, standing up and pushing his lunch to the side so he can come around the table to hug Jongdae.

Jongdae sinks into his hug, big eyes peering up at Baekhyun with remorse. “I’m sorry, I didn’t think - ”

“Relax, baby,” Baekhyun assures, kissing Jongdae. God, he’s never going to get tired of Jongdae’s soft lips yielding under his. Jongdae makes a soft humming sound.

“You taste like strawberries,” Jongdae says, eyes half lidded. The look instantly sends a punch of lust to his dick, but he wrangles it down. For now. Ha, take that, Junmyeon. He totally has self control.

Baekhyun waves to the overly posh breakfast counter that carries simple bread and strawberry jam.

“Needed a snack.”

Baekhyun catches Jongdae’s eye flitting over the paperwork on the counter.

“Still researching on your expansion?” Jongdae asks, coming around to take a seat beside Baekhyun.

Baekhyun nods, wiping his crumby hand on his pants so he can reach for Jongdae’s. His boyfriend – god, his heart still leaps at the thought even weeks later – beams, small fingers clutching Baekhyun’s back tight.

“It’s hard to find real estate,” Baekhyun admits, pouting. He hadn’t realized how crazy the market had gotten until he started looking for another area for expansion. “It’s either too expensive or in the wrong place.”

Jongdae bites his lip, probably to stop himself from instinctively offering Baekhyun money.

It’s been one thing Baekhyun had been firm on when their relationship began. He doesn’t want any money from Jongdae or Junmyeon. They had refused to take the money back from the ‘breach of contract’ and it’s honestly frustrating Baekhyun a bit. He has a lot of money – not just from the contract, but the generous wage Jongdae had already been giving him. Now that his café is booming, Baekhyun doesn’t really consider money an issue anymore.

“I can afford it,” he clarifies with Jongdae. “It’s just not worth the expense – I’d rather branch into a different city.”

Jongdae perks up, and that is what Baekhyun adores about Jongdae. He listens attentively, asks all the right questions, praises Baekhyun until his ears are flushed and he does it all with that innocent, earnest smile on his face.

And because he can, Baekhyun leans forward to cut off Jongdae mid-sentence with a kiss.

Jongdae’s lips are soft, mouth parted to form his word and Baekhyun instinctively runs his tongue inside the seam of Jongdae’s lip before he pulls back.

“What was that for?” Jongdae asks, embarrassed. So fucking cute.

Baekhyun leans his head on his hand. “Because I wanted to.”  
  


Jongdae’s lip juts out in his natural pout, kicking Baekhyun lightly for taking him by surprise. It’s as Jongdae flutters about that Baekhyun’s attention goes back to the black folder Jongdae had tried to tuck behind him.

“Oh, I forgot to ask what that is.” Baekhyun leans forward and plucks it right from between Jongdae’s back and the chair.

Jongdae flails adorably, trying to snatch the folder back but Baekhyun is faster.

“I – don’t worry about it,” Jongdae tries to say, now on his feet to lean into Baekhyun’s space. It doesn’t take a lot of effort to push Jongdae back on the chair and pin him there with his feet.

Taking the chance, Baekhyun opens the black folder with a deep breath. It may have been a joke, but Baekhyun really isn’t that keen on seeing black folders any time soon.

But instead of a world-ending contract and cheque, there are slightly crumpled pieces of paper.

Lyrics.

Baekhyun’s eyes skim through the first few lines before Jongdae manages to snatch the folder away, cheeks burning. “On second thought, this wasn’t a great idea.”  
  


“Hey,” Baekhyun complains, pushing Jongdae back down grabbing the folder again. “I was reading that! You brought it here for me, didn’t you? So let me read.”

“No!” Jongdae whines. “It’s embarrassing!”

Baekhyun snatches the folder back, quickly turning around so he’s sitting in Jongdae’s lap, using his long arms to keep the folder in front of him. They are lyrics.

_My dear, during the long hesitation  
I couldn't find the right words to express my feelings  
With all my heart in those ordinary hellos  
I just want to ask if you're doing well_

“Jongdae?” Baekhyun says, heart squeezing tight.

Jongdae rests his forehead on Baekhyun’s back. “Junmyeon thought I should share them with you. The words you helped me create.”

Baekhyun takes a deep breath, reading through the rest of the words. He brings the folder closer, holds it up with one hand and has the other grab Jongdae’s, entwining their fingers.

“It hurts,” Baekhyun whispers. There is so much longing in the lyrics. An apology and well-wishes at the same time.

“They’re not all like that,” Jongdae confesses. His arms around Baekhyun’s and squeeze tight. “Most of them are love songs. I hadn’t even realized until Chanyeol pointed it out. And then I showed Junmyeon and he thought I should show them to you. Because you still doubt me when I say I love you.”  
  


The words go straight through Baekhyun’s heart like a cold knife.

“I don’t,” Baekhyun says, and mostly means it. Most days he doesn’t doubt Jongdae at all.

But there are still some mornings where he wakes in a daze and thinks he’s dreaming when he sees Jongdae in his arms and feels Junmyeon at his back. He feels too lucky and it makes him think there is another shoe waiting to drop and ruin everything.

“We’ll build up trust the right way,” Jongdae says softly, voice free from judgement. “I know it takes time, Baekhyun. I just want you to know, these are the words you’ve given me. My feelings, my heart, they’re on these pages. They’re yours, if you want them.”

Baekhyun immediately nods. “I want them.” Gently he places them on the counter and stands up, drawing Jongdae into his arms for a hug. “Thank you.”

Jongdae hugs him back just as tight, face buried in Baekhyun’s neck. “I love you, Baekhyun. I’ll tell you every day, as many times as you need, until you believe me.”

Baekhyun kisses Jongdae, cups his cheek and kisses Jongdae passionately as he can. “I believe you,” he whispers when they part, keeping Jongdae’s eye as he holds him tenderly.

“Can I hold you?”

Jongdae nods, following Baekhyun as he leads them to bed.

This won’t be the first time Baekhyun touches Jongdae, but it will be the first time he touches him without Junmyeon. The thought crosses his mind to call Junmyeon – to play fair, to make sure he knows he isn’t running behind Junmyeon’s back – but it’s a fleeting one. They’ve all been touching each other the past month, and all agreed that there is no reason to police affection between any pair. That it would just create tension. And right now, this moment is his alone.

He moves forward onto the bed, prowling as naturally as he can until he’s in Jongdae’s space. Jongdae gives him an amused smile but obligingly leans back until he’s laying on the bed. 

“I can touch you all I want, right?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae, voice low and deep. He’s pleased with himself when Jongdae shudders visibly. 

“Please,” Jongdae answers back, hands reaching up for Baekhyun’s face. 

Baekhyun doesn’t waste any time, grabbing Jongdae’s hand and pushing it over his head, leaning forward to show off every inch of his kissing technique to Jongdae. It’s only improved since he and Junmyeon have begun their kissing competitions.

He swallows Jongdae’s moan with a chest swollen with pride. Baekhyun shifts his position, straddling Jongdae’s small hips. He grins down in steady motions, letting his ass work pressure into Jongdae’s groin until Jongdae hardens with whimpers of need. 

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae moans when Baekhyun pulls away, immediately kissing down Jongdae’s jaw and down his throat. “You feel so good.”

“I’ll make you feel better,” Baekhyun promises. He kisses down to Jongdae’s nipples and takes one into his mouth.

Jongdae moans loudly, throwing his head back and arches his chest, letting Baekhyun have easier access. He doesn’t fight the grip Baekhyun still has on his wrists and the entire way Jongdae is playing submissive has Baekhyun’s cock hardening rapidly. 

“I love the sounds you make,” Baekhyun praises, mouth feeling swollen already as he continues to kiss down Jongdae’s chest down to his slender waist. He wants to grab it, squeeze it, as he fucks Jongdae from behind.

But that step is still a while away. That’s something he wants to do with Junmyeon here.

For now – “Can I finger you, baby?”

Jongdae moans, a sweet sound that fills the room. His thighs clench around Baekhyun’s waist. “Yes, please, inside me, Baek!”

Baekhyun closes his eyes as his cock jerks, precum wetting the tip. He wants to cum all over Jongdae and mark him as _his_. How does Junmyeon ever let Jongdae leave the bed?

Carefully he lets Jongdae go and repositions them so Jongdae is lounging against the mound of pillows by the head board, one pillow under his ups to lift them up. It makes his body recline so seductively, Baekhyun has to gulp and swallow down his thirst as Jongdae gives him pleading bedroom eyes.

Baekhyun grabs the lube from the nightstand. It just goes to show how much they have been experimenting that the brand new bottle is nearly empty. He situates himself in between Jongdae’s spread thighs and lifts one leg up.

Jongdae’s face is an adorable shade of red as his breathy sounds take up the room, sweetly crying out when Baekhyun’s wet fingers slide in between Jongdae’s beautiful thick asscheeks. 

“You’re so sweet,” Baekhyun whispers. “I want to take the entire day to worship you.”

Jongdae’s hands are by his face, cupping them in embarrassment. But there is a glint in his eye that Baekhyun doesn’t expect. “Baekhyunnie, you should know I really like it rough too.”

Baekhyun falters, fingers that had been petting over Jongdae’s hole pressing too hard and breaching it.

Jongdae cries out, arching, and Baekhyun has to grab his dick to starve off the sudden pull of orgasm.

“Don’t just _say_ things like that,” Baekhyun groans, own face flaming. 

Jongdae laughs, breathless. “I’m not as delicate as you think I am, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow. “Okay.”

Jongdae makes a confused noise as Baekhyun lays down on his stomach, Jongdae’s legs thrown over his shoulder.

“Baek-”

Baekhyun ignores Jongdae’s cry, thumbs digging into Jongdae’s cheeks and rim to create the perfect space for him to lick over Jongdae’s hole.

“Oh!” Jongdae shouts, legs writhing, trying to kick out. Baekhyun adjusts his position, hands clamping down on Jongdae’s thighs to keep them spread as he spears his tongue into Jongdae’s ass. “Baekhyun!”

Baekhyun thinks he’s going to get addicted to the way Jongdae moans his name. He plays around, using his tongue and fingers together to stimulate Jongdae. His fingers are just long enough to brush over Jongdae’s prostate, exactly where Junmyeon taught him it would be.

Jongdae loses himself, writhing on the bed, hands in Baekhyun’s hair, moans and mewls filling the air. 

He doesn’t spend too long rimming Jongdae, just enough to get him to loosen up. He draws back and rubs a forearm across his jaw, chin dripping with spit. Jongdae’s taint practically shines with it and it sends a stab of lust through Baekhyun’s gut. He wants to fuck Jongdae so bad, wants to see his cum drip down Jongdae’s swollen hole.

“Please,” Jongdae whimpers. He reaches out for Baekhyun, arching up to brush his hard cock against Baekhyun’s stomach. “I want to cum, Baekhyunnie, make me cum.”

Baekhyun groans, kissing Jongdae hot and heavy. He wanted this to be slow, sensual. He wanted to take Jongdae apart but he has no patience, not with how his own cock practically aches.

“How do you want to do this?” Baekhyun asks, teething the skin of Jongdae’s throat.

Jongdae shudders, gently pushing Baekhyun up and getting to his knees.

Baekhyun does not expect Jongdae to flip around, legs pressed together, one hand braced on the head board as he looks back at Baekhyun and asks, “Fuck me please? You can use my thighs.”

Junmyeon is going to cum home and find Baekhyun dead from heart failure at how it nearly leaps out of his chest at the sudden excitement Jongdae’s proposal brings.

Struck dumb, Baekhyun can only nod eagerly. “Yeah – yes, I will.”

Baekhyun slathers lube on Jongdae’s thighs, squeezing out the last of it. He doesn’t even think twice of grabbing Jongdae waist, gripping it tight as he bends Jongdae’s lithe frame into the perfect arch.

“’m not gonna last,” Baekhyun admits, the head of his cock teasing between Jongdae’s plush thighs. His ass looks so fucking _good_ , he spares one hand to pry a cheek to the side to show off Jongdae’s loose hole.

“Hurry,” Jongdae whimpers, but Baekhyun is already moving, fucking into the tight space of Jongdae’s muscles with no finesse.

It’s tight and wet, just barely missing the warmth that a hole would provide. It’s still perfect, especially as Baekhyun’s cock brushes against Jongdae’s balls, making the older keen.

“Can you keep us up?” Baekhyun asks.

Jongdae nods, bracing both hands on the headboard, his muscles showcasing definition in the most sexy way. Baekhyun bites his bottom lip, repositioning himself so he can lean over Jongdae’s back and grab his cock.

“Fuck me,” Jongdae demands, head tilted to the side as he gasps his command to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun can’t control how his hips immediately buck, fucking in between Jongdae’s clenching thighs. He thrusts hard, hips connecting with Jongdae’s ass and dick sliding over Jongdae’s balls while his hand strokes Jongdae’s cock hard and fast.

Jongdae keens, thighs tightening wider and making the drag of Baekhyun’s cock in and out more intense. “Fuck, Jongdae, you feel so good,” Baekhyun moans.

He can feel his climax approaching and it makes his thrusts faster, hand tighter around Jongdae. Jongdae lets out a punched out moan, so seductive, Baekhyun’s ears ring with the need to hear it again. He mouths Jongdae’s neck, wanting to leave marks _everywhere_ for Junmyeon to find. His hips lose their momentum at the thought of Junmyeon punishing Baekhyun for being so naughty.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun slips up and moans.

Jongdae stills for a second before releasing a piercing keen of need.

“Oh, Baekhyun – I’m cumming!” 

Baekhyun can’t catch his breath, gasping desperately as he fucks Jongdae’s thighs, hand still jerking Jongdae even as his hot cum spills all over it. He’s hyper aware of it all, the sticky sensation of Jongdae’s cum, the slutty sounds of Baekhyun’s dick fucking through the messy lube surrounding Jongdae’s thighs, the way Jongdae’s already going limp and lax in pleasure – Baekhyun pulls out of Jongdae’s thighs and takes himself into hand and strokes himself until he can cum all over Jongdae’s ass. 

They both collapse in a panting heap, Baekhyun only moving enough so he doesn’t crush Jongdae with his weight. They’re a complete mess and should head into the shower but it just feels too good to hold Jongdae like this while they’re loose from orgasm.

“Did you like that?” Baekhyun asks, voice rougher than it normally is.

Jongdae shivers, turning his face so he can meet Baekhyun’s eyes. “Would have been better if you were inside me.”

Baekhyun groans, cock feebly kicking at the image. “You’re evil.”

Jongdae grins, as innocent and sweet as the day he walked into the café and stole Baekhyun’s heart. He kisses it off Jongdae’s face and valiantly tries to get his knees under him. “Come on, we need to get clean.”

Jongdae smirks, tilting his head to the side. “Why bother when we’re going to get dirty all over again?”

Baekhyun is about to comment on how not even his refractory period is that godly when he realizes Jongdae’s gaze is just to the left of him. He turns around and squeaks when he sees Junmyeon leaning against the door, a tent in his trousers.

“Hentai!” he cries, throwing the covers over both him and Jongdae. “How long were you standing there?”

Junmyeon saunters in, loosening his tie and letting it drop to the floor. Baekhyun gulps, tracing the movement as Jongdae shivers beside him. “When you started eating Jongdae’s ass like it was the last meal you’d ever had.”

Baekhyun refuses to admit his dick is getting hard. “I didn’t consent to voyeurism,” Baekhyun scolds.

Junmyeon rolls his eyes. “As if you weren’t jacking off when Jongdae was giving me my morning blow job in the shower.”

Jongdae turns to him in surprise. “You were awake? Nothing gets you up before noon on your day off.”

Baekhyun pouts, caught out. “You guys sound too sexy. It’s like a siren call.”

“Cute,” Junmyeon leers in that irritating way that gets Baekhyun’s blood boiling. The older is already stripping off his shirt. “You know, you haven’t screamed ‘hyung’ for me yet.”

Jongdae gets an interested glint in his eye. “We should fix that, Baekhyunnie. It’s really sexy.”

Baekhyun can feel his entire face burning up. He grabs a pillow to hide behind but Jongdae’s tinkering laughter follows him even as he tries to tune out the world. Junmyeon is the one to tug it free, crawling on the bed and leaning over Baekhyun.

“Well, ready for a second round?”

Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s hand and pulls him so he’s on his lap. Jongdae chuckles happily, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon while he leans back on Baekhyun so they are lounging against the pillows.

“Let’s do it together this time,” Jongdae says.

Baekhyun grins into Jongdae’s shoulder. He won’t ever admit how soft it makes him feel to hear that.

Junmyeon nods, kissing Jongdae. Then he says, “Come here, pretty boy.”

Baekhyun grins. “You sure you want me to call you hyung, daddy?”

Junmyeon freezes and Jongdae laughter is breathless and aroused. “You want to move on to the rough sex already, baby?”

“I’m ready to do anything, as long as it with you two,” Baekhyun admits earnestly.

Jongdae’s grin is beautiful and bright and makes his heard swell. It’s Junmyeon’s soft smile that nearly tips it to exploding.

“Then let’s explore how far we can go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is more or less it! The epilogue will be our long awaited threesome smut and back to Jongdae's POV to round it out. Any guesses where I'll be taking you? ;D 
> 
> If you think there is any detail left hanging, let me know and I'll try to edit it! That's the problem with fics that you write along the way. One day I'll come back to give it the TLC beta read it deserves. For now, thank you all for sticking with me. All my love! <3


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Apologies for the wait, it's been a rough start to the year but I'm doing a lot better now!
> 
> This chapter is just pure smut OTL Please ignore what an average man's refractory period should be and just enjoy Jongdae getting wrecked! <3
> 
> I was trying to get this done for V-day (it's still the 14th in my timezone shush >.>) so it's not as thoroughly beta read but it's *shrugs and gestures* mostly porn and there is only so many times I can re-read my own smut without bodily disassociating. So please forgive any mistakes <3 
> 
> Enjoy everyone!

“He really is an Instagram whore isn’t he?”

Jongdae muffles a laugh into his fist as Baekhyun rolls his eyes at Junmyeon’s antics. Their boyfriend is underneath a cherry blossom tree taking multiple selfies to get the best angle.

“At least he hasn’t called us over - ”

“Baekhyun-ah, come take my picture.”

Jongdae’s mouth clacks shut and Baekhyun groans, shooting Jongdae a harmless glare. “You did this.”

Jongdae gives Baekhyun his best innocent eyes as Baekhyun reluctantly drags himself to play Junmyeon’s personal photographer.

Despite the way Baekhyun instantly snips at Junmyeon when he reaches him, he still takes the phone. Junmyeon fondly ruffles Baekhyun’s hair before he runs back to the tree, instantly leaning against it with his arms crossed, trying to look nonchalant.

The sight of it has Jongdae’s heart warming and he just can’t stop grinning. He takes his own phone out to capture the memory, giggling as Baekhyun even gets on his knees to get a good angle.

He’ll have to thank Chanyeol and Sehun. When Jongdae went to them for help on how to plan his one year anniversary with Baekhyun and Junmyeon, they had been the one to insist on Japan.

“It’ll be good bury the bad memories,” Sehun had said in a way that would have been poetic and touching if he hadn’t been slurping his drink.

So here they are, just a bit over a year from where it all came to a head. Junmyeon and Baekhyun had been surprisingly willing when Jongdae brought it up to them. Slowly, Jongdae’s nervous energy dissipated the more time they spent together during this vacation.

It also helps that he’s been distracted by _other_ things. 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun calls, beckoning Jongdae.

Snapped out of his musing, Jongdae walks over, smiling as Junmyeon wraps his arms around Jongdae’s wait in a back hug. Baekhyun hisses, pushing one arm away so he can wrap it around Jongdae’s waist instead. Junmyeon rolls his eyes, using his free hand to drape over Baekhyun’s shoulder, fingers placed intimately by his neck.

Jongdae and Junmyeon both catch how Baekhyun shudders, neck incredibly sensitive. They smirk at each other before Baekhyun says, “Yah, take that dirty look off your face old man, you’re corrupting my Jongdae. Now, smile!”

Baekhyun takes the picture before Junmyeon can rearrange his face from a pout and Jongdae instantly cooes at the photo.

“I want that,” Jongdae says.

“I know, I know,” Baekhyun laughs, sending the photo to Jongdae so he can set it up as a background picture. “You’re so soft.”

Jongdae shrugs, leaning up to peck Baekhyun’s cheek, just because he can. “Well you know what to do about that, don’t you?”

“So naughty,” Baekhyun smirks, fingers hooking through the loops of Jongdae’s jeans to pull him close. “Eager, aren’t we?”

Jongdae immediately freezes, going hot and cold as arousal slams into him. One of the most infuriating things to learn about Baekhyun is that he is a master at bedroom eyes.

“I -” Jongdae rasps, only to yelp as a hand smacks his ass. Jongdae jumps, whirling to where Junmyeon is nonchalantly thumbing through his phone.

“Not until tonight,” he admonishes, not even looking up. Jongdae resists the urge to whine.

When Jongdae had thrown the suggestion to his lovers to come back to Japan and they had agreed, somehow his two lovers managed to slip in something else.

Punishment. The fun kind.

To overwrite the difficult memories of their last trip, they decided to go play a sex game under the guise of Jongdae making it up to his lovers for being a ‘seductive vixen’.

For the past five days, Baekhyun and Junmyeon have been teasing Jongdae relentlessly. And Jongdae hasn’t been able to cum once.

It’s been it’s own kind of torture because Jongdae has learned nothing gets him hotter than seeing his two lovers together. And they’ve been doing plenty of that, fucking each other like rabbits in front of Jongdae while Jongdae has been tied down and forced to watch.

The play doesn’t stick just to the confines of their bedroom either. Baekhyun and Junmyeon have seemed to master the art of careful seduction. Heavy looks, soft kisses to the back of Jongdae’s hand or wrist, a puff of air on his neck or ear, strong hands guiding him around his waist or hip – Jongdae’s always being touched but nothing _meaningful_. Jongdae hasn’t ever been this sexually frustrated and it’s driving him crazy and his lovers wild. Sadistic devils.

“Hmm, you heard hyung,” Baekhyun teases. “Can you wait until tonight, baby?”

Heat rushes through Jongdae. He’s been trying to distract himself all day from the temptation of tonight, but Junmyeon and Baekhyun won’t let him forget. They watch Jongdae’s needy eagerness with amused eyes that makes Jongdae feel like he’s simmering from the inside out.

Jongdae bites his lip and nods. Baekhyun’s fingers run down Jongdae’s forearm and raises goosebumps in sensitivity. He grabs Jongdae’s hand and tugs him along, lips quirked in a cocky grin. “Let’s go, baby.”

Jongdae huffs but follows. “Where are we going now?”

“Don’t worry,” Junmyeon curls his arm around Jongdae’s waist, “we’ve got a full day planned.”  
  


Jongdae groans, shoulders slumping but nodding. Nothing for it, he might as well make some memories while he waits for his dick to fall off.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

When they get home, Jongdae is nearly a mess. It’s as if knowing that tonight Jongdae will finally get his release has driven Baekhyun and Junmyeon into teasing him harder. Baekhyun had even bent him over the counter of the fancy restaurant they had dined at, rutting against his ass until Jongdae was leaking through his trousers. Then Baekhyun forced his erection down with cold towels while Jongdae nearly cried. Only then to go back to their table and have Junmyeon’s foot rub all over his still sensitive cock.

“Please, no more teasing,” Jongdae begs, clutching Junmyeon’s shoulders. He hiccups, “I’m sorry for being so naughty, please, haven’t I been punished enough?”

Baekhyun leans over Junmyeon’s shoulder to kiss Jongdae’s mouth. “Hmm, I’ll consider forgiving you,” he presses a trail of kisses up to Jongdae’s ear, “if you admit how much of a needy slut you are, baby.”

Jongdae’s entire body erupts in arousal, squirming desperately in Junmyeon’s hold as the air seems to catch in his throat, choking him.

Junmyeon tuts. “Wait until we’re in play. Jongdae, my love, do you remember the rules?”

Jongdae nods frantically dutifully repeating the traffic light system that has become their safe word guideline for intense play. They probably won’t need it tonight, all of them much too desperate but –

“Good,” Junmyeon says, voice deep and thick with his own arousal. “Then let’s reward you, sweetheart. We’ll make you cum until you cum dry.”  
  


Jongdae’s legs nearly give out.

Fortunately he has two lovers to take him to their bedroom, two mouths to latch onto as he’s stripped naked. It’s becoming abundantly clear both of his lovers are focused just on him and the thought makes his heart beat even faster. He doesn’t know how long he’ll last with their single minded focus on him.

His only luck seems to be that his lovers aren’t that keen on drawing this out as much as they can. Their foreplay is cut short because each of them are hard and leaking. Baekhyun kisses all over his chest and bites and sucks Jongdae’s nipples until he is trying to arch away, unable to with Junmyeon’s arm pinning his hips down. His legs are spread wide over Junmyeon’s thighs, entire body on display as he lays back and in between his two lovers. It’s Junmyeon that works his cock in a teasing grip while Baekhyun tries to leave love bites all over him.

“S-stop, I’ll cum!” Jongdae gasps, on the edge of climax. It’s the conditioning of the past few days, the words slip out before he can stop them.

It’s only after Junmyeon stops his hand that Jongdae realizes he’s allowed to cum. 

Baekhyun snickers. “You’re such a good boy,” he coos, kissing Jongdae’s throat.

That tone makes Jongdae flush, embarrassment prickling at his stomach and combining with arousal for an interesting new feeling.

Junmyeon smirks at him. “Do you really want me to stop?” Junmyeon’s hand moves lazily up and down Jongdae’s cock, thumb rubbing over the wet tip. “Didn’t we say we’d spoil you? That you’d keep cumming until you cum dry?”

Jongdae swallows, one hand flying over his face to cover it to hide his blush in vain. Of course Baekhyun grabs it and pushes it down.

“No hiding,” he tuts, hands squeezing down on Jongdae’s wrist so hard that the pressure has his hips jerking into Junmyeon’s fist. God, it feels so good to be held down by Baekhyun’s strength, splayed open and vulnerable by Junmyeon’s broad shoulders.

“I – I – _please_ ,” he begs, that hazy pleasure starting to roll over him again. He can’t help that he’s so easy so fast, his entire body is singing for release after days of denial.

He nearly screams when Baekhyun pinches his red nipple. “You can cum anytime, Jongdae hyung,” oh no, Jongdae’s weak to when Baekhyun calls him ‘hyung’, “so go ahead and cum all over Junmyeon hyung’s hand.”

Jongdae squirms, breath coming in staccato gasps. Neither of them are doing much, Junmyeon’s hand a loose grip and Baekhyun just rubbing around his areola. But it doesn’t matter. It’s the head of the idea of his legs forced open around Junmyeon’s body, his arms pinned over his head by Baekhyun. He can see their want for him and the lazy indulgence in how they play with him while he’s _burning_ for their touch –

Junmyeon tightens his fist and jacks Jongdae off with quick strokes and it doesn’t even take a minute for Jongdae to cum, crying out loudly as his head arches back into the pillows.

Junmyeon doesn’t stop.

“Hyung!” Jongdae sobs, hips writhing to get away from the stimulation, but both his lovers just pin him harder, Baekhyun kissing him hard to distract him from the itch of toomuchtoomuch. Junmyeon jerks him with a cum covered hand until Jongdae’s erection stays firmly in place and only then does Baekhyun lean down to lick a stray tear from Jongdae’s eye.

“Doing okay, love?” Junmyeon asks, hand stroking Jongdae’s thigh, pressing a brief kiss to the fleshiest part. His leg twitches, even that part of his skin too sensitive to the touch.

“Un,” Jongdae slurs, barely nodding as Baekhyun trails kisses down his neck and torso. His nipples tingle with expectation, feeling bereft when Baekhyun continues down to lick the splatter of cum off his stomach.

“That’s one,” Junmyeon says, eyes crinkling with his smile. “How do you want the next one?”

Jongdae squirms under Baekhyun’s wet tongue and Junmyeon’s hot grip. “Inside me, please,” he begs easily. What’s the point of holding on to pride when he wants nothing more than to feel a cock splitting him open?

“Greedy boy,” Junmyeon clucks his tongue, finger pinching Jongdae’s thigh. The heat the jumps in Jongdae’s gut surprises him, as does the noise that comes out of his throat.

Junmyeon grins, working the flesh between his fingers until there is a nice red mark. It doesn’t hurt but the sting against the warm pleasure of Baekhyun’s tongue warps into a weird-good feeling.

“I’ll prep him,” Baekhyun chirps, tongue finishing cleaning what is on his stomach. Jongdae’s entire face heats when Baekhyun grabs Junmyeon’s palm to lick the cum over there too. “Go kiss him.”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, ducking down to kiss Baekhyun first. It’s filthy the way their pink tongues flit out for the barest moment, Jongdae’s cum coated on their tongues. It also makes Jongdae beyond hot, stomach concaving with his tiny gasps as he watches his lovers kiss over his cock.

They switch places and Baekhyun cute smirk is entirely too self-satisfied. In any other circumstance, Jongdae would teach his brat a lesson, but right now Jongdae’s punch drunk on lust.

“Fuck me,” the words leave his mouth before he can think to bite them back. “Please,” he adds on, spreading his legs wide.

“We’ll get there,” Baekhyun assures, grabbing Jongdae’s leg and pulling it up to his shoulder so he can kiss over the bruise Junmyeon left.

“Let us take you apart, sweetheart,” Junmyeon says, kissing Jongdae, tongue slipping into the part of his lips to go deep right away.

Jongdae moans, arching as two mouths kiss him. He has a feeling they are up to something, distractedly noticing when Baekhyun trails kisses down his thigh.

He’s proven right when Baekhyun’s hands grab Jongdae’s hips and jerk him up, pushing his legs back and wide to display his hole right to Baekhyun’s face.

Jongdae breaks the kiss with Junmyeon. “B-Baekhyun – don’t -”

It’s always so embarrassing to be eaten out, only getting worse now that there are two pairs of eyes instead of one. He definitely has a humiliation kink because realizing Junmyeon is attentively watching as Baekhyun spreads Jongdae’s asscheeks to get to his hole is driving him wild.

“Give him your cock to suck on or something,” Baekhyun tells Junmyeon, tongue peaking out to lick over a cheek.

Junmyeon makes a noise of disagreement. “Then you can’t hear his slutty noises.”

Baekhyun pauses. “Ah, right. Jongdae hyung loves getting his ass eaten.”

“No!” Jongdae denies, that traitorous hand coming back up to try and hide.

Junmyeon shuffles behind him, putting Jongdae’s head on his lap and pinning his arms on either side of his hips. He’s completely displayed open for his lovers and it makes him writhe, pulling against them both just to feel them pin him again, harder. He can’t stop moaning, breathy little things that fill the room and makes the entire atmosphere feel tense and desperate.

“Hold him tight,” Baekhyun tells Junmyeon, ignoring Jongdae’s small whimpers.

Baekhyun’s fingers dig into the meat of Jongdae’s ass to spread him wide, angling Jongdae’s lower half until he’s nearly bent in half, legs having no choice but to dangle uselessly. Like this both Jongdae and Junmyeon can see Baekhyun’s tongue as it trails a filthy path from the tip of Jongdae’s ass, over his winking hole, to the base of his balls.

Jongdae tries to move, tries to pull away from the too sensitive feeling of Baekhyun’s wet tongue, but he can’t. He’s thoroughly pinned.

“Just sit back and enjoy this, hyung,” Baekhyun whispers, breath cool against the wet, fevered skin.

Jongdae can’t even arch as Baekhyun’s tongue goes straight for the rim of his entrance. The breath is knocked out of him with the wave of pleasure. When Baekhyun works his tongue against the furl, Jongdae’s breath comes in fast heaves, moans leaving his lips in a continuous stream with each of Baekhyun’s licks.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae cries when Baekhyun’s tongue dips inside. He struggles to find the strength to get his thighs up, to clamp them around Baekhyun’s head. But it’s useless, he’s weak with pleasure. He’s spread open and easily accessibly as Baekhyun works himself deeper and deeper.

Jongdae makes the mistake of closing his eyes, unable to take the visual. Junmyeon releases one arm to pinch Jongdae’s nipple, hard.

The sudden burn of pain nearly makes him scream, eyes flying open as a glob of precum ejaculates from his cock.

“Keep your eyes on Baekhyunnie, Jongdae. He’s working so hard.”

Junmyeon keeps twisting Jongdae’s nipple until it it’s swollen and Jongdae has tears streaming down his eyes. His free hand clutches Junmyeon’s thigh trying to brace himself against the onslaught of pleasure. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if he’s made to cum so pathetically again.

“Hand me the lube, hyung,” Baekhyun orders, breaking off to breathe into the junction of Jongdae’s thigh and ass. It makes Jongdae bite his lip, trying to use the reprieve to gather himself.

It’s a useless endeavour. Junmyeon pours slick right onto Baekhyun’s pretty fingers and Jongdae knows there is no way he can last at what is coming next.

Baekhyun’s fingers are playful, stroking over and around his cheeks, two fingers forming a filthy v around his wet hole as Baekhyun practically devours him. Jongdae’s head is reeling, thoughts hazy with pleasure and even though he knows it’s coming it still makes him nearly wail when Baekhyun sinks in two fingers.

“Baek-” Jongdae cries, nails digging into Junmyeon’s thighs. “Please – fuck me, please, I’m _ready_!” If Baekhyun keeps going, Jongdae’s going to cum all over himself, cock untouched.

Baekhyun’s answer is to scrap his fingers in Jongdae’s ass, purposefully rubbing over Jongdae’s sweet spot to transform Jongdae’s strangled moan into a scream.

“Please! Hyung – Baek – please!”

Junmyeon makes a soft sound of amusement, out of place for the cock that Jongdae can feel behind his head.

Baekhyun lifts his head, the bottom of his mouth a mess of saliva and lube, lips obscenely swollen, to smirk at Jongdae. “Ready for what, hyung?”

Jongdae pants as he tries to string two thoughts together to try and figure out how to avoid what Baekhyun is aiming for. “Baekhyun – please, don’t tease me!”

Baekhyun fucks his fingers in, a lewd wet squelch filling the room. “But it’s so much fun. Right Junmyeon hyung?”

Junmyeon strokes over Jongdae’s sweaty forehead down to his heaving chest. “I’m certainly having a lot of fun. Pleasure looks good on you, my love.”

The words would be sweet and sentimental if Jongdae wasn’t burning with lust from the inside out. “Then pleasure me by fucking me!” he insists, squirming and trying to fuck up into Baekhyun’s languid fingers. “You promised! Please!” he lets the frustrated tears in his eyes spill over, knowing what it does to his lovers.

But whatever has gotten into their will – their fucking _balls_ – neither rush any faster. The most Jongdae gets is a third finger. Jongdae’s so loose he’s nearly aching to be filled. It’s awful how Baekhyun knows exactly where his sweet spot is, taking care to only run over it on ever few passes to keep Jongdae from overstimulating – but just random enough that Jongdae can’t get used to the lightning sparks of pleasure.

At some point, Junmyeon takes mercy, probably because Jongdae’s unable to close his mouth anymore, jaw slack in dazed pleasure as he makes a mess of himself. He’s leaked so much precum on his stomach it’s a wonder he hasn’t cum already.

“Make him cum, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun who has been leaving love bites all over Jongdae’s thighs grins like a predator. “With _pleasure_.”

Baekhyun sinks back down, goes back to two fingers inside of Jongdae and spreads them wide. Jongdae doesn’t have any time to brace himself before Baekhyun spears his tongue past the tight ring of muscles.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae cries, back arching as much as it can.

“Scream my name, hyung,” Baekhyun speaks around his swollen hole.

Jongdae does. Baekhyun’s finger rubs persistently on Jongdae’s sweet spot while his tongue licks him into a mess.

“Cum, Jongdae. Show us what our naughty slut looks like spoiled with pleasure, hmm?” Junmyeon bends down to kiss Jongdae’s slack mouth.

It’s the filthy words that tip him over – ‘our slut’ rings in Jongdae’s ear and makes him clench down, the sharp pleasure peaking him over in seconds. He’s been so close for so long it just spills out of him.

Jongdae sobs as he cums all over his stomach, Baekhyun working him through an orgasm. This time he stops before the white pain-pleasure of overstimulation can take over.

Gently Baekhyun lowers Jongdae’s aching thighs, massaging them until Junmyeon comes in to scoop Jongdae into his arms, holding him as Jongdae shakes through the aftereffects of such an intense orgasm.

Baekhyun comes behind him, kissing over Jongdae’s chest, large hands squeezing his hips in a pressure that sends aches of dull pleasure to his core. It brings attention to something that has Jongdae whimpering – he’s still hard.

“Keep him loose,” Baekhyun says to Junmyeon, hopping off the bed. “Gonna rinse my mouth.”

Junmyeon cradles Jongdae his other hand coming down to stroke Jongdae’s cock loosely.

“Can’t,” Jongdae struggles to say, throat hoarse from his desperate mewls. “Hyung, no more, please, I’m tired.”

Junmyeon kisses Jongdae soft and sweet. Jongdae could almost believe his husband being sympathetic, but Junmyeon’s hand doesn’t stop moving.

“We’ll take it slow,” Junmyeon assures, peppering kisses over Jongdae’s face. Baekhyun comes back, a water bottle in his hand. Under the attention of his lovers, Jongdae is taken care of, even though he is a whimpering mess as Junmyeon moves his hand up and down over Jongdae’s cock.

“How are you doing, baby?” Baekhyun checks in.

Jongdae swallows feeling a bit more clear headed than a few moments ago. “Okay,” he assures, leaning his head tiredly on Junmyeon’s shoulder. At his back he can feel Junmyeon’s erection and in front of him he can see Baekhyun’s red cock clearly. “I can help,” he says, hand reaching out.

Baekhyun catches his hand and presses a kiss to the back of it. “I know you will,” he says, boyish smirk back on his face. “Come on, Jongdae hyung. You haven’t cum dry yet.”

Jongdae didn’t know he still had enough blood to blush. Still dazed with pleasure, he nods languidly. He doesn’t want the evening to end yet even though it feels like he is hanging on by a frayed thread.

“Baekhyun-ah, switch with me,” Junmyeon calls.

Baekhyun grumbles but obediently climbs on the bed to take Junmyeon’s place holding Jongdae in his lap. “I’m the one who opened him up.”

Junmyeon spares him a thoughtless kiss. “And I’m grateful. I’ll fuck you extra hard tomorrow.”

Baekhyun makes a noise of protest but cuts himself off when he thinks back on it. Jongdae huffs a tired sigh of amusement, head tilted back to beg for a kiss. Baekhyun obliges easily, reclining them on the bed and spreading Jongdae’s aching thighs to give Junmyeon access to finger him wet again while Baekhyun distracts him.

Jongdae tests the strength of his thighs. Baekhyun’s hand tightens warningly but Jongdae brushes it away. When Junmyeon withdraws his fingers from Jongdae’s fluttering hole, Jongdae pushes up a bit.

“I can take you in my mouth,” Jongdae says, licking his lips and giving Baekhyun the full front assault of his hooded gaze in case Baekhyun seems to have any second thoughts of keeping Jongdae a pillow prince.

Far from it, Baekhyun eagerly helps him shift so he’s on his hands and knees.

“Give it to him hard,” Baekhyun goads Junmyeon, fingers threading through Jongdae’s hair to guide him to his flushed cock.

“Brat,” Junmyeon scoffs, looking sorely tempted to switch the two of them, probably to spank Baekhyun. Jongdae wiggles his ass to keep the attention on himself.

“Give it to me hard,” Jongdae repeats, adding a bit of cheek that sounds particularly erotic with how fucked out his voice is.

Junmyeon groans in loss but it can’t be too hard on him when his cock is leaking that much. It notches against Jongdae’s loose hole and Jongdae moans in anticipation.

“Let me hear your pretty sounds, Dae,” Junmyeon says on a breathy exhale. And then in one smooth thrust, he fucks himself into the hilt.

The stretch of it is _everything_ – words can’t form, mind whiting out in pleasure at the rough thrust, at how Junmyeon leans over him, caging him in. He gathers Jongdae under him, pinning him down and arches Jongdae’s body _for_ him, to give Junmyeon the best angle. Being used like that when he’s so vulnerable – Jongdae can’t form a thought other than how _deep_ Junmyeon. It’s so so good – a broken noise spills from his lips, a whine that grows louder into a moan.

“Hyung,” Jongdae cries, hands scrambling for purchase, digging into Baekhyun’s thighs. His legs can’t move in this position, his hips are grabbed to tight to try and chase his own pleasure. “More! More!”

Junmyeon shifts, drawing back, and the tip of his dick rubs over Jongdae’s prostate and Jongdae _wails_.

“You love it?” Junmyeon asks, meanly. He thrusts back in but it’s shallow divots of his hips. “Did you miss my cock, baby boy? Five days without either of us but you’re still so loose in here.”

Jongdae sobs, unable to form a word.

“Hyung,” that’s Baekhyun’s voice, “did a good job carving a place for himself inside Jongdae hyung.”

Jongdae hiccups on a lewd mewl, mind rushing with the implication. It’s true, he’s been sitting on Junmyeon’s dick for years. His body knows his husband well. It’s why his rim doesn’t put up a protest – not that it could with how lax it is from Baekhyun’s ministrations. But the reminder of it all runs Jongdae so hot and he can’t stop the embarrassing noises tumbling from his lips at the sounds of Junmyeon fucking into him.

“Please – ple _ase -”_ Jongdae’s voice cuts off at a nice thrust right over his sweet spot. “Baekhyun in me – Baekhyunnie give me – cock -” he can’t form the words to beg, pleasure racing up and down his spine. He’s torn between finding the strength to fuck back on Junmyeon and just going limp and letting himself be used.

Baekhyun moves fast, grabbing Jongdae’s hair and working with Junmyeon to let Jongdae brace against Baekhyun, head in his lap. Jongdae doesn’t care how desperate he looks, he immediately starts lapping at Baekhyun’s cock, forcing his arms to prop him up so he can suck Baekhyun’s top.

“God,” Baekhyun moans, hips jerking. His cock rubs over Jongdae’s tongue, salty with precum. “Yes, baby suck me, just like that. God, I love your mouth Jongdae hyung, it’s made for sucking dick – that’s it, wrap those pretty lips around me, so good, so perfect, hyung!”

Jongdae’s ears burn, absolutely turned on by Baekhyun’s filthy talk. It runs him hotter, gives him the strength to sink down on Baekhyun’s cock as Junmyeon fucks him with short rapid thrusts deep inside him. It’s nothing like the dicking Jongdae wants but he’s content speared on two cocks. At this rate he won’t need a hand on himself again, his own cock spilling precum on the bed from where it hands between his thighs.

“Not gonna last,” Baekhyun whines, voice already sounding fucked out. He’s rutting up into Jongdae’s mouth and Jongdae has spared any higher brain function into using his techniques to work Baekhyun up. But the poor boy has been on edge almost all night, it takes nothing for Jongdae to swallow him down, his precum spilling steadily down Jongdae’s throat.

“Cum then, Baekhyunnie,” Junmyeon cooes. “Give Jongdae what he wants.”

At the words, Baekhyun fists his hands into Jongdae’s hair and holds him in place as he works his ups and down rapidly to fuck Jongdae. Jongdae does his best to breathe through it, throat spasming around Baekhyun’s thrusts. His entire mouth tingles and the sensation of the rough treatment of his throat is akin to how his ass is getting reamed. It feels so so so good –

Jongdae doesn’t know what overcomes him, but suddenly he’s at his peak, his a burst of pleasure overtaking his entire body.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun moans, withdrawing his cock and furiously jacking it off as Jongdae soundlessly cums. Baekhyun finds his orgasm just as Jongdae’s whited out vision comes back, just in time for Baekhyun to spill all over Jongdae’s face and open mouth.

“Fuck, fuck,” Baekhyun pants, legs trembling around Jongdae as Jongdae moans, going limp into Baekhyun’s thigh as Junmyeon goes wild behind him spurned on by Jongdae’s clenching hole.

“So sexy,” Junmyeon praises, voice breaking on a moan, “I’m so lucky, both of you, both of you needy boys, so desperate for cock - ”

Jongdae can’t – he can’t – he’s so oversensitized and it feels like he has cum but he hasn’t and Junmyeon is finally slamming into him like Jongdae wanted, each thrust burning so good, punishing Jongdae with his thick cock that reaches so deep, just barely rubbing over his prostate –

Junmyeon heaves Jongdae up so his back is flush with Junmyeon’s chest. Jongdae can’t even scream, limp body nearly falling sideways as the pleasure doubles at the change of position. Junmyeon moans into Jongdae’s neck, hand reaching down to grab Jongdae’s cock and jacking it off furiously.

Jongdae is crying, tears streaming down his face as he hiccups sounds of protest and pleasure, too overwhelmed to know what he is feeling other than owned. Junmyeon’s thrusts lose their rhythm, grinding deep and powerfully.

“One more time, come on Jongdae. Show me your pretty face,” Junmyeon says into his ear, licking it and worry it as his own moans become sharper, climax approaching.

Jongdae does scream, but that’s because Baekhyun has approached, taking Jongdae’s swollen nipple into his mouth to bite down. His hand joins Junmyeon’s, putting more pressure and encasing his cock in complete heat.

When Jongdae cums his entire body seizes in pleasure as he cums dry. Junmyeon moans, leaning over Jongdae to kiss Baekhyun as his hips falter and he finally takes his own orgasm, spilling deep inside Jongdae.

Jongdae floats in a daze as he goes limp in Baekhyun’s arms. Junmyeon pulls out and Jongdae barely feels a trickle of warm cum over his thighs. He feels Baekhyun’s hand over his spine, stroking up and down his back. He fades in and out, coming back when a warm wet cloth cleans him up. He’s fed water and some chocolate until he finally feels his senses come back.

“With me, love?” Junmyeon asks.

“Yes,” Jongdae rasps, not even protesting when Junmyeon picks Jongdae up in his arms after a breather. “Feel good.”

“That was so hot,” Baekhyun praises, practically bouncing in place as he helps Junmyeon set Jongdae in the shower. “God Jongdae, the sounds you were making – the faces – tell me you’ll let me record you, you were like a porn star!”

Jongdae doesn’t even have the energy to flick Baekhyun. Junmyeon fortunately does.

“You were talking like one,” Junmyeon points out as he carefully cleans Jongdae out as Jongdae lounges in Baekhyun’s arms.

Baekhyun is too smug. “Did it turn you on, old man?”

Jongdae almost wants to roll his eyes at the two erections he can feel at his ass and thigh. Junmyeon must be favoured by the gods to have such an amazing refractory period. He hopes he uses his powers for good and fucks Baekhyun into shutting up.

“If you want to get fucked, you’ll shut up and help clean Jongdae up.”

“Kinky,” Baekhyun purrs, but waves Junmyeon’s suggest away. “I’ll fuck Jongdae sweetly in the morning. A nice wake up call.”

Jongdae throws a loofa at Baekhyun’s head. “My ass is off limits.”

Baekhyun only smirks. “We’ll see.”

Junmyeon just sighs, taking care of Jongdae while Baekhyun dries off to go clean up the spare bed and prep the main bed. It’s huge, easily fitting all three of them as they cuddle close, Jongdae in the middle.

They trade kisses as they fall asleep, both cradling Jongdae close and whispering positive words as Jongdae falls into an exhausted sleep.

Baekhyun does indeed wake Jongdae up, but it’s far past morning.

It’s Jongdae’s sharp moan that has Junmyeon trailing back into the bedroom, eyebrow arched at the picture they make. Jongdae and Baekhyun spooned together, Baekhyun with Jongdae’s thigh slung over his arm, pulled up and away from Jongdae’s body. He’s not even fucking Jongdae, just grinding into Jongdae with slow and deep.

“Good morning,” Baekhyun calls.

“AH!” Jongdae moans, voice barely there and still dazed from sleep. Baekhyun shudders at the sound and Junmyeon draws closer.

Junmyeon trails a hand down Jongdae’s naked chest, pressing over the worst of Baekhyun’s love bites and making Jongdae mewl. Baekhyun never picks up his pace, lazily kissing Jongdae’s neck with soft lips and broken moans.

The way the sun filters into the room, illuminating them all, Baekhyun deep inside him, Junmyeon watching him, it brings a sudden rush of emotion to Jongdae. Last year, he’d nearly lost this.

Making a plaintive noise, Jongdae reaches for Junmyeon. Junmyeon easily crawls into bed, robe parting to show off his chest as he lays down beside Jongdae to kiss him as Baekhyun rubs over his sweet spot.

“What if we keep you here?” Junmyeon murmurs, licking into Jongdae’s mouth. “A lazy prince, always full of cock and covered in love bruises?”

Jongdae sobs into Junmyeon’s mouth, body jerking as Baekhyun loses control, slamming into Jongdae too hard.

“Yes,” Baekhyun hisses, biting Jongdae’s neck possessively. “Mine – ours. Just stay like this, Jongdae.”

Jongdae can only pant, unable to say anything even if he wanted to with the way Junmyeon keeps kissing him. His hand runs over Jongdae’s cock, playing with it lightly but not giving it any real pressure. It keeps Jongdae focused on Baekhyun’s huge cock inside him.

“Do you like that?” Junmyeon asks when he breaks away, both of them breathing hard.

Jongdae nods, tears in his eyes. “I want you both, just like this.”

He wishes he could put even an ounce of eloquence into the words, to repeat the lyrics he’s made for both of them over the year. But he can’t think of anything, mind muted in pleasure.

Junmyeon and Baekhyun hold him like that, Baekhyun’s thrusts slowing down anytime either of them approach climax. It’s the worst-best feeling in the world.

When Baekhyun finally cums, Junmyeon flips them over and repeats the position. Jongdae can’t stop the steady tears falling out of his eyes as he’s filled again, Baekhyun possessively bracketing him in so he’s held tight between the two of them.

Jongdae reaches his own climax, a pathetic dribble of cum to show for it. Neither Baekhyun or Junmyeon coax him back into hardness, but they do keep him on the edge of pleasure so he isn’t overwhelmed by Junmyeon still rutting into him.

Junmyeon cums and Jongdae slips away into a safe space between his lovers as they hold him close and take care of him.

Jongdae comes to in the evening, a hiss on his lips. His head feels completely clear, and unfortunately that means that Jongdae is assaulted by the ache of last night. He downs the painkillers his lovers thoughtfully left him, only pouting a bit that neither of them are in bed with him.

But they must have been waiting for him because as soon as Jongdae tries to get up, Baekhyun rushes in. Good timing because Jongdae practically collapses into him.

“I can’t believe you guys fucked me until I can’t walk,” Jongdae admonishes, voice still hoarse. He catches Baekhyun’s shudder but pinches him before he can think of acting on it.

“Ow! Relax, I don’t think any of our dicks are getting up in the next twelve hours.”

“Say bet!” Junmyeon’s voice calls out.

Baekhyun shudders. “Who let him have TikTok?” Baekhyun mutters. Jongdae giggles, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s lips as letting his boyfriend lead him to the bathroom.

When they emerge, Junmyeon has an entire feast laid out on the table for them.

“I figured we won’t be going anywhere tonight,” Junmyeon says, eyes twinkling, that traitor. He thoughtfully puts a cushion on Jongdae’s chair. Jongdae can’t even protest the treatment, ass still throbbing. He wasn’t a spry twink anymore!

“You could totally pass off as one,” Baekhyun teases when Jongdae realizes he said the last part out loud.

Jongdae throws a piece of edamame at him. “Let’s see how you like getting speared on dick for hours, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun gets that look in his eyes that makes Jongdae feel like he just played himself.

“No sex for the next few hours,” Junmyeon says magnanimously as if his sentence shouldn’t be the next few days.

But despite his boyfriends’ horny overtures they don’t spare their affections in the least, spoiling Jongdae to the point where he’s batting them away when Junmyeon tries to feed him.

It’s Baekhyun’s idea to have them get in the jacuzzi that’s extended to their hotel room. Junmyeon prepares some wine for Jongdae, some sweet champagne for Baekhyun. They climb in naked, Baekhyun greedily cuddling him close. Junmyeon only rolls his eyes, throwing his arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder to bring both of them closer to his chest. From their view they can see the Tokyo sky line and enjoy the cool April night.

“I want to go somewhere with the moon and the stars,” Baekhyun demands, nothing like the shy man from a year ago. He doesn’t hesitate to ask for something when he wants it, rightly stating that communication is important.

Jongdae smiles, leaning back against Baekhyun in contentment. He’s warm, full and sated. He could sleep just like this, bracketed by his lovers. “I like that idea,” Jongdae muses, hand entwining with Junmyeon’s. “I’m sure I could find inspiration. Maybe in the winter if we can rent somewhere with cabin in the snow?”

Junmyeon nods, smiling. Jongdae can see his mind already whirling, thinking of places and how to clear his schedule. Jongdae’s too tired to rap Junmyeon’s head, so he nudges Baekhyun to do it instead. Baekhyun gleefully does so and Junmyeon just barely stops himself from throwing water at Baekhyun’s face in childish retaliation.

They chat, easy as anything. Baekhyun on what kind of sakura flavoured drinks he could introduce to his café, Junmyeon on how he is looking forward to the upcoming baseball season, Jongdae about the museum of unusual art he wants to go to before they leave.

It’s a regular night in an extraordinary place. But, Jongdae muses, he could be anywhere in the world and so long as he is with Junmyeon and Baekhyun, he’d be happy.

“We should get out before Jongdae mummifies,” Junmyeon teases, playfully poking a nearly asleep Jongdae.

Jongdae hisses in retaliation, carefully getting up with Baekhyun’s help. Junmyeon dries him off and gives him a soft robe while Baekhyun cleans up. They wind back in bed and despite the fact that they have done nothing at all today, Jongdae is satisfied.

The lights are closed and both of his lovers are sandwiching him, their breathing filling the calming air. The moonlight filters through the window, curtains undrawn at Junmyeon’s request, bathing them in a beautiful light. Baekhyun has his arm over Jongdae’s waist, warm body pressed behind him in every inch. Junmyeon’s face is in Jongdae’s vision, looking like a sleeping beauty.

In a moment of sentimentality, Jongdae whispers, “Thank you.”

Baekhyun and Junmyeon should be asleep. Instead, to Jongdae’s embarrassment, Junmyeon cracks an eye open. “For what?”

Jongdae ducks his head. A mistake because Baekhyun presses a lazy kiss to Jongdae’s nape. “For my awesomeness? No thanks needed. I bless those around me.”

Jongdae huffs a soft laugh, pinching Baekhyun’s hand. But truthfully, Baekhyun isn’t off the mark.

“For both giving me a chance. For giving us a chance. For staying and choosing me and each other,” Jongdae whispers, hand threading through Junmyeon’s and Baekhyun’s and squeezing tight.

They squeeze back.

“Sappy,” Baekhyun says, but his voice is tellingly emotional.

Junmyeon kisses his hand. “You’re my world, Jongdae. And I’m glad you convinced me to have Baekhyun as part of it.”

“Doubly sappy,” Baekhyun hisses, but after a pause he says, “but thank you, for l-loving me.” He buries his face in Jongdae’s neck, embarrassed.

Jongdae grins, wide and happy. Junmyeon echoes his smile.

“You’re easy to l-love,” Junmyeon teases and Baekhyun’s hand comes up to bat at Junmyeon. Junmyeon easily captures it, nipping the tip of Baekhyun’s finger while Baekhyun whines.

“You both are,” Jongdae says, hoping every ounce of sincerity can be heard in his voice. “You are both so easy to love and I’m lucky I get to have you both. That I get to keep you both. You’re both mine.”

Baekhyun kicks the sheets a little. “Can we lift the no sex rule?”

Junmyeon leans forward to kiss Jongdae who hums happily. “Hmm, never banned love making.”

Baekhyun smiles into Jongdae’s shoulder and Jongdae sighs in defeat, surrendering himself to his fate.

It’s a happy conquering, after all.

♥*♡∞:｡.｡ {End} ｡.｡:∞♡*♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, the end! It's been an incredible journey as my first real chaptered fic in a long time. Thank you to all of you that have been here since day 1 and thank you to everyone that hopped on along the way. I hope new readers can enjoy this piece in the future as well! ^_^ 
> 
> You'll notice that I'll be posting fics in new fandoms in the coming months, but that doesn't mean I'm done with EXO. I'd love to come to this verse too because it deserves a proper BaekChen smut component and I'd love to do it in Baekhyun's POV. So stick with me <3 
> 
> Thank you all again and much love to you all! I hope you all stay safe and healthy <3 <3 <3


End file.
